Blood Soaked Arrows to the Heart
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Daryl stumbles upon Kira Knight, an young woman, terrified in the woods, while He saves her from walkers and she joins the This woman isn't as helpless as she Bad summary I know, but give it a Daryl/OC (My first Walking Dead fic) Follows story line from a little before episode 1 to season three (NOW ON HOLD Once season 4 starts I'll keep going)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead it's plot or characters I do however own my OC and any changes I make._**

**_Summary: Daryl stumbles upon Kira Knight, an English woman, terrified in the woods while hunting. He saves her from walkers and she joins the group. This woman isn't as helpless as she seems. Daryl/OC _**

**_ First Walking Dead fic._**

* * *

Daryl Dixon was out hunting for food for the rest of the group. He had a sting of squirrels and a few rabbits tied to his waist. He was tracking a deer through the woods. The deer was stopped in the middle of a tiny clearing. Daryl smirked and raised his crossbow. He took aim but before he could shoot the deer looked up and towards the east. Daryl frowned and was about to take the shot when the deer ran off. Daryl cursed under his breath and was about to get up from he's kneeling position when he heard something making its way, quickly, to the clearing the deer was. He watched as a young woman with long dark brown hair ran into view, behind her a _very_ hungry Walker. The young woman suddenly tripped and hit the ground hard. She turned and looked up at the Walker terrified. She put up her arms to cover her face, letting out a panicked gasp, as the Walker closed in. Suddenly a crossbow bolt pierced its skull and it fell over in front of the woman. She gasped and looked around. Daryl stood up and she spotted him. She was breathing too heavily to say anything. Daryl walked over and yanked the bolt from the Walkers head. He started to walk away. The woman swallowed getting her breath.

"W-Wait!" He stopped and looked back at her.

"What?" He snapped. She frowned and opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find the right words she wanted to say. "_What_?" He said again.

"Are you by yourself?" She finally asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I-I don't want to die. Groups are safer right?" He huffed slightly and turned to continue walking away. "P-Please! If you just leave me here you're practically killing me." He internally groaned and turned around.

"And why the hell should I take ya with me?" Once again she opened her mouth but no words came out. She had to convince him to take her with him and her mind was going blank. "I'm waitin'."

"Because…" She bit her lip. "I-I can fire a bow and arrow…uh I-I.. my brother taught me to hunt and.. and.." She bit her lip harder racking her brain to try and find something useful. She could almost feel tears welling up in her eyes; he was going to leave her to die if she couldn't think of something quick. He sighed.

"Come on." He said before starting towards camp.

"Huh?" He groaned and looked back.

"Come on!" She quickly got up and rushed over to him. She swallowed walking behind him in silence.

* * *

The two returned to camp and Daryl left the girl standing by herself as he called for someone named 'Merle'. She shifted on her feet and Shane walked up to her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"U-Um He brought me back." She pointed to Daryl who noticed her point and rolled his eyes and walked over before Shane could say anything.

"There was a Walker after her, scared off my deer." Daryl said. Shane turned back to the girl.

"What's your name, I'm Shane Walsh."

"Kira Knight." She said. Merle made his way over. He did a long whistle.

"Mighty fine catch there, baby brother! Gunna share?" Merle smirked at Kira making her feel uneasy. "Come be with a real man, baby." He moved to go closer to her.

"Touch me and your gunna end up on the ground." She said backing up a bit. He chuckled and reached over anyway. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back. He hit the ground hard and cursed.

"Bitch!" He growled.

"Warned you." She said looking down at him. He got up and went to grab her again. She grabbed his arm again and twisted it away before quickly sweeping her leg to knock him off his feet. He hit the ground again and grunted.

"If ya could do that why didn't ya take care'a that Walker?" Daryl asked.

"You call 'em Walkers? Well it's a lot harder to fight someone who wants to eat you." She said. "My daddy taught me CQC: Close Quarters Combat."

"You're just full of surprises." Merle said now standing, he glared before walking away. "Come on, we gotta skin these!" He shouted to Daryl.

"Watch out for Dixon's especially Merle." Shane said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Y-you mean I can stay?" The girl asked her eyes wider.

"Of course. We wouldn't just leave someone to fend for themselves in this world." Kira smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem." he said putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her over to some people.

* * *

Kira met pretty much everyone. After about a half hour a group consisting of, Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea, Jacqui, Morales, and Merle were getting ready to head into the city for a supplies run. Kira walked down the little pathway all the tents were on and finally found Daryl and Merle's.

"D-Daryl you in there?" She said standing outside the tent. He put her hand on the tent. "Dar-"

"What?" She jumped and spun around to face Daryl who was giving her a weird look.

"C-Can I borrow your knife?" She asked. He frowned.

"Wha for?"

"I'm gunna make a bow and arrows… can't be that hard." She said with a shrug. He sighed and took out his knife holding the handle side to her.

"Don' cut yourself, we don' have any disinfectant." She nodded and took the knife.

"Thanks."

"Whatever." He said going into his tent. Kira went over to a tree and twisted and cut some thin, yet strong, branches off. She made a pile and walked over to the RV.

"Hey Dale?" Dale looked over the side.

"Yeah?"

"Could I sit up there and make some arrows?" She asked.

"Don't see why not, I'd enjoy the company." He said with a smile. She smiled and climbed up. She laid all the sticks down and started working on the first one.

* * *

After a while the group going for a supply run left and Kira finished her arrows.

"Hey, um, would you mind if I kept my stuff in the RV for now?" She asked Dale.

"Not at all, go right ahead." He said.

"Thanks Dale." Kira grabbed all the arrows she'd made and got down before going into the RV. She put all the makeshift arrows on the table before going back outside. She wanted to get a think piece of wood for the bow. She walked along the outer woods and finally found a branch that looked thick enough. Only thing was it was a little high. He tried hacking at it with Daryl's knife but it could just barely reach. She sighed but let out a gasp as someone took the knife from her. She looked up behind her to see Daryl. He reached up and cut the branch before handing it to her. "Thanks."

"Needed my knife back; goin huntin'." Was all he said before he walked away. Kira rolled her eyes and made her way back to the RV to put the half bow with the arrows. She exited again and went down to where Lori and Amy were sitting.

"Is there anything I could use as a string for my bow? Um dental floss, wire?" Kira asked.

"Dale might have some in the RV." Lori said before getting up with a red bucket. She called up to Dale about heading out. Kira asked Dale and he told her there was some dental floss in the bathroom. She got it and started working on the bow.

* * *

Later, Dale was working on the RV with Jim and Amy was pacing.

"Boy, that hose isn't long for this world, is it?" Dale said.

"No sir." Jim said.

"Where the hell are we gunna find a replacement?" Dale said with a sigh.

"It's late. They should've been back by now." Amy said.

* * *

"Worrying won't make it better." Dale said. Shane was teaching Carl to tied knots, while Lori stared at them.

"Attaboy."

"Yeah."

"And three, two, one… pull it." Shane said.

"Ah! Aw." They both laughed.

"Start it over. Make your "p" the other way… around your finger."

"Oops."

"Good, just tie it like around your finger. Attaboy." Suddenly the radio squawked.

"Hello, base camp!" T-Dog said. "Can anybody out there hear me? Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me?" Dale climbed up and took the radio.

"Hello? Hello? Reception's bad on this end. Repeat. Repeat." He said.

"Shane, is that you?"

"Is that them?" Lori asked.

"We're in some deep shit. We're trapped in the department store."

"He said they're trapped?" Shane asked.

"There are geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded."

"T-Dog, repeat that last. Repeat." Dale said. The radio stopped.

"He said the department store." Lori said.

"I heard it too." Dale said.

"Shane?" Lori asked.

"No way." He said. "We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group. Y'all know that."

"So we're just gunna leave her there?" Amy asked.

"Look, Amy, I know that this is not easy…" Shane said.

"She volunteered to go to help the rest of us."

"I know, and she knew the risks, right? See, if she's trapped, she's gone. So we just have to deal with that. There's nothing we can do."

"She's my sister, you son of a bitch." Lori looked at Shane and then followed Amy. Thunder rumbled.

"Amy…"

"Come on. It's all right, buddy." Shane said to Carl.

"You shouldn't just give up so easily." Kira said walking up to Shane. "They'll figure something out."

"You have so much faith in them yet you only just met them."

"You'll all survived this long, they have to be smart." He nodded slightly before leading Carl away.

* * *

Kira had gotten back on top of the RV and was looking up at the sky. She raised an eyebrow as she heard a car alarm. She looked in the direction of the noise and something red speeding along the road heading towards camp. She stood up and looked to Dale.

"Tell me you see that too." He looked over and his eyebrows went up.

* * *

**_Hey tell me what you think! My first Walking Dead fic. I am in love with this show BUT I'm only on episode 11 of season 2. I was thinkin of having a BIT of Shane/OC one-sided. _**

**_If also working on my other fanfics and since I'm in school I'll try my hardest to get chapters up for most of them. I have the next two chapters almost done. Also I was thinking of changing the title to "My Savior" Does that seem better than this one? Also I will have a cover up soon, I have to make it first XD._**

**_If anyone has any requests or ideas PM me and I'll give you credit._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead it's plot or characters I do however own Kira Knight and any changes I make/ things I add._**

**_Thank you to my reviewers lovelivebelieve and sDan12 _**

**_sDan12: There are some really good Walking Dead Daryl/OC fics out there._**

* * *

"Talk to me, Dale!" Shane said coming over to the RV. Dale had grabbed his binoculars.

"I can't tell yet."

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked.

"I'll be damned."

"What is it?"

"A stolen car is my guess." Dale said. The car pulled up next to the other cars and Glenn got out. "Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!"

"I don't know how!" Glenn shouted over the noise.

"Pop the hood, please. Pop the damn hood, please." Shane said.

"My sister Andrea…" Amy said.

"Pop the damn hood!" Shane repeated.

"What? Okay okay. Yeah yeah yeah. Yeah yeah!" Glenn said.

"Is she okay? Is she all right?" Amy asked. Glenn popped the hood so Shane could disconnect the battery to turn the alarm off.

"She's okay! She's okay!" He said.

"Is she coming back?"

"Yes!"

"Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?"

"Yes! Yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well, Merle not so much."

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every Walker for miles? Shane asked.

"I think we're okay." Dale said.

"You call being stupid okay?" Shane said.

"Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source. I'm not arguing. I'm just saying." He Dale pointed to Glenn. "It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" Dale asked.

* * *

"Sorry. Got a cool car." Glenn said. Suddenly another truck pulled up. Andrea got out of the back of the truck.

"Amy."

"Andrea!" Andrea ran up to Amy and the two sisters hugged.

"Oh!"

"Oh my god! You scared the shit out of me." Morales got out of the truck and his wife and children ran up to him.

"Papi! Daddy!"

"Hey. Come here, sweetie. Hey. I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" Morales said.

"You are a welcome sight." Dale said. Dale and Morales hugged and laughed. "I thought we had lost you folks for sure."

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked.

"New guy… he got us out." Glenn said.

"New guy?"

"Yeah, crazy Vato just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello." Morales called. Rick Grimes got out of the truck. "The guy's a cop like you." He said to Shane. Rick walked up and Shane was the first to see him. Carl and Lori then turned over and Carl saw Rick. Rick also saw Carl and Lori.

"oh my god." He ran up to Rick.

"Dad! Dad!" Rick took Carl in his arms, crying.

"Carl. Oh!" He kissed Carl on the cheek and approached Lori. He hugged them both. Shane looked surprised to see Rick, but didn't look as happy as he should've been. He feigned a smile as Lori looked at him. Rick smiled at him and Shane smiled back. Kira looked around.

"Where's Merle?" Glenn and the others looked a little nervous.

"Is he.."

"We had to leave him behind."

"Daryl won't be too happy." Kira said biting her lip.

* * *

Later that night, everyone sat around a fire camp. He was explaining what happened to him when he woke up in the hospital.

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion… all those things but… Disoriented comes closest."

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." Dale said.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever."

"Mom said you died." Carl said.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." Rick said to him.

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gunna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori said.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Rick said.

"Yeah.

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun."

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane said.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." Rick said.

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things." Dale said. Nearby, Ed put another log on his fire.

"Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Shane said.

"It's cold, man." Ed said.

"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?"

"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once." Shane got up and walks over to Ed's fire.

"Hey, Ed… Are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?

"Go on. Pull the damn thing out. Go on!" Carol, his wife, pulled the log out of the fire. Their daughter, Sophia, watched as Carol pulls the log out.

"Christ." Shane said before stomping the flames out"

"Hey, Carol, Sophia, how are y'all this evening?"

"Fine. We're just fine." Carol said.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry about the fire." She apologized.

"No no no. No apology needed. Y'all have a good night, okay?"

"Thank you.

"I appreciate the cooperation." Shane rejoined the other group. He said down next to Kira. He noticed her shiver slightly and moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. She looked over at him and he smiled, rubbing her arm. She smiled back thankfully.

"So what's your story, Kira?" Shane asked.

"Shane, don't pry." Lori said.

"No, no it's okay. I actually graduated high school last year and I had left with a few friends on a after school road trip. We were actually heading back, we were in Tennessee when the who Walker thing started. We were in a hotel… Hannah got attacked.."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Zombies?" Kira asked looking at the TV. It couldn't be real, it had to be some weird movie trailer.

"Kira! Where'd you put my card to the room, I can't find it?" Hannah said looking through her stuff. She was a short girl a little younger than Kira. She had blond hair and brown eyes.

"It's your card, you should keep track of it." Mary said. Mary was the oldest being about two months older than Kira and Hannah. She had short choppy black hair with blue highlights and green eyes.

"Maybe you dropped it outside." Kira suggested. "I'll go with you, come on."

"Thanks Kira." Hannah said. The two girls left the room and walked down the halls. They got outside and went over to the car. "I'll look around, you look inside." Kira nodded and got in the car to look. Suddenly she heard Hannah screaming and quickly got out of the car. She gasped and stared in horror as a bloodied man was biting into Hannah's neck.

"H-Hannah…" Kira stood a few feet away frozen. Other people who heard the screaming, including Mary, ran outside to see what was happening.

"Hannah!" Mary screamed when she saw Hannah who was now on the ground, dead, still being eaten by the blood covered man. "_Kira_!" Mary ran over and grabbed Kira. Mary shoved Kira into the passenger's seat before running to the driver's side. She quickly started the car and drove over the curb and started driving down the road. Kira was still in shock. Mary looked over at her.

"It was real…"Mary looked back to the road speeding up. "Hannah…"

"Kira-"

"Hannah's dead!" Kira looked over to Mary, sobbing. "That.. that _thing_ was eating her!"

"Kira, snap out of it! I need you thinking clearly. We have to get somewhere safe. We left all our things back at the hotel." She cursed under her breath. "Do you have your phone on you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Call your parents."

"What?"

"Check on your parents."

"Do you think they're in danger?!"

"People are eating people.. everyone's in danger. We don't know how far and fast this will spread."

"Maybe it's just some people high on bath salts. This can't really be a zombie outbreak."

"Wake up Kira. We've been hearing these things on the news for the past few days, it's real. You saw… Hannah." Kira swallowed and dialed her parents.

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

"I called the house but no one would answer.." Kira said quietly. She cleared her throat, she was getting a little choked up. "We uh.. We went back home and… found the house… both our houses, empty. Mary looked for her younger sister, Chelsea, and I looked for my older brother, Daniel. We.. we didn't find Chelsea b-but we wound Da-Daniel.. He tried to eat us.." She swallowed again. Mary.. took a fence post and…" She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "About a week or two later, Mary and I were getting supplies and…I didn't check the basement in the house. I went upstairs and when I went back downstairs… Three walkers were attacking Mary. She told me to run.. SO I did. She had the keys on her so I had to run. I found an old truck and I was able to get to Georgia. I was hold up in house for a few days then I made the mistake of going for food. A walker chased me into the woods… and Daryl saved me." Kira concluded. She glanced around at everyone, they all had sympathetic looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry." Shane said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's fine. It feels good to talk about things." She said.

"How was your life before all this?" Amy asked. Kira smiled.

"Normal." She said. "I went to school, had friends, a family, crushes, a job; I worked at Game Stop. I used to go hunting with my brother. He taught me to use a bow and arrow." She said with a smile.

"Speaking of hunting, have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Dale said.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me." T-Dog said.

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick said.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn said.

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gunna hide from him."

"We could lie." Amy suggested.

"Or tell the truth." Andrea said. "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl?" Dale asked. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise… We're gunna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-Dog said.

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asked.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that… Not that chain, not that padlock. My point… Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us."

* * *

"Morning." Carol said to Rick.

"Morning." He said back.

"They're still a little damp. The sun'll have 'em dry in no time." She said

"You washed my clothes?"

"Well, best we could. Scrubbing on a washboard ain't half as good as my old maytag back home."

"That's very kind. Thank you." Rick approached Kira and Glenn, who was visibly upset that Dale had torn apart some of the spare parts on the car that he brought in.

"Look at 'em. Vultures. Yeah, go on, strip it clean." Glenn said.

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get. Got no power without it. Sorry, Glenn." Dale said.

"Thought I'd get to drive it at least a few more days."

"Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday." Rick said before walking away. Shane drove back to the camp with water.

"Water's here, y'all. Just a reminder to boil before use." He said getting out. Kira patted Glenn on the back before walking over to Carol.

"Need any help?"

"Oh no, it's fine." She said with a small smile.

"You sure? I kinda feel useless since I got here. Not much use for my bow and arrow when Daryl's already out hunting." She chuckled. Carol smiled.

"Well if you really need something to do-" She was cut off by screaming and Carl yelling.

"Mom!"

"Carl?" Everyone started to race down to the screaming.

"It's over there!"

"Dad!" Carl yelled.

"Baby!"

"Mama! Mommy!" A girl yelled.

"Carl!" Rick grabbed a pole and ran down to the site.

"Over here, boy! Come on, come on!"

"Carl! Baby!"

"Mom!"

"I've got him. I've got him." Lori said hugging Carl. Sophia ran to Carol. "Nothing bit you? Nothing scratched you?"

"No, I'm okay." The group came upon a Walker that was busy eating the carcass of a deer that had a bunch of Daryl's crossbow bolts in it. Andrea and Amy came up and noticed how disgusting it was. When the Walker saw them, it started to turn on them. Rick, Shane, Glenn, Jim, and Morales started to beat on it with their objects. Dale finished it off by chopping its head off with an axe. Dale was shocked.

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." He said.

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." Jim said. They heard branches snapping and footsteps. Shane pointed his gun towards the noise. Daryl came out of the forest and gave Shane a look. Shane lowered his gun and Daryl walked out seeming very upset that the Walker was eating the deer.

"Oh, Jesus." Dale said.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this…" He started kicking the walker. "filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!"

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale said. Daryl went over to him.

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles." He said taking out the bolts. "Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" He said pointing around the neck.

"I would not risk that." Shane said. Daryl sighed.

"That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel… about a dozen or so. That'll have to do." Daryl said Suddenly, the head of the Walker started to move its teeth.

"Oh god." Amy said and she and Andrea walked away.

"Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl shot it with one of his arrows. "It's gotta be the brain." He took out the arrow. "Don't y'all know nothing?" He said before walking past Kira, glancing at her before heading back to camp. Everyone followed.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up."

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." Shane said.

"About what?"

"About Merle. There was a… There was a problem in Atlanta."

"He dead?"

"We're not sure."

"He either is or he ain't!"

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick said walking over.

"Who are you?"

"Rick grimes."

"Rick grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!"

"Yeah." Daryl threw the squirrels at Rick then went to attack him, but Shane shoved him off

"Hey! Watch the knife!" T-Dog said. Daryl pulled his knife out, but Shane was able to come up behind him and put him in a chokehold.

"Okay. Okay." Shane said.

"You'd best let me go!"

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't."

"Choke hold's illegal." Daryl said breathing heavily.

"You can file a complaint. Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day." Shane said

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asked.

"Hmm?" Shane mummed

"Mmm. Yeah." Shane let him go.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it." T-Dog said.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked looking over to him

"I dropped it in a drain." Daryl got up.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't." Daryl said with his head back down.

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof… So the geeks couldn't get at him… With a padlock."

"It's gotta count for something." Rick said.

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him." Daryl said.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori said.

"I'm going back." Rick said. Lori walked into the RV. Daryl picked up his crossbow and started to walk off. Kira ran after him.

"You saved me; I'll help save your brother." She said. He shook his head still walking.

"Stay here, I'd just have to watch yer ass." He said.

"Then give me a gun."

"You don' even know how ta shoot a gun."

"How do you kno-?"

"The noise would attract Walkers anyway."

"Then give me an axe, a bat, something!" He stopped and turned to her.

"_No. _Yer _not_ comin. That's final. You wanna help, use that bow and arrow and get some food. You see a walker, run." Kira huffed and walked away. He watched her walk away for a moment before continuing on his way.

* * *

**_What do you think of chapter two =D Was the whole flash back and past thing okay? _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or its characters. I own Kira Knight and anything I add or change._**

**_sDan12: the walkers were called geeks cause that's what a few people call them. During season 1 they call them geeks and walkers._**

* * *

Later, Rick got his police uniform on. He walked past Shane.

"So that's it, huh? You're just gunna walk off? Just to hell with everybody else?" Shane said.

"I'm not saying to hell with anybody… Not you Shane…" Rick said.

"Lori least of all. Tell her that." Shane said.

"She knows."

"Well, look, I… I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just… Could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl said.

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon…The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Shane said.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst… me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being."

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked. Rick turned to Glenn and Glenn was upset.

"Oh, come on." Glenn said.

"You know the way. You've been there before… In and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask… I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too."

"That's just great. Now you're gunna risk three men, huh?" Shane asked.

"Four." T-dog said. Daryl huffed.

"My day just gets better and better, don't it?" Daryl said.

"You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?"

"Why you?" Daryl asked.

* * *

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language." T-Dog said.

"That's four." Daryl said.

"It's not just four. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that Walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp."

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns." Rick said.

"Right, the guns." Glenn said

"Wait. What guns?" Shane asked.

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up."

"Ammo?"

"700 rounds, assorted."

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gunna turn around and leave?" Lori said.

"Dad, I don't want you to go." Carl said.

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in. Tell me. Make me understand." Lori said

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him."

"What's stopping you?" Lori asked.

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer."

"These are our walkies?"Shane asked.

"Yeah."

"So use the CB. What's wrong with that?"

"The CB's fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap… Date back to the '70s, don't match any other bandwidth… Not even the scanners in our cars." Shane said.

"I need that bag. Okay?"

"All right." Lori said. Rick approached Carl.

"Okay?" Carl nodded yes.

* * *

Kira walked over to Daryl who was in the truck waiting for the others. He looked over as she got up into the back.

"Yer _not_ comin, get out."

"I know I'm not going, chill out." He was pacing in the back. "I just wanted to…"

"Ta what?" She held her hands behind her back.

"To tell you to be careful; I still have a debt to you." He shook his head.

"Ya don' owe me nothin'"

"You saved my life. I never properly thanked you."

"Don't."

"Why _did _you save me?"

"I'd rather not have the image of a little girl getting eaten in ma head."

"Hey, I'm _19_, 20 in eight days." She crossed her arms.

"Well aren't you grown up." He said.

"Just be careful and come back alive, eh?" He glanced at her before looking away. He blinked when suddenly she was in front of him. She leaned up on her toes and pecked his cheek. He backed up, his eyes slightly wide.

"Wha the-!"

"For luck." She said with a shy smirk.

"Don't need luck." He said frowning and started to rub his cheek.

"Aw you're rubbing it in." Kira said with a smile and a wink. He glared slightly and looked away before going over to the front and putting his foot on the horn. Glenn, in the driver's seat, leaned away.

"Come on, let's go!" Everyone started heading over. He turned to Kira. "Get out." She rolled her eyes but smirked before getting out of the back. Rick got in the truck, Daryl pulled the back door down and the group took off.

* * *

Kira was approached by Carol.

"The other woman and I are going to do the laundry, if you wanna help."

"Sure." Kira said nodding. The group of woman, Carol, Jacqui, Kira, Andrea, and Amy, went down to the water. Shane and Carl were trying to catch frogs nearby.

"I'm beginning to question the division of labor here." Jacqui said walking over with Andrea.

"Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jacqui asked.

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy asked. Ed watched the women washing the laundry from his vehicle.

"It's just the way it is." Carol said. "I do miss my Maytag."

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav." Andrea said.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey." Jacqui said.

"My computer… And texting." Amy said. Kira nodded in agreement.

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea said. The women started to laugh. Kira blushed.

"Oh!" Jacqui said.

"Oh my God!" Amy said.

"Me too." Carol said. The girls continued to laugh. Ed noticed them.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea said.

"Yeah." Amy said. Ed came up to them.

"Problem, Ed?" Andrea asked.

"Nothin' that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club." The woman went back to washing the clothes. Andrea stood up.

"Ed, tell you what… you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." She tossed a shirt at him and Ed threw it right back.

"Oh!"

"Ain't my job, missy."

"Andrea, don't." Carol said.

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" Andrea said.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what… come on. Let's go." Ed said motioning Carol over.

"She doesn't have to go, Ed. You're not the boss of her." Kira said standing next to Andrea and pushed Carol behind her.

"And I say it's none of your business. Come on now. You heard me." Carol went to move but Kira stopped her.

"Carol."

"Kira, please. It doesn't matter."

"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass just 'cause you're the little girl getting all nice and _cozy_ with that Dixon guy, All right?" Kira's jaw dropped slightly. "Now you come on now or you gunna regret it later." Ed said to Carol.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Yeah, we've seen them." Jacqui said. Ed laughed and Shane noticed all of this.

"Stay out of this. Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking. Come on."

"No no." Andrea and Kira said.

"Carol, you don't…" Amy said.

"Carol, you don't have…" Andrea said.

"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" Ed said suddenly slapping Carol "You think you can…" The girls started to protect Carol and they grab onto Ed. Ed is too big and none of them could prevent Ed from continuing to grab at Carol.

"Get off her!"

"Come here! Come here!" Ed said.

"Get off her! Get off her! Get off her!" Kira moved to block a hit to Carol and got hit on the side of the face. She stumbled and fell to the ground as Shane walked in and grabbed Ed.

"Get off me!" Ed said. Shane pulled him away and threw him to the ground. Shane went over and starting punching Ed in the face.

"It's okay. It's okay." Amy said to Carol. Jacqui helped Kira up and looked at her face. Her left cheek was sore and would probably bruise. Shane pummeled Ed's face multiple times. Ed's face got bloody as Shane continued to punch him. The girls watched in horror as Shane mutilated Ed's face. Carol was sobbing.

"Shane, stop! Just stop!" Andrea shouted.

"Stop it! Stop!" Shane grabbed Ed.

"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!"

"Yes."

"I'll beat you to death, Ed."

"Ed!" Carol sobbed.

"I'll beat you to death." Shane said to him before he hit him one more time and then kicked him in the stomach.

"Oh God! No. God!" Carol sobbed running over to him and kneeling over him. "Ed, I'm sorry. Oh my God. Ed, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ed. Ed, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Ed." The other girls didn't know how to react as Shane made his way over. He took Kira's hand and made his way back to camp. He was breathing heavy.

"You okay?" He asked. He stopped outside his tent.

"I'm fine." He took her chin in his hand and looked at where Ed hit her. "Shane, really I'm fine." He nodded and took her face in his hands. She blushed slightly. "I'm gunna get my bow and try to catch some food." She said. He nodded and released her face and watch as she walked off.

* * *

**_Another chapter! Tell me what you think. _**

**_If anyone has any requests or ideas PM me I will give credit._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or its characters. I own Kira Knight and anything I add or change._**

* * *

Kira had left into the woods with her bow and arrow. She managed to shoot down three small birds. She sighed and headed back to camp. Dale stood on top of the RV to keep watch for Walkers. Amy and Andrea come back to the camp with tons of fish for the camp.

"Oh, baby. Will you look at that? Hey, check it out." Andrea handed Morales some fish. "Ladies… Because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you." Morales said.

"Thank Dale. It's his canoe and gear." Andrea said.

"Mom, look. Look at all the fish." Carl said. Kira frowned and walked over to the fire pit and put the small bag of birds down before walking away.

"Thank you." Lori said.

"Whoa.

"Yeah, whoa. Where did you two learn to do that?" Lori asked.

"Our dad." Amy said.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked.

"Sure. I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff. If that's okay." Amy asked Lori.

"You won't catch me arguing." She said.

"Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace." Andrea said.

"I, uh, I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem." He said. Shane came up to the group. Dale pointed over to Jim who was still digging holes.

* * *

Jim was still digging holes as the whole camp including Kira came out to see him.

"Hey, Jim. Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please." Shane said.

"What do you want?" Jim asked.

"We're all just a little concerned, that's all." Shane said.

"Dale says you've been out here for hours." Morales said.

"So?"

"So why are you digging? Are you heading to China, Jim?" Shane aske

"What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone."

"Yeah, except maybe yourself. It's a hundred degrees today. You can't keep this up." Shane said.

"Sure I can. Watch me."

"Jim, they're not gonna say it so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and Carol's daughter." Lori said.

"They got nothing to be scared of. I mean, what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?"

"We think that you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell you what… maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help you myself. Jim, just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?" Shane said.

"Or what?"

"There is no or what. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you."

"And if I don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you? Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it. See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you."

"That was different, Jim."

"You weren't there. Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife." Amy said.

"That is their marriage. That is not his. He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?"

"He also hit Kira." Amy said. "She wasn't any part of his marriage." Jim glared at Amy and opened his mouth to respond when Shane cut him off.

"Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel, okay?"

"No, no, no."

"Just give me the… Jim!" Jim shoved Shane away and then threatened to hit him with it. Shane tackled Jim to the ground. "Okay, shh shh."

"You got no right!"

"Stop. Shh."

"You got no right!"

"Jim, just stop it. Hey hey hey hey."

"Don't!"

"Jim. Jim, nobody's gonna hurt you. You hear me? Shh. Jim, nobody is gonna hurt you, okay?"

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family."

* * *

Jim was tied to a tree to protect him from hurting anyone or himself. Shane went over to him with a bucket of water and gave him a drink before pouring some on his head.

"Cooling you down, huh?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. How long you gonna keep me like this?" Jim asked.

"Well, yeah. Until I don't think that you're a danger to yourself or others." Shane said.

"Sorry if I scared your boy and your little girl." Jim said to Lori who was sitting with Carl and Sophia, teaching them.

"You had sunstroke." Lori said. "Nobody's blaming you."

"You're not scared now, are you?" Jim asked the kids.

"No sir." Sophia said. Jim was glad to hear that.

"Your mama's right. Sun just cooked my head is all." Jim said.

"Jim, do you know why you were digging? Can you say?" Dale asked.

"I had a reason." Jim said. "Don't remember. Something I dreamt last night. Your dad was in it. You were too. You were worried about him. Can't remember the rest. You worried about your dad?" He asked Carl.

"They're not back yet." Carl said.

"We don't need to talk about that." Lori said.

"Your dad's a police officer, son. He helps people. Probably just came across some folks needing help, that's all. That man, he is tough as nails. I don't know him well but… I could see it in him. Am I right?"

"Oh yeah." Shane said.

"There ain't nothing gonna stop him from getting back here to you and your mom, I promise you that." Jim said.

"All right. Who wants to help me clean some fish, huh?" Shane asked.

"Sweet." Carl said. "Come on, Sophia." Sophia and Carl ran after Shane and Carol joined them.

"Stay with Carol, all right?" Lori said. Lori approached Jim.

"You keep your boy close. You don't ever let him out of your sight." Lori nodded in agreement and went to join them.

* * *

"I, uh, built up the rocks all around. See? So the flames can be a little higher and have 'em be hidden." Morales said. Shane and Carl walked up to Jim.

"Hey, Jim. How you feeling, man?" Shane asked.

"I'm better. More myself now." Jim said.

"I hope you understand the need for this… this timeout. I've got others I've got to think about. I just want to make sure there's no… there's no hard feelings." Shane said.

"There's not. I do understand." Jim said.

"Okay. Why don't you come join in with the rest of us? Big ol' fish fry." Shane said.

"I'd like that very much." Jim said.

"Okay." Shane said.

* * *

The group enjoyed a fish dinner. Everyone was having a good time.

"Pass the fish, please."

"Here you go."

"Man o man, that's good. I miss this."

"I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy." Morales said to Dale.

"What?"

"That watch."

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asked.

"I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass." Morales said.

"I've wondered this myself." Jacqui said.

"I'm missing the point." Dale said.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while." Jacqui said.

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch." Morales said.

"Time…" Dale said. "it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here. I like… I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."

"You are so weird." Amy said. Everyone laughed.

"It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing." Dale said. Amy got up from the campfire.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked.

"I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here…" Amy said before walking to the RV. Everyone laughed again.

* * *

Suddenly Andrea heard Amy screaming and turned to see Amy getting bitten by a Walker. Andrea started screaming and everyone started to scatter.

"Mom!" Carl screamed.

"Carl!" Lori grabbed him.

"Lori, get him down!" Shane shouted. He grabbed his shotgun and shot several Walkers with it. Kira gulped looking around at where the Walkers were. Jim picked up a baseball bat and crushed a Walker's skull with it. Everyone took cover and Dale picked up his rifle. Some people were attacked and bitten by Walkers. Morales grabbed a baseball bat and killed one of the Walkers with it. Kira moved with Lori and Carl.

"I'm right here." Lori said. "Shane, what do we do? Shane?"

"Follow me!" Morales yelled. The Walker that attacked Amy took a bite out of her neck. Andrea ran to Amy screaming. Jim killed the Walker that attacked Amy and Andrea kneeled over her sister.

"No! No! Oh God! Oh my God!" Andrea sobbed. "Oh God, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." The fight continued and Shane kept Lori and Carl close.

"Come on. Come on, stay close." Shane said as he, Kira and the others moved towards the RV.

"Carol!" Lori shouted.

"Stay close!" Shane yelled. Morales continued to kill two more Walkers that were trying to get at his family. "Come on, y'all! Work your way up here!" Shane shouted.

"Right in front of you. Shane!" Lori shouted. Shane shot another Walker.

"Get to the RV! Go!" Morales shouted. Morales was able to kill three more and fled for the RV.

"Shane! Shane!" Lori shouted.

"Stay with me. Stay behind me. Morales, work up here!" Shane said.

"Get behind me! Let's go! Stay with me." Lori said.

"Come on, make your way to the Winnebago!" Shane said. Kira suddenly tripped and hit the ground hard letting out a yelp.

"Kira!" She turned around and gasped as a Walker was about to dive for her. Suddenly a crossbow bolt was in its head. She looked to see Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, and Glenn had arrived in time to kill more of the Walkers to save the group. Rick shot five of the Walkers, Glenn shot two, and T-Dog shot one and killed another with the butt of his rifle. Daryl killed four, two with the butt of his rifle. He made his way over to Kira who was now standing and grabbed her arm by her elbow. "Come on!" He said pulled her over to the RV before pushing her behind him and facing the other way looking for more walkers.

"Baby! Carl! Baby!" Rick called

"Dad!" Carl yelled

"Carl!" When the Walkers were dead, Carl ran to Rick and gave him a hug. Kira surprise Daryl by hugging him. He tensed but put an arm around her awkwardly as she clung to his shirt. Jim survived the fight and came back to rejoin everyone. Andrea continued to stay by Amy's side.

"Amy. I don't know what to do, Amy. Oh, Amy. Oh no no." Amy touched Andrea's cheek to let her know she loved her and then she died. Andrea began to sob. Carl also began to cry when he saw that Amy was dead. "Amy! Amy! Amy!" Andrea repeated. As everyone else got rounded back up, Jim turned away to see Amy.

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes." Jim said. They looked at the camp with several dead Walkers on the ground. Daryl looked down at Kira.

"Ya alright?" He asked. She looked up and he was surprised to see her crying. She swallowed and he pushed her head back against his chest. She clung even tighter to him.

* * *

**_Yay another not much Kira or Kira/Daryl in this one, sorry, he wasn't there. Next one will probably be out later tonight. TGIF! WEEEEKENNNNND! =D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead or its characters, I do own Kira Knight, changes to the plot and anything added._**

* * *

Andrea kept vigil over the body of her dead sister Amy. Lori came to her.

"Andrea." She said. "I'm so sorry. She's gone. You got to let us take her. We all cared about her and I promise we'll be as gentle as we can." The survivors of the attack started to clean up, burning the walker bodies and burying the dead from the group. Daryl swung at dead walkers' heads with a pickaxe as Glenn and T-Dog threw bodies in a fire. Kira sat nearby and watched. Occasionally Daryl would look over at her. She didn't notice until now. She gave him a small brief smile and he went back to work.

"She still won't move?" Rick asked walking over to Shane, Lori, Carol and Dale.

"She won't even talk to us. She's been there all night. What do we do?"

"Can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it same as the others." Shane said.

"I'll tell her how it is." Rick tried to approach Andrea but she pulled a gun on him. "Andrea."

"I know how the safety works." She said.

"All right. Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Rick said backing off.

* * *

"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb." Daryl said.

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." Daryl said.

"Daryl it's her _sister_." Kira said. He looked at her and went to respond.

"For God's sakes, let her be." Lori said agreeing with Kira before sitting down. Daryl scoffed and walked away. Kira stood up.

"Wake up, Jimbo. We've got some work to do." Daryl said walking by Jim going over to Morales who was trying to move a body.

"Thanks. Thanks." Morales said. The two started to drag the body of a dead camper toward the fire.

"What are you guys doing?" Glenn said. "This is for geeks. Our people go over there." He said pointing.

"What's the difference? They're all infected."

"Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them." Glenn sounded and looked like he was going to cry. "Understand? Our people go in that row over there." He pointed again. Daryl and Morales dragged the body towards the digging hole.

"You reap what you sow." Daryl said.

"You know what? Shut up, man." Morales said.

"Y'all left my brother for dead! You had this coming!" Daryl said before walking away. Kira bit her lip and ran after him. "Go away girl!" He said looking back to see her following him.

"Just wait." She said.

"No, go away." He said. She followed him a few more moments before he turned around sharply. "Why ya following me?!" He snapped. Kira flinched slightly. She swallowed. Daryl huffed and started to walk away again. She followed him and grabbed his arm

"I know how you feel." He turned around and yanked his arm from her grasp.

"What do _you_ know?!"

"I lost my brother too! Only I had _proof_ my brother was gone forever! He tried to eat me! Glenn told me all you found was a hand.. but no body… he's still alive. You still have family left. Don't give up so easily." She swallowed as he looked at her. He let out a breath and clenched his teeth.

"Come 're" He said before walking towards his tent. Kira raised an eyebrow but followed him. "Wait here." He said before going in. A moment later he came out with a bow and three arrows. "Here. I found them in the city. I could only find three arrows." He said holding them out to her. "Yers are pretty shitty."

"..T-thanks Dare." She said taking them.

"Dare?"

"Oh sorry, sorry I won't call you that if you don't like it."

"Call me whatever." She smiled and he hesitated before saying. "Think of it as an early birthday present." She smiled more and leaned up quickly to kiss his cheek. He made a face before he started rubbing his cheek.

"You're rubbing it in." She said in sing song before giggling.

"Ya got a cute giggle." He said and smirked when she blushed. Suddenly Jacqui spoke loudly.

"A walker got him! A walker bit Jim!" Everyone got up and came over to him. Daryl and Kira made their way over too, Daryl grabbing the pickaxe.

"Show it to us." Daryl said. "Show it to us."

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim said.

"Easy, Jim." Shane said.

"Grab him." Daryl said. "Grab him!" Jim took the shovel on the ground.

"Jim, put it down. Put it down." Shane said. T-Dog caught Jim back and held him.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." Daryl lifted Jim's shirt, revealing a deep wound. Both he and T-Dog moved away from Jim. Daryl subconsciously moved in front of Kira. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim repeated.

* * *

Later, the guys, Lori, Kira and Jacqui were talking about Jim's case.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it." Daryl said.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while ya did it." Daryl said.

"I hate to say it…" Dale said. "I never thought I would… but maybe Daryl's right."

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog." Rick said.

"I'm not suggesting…" Dale said.

"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?" Rick said.

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be." Daryl said.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the C.D.C. was working on a cure." Rick said.

"I heard that too." Shane said. "Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell."

"What if the C.D.C. is still up and running?" Rick said.

"Man, that is a stretch right there." Shane said.

"Why?" Rick asked. "If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C. at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection…"

"Okay, Rick," Shane said. "you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning."

"That's 100 miles in the opposite direction." Lori said.

"That is right." Shane said. "But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The C.D.C. is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick said. Daryl looked back at Jim who was sitting by the RV.

"You go looking for aspirin," Daryl said. "do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!"

"Hey hey hey!" Shane said as Daryl headed toward Jim with his pickaxe and tried to take a swing. Rick pointed his gun at Daryl's head.

"We don't kill the living."

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl said.

"We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down. Go on." Shane said. Kira put her hand on Daryl's arm. He looked at her before putting the pickaxe down.

"Don't follow me this time." He said to her before walking away. She stood there. Rick went over to Jim.

"Come with me." Rick said to him.

"Where are you taking me?" Jim asked as Rick helped him up.

"Somewhere safe." Rick took Jim with him. Kira watched as Daryl walked back over. He avoided looking at her. He grabbed the pickaxe and walked back over to where the walkers were. Daryl continued to swing the pickaxe into dead walkers' skulls. When he got to Ed, Carol stop[ed him.

"I'll do it. He's my husband." She swung the pickaxe down on Ed's skull repeatedly, crying, and all of her anger against her abusive husband was let loose. Kira slowly walked over to Daryl. He looked over to her.

"Yer like a damn leech." He said looking away. She crossed her arms, holding her elbows, before walking away. He turned and watched her walk away. Kira walked with a sigh. She looked over to the RV and saw Amy was awake. She stopped, seeing Amy moaning and pawing at the air. She grabbed Andrea's hair and sat up. Andrea kept her back by holding her face. The others noticed and watched the two sisters. Rick and Shane started to walk over their hands on their guns. Kira put a hand over her mouth as she watched Andrea sob before shooting Amy in the head.

* * *

Everyone headed up to where Shane and Rick were digging graves. Daryl drove his truck backwards up, the bodies in the back. He got out and walked over to the two.

"I still think it's a mistake not burning these bodies. It's what we said we'd do, right? Burn 'em all, wasn't that the idea?" Daryl said.

"At first." Shane said.

"The Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do, we just follow him along? These people need to know who the hell's in charge here, what the rules are." Daryl said.

"There are no rules." Rick said.

"Well, that's a problem." Lori said. "We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do.

The survivors staged a funeral. Andrea and Dale were carrying Amy's body and putting it into a digging hole. Andrea was crying.

"I can do it. I can do it. I can do it!" Dale helped her out and she wiped her eyes. Everyone headed back from the quarry to go back to the camp.

* * *

**_YAY another done. I'm trying to think of as many situations for Kira and Daryl as possible, sorry this was short but this is the 2_****_nd_****_ chapter I've posted today._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead or its characters, I do own Kira Knight, changes to the plot and anything added._**

**_sDan12: (look at end for response ((Spoliers)))_**

* * *

The group was going to head to the CDC.

"Everybody listen up." Shane said. "Those of you with C.B.s, we're gunna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gunna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?"

"We're, uh… We're… we're not going." Morales said.

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people." Miranda said.

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane said.

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family." Morales said.

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"We talked about it. We're sure." Morales said.

"All right. Shane." Rick said.

"Yeah, all right." Shane said.

"357?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Rick handed Morales a gun and Shane handed him ammo.

"The box is half full." Shane said.

"Thank you all… For everything." Miranda said. Lori and Miranda hugged.

"Come here."

"Good luck, man." Shane said.

"Appreciate it." Morales said.

"Yeah." Eliza hugged Sophia.

"Bye." She said.

"Thank you." Miranda and Jacqui hugged. Eliza gave her doll to Sophia, who was crying.

"Bye."

"Channel 40 if you change your minds. All right?" Rick said.

"Yeah." Carol took her daughter in her arms.

"I know." Morales, his wife Miranda and children went away.

"What makes you think our odds are any better? Come on. Let's go. Let's move out." Shane said. Kira bit her lip and walked up to Daryl. She swallowed and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked down at her. She looked to the side shyly.

"Can.. Can I ride with you?" He had a weird look on his face.

"Come on." He said and the two got in his truck.

* * *

Dale was driving his RV, while Jacqui took care of Jim, who was in pain, and Glenn was next to Dale. Rick was driving a car with Lori by his side, Carl and Sophia on the backseat, followed by Shane's jeep, T-Dog's car with Andrea, and Kira and Daryl in his truck with a motorcycle in the back.

En route to the CDC, the RV's radiator hose burst.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I said I needed the one from the cube van." Dale said.

"Can you jury-rig it?" Rick asked.

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose. And I'm out of duct tape." Dale said.

"I see something up ahead. A gas station if we're lucky." Shane said. Jacqui got out of the RV.

"Y'all, Jim… It's bad. I don't think he can take anymore." She went back to Jim.

"Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back." Shane said.

"Yeah, I'll come along too and I'll back you up." T-Dog said.

"Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back." Shane said. While Shane and T-Dog drove ahead to find a replacement, Rick checked on Jim, who was in agony.

* * *

Rick came out and told everyone, when Shane and T-Dog came back, that Jim wanted to be left there.

"It's what he says he wants."

"And he's lucid?" Carol said.

"He seems to be. I would say yes." Rick said.

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood." Dale said. "I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gunna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. And I think we have an answer."

"We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that." Shane said.

"It's not your call, either one of you." Lori said.

* * *

Rick and Shane carried Jim to a nearby tree.

"Yeah. That's it." Rick said. Jim groaned.

"Hey, another damn tree." Jim chuckled.

"Hey, Jim… I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this." Shane said.

"No. It's good. The breeze feels nice." Jim said.

"Okay. All right." Shane said.

"Just close your eyes, sweetie. Don't fight." Jacqui said. She kissed him on the cheek. Rick took a gun and showed him.

"Jim, do you want this?" Rick asked.

"No. You'll need it. I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Oh. Hey. Thanks for, uh, for fighting for us." Dale said.

"Okay." The group departed after making goodbye signs to Jim.

* * *

The caravan arrived outside the compound. Surrounding the building were a lot of corpses, as well as swarms of flies. Rick's caravan approached the CDC, where hundreds of bodies lay dead on the ground. The group quietly approached the building.

"All right, everybody. Keep moving. Go on. Stay quiet. Let's go. Okay, keep moving. Stay together." Shane said.

"Keep moving. Come on." Rick said.

"Shh."

"Carol." Lori said.

"Shh." Shane 'shh'ed.

"Oh, God." Glenn said. They reached the building which was locked and shuttered.

"Keep it together. Come on." Shane said

"We're almost there, baby. Almost there." Lori said

"Nothing?" Shane asked. Shane pounded on door.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog said.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked.

"Walkers!" Daryl said. He moved Kira behind him which surprised her.

"Baby, come on." Lori said. Daryl shot the walker in the head.

"You led us into a graveyard!" He shouted.

"He made a call." Shane said.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl said.

"Just shut up. You hear? Shut up. Shut up! Rick, this is a dead end." Shane said.

"Where are we gunna go?" Jacqui asked.

"Do you hear me? No blame." Shane said.

"She's right." Lori said. "We can't be here, this close to the city after dark."

"Fort Benning, Rick… Still an option." Shane said.

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles." Andrea said.

"125. I checked the map." Glenn said.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now." Lori said. The kids started crying.

"We'll think of something." Rick said.

"Come on, let's go. Let's get out of here. Let's go. Please." Shane said. Rick caught sight of the security camera's movement. Daryl took Kira's arm and everyone started to head back.

"All right, everybody back to the cars. Let's go. Move." Shane said.

"The camera… it moved." Rick said. Everyone stopped.

"You imagined it." Shane said.

"It moved. It moved." Rick said.

"Rick, it is dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on." Shane said. "Man, just listen to me. Look around this place. It's dead, okay? It's dead. You need to let it go, Rick." Rick slammed on the shutters.

"Rick, there's nobody here!" Lori said.

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me." Rick shouted. Shane tried to drag him away, with the help of Lori.

"Everybody get back to the cars now!"

"Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left." Rick pleaded.

"Rick. There's nobody here." Lori said.

"We have nowhere else to go." Rick continued, pounding on the door. "Keep your eyes open. If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!"

"Come on, buddy, let's go. Let's go." Shane said.

"Please help us. You're killing us! You're killing us! You're killing us!" The group was just about to leave when the door to the CDC opened, drowning the survivors in light. The lights turned off and everyone started to go inside.

"Daryl, you cover the back." Shane said. Daryl pushed Kira ahead of him.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Watch those doors. Watch for walkers."

"Hello?" Suddenly someone cocked a gun. Everyone looked over to see a man holding a gun.

"Anybody infected?" He asked.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick said.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A chance." Rick said.

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know."

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that." The man lowered the gun.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed." The men ran outside and grabbed everyone's things before running back inside. "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." The shutters went down and everyone got into the elevator.

"Rick Grimes."

"Dr. Edwin Jenner."

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough. Except you." Jenner said to Carl. "I'll have to keep my eye on you." H_e chuckled._

* * *

"Are we underground?" Carol asked as everyone walked down a hallway.

"You claustrophobic?_" Jenner asked._

"A little."

"Try not to think about it. Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." The room they walked into suddenly lit up. "Welcome to zone 5."

"Where is everybody?" Rick asked. The other doctors, the staff?

"I'm it." Jenner said. "_It's just me here."_

"What about the person you were speaking with?" Lori asked. "Vi?_"_

_"Vi, say hello to our guests. _Tell them... Welcome." Suddenly a computer spoke.

_"Hello, guests. Welcome."_

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." Jenner said.

Jenner was taking Andrea's blood.

"What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever." Andrea said.

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough." Jenner said. The syringe clicked "All done." She stood up and got a little dizzy.

"Ooh."

"You okay?" Jenner asked.

"Mmm."

"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have." Jacqui said.

* * *

_Everyone was sitting at the table laughing. Kira sat next to T-dog, in front of Daryl who was leaning on something drinking from a bottle._

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner." Dale said as he poured a glass. "And in France."

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Lori said.

"What's it gunna hurt? Come on." Rick said. "_Come on."_ _Dale laughed._ "What?" Everyone started laughing again. Dale poured a small glass for Carl. Rick chuckled.

"There you are, young lad." He took a sip and made a face.

"_Eww."_ Everyone started laughing.

"That's my boy. That's my boy." Lori said.

"Yuck." He shook his head.

"Good boy."

"That tastes nasty." Carl said. The laughter continued.

"Well, just stick to sour pop there, bud." Shane said.

"Not you, Glenn." Daryl said walking over to the other side of Kira.

"What?" Glenn looked up.

"Keep drinking, little man. I wanna see how red your face can get." The men laughed. Kira held out an empty glass to Dale.

"Are you old enough?" He asked.

"Does it matter anymore?" Dale gave her a look. "Come on Dale." She said with a pout. He chuckled and poured her a glass. "Thanks." She took a sip and made a slight face. "Not that bad." She said taking another sip. Rick clinked his glass and stood.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick said.

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog said.

"Hear hear!"

"Here's to you, doc. Booyah!" Daryl said holding up the wine bottle. Kira tapped him on the arm and held up her glass.

"Share, you've got a whole bottle to yourself." He smirked and he filled it, she smiled before drinking.

_"Booyah!"_

_"Thank you." Jenner said quietly._

_"Booyah!"_ _Glasses clinked._

"So when are you gunna tell us what the hell happened here, doc?" Shane asked. "All the... the other doctors t_hat were supposed to be figuring out what happened,_ _where are they?"_

"_We're celebrating, Shane." Rick said. "_Don't need to do this now."

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? _This was your move..._ Supposed to find all the answers. Instead we..." He chuckled. "We found him. Found one man. Why?"

_"Well, when things got bad," Jenner said._ "a lot of people just left; went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane asked.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They... opted out. _There was a rash of suicides._ That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave." Andrea said. "Why?"

"I just kept working. Hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzz-kill, man." Glenn said to Shane.

* * *

Later Jenner led everyone down a hallway.

"Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies... If you shower, go easy on the hot water." He said before walking away.

"Hot water?" Glenn asked with a smile.

"That's what the man said." T-Dog said. Both laughed.

"To save hot water why don't some of us take showers together?" Kira suggested.

"Good idea." Rick said. "Me and Lori, Andrea could you and Jacqui?" The two nodded. "Alright, Carol and Sophia?" Carol nodded. Kira nudged Daryl's arm.

"Wanna shower with me?" She asked with a wink. She laughed when his eyebrows went up. "I'm Kidding D." She said with a slight giggle.

"Sure you were." Andrea teased. Kira stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'll take one with you." Shane said with a slight smirk. Kira looked a little uncomfortable with a slight blush.

"I'll take it with you." Daryl said slightly glaring at Shane who frowned.

* * *

Once in bathroom Daryl turned on the water and turned to Kira.

"Ya can't look at me." He said. Kira chuckled.

"Aw you shy?"

"Just don' look."

"Alright Alright. I guess I'm getting in first then." Kira said. "Turn round." Daryl turned around and crossed his arms. She stripped down and got in. She got started on her hair as she heard his clothes hit the floor outside the shower. She started rinsing her hair as the curtain opened and Daryl got in. She finished rising her hair. "Hey, how are we gunna be able to switch spots if I can't look to move?" She asked.

"Like this." Kira jumped slightly when he put his hands on her hips and turned them, switching spots. She felt her face heating up and was grateful he couldn't see. Of course her face was already a bit pink having drunk all that wine. He washed his hair while she washed her body. All they had was bar soap so Kira was struggling to wash her back. Suddenly Daryl took the soap and started to rub her back. She jumped again with a gasp. "Might as well help while I'm here." He said. She blushed even more.

"Want me to wash _your_ back?" She asked.

"No." He said sliding the bar all over her back and up to her shoulders. He used both hands and kinda gave her a slight short massage. She bit her lip.

"How about once we're done I give you a backrub?" She suggested.

"As long as my shirt's on, it's a deal." He said. He slid his hands down her sides.

"Don't get carried away their Dare." He chuckled.

"Kinda hard not to." He muttered.

"I heard that." She giggled. He cleared his throat.

"I'm getting out first." He said reaching past her to put the soap down. He got out and a moment later Kira heard the door open and close. She rinsed quickly before turning off the water and getting out. She grabbed the towel and dried her hair then her body. She looked around and remembered she didn't bring in any clothes. She wrapped the towel around her before leaving the bathroom. She smirked slightly when she saw Daryl had just pulled on his pants, his shirt already on. He turned around and looked at her.

"I forgot my clothes." She said walking to her bag. He nodded. She took out her clothes then dropped her towel. Daryl let out a surprised grunt and cleared his throat. She chuckled. "You do realize we took a shower together, you had to have looked then. Plus I'm putting clothes _on._" She said pulling on her panties.

"I didn't look."

"Liar."

"I didn't."

"But you are now." She said pulling out a bra. He coughed. "What's my tattoo?" She asked.

"A heart with cross bon-" He coughed again and she chuckled her face turning pink. She had a small heart with cross bones on her left cheek. "Well I didn't look at your front."

"I didn't show you my front; otherwise you would've seen the other tattoos." She said trying to put her bra on.

"How many you got?"

"Um, six." She let out a sigh. "Help me with this." She said walking over and sitting next to where he was on the couch. She sat next to him with her back to him and held up her hair.

"There's tattoo number two." He said looking at the tattoo of the Japanese symbol for love on her neck. She chuckled. "What's it mean?" He asked as he hooked the bra and Kira stood up. "Thanks D, it's Japanese for love." She turned around and he looked her up and down before swallowing.

"There's three, four and five." He said. She smirked. She had a tattoo on her chest of a black butterfly, a blue rose on her left hip, and a random design tattoo that went around her waist – only some of it was visible from beneath her panties – and went down her right thigh. Daryl suddenly had the urge to reach out and trace it and lifted his hand but stopped himself.

"Yep, and six is here." She put her left foot up next to him and pointed to the tattoo of stitches around her ankle. He swallowed looking up and down her leg. She put her foot down again. "Get on your stomach." Kira said.

"What?" He looked up at her.

"I have to give you a backrub, remember?" She smirked. He laid down on the couch. He swallowed again when she got up and straddled him. She started rubbing his back. She slid her hands to his shoulders and started massaging them. He let out a grunt. She smirked. She slid her hands back down his back and he let out a slight groan, she chuckled. "That good huh?"

"mmhmm." He grunted again as she pushed a certain point. She giggled and kept rubbing for a few minutes then got up. He looked back at her. "Why'd ya stop?"

"Turn over." He looked confused but flipped over. She straddled him again and he swallowed, biting the inside of his lip. She slid her hands up his chest. He closed his eyes and held back a groan. She smirked and leaned down pushing her lips to his. His eyes flew open and he stared at her. He pushed her back holding her by her shoulders gently.

"How much did you have to drink?" She only giggled and leaned down to kiss him again. He held her shoulders back and swallowed before taking a deep breath. "I think you need to go to bed." He said.

"Aww." She whined as he gently pushed her so he could sit up. She hugged his arm and put one of hers around his neck. "Will you sleep with me Dare-Bear?" He grimaced.

"Don't.. Don't call me that." She giggled and laid down on the couch, tugging his arm.

"Hold me Dare-Bear." She said pulling him down. He laid down next to her, squeezing close to fit.

"What did I just say?" He said with a glared. Kira only giggled.

"You're so.. _sexy_ when you're angry." She said sliding a hand up his chest.

"Go to sleep." He said closing his eyes. She giggled before hugging him and putting her head on his chest. He sighed and put his arm around her to be comfortable and they fell asleep.

* * *

**_sDan12: You said it bothers you when it goes fast, my excuse for how far is went in this chapter is that Kira was kinda drunk (also it's the first time she'd drank alcohol)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. I do own Kira Knight and any changes I make or anything thing I add._**

**_sDan12: I wanted to thank you for reviewing on every chapter it really helps cause sometimes i don't know if I did the right thing in a chapter or not. So thank you._**

* * *

The next morning Kira woke up and took a deep breath inhaling a woodsy, musky, intoxicating scent. She opened her eyes and almost jumped. She felt her face turn completely red seeing Daryl asleep against her, his arm around her and hers around him. She tried to move and he automatically held her closer. After a few minutes he stirred, opened his eyes and looked down to see Kira's red face. He took his arm from around her and sat up.

"Ya wanted me to sleep next to ya; you were drunk."

"S-Sorry."

"It's alright."

"What else did I do?" She asked looking down at herself and blushed; she was still only in her bra and panties. He looked over to see her looking down at herself.

"Nothin."

"Well that's good I guess." She said. She did remember kissing him. She wasn't _that_ drunk. Did he not want to embarrass her? Why _did _she kiss him? She pushed this thoughts aside before getting up and putting on a pair of jeans and a blue sweat shirt, zipping it up before turning back to Daryl. The two silently made their way to where everyone was celebrating the night before.

* * *

"Morning." Rick said.

"Are you hungover?" Carl asked. "Mom said you'd be."

"Mom is right." Rick said.

"Mom has that annoying habit." Lori said.

"Eggs." T-Dog said walking over. "Powdered, but... but I do 'em good." Glenn moaned. "I bet you can't tell. Protein helps the hangover." He said putting some eggs on Glenn's plate.

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick asked holding up a thing of pills.

"Jenner." Lori said.

"Could you help me, please?"

"He thought we could use it."

"Thank you."

"Some of us, at least."

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again." Glenn moaned.

"Hey." Shane said walking in.

"Hey." Rick said. "Feel as bad as I do?"

"Worse."

"The hell happened to you?" T-Dog asked seeing scratch marks on Shane's neck. "Your neck?"

"I must have done it in my sleep." Shane said.

"Never seen you do that before." Rick said.

"Me neither. Not like me at all." He looked at Lori. Daryl and Kira walked into the room. Glenn looked up at them.

"How are you not hung-over?" He asked Kira. "Wasn't last night the first night you drank?" He groaned. She smirked.

"I guess I just have a higher tolerance." She said walking over to him. "Sorry sweetie." She said putting a hand on his back. He groaned again.

"Morning." Jenner said walking in.

"Hey, doc." Shane said.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing..." Dale said.

"But you will anyway."

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea said.

* * *

Everyone went back to the computer room.

"Give me playback of TS-19." Jenner sad.

"Playback of TS-19."

"Few people ever got a chance to see this." Jenner said as images of a brain showed on the screen. "Very few."

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one."

"Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V.."

"Enhanced internal view."

"What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"It's a person's life..." Jenner said. " experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you... the thing that makes you unique. And human."

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asked. Kira rolled her eyes standing next to him.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death.

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked.

"Yes."

"Or rather the playback of the vigil."

"This person died?" Andrea asked. "Who?"

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected... And volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event." The screen shower black roots in the brain spreading.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs." The person stopped moving as the brain went black. "Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be... Gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked.

"Yes." Carol said. Jenner noticed Andrea looking like she's about to cry.

"She lost somebody two days ago." Lori said. "Her sister."

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." Jenner said. "Scan to the second event."

"Scanning to second event." The computer said. The video sped up until it showed the brain still dark but a spark of red and white was starting to appear.

"The resurrection times vary wildly." Jenner said. "We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute... Seven seconds."

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Rick said. Jenner gestured to the screen.

"You tell me."

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part... That doesn't come back. The _you_ part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct." Suddenly something shot across the image of the brain.

"God. What was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient in the head." Andrea said. "Didn't you?"

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations." Jenner said.

"Powering down main screen and workstations."

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea said.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal." Jenner said.

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui asked.

"There is that." Jenner said.

"Somebody must know something." Andrea said. "Somebody somewhere."

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Lori asked.

"There may be some. People like me."

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick asked.

"Everything went down." Jenner said. "Communications, directives... all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here." Andrea said. "There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Jenner was silent. "Jesus."

"Man, I'm gunna get shit-faced drunk again." Daryl said rubbing his face.

"Dr. Jenner," Dale said. "I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but... That clock..." Dale pointed to a digital clock that had an hour left. "It's counting down. What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators... they run out of fuel."

"And then?" Rick asked. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." Everyone looked at each other.

* * *

Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn headed down to the basement while the others went back to the rooms. Kira and Daryl went back to their room. Kira was sitting on the couch when she heard the air conditioning stop. She stood up and went under the vent.

"Wha's wrong?" Daryl asked, he had been sitting next to the couch and drinking out of a bottle.

"The AC stopped."

"So?" She shrugged.

"Well for one thing we're underground we need air and-" Suddenly the lights went out. "What the.." Daryl got up and followed Kira as she left the room. Everyone else was in the hallway looking out from their rooms. Jenner was walking down the hallway.

"Why is the air off?" Carol asked.

"And the lights in our room?" Andrea asked.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked. "Why is everything turned off?" Jenner took the bottle from Daryl.

"Energy use is being prioritized." Jenner said.

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale asked. Jenner took a drink.

"It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down." He said.

"Hey!" Daryl said. "Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Everyone followed Jenner. "Hey man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?"

"You'd be surprised." Jenner said as Rick up from the basement.

"Rick?" Lori asked looking over the railing. Everyone went down the stairs to meet them.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule…" Jenner took another swing of the bottle before holding back out to Daryl who snatched it from him. "It was the French."

"What?" Andrea asked.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs of fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

"Let me tell you..." Shane said getting up on the platform Jenner was on. Rick pulled him back.

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care." Rick said. "Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!"

"Oh, okay." Jacqui said and everyone started to head to the rooms. Suddenly alarms started blaring.

"What's that?" Shane asked.

"What's that?" Carl asked.

"30 minutes to decontamination." Vi said as a countdown appeared on the main screen.

"Doc, what's going on here?" Daryl asked.

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick." Shane shouted.

"Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" T-Dog yelled. "Let's go.

"Come on!" Glenn said. Suddenly the doors were sealed,

"No." Glenn said. "Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Jenner turned on his video recorder.

"We've hit the 30-minute window. I am recording."

"Carl." Lori yelled as everyone ran back.

"Mom!"

"You son of a bitch." Daryl said heading for Jenner.

"Shane!" Rick shouted.

"You let us out of here!" Daryl shouted.

"No, stop. Don't!"

"You lying..."

"No no no no!"

"Wait, no! No, don't do it."

"I will kill ya!" Daryl shouted as Shane and T-Dog held him back.

"Hey, Jenner, open that door now." Rick said going over to him.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down."

"The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well, open the damn things." Dale said.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that. It's better this way."

"What is?" Rick asked. "What happens in 28 minutes?" Jenner typed on the computer "What happens-"

"Come on!" Daryl shouted.

"-in 28 minutes?!"

"You know what this place is?!" Jenner shouted standing up. "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" He sat back down. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure... in a terrorist attack, for example... H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" Rick asked.

"Vi, define."

"Hits... high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear."

"Oh god." Carol cried hugging Sophia.

"The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000° and 6,000°" Rick, Lori and Carl hugged. "and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

"It sets the air on fire." Jenner said. "No pain. An end to sorrow, grief... Regret. Everything." Daryl threw his bottle at the door.

"Open the damn door!" He shouted. Kira let out a breath and leaned on the railing a few feet from the door.

"Out of my way!" Shane said running with an axe. He grunted as he hit the door with the axe.

"Daryl!" T-Dog said throwing him an axe. Both Daryl and Sane started hitting the door.

"You should've left well enough alone. It would've been so much easier." Jenner said.

"Easier for who?" Lori asked.

"All of you. You know what's out there... A short, brutal life and an agonizing death. Your... your sister... what was her name?"

"Amy." Andrea said.

"Amy." Jenner repeated. "You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife and son?"

"I _don't want this_." Rick said. Shane and Daryl stopped hitting the door and Shane went over to Rick.

"Can't make a dent." Shane said.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher."

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl said pulling back the axe and moving to swing at Jenner.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Shane, Rick, Dale and T-Dog held him back. Kira came over quickly.

"Daryl! Daryl!"

"Just back up! Back up!" Rick said as T-Dog took the axe and Rick pushed him back. He glared and walked away.

"You do want this." Jenner said standing up. "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

"What?"

"What? You really said that?" Shane asked. "After all your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick asked.

"There is no hope." Jenner said. "There never was."

"There's always hope." Rick said. "Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere..."

"What part of "everything is gone" do you not understand?" Andrea asked.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it." Jenner said. "This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"This isn't right." Carol cried. "You can't just keep us here."

"One tiny moment... a millisecond. No pain." Jenner said.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol cried. Shane went over and grabbed a rifle.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Shane cocked the rifle

"Shane, no!"

"Out of the way, Rick!" Shane pushed Rick away. "Stay out of my way! Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!"

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this." Rick said.

"We will never get out of here."

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori said.

"It's too late. He dies, we all..." Suddenly Shane started yelling. "…We all die! Shane!" Suddenly Shane turned and pointed his gun at the computer and shooting them. "Shane!" Rick grabbed the gun and knocked Shane down.

"Are you done now? Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess we all are."

"I think you're lying." Rick said.

"What?" Jenner asked.

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise... To her. My wife."

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asked.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?" Kira bit her lip and went to punch the door. Daryl stopped her by grabbing her fist.

"Won't do no breaking yer hand?!"

"We're gunna die anyway…" He gripped her shoulders.

"Don't say that!" He said before releasing her. He grabbed his axe and started hitting the door again.

"She was dying." Jenner continued. "It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just... Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me." Daryl stopped for a moment and looked back at Jenner before continuing to hit the door.

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's... that's all we want... a choice, a chance." Rick said.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori said.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." Jenner walked away over to a little gadget on a nearby table. He scanned a card and entered something. Suddenly the doors went down

"Come on!" Daryl said, he grabbed Kira's wrist. Everyone started for the door.

"Let's go! Come on, let's go!" Glenn yelled.

"Come on!"

"Move it! Move it! Come on, let's go!" Daryl shouted.

"We're gonna get out of here, Sophia." Carol said.

"Let's go!" Everyone stopped as Rick was told something by Jenner. "Hey, we've got four minutes left! Come on!" Glenn yelled.

"Let's go. Let's go."

"No no, I'm staying!" Jacqui said. "I'm staying, sweetie." She said to T-Dog.

"But that's insane!" He said.

"No, it's completely sane. For the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy. There's no time to argue and no point, not if you want to get out. Just get out. Get out.

"Dog. Come on, man." Shane said.

"Come on! Let's go! Let's go!"

"I'm staying too." Andrea said.

"Andrea, no." Dale shook his head. He looked back to the group. "Just go! Go!" Dale waved his arm.

"Come on." Shane said. Everyone started to head to the exit. Daryl kept a firm grip on Kira's wrist as they ran. They got to the main doors and T-Dog banged at them.

"Get them doors open!"

"Come on!"

* * *

"It doesn't work!" Glenn said trying to open the doors.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" T-Dog said going over to a panel on the wall. "Try it! Try it! Try it now!"

"Daryl!" Rick said running over to a window. Daryl let go of Kira's hand to run over and hit the window , he threw an axe to Rick before hitting the window with his axe.

"Come on! Come on!"

"Stay close, sweetheart." Carol said.

"Daryl, look out!" T-Dog came up with a chair and tried to break the window.

"Dog, get down! Get down!" Shane said going over with a shot gun. He shot the window but it did nothing. "Jesus."

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked.

"Rick, I have something that might help." Carol said going over reaching into her bag.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane said.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform" Carol said. "I found this in your pocket." She said holding a grenade.

"Come on." Carol said to Sophia. Everyone got away from the window and got on the ground. Daryl grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her over to where the stairs would block the explosion. The two got down and he made sure he was covering her for when the glass went flying.

"Look out!" Rick went over to the window and pulled the pin on the grenade.

"Oh... Shhhhit-" He yelled running.

"Get down! Get down!" The grenade went off and the glass shattered. Everyone got up and ran towards the windows before getting out. Everyone started across the lawn. There were a few walkers, Shane and Rick each shot one while Daryl chopped of one's head. Everyone ran to the car they came in. Daryl and Kira got into his truck.

"Look!" She pointed to the window with a grin as Dale and Andrea climbed out. The two started running to the cars. "Come on, come on." Suddenly Rick honked the horn of the RV and they could hear yelling.

"Dale, get down! Down!" Everyone in their cars got down.

"Get down!" Daryl said pulling Kira so she was lying across the middle of the tuck before putting his body over her. Suddenly the whole CDC building blew up and collapsed. Everyone looked up to see the damage.

"Come on. Come on. Get in, get in, get in." Glenn said to Dale and Andrea. Rick started up the RV and everyone pulled away. The RV, Carol's car, T-Dog's Van, Daryl's truck then Shane's jeep. Kira looked back to see the giant cloud of black smoke above the rubble of the building.

"Don' look." Daryl said. Kira turned back around and pulled her feet up onto the seat, bringing her knees to her chest. Daryl looked down and the fuel gage and sighed. "We're gunna hav'ta take the motorcycle; runnin outta gas." She only nodded. "You.. You ever ride a motorcycle?" He asked glancing over at her. He didn't like the way she was being too quiet. She shook her head. "Yer gunna hav'ta speak, girl, I can't look over every time I ask ya a question."

"Sorry.. No I haven't ridden one." She said quietly.

"Think you'll be able to handle it? Not scared are ya?"

"Of course not." She smirked slightly. "As long as I get to hold onto you I'll be fine." She flirted. He looked over with a smirk but stopped when he was she had tears in her eyes. "I know I wasn't close too her.." She said talking about Jacqui. "But.."

"Hey now. She made her choice. Much better than being turned into a walker."

"But Andrea wanted to stay too."

"Well she didn't, she and Dale are in the RV, ya saw 'em."

"I wonder if it really was painless. It would all finally have been over.."

"Hey! Quit talking like that!" Daryl growled.

"Sorry."

* * *

**_Another chapter done. I'm working on chapter 9 right now. By the end of today I should have 8 and 9 done cause I have homework to do too otherwise I might have gotten half of 10 done. Next one out tomorrow because I need to spread these out more since I have school and the only time I'll be able to really sit down and work on these is the weekend or when I don't have school._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_Sorry I took a nap otherwise this would've been out sooner today.(like 3 hours ago) I have to be up at midnight to pay for a trip online for acting class to see Matilda. I can't risk waiting cause I know for a fact other people are gunna be up at midnight to pay. Only 45 people can go and my teacher has about 4 classes each with about 15-20. _**

**_Thank you reviewers_**

**_felicia2225: lol I love your profile pic _**

**_Mistress of Red Clouds: mee too ^_^_**

**_sDan12: lol it's okay if you miss a few, don't feel obligated to review every one. If nothing happens that makes you wanna say something it's okay. lol_**

* * *

Kira had the side of her face against Daryl's back, her arms around his waist as the two were on Merle's motorcycle at the front of the line of vehicles.

"You alright back there?" Daryl asked turning his head so she could hear him. She raised her head and put her lips by his ear.

"I'm fine." He felt goosebumps go down his back and arms when her lips slightly grazed his ear. She put her head back down and closed her eyes. Daryl slowed down when there were a bunch of cars in the way on the road. Kira looked up as he drove threw them before turning around and going back to the other cars. He pulled up to the side of the RV so Dale could talk to him through the window.

_"_See a way through?" Dale asked. Daryl nodded his head back towards the cars blocking the way. Daryl drove around the RV before getting back in front and leading the RV through. Suddenly behind them something in the RV's engine clanked making Kira jump and hold tighter to Daryl. She looked behind them to see the RV's engine smoking and heard it sputtering. The RV stopped and Daryl turned off the motorcycle before the two go off.

"I said it. Didn't I say it?" Dale said "A thousand times. Dead in the water."

"Problem, Dale?" Rick asked.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of—" Daryl walked around a random car and reached in pulling out something. "Okay, that was dumb."

"If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Daryl said pulling out more stuff. "There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find."

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog said.

"Maybe some water." Carol said.

"Or food."

"This is a graveyard." Lori said. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"All right, all right, here we go."

"Come on, y'all. Just look around, gather what you can." Shane said. Everyone started to walk around and look in the cars for things while Glenn and Dale started to fix the RV and Daryl and T-Dog siphoned fuel.

"Ed never let me wear nice things like this." Carol said holding up a red shirt. "We're gunna need clothes."

"Hey, Carl. Always within my sight, okay?" Lori said.

"You too, Sophia." Carol said. Kira looked into a few cars near where Glenn was getting parts for the RV, grimacing whenever she found a body.

"Glenn." Shane said after opening the back of a truck. "Were we short on water?" Shane opened one of the water jugs in the back and let the water soak him. Glenn started laughing.

"Hey, _Save me some!"_

"It's like being baptized, man." Kira came over and chuckled. "Come here." Shane said motioning her over. "There's still a lot left in this one." She grinned and went to walk over when he held up a hand. "Might wanna take your jacket off, don't want it getting wet." She blushed knowing she only had a bra underneath but took it off anyway before hanging it on the opening of another jug. Both Shane and Glenn stared at her.

"Move over." She said before putting her head under the water. Shane chuckled biting his lip as he watched her wet her hair and get a drink. "Damn it's hot out." She sighed. Shane nodded eyes never leaving her. She moved away from the water and rug out her hair. Shane tried not to smirk. Suddenly Rick ran over and told everyone to get under the cars. Kira grabbed her jacket and put it on quickly. Shane grabbed Glenn's arm and pushed him down towards the truck.

"Ow. What?"

"Shh." Shane grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her over to the same car. "You're small enough we can all fit, just stay quiet." The two got under and Shane put his arm around her to make room, Glenn did the same. A hoard of walkers were passing through. Shane put his hand on Kira's head and stroked her hair when she started breathing faster. She kept her eyes wide open, too scared to close them. Soon, after what seemed like hours, all the walkers had pasted by and it was growing quiet. Suddenly everyone heard Sophia screaming. A walker had seen her under the car. Suddenly two walkers were after her, she ran down the hill and Rick ran after her. Kira climbed out from under the truck with Glenn and Shane. Carol ran towards the guardrail.

"Oh Lori. There's two walkers are after my baby." Carol sobbed.

"Shh shh." Lori put a hand over her mouth. "Shh shh!" Kira went to climb over the guardrail to follow Rick when Daryl grabbed her arm and held her back.

"We don' need you in danger too." He said. She looked up at him, panting. He glanced down and saw her wet bra and let go of her arm and looked away. Kira bit her lip and held her arms. Shane came over and pulled her into his arms. She looked up a bit shocked but let him hold her. Daryl glared at Shane.

After a few moments Rick came back without Sophia and Carol sobbed louder. Rick looked around then pointed to Daryl , Glenn and Shane and waved them over. Shane leaned down to kiss the side of Kira's head. The three went down the hill to meet up with Rick. Kira zipped up her jacket and walked away from the guardrail.

* * *

"Ya sure this is the spot?" Daryl asked.

"I left her right here. I drew the walkers way off in that direction up the creek."

"Without a paddle seems where we've landed."

"She was gone by the time I got back here." Rick said. "I figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder."

"Hey, short round, why don't you step off to one side?" Daryl said to Glenn. _"_You're mucking up the trail."

"Assuming she knows her left from her right." Shane said.

"Shane, she understood me fine."

"Kid's tired and scared, man. She had her a close call with two walkers. Got to wonder how much of what you said stuck"

"Got clear prints right here." Daryl said. "She did like you said, headed back to the highway. Let's spread out, make our way back. She couldn't have gone far._"_

"Hey, we gonna find her. She'll be tuckered out hiding in a bush somewhere." They men followed Daryl as he followed the trail.

"She was doing just fine till right here. All she had to do was keep going. She veered off that way."

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked.

"Maybe she saw something that spooked her, made her run off." Shane suggested.

"A walker?" Glenn asked. Daryl shook his head. "I don't see any other footprints. Just hers."

"So what do we do? All of us press on?"

"No, better if you and Glenn get back up to the highway." Rick said. "People are gonna start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail doing everything we can. But most of all, keep everybody calm."

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars. Think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied." Shane said. "Come on." He said to Glenn and the two headed back to the highway while Rick and Daryl followed the trail.

* * *

Back at the highway Andrea, Dale and Shane were moving cars out of the way. Carol walked over to Dale.

"Why aren't we all out there looking? Why are we moving cars?"

"We have to clear enough room so I can get the R.V. turned around as soon as it's running. Now that we have fuel we can double back to a bypass that Glenn flagged on the map." Dale said.

"Going back's going to be easier than trying to get through this mess." Shane said.

"We're not going anywhere till my daughter gets back."

"Hey, that goes without saying." Lori said.

"Look, Rick and Daryl, they're on it, okay?" Shane said. "Just a matter of time."

"They'll find her." Kira said putting a hand on Carol's shoulder.

"Can't be soon enough for me." Andrea said. "I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed us by, or whatever you'd call it."

"Yeah, what was that?" Glenn asked. "All of them just marching along like that."

"A herd. That sounds about right. We've seen it. It's like the night camp got attacked. Some wandering pack,only fewer." Shane said before exhaling_. "_Okay. Come on, people. We still got a lot to do. Let's stay on it. Let's go, come on."

* * *

"Tracks are gone." Rick said.

"No, they're faint, but they ain't gone." Daryl said. "She came through here."

"How can you tell?" Rick asked. "I don't see anything. Dirt, grass."

"You want a lesson in tracking or you want to find that girl and get our ass off that interstate?"

* * *

Kira was helping out when she saw Carl over by a car, climbing in, and went over.

"Carl what are you doing?" He turned around and got back on the ground.

"I.. I saw something in here." He said looking like a puppy someone yelled at.

"Well, let me help you." She said and he moved away. She looked at the dead body and reached for the thing wrapped in black tarp without taking her eyes off it. She got the bundle and handed it to Carl. "There."

"Thanks." He said before running off to Shane. She walked behind him, following.

"Shane!" Carl ran over to him.

"Carl, what happened?" Lori asked running over.

"Mom, I found something cool." Carl said. "Kira helped me get it. Shane, check it out." He said before putting the thing on the ground and rolling it out. "It's an arsenal."

"That's cool, bud. Go give 'em to Dale." Shane said.

"Check this one out. Whoa, it's a hatchet." Carl said.

"Be careful. Don't play with those." Lori said.

"They're _really_ sharp." Carl said.

"What did I just say?" Lori asked.

"Can I keep one?"

"Are you crazy?"

"No way. Shane. Shane, tell her to let me keep one." Carl said looking to him.

"Hey, man, go give them all to Dale now. Go." Shane said.

"Come on bud, I'll help you." Kira said taking the arsenal from Lori. Carl frowned but walked with Kira over to Dale. "Carl found these." She said.

"Could you out those inside?" Dale asked.

"Sure."

"I'll do it." Carl said taking them from Kira and going inside the RV. Shane started the car he was working on and the radio was on.

"The emergency alert system has been activated. The Office of Civil Defense has issued the following message: Normal broadcasting will cease immediately. This is a civil emergency." Dale, Glenn, Kira and Andrea walked over.

"Is that a local signal?" Glenn asked.

"It's got to be within 50 miles of here." Dale said.

"Avoid anyone infected at all costs. Remain calm. Help is on the way. The emergency alert system has been activated." Shane turned off the radio.

"Asshole." Shane said. "Okay, let's get back to work."

* * *

Rick and Daryl were still walking through the woods. Suddenly they heard leafs rustling and looked to see a lone walker. Rick ran ahead and got its attention by whistling. It roared before Daryl shot it with his crossbow. Daryl pulled the bolt out.

"Sophia!" He shouted. "What are you looking for?"

"Skin under the fingernails. It fed recently. There's flesh caught in its teeth."

"Yeah, what kind of flesh?"

"Only one way to know for sure." Rick said ripping open the walkers shirt and taking out his knife.

"Here, I'll do it." Daryl said. "How many kills you skin and gut in your life? Anyway, mine is sharper." He grunted as he stabbed the walker before pulling down. "Now comes the bad part." He said before reaching in. He groaned pulling out things. "Yeah, Hoss had a big meal not long ago. I feel it in there." He groaned pulling out the stomach.

"Here's the gut bag."

"I got this." Rick said before cutting into it.

"This gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch." Daryl said with half of a woodchuck skull on the end of his knife.

"At least we know."

"At least we know."

* * *

Andrea walked over to Carol who was standing by herself by the guardrail.

"It's late. Gonna be dark soon." Carol said

"They'll find her." Andrea said before walking over to Dale. "Where's my gun? You have no right to take it."

"You don't need that just now, do you?"

"My father gave it to me. It's mine."

"I can hold onto it for you."

"Or you can give it back to me."

"Everything cool?" Shane asked.

"No, I want my gun back."

"I don't think it's a good idea right now." Dale said.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"I'm not comfortable with it." Dale said. Andrea scoffed.

"The truth is, less guns we have floating around camp the better." Shane said.

"You turning over your weapon?" Andrea asked. Shane chuckled.

"No. But I'm trained in its use. That's what the rest of y'all need is proper training. But until that time I think it's best if Dale keeps them all accounted for." She scoffed again.

"Uh-huh."

"Mind telling me what that's about?" Shane asked.

"Oh God, they're back." Glenn said seeing Daryl and Rick.

"You didn't find her?" Carol said.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light." Rick said.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own _to spend the night__alone in the woods."_

"Out in the dark's no good." Daryl said. "We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost."

"But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" Carol asked.

"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there." Rick said.

"And we tracked her for a while." Daryl said.

"We have to make this an organized effort." Rick said. "Daryl knows the woods better than anybody_._I've asked him to oversee this."

"Is that.. is that blood?" Carol asked looking at Daryl. Daryl looked down at himself. Carol was breathing heavily.

"We took down a walker."

"Walker? Oh my God."

"There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia." Rick said.

"How can you know that?" Andrea asked. Rick looked to Daryl.

"We cut the sumbitch open, made sure." Daryl said.

"Oh God." Carol sat on the guardrail and Lori sat next to her. "How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?"

"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance." Rick said.

"Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol."

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child."

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make." Rick said crouching in front of her.

"I'm sure nobody doubts that." Shane said.

"My little girl got left in the woods." Andrea came over to her other side and consoled her. Rick stood up and walked away.

* * *

The next morning Rick unrolled the bundle of arsenal Carl had found.

"Everybody takes a weapon." He said.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea said. "What about the guns?" She asked as a few people took weapons. Kira took a knife.

"We've been over that." Shane said. "Daryl, Rick and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles."

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea said.

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by." Shane said. "See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it."

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles,turn around and come back down the other side." Daryl said. "Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark."

"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other."

"Everybody assemble your packs." Shane said

"Dale, Keep on those repairs." Rick said. "We've got to get this R.V. ready to move. "

"We won't stay here a minute longer than we have to. Good luck out there. Bring Sophia back." Dale said.

"Keep an eye on Carl while we're gone." Rick said.

"I'm going with you." Carl said. "You need people, right? To cover as much ground as possible." Rick groaned.

"Your call. I can't always be the bad guy." Lori said.

"Well, he has all of you to look after him." Dale said. "I'd say he's in good hands."

"Okay. Okay. But always within our sight, no exceptions." Andrea walked over to Dale.

"Andrea, I'm begging you. Don't put me in this position." Dale said.

"I'm not going out there without my gun. I'll even say please."

"I'm doing this for you."

"No, Dale, you're doing it for you. You need to stop. What do you think's gonna happen? I'm gonna stick it in my mouth and pull the trigger the moment you hand it to me?"

"I know you're angry at much is if I hadn't done what I did, you'd be dead now."

"Jenner gave us an option. I chose to stay."

"You chose suicide."

"So what's that to you? You barely know me."

"I know Amy's death devastated you."

"Keep her out of this. This is not about Amy. This is about us." Everyone stopped to watch the two. "And if I decided that I had nothing left to live for,who the hell are you to tell me otherwise? To force my hand like that?"

"I saved your life."

"No, Dale."

"I saved yours. You forced that on me. I didn't want your blood on my hands and that is the only reason I left that building. What did you expect? What, I'd have some kind of epiphany? Some life-affirming catharsis?"

"Maybe just a little gratitude."

"Gratitude?"

"I wanted to die my way, not torn apart by drooling freaks. That was my choice. You took that away from me, Dale."

"But—"

"But you know better? All I wanted after my sister died was to get out of this endless horrific nightmare we live every day. I wasn't hurting anyone else. You took my choice away, Dale. And you expect gratitude?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm not your little girl." She said. "I'm not your wife. And I am sure as hell not your problem. That's all there is to say." She said before walking away. Everyone followed her into the woods.

* * *

The group made their way to a tent in the woods.

"She could be in there." Daryl said with his crossbow raised. "Could be a whole bunch of things in there." Daryl made his way over, taking out his knife. He peeked in the side.

"Carol." Rick whispered. "Call out softly_._If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear."

"Sophia, sweetie, _are you in there? _Sophia, it's mommy_._ Sophia. We're all here, baby. It's mommy." Daryl unzipped the tent slowly. He coughed and went in. Inside was some dead guy in a chair. Rick and Shane coughed and gagged.

"Daryl?" Carol asked. "_Daryl?"_ Daryl grabbed a small gun from the man's hand and put it in the back of his pants before leaving the tent.

"It ain't her."

"What's in there?"

_"_Some guy_._ Did what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" Suddenly church bells started ringing. Everyone looked around and started heading towards the bells.

_"_What direction?" Shane asked.

"I think that way. I'm pretty sure." Rick said.

"Damn, it's hard to tell out here." Shane said.

"If we heard them, maybe Sophia did too." Carol said.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others." Glenn said.

"Or signaling they found her." Andrea said.

She could be ringing them herself." Rick said.

"She would know noise would attract walkers." Kira said.

* * *

_"_Ain't you supposed to be fixing that radiator?_" T-Dog asked._ "What if they come back with Sophia and Rick wants to move on right away?"

"I had it fixed yesterday." Dale said from on top of the RV.

"What? What was all that rubbing and sanding for then? That just bullshit?"

"Yeah, that's one word. Another word would be pantomime- just for show. No one else needs to know that."

"Pantomime."

"If the others know we're mobile, they'll want to mobilize and move on."

"So you don't think they're gonna find Sophia, that it?"

"I'm just guarding against the worst. Sooner or later, if she's not found, people will start doing math. I want to hold off the needs-of-the-many- versus-the-needs-of-the-few arguments as long as I can."

"That is one tricky hose, huh?" Dale nodded.

"Very."

The group in the woods came out and saw a church.

"That can't be it. Got no steeple, no bells." Shane said. "Rick." Everyone ran across the graveyard towards the building. They ran to the front door and Rick and Daryl went up to the door. The two pushed open the doors and there were three bodies sitting in the pews. The three walkers turned around and began snarling and stood up. Lori handed Rick a knife and Glenn handed Daryl and sharp weapon, holding the crossbow for him. Rick took out the first walker, Shane took down the second and Daryl went around behind the final one. He made kissing sounds and the walker turned around. He swung at its head before backing up as it fell.

"Sophia!" Rick yelled.

"Yo, J.C., you taking requests?" Daryl asked.

"I'm telling you, it's the wrong church. It's got no steeple, Rick." Shane said. "There's no steeple". Suddenly the bells started ringing. Everyone ran outside and around to the side of the church and saw a speaker. Glenn went over to the box it was connected to and turned off the bell.

"A timer. It's on a timer." Daryl said panting.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol said. Andrea sat outside by the bell speaker. Rick Carol and a few others went inside the church, including Kira.

* * *

"Father, forgive me." Carol said. Lori sat down in a pew by her. Rick and Carl stood by the door, leaning against the wall, Kira stood in the doorway. "I don't deserve your mercy. I prayed for safe passage from Atlanta and you provided. I prayed for Ed to be punished for laying his hands on me and for looking at his own daughter with whatever sickness was growing in his soul. I prayed you'd put a stop to it, give me a chance to raise her right,help her not make my mistakes_._ She's so fearful. She's so young in her way. She hasn't had a chance. Praying for Ed's death was a sin. Please, don't let this be my punishment. Let her be safe, alive and safe. Please, lord. Punish me however you want, but show mercy on her." She turned around and sat next to Lori. Kira sighed and left the church. She walked over to a kinda cement thing and sat down leaning her head back. She opened her eyes when someone walked over to her. She looked up to see Daryl. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes again. She heard him sit down next to her.

"You believe in God?" He asked.

"That should be the easiest question nowadays." She said with a chuckle. "On one hand: If he was real why would he let this happen? On the other hand: He _was_ supposed to raise the dead." She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was looking at her. "Is this supposed to be some test or something? If he existed why would he let this happen? This is the worst fate that could happen to the world. People getting eaten, dying, coming back and eating others. Families forced to kill their loved ones."

"Who've you had to kill?" He asked quietly. She swallowed and looked around.

"The night you were still out hunting I told everyone my... story if you will… I told them my friend Mary killed my older brother to save us… but _I _was the one who killed him. I was the one who... who stabbed his face with a f-fence post. And it turned out that…he was able to bite Mary. So I had to kill her too. S-She knew she was gunna die anyway but she begged me not to... she kept screaming about maybe she'd last long enough that we could stop it. That in some miracle the cure was almost done even though it had been weeks since the outbreak." Kira swallowed. "When this whole mess started we made a pact that if either one of us got bit..." Kira bit her lip. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "I couldn't do the same to her as I had my brother. Mary was still alive. He was already dead. I-I had to hold her hands so she couldn't stop me… a-and had to watch the life fade from her eyes as I… choked her. A-After she was dead... I had... I had to..." Daryl suddenly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." She said wiping her tears away.

"You did what you had to do. It was better than letting her become a walker." Kira nodded. "Come on." He said, the two stood up and Shane walked over to the group.

"Ahem." Shane cleared his throat. "Y'all gonna follow the Creek Bed back, okay? Daryl, you're in charge."

"_Me and Rick, we're just__gonna hang back,_ search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"Splitting us up? You sure?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you."

"I_want to stay too." Carl said._ "I'm her friend.

"Just be careful, okay?" Lori said.

"I will." He said.

"When did you start growing up?" She asked hugging him. Rick went over and they kissed and hugged.

"_I'll be along soon enough__. _Here, take this." He held out a gun to Lori. "Remember how to use it?"

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed."

"Here," Daryl said walking over. "got a spare. Take it." Daryl nodded to Rick and the group started to walk back towards the highway.

* * *

"So this is it?" Carol asked as the group walked through the woods. "This the whole plan?" She sat down.

"I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups." Daryl said.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks." Andrea said. "I see you have a gun." She said to Lori.

"Why, you want it?" Lori asked. "Here, take it." She said holding it out. "I'm sick of the looks you're giving me." Andrea took the gun. "All of you." She said sitting down.

"Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through." She said to Carol. "And I would do anything to stop it. But you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did _or made the hard decision that he had to make_ or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody? Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you." She took a drink of water. Andrea held the gun back to her. She took it.

"We should keep moving." Andrea said.

* * *

Rick, Shane and Carl were walking through the woods when they heard branches snapping. They looked to see a deer. Shane went to shoot it.

_"_Shane." Rick said and he put the gun down as Carl walked slowly over to the deer, a big smile on his face. He stepped a twig and the deer looked at him. He was only a few feet from the deer when suddenly a gunshot ran out and both Carl and the deer fell over.

"Oh no. No." Rick and Shane ran over. "No, no, no, no!"

* * *

**_Alright chapter eight is done! Ended right where the episode did. Next one out tomorrow because I need to spread these out more since I have school and the only time I'll be able to really sit down and work on these is the weekend or when I don't have school. _**

**_Hey question when Dale says _**"Okay, that was dumb." **_Was that because Daryl reached his hand into a car without checking for walkers OR what? That just confuses me._**

**_Also please no comments about god or religion those were Kira's views considering the situation._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_sDan12: thank you for pointing out that, sometime I don't hit the space button hard enough and I get the dialogue from an online script so I might forget the " marks and sometimes random sentences are in italics._**

* * *

"You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked Lori who stopped.

"It was a gunshot." She said.

"We all heard it." Daryl said.

"Why one. Why just one gunshot?" Lori asked.

"Maybe they took down a walker." He said.

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker, or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it, anyway." Daryl said. "Can't run around these woods chasing echoes."

"So, what do we do?" Lori asked.

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway."

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." Andrea said. "I'm sorry for what you're going through." She said to Carol. "I know how you feel."

"I suppose you do— Thank you. The thought of her, out here by herself..." It's the not knowing that's killin' me." I just keep hopin' and prayin' she doesn't wind up like Amy." She took Andrea's hands. "Oh, God! That's the worst thing I ever said." Andrea shook her head.

"We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth." She said.

"I'll tell ya what it's worth- Not a damn thing." Daryl said. "It's a waste of time, all this hopin' and prayin'. We're gunna locate that little girl. She's gunna be just fine. Am I the only one zen around here?" Good lord.

* * *

"We are gunna have quite a collection of spare parts, I tell ya." Dale said.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" T-Dog asked.

"It's still light. Let's not worry, just yet. How are you feelin'?" T-Dog looked at him.

"T-dog? I asked you how you were feeling just now. Please don't blow that question off."

"It really, really hurts." He said. "It's throbbing something awful."

"Oh, let me see." He lifted his arm and pulled the bandage back. He looked at it a moment before putting the bandage back, accidentally touching the wound.

"Ah! don't-don't touch it!"

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry. Listen, your veins are very discolored. You got a hell of an infection there. You could die from blood poisoning." T-Dog started laughing.

"Oh, man. Wouldn't that be the way?" He said. "World gone to hell... The dead risen up to eat the living... And Theodore Douglas gets done in by a cut on his arm." He start before laughing some more.

"Yeah, that would be-that would be stupid. I-I've been saying since yesterday, we gotta-we gotta get you some antibiotics. We've been ransacking these cars the whole time. I can't believe that we have not found some ampicillin, or-or something in the-in the whole place. Can you? Seems like there would be."

"Well, that's what I think. Well... We, uh, we haven't been thorough enough. So, let's look some more."

* * *

"Why'd I let him come with us?" Rick said sitting next to Shane. "I should've sent him with Lori."

"You know, you start that, you never get that monkey off your back."

"Little girl goes missing, you look for her. Simple. You said, "call it-Head back.""

"Doesn't matter what I said."

"Carl got shot because I wouldn't cut bait. It should be me in there." Rick said with a chuckled.

"You've been there, partner, right? And you pulled through- So will he."

"Is that why I got outta that hospital? Found my family for it to end here, like this? This kind of s-sick joke?"

"You stop it. Just stop."

"A little girl goes missing... You look for her— It's plain and simple." The door suddenly opened and Maggie walked in.

"Rick... He needs blood." She said as he entered the room. Carl was crying in pain.

"You, hold him down." Hershel said to Shane.

"Dad!"

"I got him."

"Almost there." Hershel said trying to get the bullet fragments. Carl continued to scream.

"Stop- You're killin' him!" Rick shouted.

"Rick, do you want him to live?"

"He needs blood." Maggie said.

"Do it now!" Shane shouted. Patricia got to work on getting Rick's blood. Suddenly Carl stopped crying.

"Wait, wait wait-wait, hey." Shane said looking from Carl to Hershel.

"He just passed out." He said taking out a fragment. "One down... Five to go." They took his blood pressure.

"Pressure's stable."

"Lori needs to be here. She doesn't even know what's goin' on. I got-I gotta go find her, bring her back." Rick said.

"You can't do that." Hershel said.

"She's his mother! She needs to know what's happened. Her son's lying here, shot.

"And he's going to need more blood." Hershel turned to Shane "He can't go more than 50 feet from this bed." Shane walked over as Rick tried to stand.

"Hey, hey. Come on."

"I'm all right. I'm all right—"

"I got him." The two walked into the other room. "He's stable, for now." Shane said to Otis and Maggie.

"Lori has to be here, Shane- She has to know."

"Okay, I get that. I'm gunna handle it... But you've gotta handle your end."

"My-my end? Your end is being here, for your son. Even if he didn't need your blood to survive, there is no way I'd ever let you walk out that door. Man, I-I'd break your legs if you tried. I mean, you know that, right? If something happened to him and you weren't here... If-if he slipped away while you were gone, you would never forgive yourself for that, and neither would Lori, man."

"You're right."

"When was I ever wrong?" He laughed.

"You know, when... When you were in that hospital, the one you were never supposed to leave, man... You should've seen Lori. She was like- The strength of that woman… You can't imagine it. See that-see, that's what you gotta have now. I mean, Carl, he needs that from you. So, you wire yourself tight, my friend."

"Hmm?"

"You hear? You've got the hard part. You just leave the rest to me, okay?

"All right."

"All right." The door opened and Hershel walked into the room.

"He's out of danger for the moment, but I need to remove those remaining fragments."

"How? You saw how he was."

"I know, and that was the shallowest one. I need to go deeper to get the others."

"Oh, man."

"There's more."

"Tell me."

"His belly's distended, his pressure's dropping, which means there's internal bleeding. A fragment must have nicked one of the blood vessels. I have to open him up, find the bleeder and stitch it. And he can't move while I'm in there. I mean, at all. If he reacts the same as before, I'll sever an artery and he'll be dead in minutes. To even try this, I have to put him under. But if I do, he won't be able to breathe on his own. Same bad results."

"What'll it take?"

"You need a respirator." Otis said. "What else?"

"The tube that goes with it, extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures."

"If you had all that, you could save him?" Rick asked.

"If I had all that, I could try."

"Nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago." Otis said. "The high school."

"That's what I was thinkin'. They set up a FEMA shelter there. They would have everything we need."

"Place was overrun last time I saw it. You couldn't get near it- Maybe it's better now." Otis said,

"I said, leave the rest to me. Is it too late to take that back?" Shane said with a small smile.

"I hate you goin' alone." Rick said.

"Come on. Doc, why don't you do me a list, draw me a map."

"You won't need a map—" Otis said. "I'll take you there. Ain't but five miles."

"Otis, no." Patricia said.

"Honey, we don't have time for guesswork and I'm responsible. I ain't gunna sit here while this fella takes this on alone. I'll be all right."

"Are you sure about this?" Shane asked.

"Do you even know what any of the stuff he's talking about looks like?"

"Come to think, no."

"I've been a volunteer EMT." Otis said. "I do. Now, we can talk about this 'till next Sunday, or we could just go do it real quick."

"I'll take right quick." Shane said.

"I should thank you." Rick said.

"Wait 'till that boy of yours is up and around, then we'll talk. I'll gather some things."

"Where is she- Your wife?" Maggie asked.

* * *

"We'll lose the light before too long." Daryl said. "I think we should call it."

"Let's head back." Lori said.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow." Lori said. Daryl whistled and everyone turned back.

* * *

Otis and Shane packed up the truck.

"Just get what you need and get out of there." Rick said to Shane. "You stay strong, all right?" Patricia and Otis hugged. Rick walked over and held out his gun to Otis.

"That's a fine weapon, Rick. I'll bring it back in good shape." The two men got into the truck. Shane looked down at the rifle. "Only one I got."

"Man, this turned into one strange day." Shane said.

"Didn't it, though?" The truck pulled away.

"Let's check on your boy." Hershel said to Rick.

* * *

Back at the RV T-Dog was sitting against it. Dale walked over.

"Found some more batteries, a bottle of very trendy pink water, an excellent new machete, and I thought Glenn might like this guitar. Maybe he plays. No drugs. You?"

"Yeah, ibuprofen and these." He said holding up the cigarette he was smoking. "What are we doin'?"

"Pullin' supplies together."

"No, I mean.. I mean ...What are we _doin'_? People off in the woods, they's looking for that poor girl and we're here. Why? 'Cause they think we're the weakest. What are you, 70?"

"64."

"Uh-huh... And I'm the one black guy. Realize how precarious that makes my situation?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about two good-old-boy cowboy sheriffs and a redneck whose brother cut off his own hand because I dropped a key. Who in that scenario you think is gonna be first to get lynched?

"You can't be serious. Am I- Hey, am I missing something? Those _cowboys_ have done all right by us. And if I'm not mistaken, that redneck went out of his way to save your ass- More than once."

"And don't forget about Andrea. Kills her own sister."

"She was already dead."

"Then wants to blow herself up. Yeah, she's all there."

"She's havin' a tough time. What is wrong with you?"

"The whole world's havin' a tough time. Damn, man- Open your eyes." He started to raise his voice. "Look where we are- Stuck in this mess here!"

"Shh!" Dale tried to quiet him.

"Let's- Let's just go." He banged on the RV behind him. "Let's just take the RV."

"You've gone off the deep end."

"I mean it, man."

"Why are we on the side of this road like live bait? Let's go, you and me. Let's go before they get back." T-Dog was breathing heavily. Dale put his hand on T-Dog's forehead.

"Oh, my God! You're burnin' up. Give me that." T-Dog handed him the bottle of pills. "Come on. Here, take these." He put a few pills in his hand. "We've got to knock that fever down." He handed him the Gatorade. "Where the hell are they?" He muttered.

* * *

"How much farther?" Lori asked.

"Not much... Maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies." Daryl said.

"Too bad we're not crows." Andrea said. "Oh... Oh!" Andrea swung at some branches. "As the crow flies, my ass." Kira looked over at her and saw a walker by her.

"Andrea!" Kira shouted and ran back to her. Andrea started screaming.

"Andrea?" Lori yelled as the group came running.

"No-no- Oh, no!" She tripped and fell back. The walker grabbed her legs. She continued to scream as she tried to get away. Suddenly someone on a horse hit the walker with a bat.

"Lori?" Maggie asked looking down at Andrea. "Lori grimes? Whoa!" She said to the horse.

"_I'm_ Lori."

"Rick sent me- You've got to come now."

"What?"

"There's been an accident- Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you've gotta come now. Rick needs you- Just come!" Lori took off her backpack.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Daryl said. "We don't know this girl! You can't get on that horse!"

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" Maggie asked as Lori got on.

"Uh-huh." Glenn nodded.

"Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox- Name's Greene- Hi-yah!" The two took off. The walker sat up wheezing.

"Shut up." Daryl said before shooting it with his crossbow. He pulled out the bolt and looked to everyone else. "Come on."

* * *

They got back to the highway and Dale was waiting. Daryl told him where the farm was and that Carl was shot.

"Shot? What do ya mean shot?"

"I don't know, Dale." Glenn said. "I wasn't there. All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori."

"You let her?"

"Climbed down out of my asshole, man. Rick sent her." Daryl said. "She knew Lori's name and Carl's."

"I heard screams- Was that you?" Dale asked Andrea who looked awful.

"She got attacked by a walker. It was a close call." Glenn said.

"Andrea, are you all right?" Dale asked. She turned around and looked at him before going into the RV.

* * *

Shane and Otis made their way towards the high school.

"Shh-shh-shh!" They got down by some cars. "Okay, let's take a look." They looked over to see the whole place surrounded by walkers.

"You see that big mobile medical trailer across the way?" Otis whispered.

"_That's_ where we gotta get to?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Otis took a breath.

* * *

"I won't do it." Carol said. "We can't just leave."

"Carol, the group is split." Dale said. "We're scattered and weak."

What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen."

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful." Andrea said.

"Okay." Daryl said. "We gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV."

"If the RV is stayin', I am too." Dale said.

"I'm staying too." Kira said.

"Thank you." Carol said. "Thank you all of you."

"I'm in." Andrea said.

"Well, if you're all staying then I'm—"

"not you, Glenn—" Dale said. "You're going. Take-take Carol's Cherokee."

"Me? Why is it always me?" Glenn asked.

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on- But most important, you have to get t-dog there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics. Because if not, t-dog will die, no joke." Daryl went over to the motorcycle and picked up a rag before getting something from the bag attached.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle." He said throwing the rag at Dale who caught it. "Why'd you wait till now to say anything?" He said putting a bag full of pill bottles on a car hood. "Got my brother's stash. Crystal, x- Don't need that. Got some kick ass painkillers." He tossed the bottle to Glenn. "Doxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither." He tossed it to Dale. "It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion." Daryl said walking away.

* * *

"Pressure's dropping again." Hershel said. "We can't wait much longer."

"Take some more—" Rick held out his arm. "Whatever he needs. Then I'm gonna go."

"Go- Go where?" Lori asked.

"He said five miles. They should be long back by now. Something's gone wrong."

"Are you insane? You're not goin' after them."

"Rick, listen to your wife."

"If they got into trouble—"

"You're in no condition to do anything about it." Hershel said. "You've given too much blood. You're barely on your feet. You wouldn't make it across the yard."

"If something happened, I have to go."

"No, your place is here. If Shane said he'll be back, he'll be back. He's like you that way."

"I can't just sit here."

"That's exactly what you do! If you need to pray or cry or tell God he's cruel, you go right ahead, but you're not leavin', Rick. Carl needs you- here. And I can't do this by myself. Not this one. I can't... I can't." She said softly.

* * *

Shane and Otis were inside grabbing supplies.

"Oh, here."

"Endotracheal incubator, baby, for my new respirator." Otis said.

"'Atta boy!" They went to the door and opened it. The walkers saw them

"Come on." Shane said.

"Damn it."

"Come on- Stay with me!" The two ran away, Shane ran around a corner and almost walked into a walker. "No- No-no-no-no! Come on!" They left an alleyway and almost ran into more walkers. "No-no-no-no! Come on- come on. In here! Okay-okay! Stay back- stay back!" Shane shot into the school and the two got in before pulling the gate closed. "Damn it!" Shane said as they were trapped.

* * *

**_Ending where the episode ended. Next one out tomorrow. I'm gunna try to do one every day and if that doesn't work then one every other day. Sorry this was short and not really any Daryl/Kira._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_HEY! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I'm changing Kira's age to 19 going on 20!_**

* * *

"Rick, just... You've got to keep your strength up." Lori said.

"Lori, did you... I mean, it was legendary. Did you ever hear about the time Shane stole Kingsley's car?"

"Yeah."

"The Principal's car right out of the teacher's lot in the middle of a school day. Shane steps out of lunch and makes a beeline to Kingsley's Hyundai..." He chuckled. "Wires the ignition, peels out, drives down Dylan drive to that chicken farm out there. You've heard this before, right? So he pulls it into one of the big holding pens. Kingsley, he waxed that thing every month; had the auto shop vacuum it out every week. Shane, he parks it in this huge pen with a couple of hundred Rhode Island reds. He busts open bags of seed in the back seat, rolls down all the windows, and then starts sprinting back to school. It's three miles away easy. He's back in time to finish his sandwich before the bell. And then the bell rings. Shane gets up and when he runs into Kingsley in the hallway he looks out the window and says, "Principal Kingsley, your coupe's gone."" He chuckled. "Coupe, like chicken coop."

"I get it."

"Of course you do." Rick said. "You've heard this story 1000 times. What you said before, you're right. Shane's gonna make it back with what the doctor needs. He'll make it back."

"Hershel said you need to eat."

"Carl's gonna be all right."

"Please, for me." She said. "You've got to keep your strength up."

* * *

Kira was sitting across from Andrea who was working on her gun. Kira had her head down and was trying to fall asleep. Daryl was on the floor and Carol was in the back. They could hear Carol crying. Daryl lifted his head and looked at Carol before putting his head back and looking at Andrea. He sat up with a slight groan before getting up. He grabbed his crossbow from beside Kira, making her look up at him.

"I gunna need my clip now." He said to Andrea. She handed it to him. "Ima walk the road, look for the girl." He looked back at Carol who looked at him. Daryl left the RV and Kira got up.

"You goin with him?" Andrea asked. Kira nodded before leaving the RV.

"I'm coming too." She said. He nodded before looking up at Dale who was on top of the RV.

"I'm going for a walk. Shine some light in the forest. If she's out there, give her something to look at."

"You think that's a good idea right now?" Dale asked.

"We'll be fine." Kira said. "If we attract a walker we'll turn off the light and take care of it if we have to."

"Be careful."

"We will."

"Come on." Daryl said.

* * *

Back at the high school Otis and Shane had manages to get inside the gym and were up on top of the bleachers.

"Those windows," Shane shined hit light on a bunch of windows. "what's on the other side?"

"About a 20-foot drop with nothing to catch you, maybe some bushes, then the athletic field."

"We just need enough time. We got to get up there. We got to get 'em open and get out."

"Not me. Maybe you."

"Hey hey hey."

"Come on, man, look at me. You really think I can squeeze through one of them tiny windows? They'd be all over us. Look, we lay down some fire to get a head start. You stay here. I hop down and draw them away. That gives you the chance to get up the bleachers and out a window."

"And where do you go?"

"Locker room down those steps."

"Looks like a good way to get trapped."

"It's got windows too, and more my size. I get out through one," He handed his bag to Shane. "I double back, we meet up out on the field."

"You're a crazy son of a bitch, ain't you?"

"Just trying to do right for that boy.

"You take three shots and you go. After that I fire. I'll lay down a cover for you. I'll get you a lead.

"All right." Otis shot down three before jumping down. A walker grabbed his legs but Shane shot it's head. Otis got up and ran down to the locker rooms while Shane took two more shots. Shane jumped down but a few walkers went back for him. He broke a window before shooting one walker then dropped his bags and gun outside. He climbed out and let himself hang from the window. A walker grabbed him but he pulled out a gun and shot it in the face causing Shane to fall. He heard a few more shots as he grabbed the bags.

* * *

Glenn and T-Dog drove up to the farm in Carol's car. T-Dog had a blanket around him and was shivering. They walked up to the house.

"So do we ring the bell? I mean it looks like people live here."

We're past this kind of stuff, aren't we? Having to be considerate." T-dog said as they walked up the steps.

"Did you close the gate up the road when you drove in?" Maggie asked from her spot on a rocking chair, out of the light.

"Uh, hi." Glenn said. "Yes, we closed it. Did the latch and everything. Hello. Nice to see you again. We met before briefly."

"Look, we came to help. There anything we can do?" T-Dog said. Maggie got up and looked at his arm.

"It's not a bite. I uh.. I cut myself pretty bad though."

"We'll have it looked at. I'll tell them you're here."

"We have some painkillers and antibiotics. I already gave him some, if Carl needs any." Glenn said.

"Come on inside. I'll make you something to eat." She said letting them in.

* * *

Hershel was taking Carl's blood pressure again when the three walked into the room.

"Hey." Glenn said.

"Hey." Rick said.

"Um, we're here, okay?"

"Thank you." Lori said.

"Whatever you need." T-Dog said.

"They don't get back soon, we're gunna have a decision to make." Hershel said.

"And that is?" Rick asked.

"Whether to operate on your boy without the respirator."

"You said that wouldn't work." Lori said.

"I know. It's extremely unlikely. But we can't wait much longer." Lori got up and left the room.

* * *

Kira walked next to Daryl in the woods.

"Do you think she's okay?" Kira asked. "She must be so scared." Daryl shined the light at her face. She squinted. "What was that for?"

"You don't got that look on your face like everybody else. What the hell's wrong with those people? We just started looking."

"Look? You mean the look that they've given up?"

"Yeah."

"Why would I give up after a few days? Everyone's giving up so easily."

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia." Daryl said agreeing. "She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and they survive. It happens all the time."

"She's only 12."

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak." Kira chuckled slightly.

"Did someone find you?"

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched something awful." Kira giggled. Daryl gave her a look.

"I'm sorry." She giggled a bit more. "I'm sorry, that must have been awful." Daryl started laughing a bit too.

"Only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her. I call that an advantage."

"Merle would've looked for ya."

"Maybe."

"I would look for ya." He looked at her.

"Now why would ya do that?" Kira shrugged.

"I would miss ya." She said.

"Again, why would ya do that?"

"Cause."

"That's not an answer, girl."

"Why do you call me girl I'll be 20 in-"

"Three days, I know." Kira smirked. "Don't charge the subject."

"You're interesting." She answered.

"Interstin how?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. He sighed.

"You're a strange girl." She smirked.

"You're a strange boy."

"Hey, I'm not a boy; I'm a man."

"Well then I'm a woman not a girl." She crossed her arms. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You're a girl." He said. She frowned.

"How am I not a woman? I look like one don't I?" He glanced over at her.

"Course."

"Then how am I still a girl?"

"Ya got 'teen' in your age still."

"For the next three days." He chuckled. "Well then I should call _you _old man."

"I'm not old."

"How old are ya?"

"…36"

"Ha, you _are_ old." She laughed.

"Oh yeah well… Shane's like 34."

"Why would I care how old Shane is?" She asked confused. Daryl was quiet a moment.

"Let's just keep goin."

* * *

Back at the farm Rick and Lori sat outside the room Carl was in. When they heard him coughing they quickly got up and went in

"Where are we?"

"Hey, little man." Rick said. "That's Hershel. We're in his house. You had an accident. All right?

"It hurts, a lot."

"Oh baby, I know. I know." Lori said.

"You should have seen it."

"What?"

"The deer. It was so pretty, mom. It was so close. I've never been..." Suddenly he stopped.

"Carl? What is happening?" Suddenly Carl started thrashing around.

"Don't. It's a seizure. If you hold him down, you could hurt him.

"You can't stop it?" Lori asked.

"He has to just go through it." Lori started sobbing and Rick held her as they watched Carl spaz out. When Carl stopped they moved closer. "His brain isn't getting enough blood. His pressure is bottoming. He needs another transfusion."

"Okay, I'm ready."

"If I take any more out of you your body could shut down. You could go into a coma. Or cardiac arrest."

"You're wasting time." Rick held out his arms.

* * *

Carol climbed up onto the RV where Dale was.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"I'm gonna wait for them to come back. You can go down and sleep if you want to."

"No, we can keep watch together."

"Which way did they go?" Dale pointed.

* * *

Walking through the woods Daryl and Kira suddenly came upon a tent.

"What the hell?" He said as they saw a hanging walker. He moved close to the tree where a note was.

""Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit.""

"A poem?" Kira asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait. And a mess." Kira coughed. "You all right?"

"Just the smell. I'm trying not to puke."

"Go ahead if you gotta."

"No, I'm fine. Let's just talk about something else for a minute. How'd you learn to shoot and hunt so well?"

"Gotta eat. That's one thing these walkers and us have in common. I guess it's the closest he's been to food since he turned. Hanging up there like a big piñata. The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs."

"D-Dare, that's not helping, it's the same subject." Kira said covering her mouth.

"Call that payback for laughing about my itchy ass."

"Oh come on you laughed too."

"Huh. Let's head back."

"You're just gunna.. leave it there."

"He ain't hurting nobody. Ain't gonna waste an arrow either. He made his choice. Opted out. Let him hang." Kira backed up a bit before turning around.

* * *

Back on top of the RV.

"You got here right in time." Patricia said stitching up T-Dog's arm.

"This couldn't go untreated much longer." Maggie said.

""Merle Dixon."" Patricia said. "Is that your friend with the antibiotics?"

"No, ma'am. Merle's no longer with us. Daryl gave us those... his brother." Glenn answered.

"Not sure I'd call him a friend." T-Dog said.

"He is today. This doxycycline might have just saved your life. You know what Merle was taking it for?"

"The clap. Um, venereal disease. That's what Daryl said."

"I'd say Merle Dixon's clap was the best thing to ever happen to you."

"I'm really trying not to think about that." T-Dog said.

* * *

"Are you praying?" Maggie asked Glenn who was sitting on the porch.

"Why do you sneak up on people so much?"

"You're easy to sneak up on."

"I was praying. I was trying to."

"You religious? You pray a lot?"

"Actually this was my first try."

"Ever?" He nodded "Wow. Sorry. I didn't mean to wreck your first time."

"God probably got the gist."

"Praying for what?"

"My friends. Looks like they could all use a little help right now. You think... you think God exists?"

"I always took it on faith. Lately I've wondered. Everything that's happened, there must have been a lot of praying going on. It seems quite a few went unanswered."

"Thanks. This is really helping."

"Sorry. Go ahead. Really."

"You gonna watch?"

"I'll get you a refill instead." She said taking his glass.

"I know it's not my business, and feel free to believe in God, but the thing is you've got to make it okay somehow no matter what happens."

* * *

"Before it happened we were standing there in the woods and this deer just crossed right in front of us." Rick said. "I swear it just planted itself there and looked Carl right in the eye. And I looked at Carl looking at that deer, and that deer looking right back at Carl. And that moment just..." He sighed. "Slipped away. It slipped away. That's what he was talking about when he woke up, not about getting shot or what happened at the church. He talked about something beautiful, something living. There's still a life for us, a place maybe like this. It isn't all death out there. It can't be. We just have to be strong enough after everything we've seen to still believe that. Why is it better for Carl to live even in this world? He talked about the deer, Lori. He talked about the deer."

* * *

Back at the high school Otis and Shane fell over.

"Oh, shit." Shane groaned.

"Got to get to the street, double back to the truck."

"Look, we ain't gunna make it, okay?"

"Got to try, man. Come on, get up."

"You're gunna take these bags and you're gunna go."

"I ain't leaving you behind."

"Okay. How many rounds you got left?"

"Four. You?"

"Five and one in the pipe." The walkers started in on them. The two men go up and started running, Shane limping. They each shot one walker.

* * *

"He's still losing blood faster than we can replace it. And with the swelling in his abdomen we can't wait any longer or he's just going to slip away. Now I need to know right now if you want me to do this, because I think your boy is out of time. You have to make a choice." Hershel said.

"A choice?" Lori asked.

"A choice." Rick turned to her. "You have to tell me what it is. You have to tell me what it is."

"We do it." She said.

"Okay, get the corner of that bed. Let's get the sheets down everybody. Get the I.V. bag on the sheet. Okay, on three. One, two, three." They lifted him onto an operation table. "Rick, Lori, you may want to step out." Suddenly they heard a truck approaching.

"Oh God." Rick said

"You stay here with him." Hershel said to Patricia following Rick and Lori."

"Carl?" Shane asked.

"There's still a chance."

"Otis?" Hershel asked.

"No."

"We say nothing to Patricia." Hershel said. "Not till after. I need her."

"They kept blocking us at every turn." Shane said. "We had nothing left. We were down to 10 rounds. Then he said... he said he'd cover me and that I should keep going. So that's what I did. I just... I kept going. But I... I looked back and he... I tried." Shane said crying.

"He wanted to make it right." Rick said. Maggie started crying.

* * *

Daryl and Kira came back to the RV. Carol saw Sophia wasn't with them and went back inside. Daryl and Kira looked at Dale before going back inside. Andrea left the RV as the two came in. Carol was back where she was before, crying but trying to fall asleep. Daryl put his crossbow on the table and put the flashlights away.

"Come on." He said. Kira looked at him with a confused look. He motioned down to where he had been lying before. "You shouldn't sleep hunched over in a chair like that."

"You gunna be my pillow?" She asked with a smirk. He looked away.

"I'm tryin ta be nice. Now come on 'fore I change my mind." He said getting down on the floor and moving over. Kira got on the floor next to him and moved her hood to be a pillow. "Why don' ya use yer sweatshirt as a pillow."

"I'm going to pretend you forgot I don't have a shirt on under this." She said rolling eyes.

"I don' care. I'm not gunna hold ya. Yer not drunk this time." He said closing his eyes, his hands behind his head. She sighed and sat up and took off her sweatshirt before balling it up and putting it under her head.

* * *

"He seems to have stabilized."

"Oh God." Rick exhaled and hugged Hershel.

"I don't have words." Lori said.

"I don't either. Wish I did. How do I tell Patricia about Otis?"

"You go to Carl." Rick said. "I'll go with Hershel." When they told Patricia she started sobbing and almost collapsed.

* * *

Lori went to Carl and held his hand and stroked his head. Shane walked in.

"Stay." Lori said. He stood there a moment then left the room.

"The bathroom's upstairs." Maggie said handing him some clothes.. "I brought you some clothes."

"Thank you."

"They won't fit well. They were Otis's." She said then left.

* * *

Shane went upstairs and turned on the shower. He looked in the mirror and saw a small patch of his hair was gone. The scene started to replay in his head as he looked in the bathroom for a razor.

"How many rounds you got left?"

"Four. You?"

"Five and one in the pipe."

"Come on."

"Down to my last."

"Me too." They stopped. "I'm sorry." Shane said. Otis looked at him confused then Shane shot Otis in the leg. Otis fell and Shane tried to take the bag from him.

"Will you give it... ah!" Shane fell back. "Give it!" Otis kept screaming and fighting Shane. He reached up and grabbed his hair.

"I'll kill you." Otis said. Shane screamed as he pulled the hair out.

"Let go of me! Let go!" He pulled the bag free and started to limp away as the walkers started to eat and rip Otis apart while he screamed.

* * *

**_Changed Kira's age cause Daryl is supposed to be in his late 30's to early 40s. I made him a bit younger too late 30s is more 38-39. Please tell me what you think. ^_^ Hope everyone enjoyed. I'm feeling generous cause I'm home sick (had gym yesterday and I messed up my throat I'm wheezing and coughing. I'm going to the doctor's Friday to see if I have asthma or something. What sucks is I have gym Friday too X-x 1_****_st_****_ class7:30-8:36ish X_X) I'm gunna post the 11_****_th_****_ chapter today too cause I have more time to work on 13-15ish _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_sDan12: I know I'm sorry. I'm trying to add scenes without putting too much. I have a few good scenes in chapter 13 XD _**

* * *

Kira woke up the next morning with Daryl's arm around her bare waist, her back against his chest. She moved slightly and felt her face heat up when she realized it was him. Daryl moved and took his arm from around her. She sat up and looked down at him. He glanced at her through half open eyelids.

"Thought you weren't gunna hold me?" She asked.

"Ya looked cold." He grumbled.

"Well I would be; I didn't have a shirt on." She said unrolling her sweatshirt and pulling it on "Thanks." She said zipping it up.

"Hm." He hummed sitting up. He rubbed his face before getting up grabbing his crossbow and leaving the RV. Andrea, who was sitting at the table in the RV, smirked at Kira.

"What are you smirking at?" Kira asked, standing up.

"Sleep well?"

"Shut up." Kira laughed, her face going pink. Andrea chuckled.

* * *

After everyone woke up the group who stayed with the RV got to the farm. Daryl and Kira on the motorcycle, Carol in Shane's new car, and Dale and Andrea in the RV. Even though there was room in either vehicle Daryl still let Kira ride with him. They all parked in front of the house.

"How is he?" Dale asked when Rick, Lori and the others came outside.

"He'll pull through. Thanks to Hershel and his people." Lori said.

"And Shane." Rick said. Kira looked over to see Shane had shaved his head. "We've lost Carl if not for him." Dale hugged Rick.

"Thank God." Carol said hugging Lori. "We were so worried."

"How'd it happen?"

"Hunting accident. That's all... Just a stupid accident."

* * *

Later there was a memorial service for Otis.

"Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace." Hershel said. "He died as he lived, in Grace." He looked to Shane. "Shane, will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it. I'm sorry."

"You were the last one with him." Patricia said. "You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning."

"Okay. We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. "We've got to save the boy." See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. "Run," he said. He said, "I'll take the rear. I'll cover you." And when I looked back... If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his." He put a rock on the pile. He backed up to stand with everyone else. Kira put a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over and swallowed before staring at the pile of rocks.

* * *

"How long has this girl been lost?" Hershel asked.

"This'll be day three." Rick said.

"County survey map." Maggie said putting a map down. "Shows terrain and elevations."

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams." Rick said.

"Not you. Not today. You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." Hershel said before looking to Shane. "And your ankle... Push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody."

"Guess it's just me." Daryl said. "I'm gunna head back to the creek, work my way from there."

"I can still be useful." Shane said. "I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back."

"All right, tomorrow then." Rick said. "We'll start doing this right."

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training we've been promising them." Shane said.

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp." Hershel said.

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here..." Shane said.

"Look, we're guests here." Rick said. "This is your property and we will respect that." He put his gun on the hood and so did Shane. "First things first: Set camp, find Sophia."

"Now, I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to." Shane said. "What happens if we find her and she's bit? I think we should all be clear on how we handle that.

"You do what has to be done." Rick said.

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie asked.

"The truth." Andrea said.

_"_I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site." Shane said_. "_I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience."

"Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun." Rick said. Hershel nodded. "Thank you."

"That stuff you brought, got more antibiotics, bandages, anything like that?" Maggie asked.

"Just what you've seen." Andrea said.

"We're running short already. I should make a run into town." Maggie said.

"Not the place Shane went?" Rick asked.

"No, there's a pharmacy just a mile down the road." She said. "I've done it before."

"See our man there in the baseball cap?" Rick pointed. "That's Glenn, our go-to-town expert. I'd ask him along just to be cautious."

* * *

"Miss, what's the water situation here?" Dale asked Maggie after she talked to Glenn about making the run into town.

"Got five wells on our land. House draws directly from number one. Number-two well is right over there. We use it for the cattle but it's just as pure. Take what you need. There's a cart and containers in the generator shed behind the house."

"I'll go saddle your horse then." Maggie said to Glenn.

"Horse?"

"Never rode a horse Glenn?" Kira asked him. He shook his head. She smirked and walked after Daryl.

* * *

"Daryl." He stopped when Rick walked over. "You okay on your own?"

"I'm better on my own. I'll be back before dark."

"Hey. We got a base. We can get this search properly organized now." Rick said.

"You got a point or are we just chatting?"

"My point is it lets you off the hook. You don't owe us anything."

"My other plans fell through." He said before walking away. Kira ran up to him. He looked back hearing her. "_Oh no_," He shook his head. "you're _not _comin."

"_Come on_, I could help. It's not safe to be on your own."

"What ya don't think I can take care'a myself?"

"No it's not that but what if you run into a bunch of walkers?"

"I'll handle it. Quit ya worrying." She walked faster and came in front of him. Before she could open her mouth he spoke. "Yer not gunna give me a _'kiss fer luck'_ are ya?" He asked leaning away. She chuckled.

"Now that you mention it." He made a face making her laugh. "I was just gunna tell you to be careful." He nodded. She moved out of his way. "Now you can go." She said holding out her hand. He rolled his eyes but as he walked past she grabbed his arm and pulled making him lean over to the side and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Jeeze girl." He said rubbing his cheek.

"If I don't give you a kiss for luck something bad might happen." She said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and walked away. Kira walked back to where Rick and Hershel were.

"I can't have your people thinking this is permanent. Once you find this girl and your boy's fit for travel, I expect you'll move on. We need to be clear on that." Hershel said before walking away. Rick turned around and saw Kira standing there.

"Kira, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone…"

"My lips are sealed." She said with a small salute. He nodded in thanks. "I'm gunna go help with getting the water." He nodded and she walked off.

* * *

"I'm not weak and I'm not a coward." T-Dog said leaning against the water pump.

"I never said you were." Dale said.

"No, what I said on the highway... I don't know what that was, where it came from. That wasn't me. If it's okay, I'd rather you never told anybody about that stuff I said."

"What stuff? I couldn't get a word out of you all day."

"Say, man, you think there's a snowball's chance we'll actually find that little girl?"

"For the first time in my life I'm betting on the snowball.

"Yeah. Me too. Do whatever we have to. I don't care if I have to comb the woods like Rambo or fetch a pail of water. Everyone kicks in, does their part. Am I right?" Dale looked down into the well. "Do your part, don't complain." T-Dog got a ladle of water. "That's what I always..." Dale knocked it out of his hand

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." He said. Kira came over.

"Guy need any help?" She asked. Dale turned to her.

"Run and get the others, quick." She frowned.

"Why what's wrong?" Dale pointed to the well and both Kira and T-Dog looked in. "Oh my.. I'll be right back." She said before running to get the others.

* * *

Kira came back with Lori, Glenn, Maggie, Andrea, and Shane.

"Looks like we've got us a swimmer." Dale said shining a flashlight down. They pulled the cover off.

"How long you think it has been down there?" Glenn asked.

"Long enough to grow gills." Andrea said.

"We can't leave it in there. God knows what it's doing to the water." Lori said.

"We got to get it out. Easy. Put a bullet in its head. _I'll get a rope."_

"Whoa whoa, guys. No." Maggie said.

"Why not? It's a good plan." Glenn said.

"It's a stupid plan." Andrea said.

"If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job."

"She's right. Can't risk it." Shane said.

"So it has to come out alive?" T-Dog said.

"So to speak." Shane said.

"How do we do that?" Glenn asked. They Maggie went and got some ham and the others lowered it into the well.

"He's not going for it." Dale said.

"Maybe 'cause a canned ham don't kick and scream when you try to eat it." T-Dog said.

"They eat things that are alive." Kira said.

"They're right. There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding our cupboards." Lori said.

"We need live bait." Andrea said before looking at Glenn.

"He doesn't have to do it, I'm smaller than him." Kira said. Glenn shook his head.

"I'll do it." He said before muttering, "Daryl would kill me."

* * *

Shane tied Glenn to a rope that went around the water pump.

"Have I mentioned that I really like your new haircut? You have a nice shaped head." Glenn said to him.

"Don't worry about it, bud. Hey, we're gonna get you out of here in one piece."

"_Living_ piece. That living part is important." Shane walked over to the rope. Everyone else was holding on too. "Nice and slow, please."

"We got you." Andrea said.

"Oh, you people are crazy." Maggie said.

"You want to get it out of your well or not?" Shane asked.

"Give us an eye there, Maggie." Dale said. She walked over and looked down the well. Glenn was slowly lowered down.

"Doing okay?" She asked.

"Yup, doing great." Glenn. said. "Living the dream."

"Little lower. Little more." The walker started snarling. Suddenly the water pump came up and Glenn went down a bit sharply.

"Get it! Get it!"

"Grab it! Grab it!" Shane was able to grab it but Glenn had been lowered a lot.

"Get me out of here!" He screamed. Everyone struggled to pull it back. "Get it off. Get off. Get off! Get me out!" He screamed as everyone struggled to pull the pump and rope up. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Guys, get me out! Come on, you guys. Get me out! Oh God. Oh God. Oh my God! Get me out of here!"

"Pull! Pull! Pull! Pull! Pull! Let's go, pull."

"Get me out. Get me out. Come on guys. Come on."

"Glenn!" Lori screamed.

"Pull him up!"

"Pull him up! Pull him up!"

"Get me out of here!"

"Pull him up. Pull him up." They finally managed to pull him up. He grabbed the pole going across and climbed out. Everyone got around him.

"Are you okay?!" Everyone was panting.

"Back to the drawing board." Dale said.

"Says you." Glenn said handing a rope to Dale. Everyone looked down to see the rope was attached to a walker.

"Way ta go Glenn." Kira said look back at him. He grinned.

* * *

"Come on, guys, pull." T-Dog said.

"Come on, y'all, pull now!" Shane said.

"Almost there. Come on, pull," T-Dog said.

"Come on."

"Pull!"

"Come on, y'all. Together."

"Almost there. Come on, pull. Keep it coming."

"Come on, pull. Watch out, dawg." Shane said to T-Dog who was standing on the well.

"Nice and easy. Just a little more." T-Dog hopped away from the walker. "Come on, almost there. You got to pull it, man."

"It's stuck! Come on."

"Come on, pull!"

"Pull!" Suddenly the walker split at the waist and the rest of its body fell back into the well.

"We should seal off this well." Dale said.

"Yeah, might be a good idea." Shane said.

"So what do we do about..." Andrea was cut off as T-Dog started bashing the walker's head in.

"Good thing we didn't do anything stupid like shoot it." He said.

* * *

"You know, normally this is the kind of thing I'd do on my own." Glenn said to Maggie as they walked on the horses into town. "Solo." He chuckled. "It's sort of my thing, you know? I'm a loner. You all right?

"I'm fine.

"I saw the look on your face back at the well. Never seen one killed up close before?" He asked. "Guess it's kind of a shock. _You know, being out on the road, we've seen a lot._ Guess we've gotten a little numb to it."

"Whoa." She said to the horse. "I guess so." They got off the horses and went to a store that had a sign in the window. 'Take what you need and God bless.' They went inside. "I'll go see what antibiotics are left. What else is on the list?"

"Uh..." He took out the list and handed it to her. "Why don't you get started?"

"What about you?"

"I'm gunna look around, see what's worth grabbing. Just some general stuff." He said before walking over to the feminine hygiene section. He looked at a few things before finding what Lori had wanted.

"What do you got?" Maggie asked.

"Uh... um..." He put the box in his bag and grabbed a random box. "Nothing. Just, like I said, general stuff." He looked at the box he was holding.

"Condoms?" She asked. He let out a breath. "You got a girlfriend I don't know about? Is it that Kira girl?"

"Huh what- No. Kira? No no."

"Then you're a pretty confident guy."

"No. No no no. I-I-I wasn't... _- I would never..._"

_"Something wrong with me?" She asked._

"No. No, I..." He chuckled nervously. "I would never have sex... Uh, I'm... I'm- I'm lost."

"I'll have sex with you." She said.

"Really? Why?" He asked.

"You're asking questions?"

"Okay, I can't help wondering."

"It's not like our options are vast these days." She took off her bag and hat then his. She kissed him. "And you're not the only one that's lonely. " She said taking off her shirt then bra. He looked down then back up.

"Wow."

* * *

Kira sat with T-Dog while Shane worked on the fire. Andrea came over with a basket of clothes. A little while later Glenn and Maggie came back. Kira watched as Glenn gave something to Lori when she came out. Kira laid her head back. After a few minutes she raised her head and saw Daryl. She got up and went over. She noticed a white flower in a bottle.

"Ooo who's that for?" She asked. He looked at her as he walked to the RV.

"Carol." He said.

"Ooo you like Carol huh? Didn't know you were into older woman." She said with a smirk. He stopped and turned around.

"What? No it's not-" He shook his head. "that's not why I- this isn't-.." He took a breath. "I don't like Carol." He said before going into the RV.

"Okay then." She said with an eyebrow raise. Daryl looked around the RV and saw it was clean. He went to where Carol was in the back.

"I cleaned up." Carol said. "Wanted it to be nice for her."

"For a second I thought I was in the wrong place." Daryl said before putting a bear bottle with the white flower on the table.

"A flower?" She asked.

"It's a Cherokee rose. The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the trail of tears _the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much_ _'cause they were losing their little ones along the way_ from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. _So the elders, they said a prayer;_ asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell. I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers blooming for my brother. But I.. I believe this one, it bloomed for your little girl." She chuckled. "She's gunna really like it in here." He said before leaving the RV. He walked over to Kira. She was back in her chair.

"Hey Dare." She said. "Carol like the flower?" He gave her a look and told her about why he gave Carol the flower. "That's so.. sweet of you." She said with a smile.

"I ain't' sweet." He said. She smirked.

"Of course not."

* * *

**_Another chapter done. I'll post chapter 12 tomorrow and 13 on Friday after I get home from the doctors. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_sDan12: Yay, I can't wait to post the next chapter cause I love some of the scenes in it._**

**_Hope everyone enjoys!_**

* * *

"Morning." Dale said to Lori.

"Good morning." She said back. "I can't believe I slept in." Lori said to Carol and Kira who were doing the laundry.

"You must have needed it. Feeling all right?"

"Next time wake me, all right? Especially on laundry day."

"I can manage. Kira was a big help." Carol smiled at her and she returned it. "I had an idea I wanted to run by you." Carol said.

"What's that?"

"That big kitchen of theirs got me thinking. I wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again. Maybe we all pitch in and cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight. Kind of looking for things to keep my mind occupied."

"After everything they've done for us, seems like the least we could do."

"You mind extending the invitation? Would just feel more right coming from you."

"How so?"

"You're Rick's wife. It sort of makes you our unofficial first lady."

"Morning, guys. Let's get going." Shane said walking over with Rick. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

"All right, everyone's getting new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far." Rick said.

"I'd like to help." Jimmy said. "I know the area pretty well and stuff."

"Hershel's okay with this?"

"Yeah yeah. Uh he said I should ask you."

"All right then. Thanks."

"Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me." Shane said. "Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse."

"Anybody includes her, right?" Andrea said.

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high." Daryl said holding up a hand to indicate a short height about Sophia's. He buttoned up his shirt. For once the shirt had sleeves.

"It's a good lead." Rick said. "Maybe we'll pick up her trail again."

"No maybe about it." Daryl said. "I'm gunna borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here, take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her."

"Good idea." T-Dog said. "Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too."

"Chupacabra?" Rick asked.

"You never heard this?" Dale asked. "Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra."

"What are you braying at, jackass?" Daryl asked when Jimmy scoffed.

"You believe in a blood-sucking dog_?" Rick asked._

"Do you believe dead people walking around?" Daryl retaliated. Jimmy went to get a gun.

"Hey hey. Ever fire one before?" Rick asked.

"Well, if I'm going out, I want one."

"Yeah, and people in hell want slurpees." Daryl said before walking away. Kira turned around and he stopped, giving her a look, holding up a hand. "_No kiss_." He said quietly so no one else heard. She rolled her eyes.

"Be careful." She said. He nodded and walked away. She watched him for a moment before she turned around.

"Why don't you come train tomorrow?" Shane said. "If you're serious, I'm a certified instructor."

"For now he can come with us." Andrea said.

"He's yours to babysit then." Shane said.

"Andrea, T-Dog I want you two to look around this area." Rick circled his finger on the map. "Shane and I will search here. We'll put up rags on trees to show where we've looked in our grid. We'll take red, you'll take blue."

"Well what am I gunna do?" Kira asked.

"You stay here and help out." Rick said. Kira huffed.

"You can't use a gun either." Shane said. "I'll teach you too, don't worry."

"Thanks Shane. I guess I'll just go.. do something." She said walking away.

* * *

Daryl had an arrow in his side and was trying to climb up the very steep hill.

"Oh, come on. You've done half. Stop being such a pussy." Suddenly he lost his grip and fell back down the hill.

"Why don't you pull that arrow out, dummy?" Merle asked. "You could bind your wound better."

"Merle."

"What's going on here? You taking a siesta or something?_"_

"A shitty day, bro."

"Like me to get your pillow? Maybe rub your feet?"

_"Screw you."_

"Huh-uh. You're the one screwed from the looks of it." Merle said. "All them years I spent trying to make a man of you, this is what I get? Look at you. Lying in the dirt like a used 're gonna die out here, for what_?"_

"A girl." Daryl said. "They lost a little girl."

"So you got a thing for little girls now? Thought you had a thing for that new chick with the big tits."

"_Shut up_." Daryl growled.

"'Cause I noticed you ain't out looking for old Merle no more."

"Tried like hell to find you, bro."

"Like hell you did. You split, man. Lit out first chance you got."

"You lit out. All you had to do was wait. We went back for you. Rick and I, we did right by you."

"This the same Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop in the first place? Forced me to cut off my own hand_?" _Daryl opened his eyes and saw a blurry image of Merle who had both hands still. "This him we're talking about here? You his bitch now?"

"I ain't nobody's bitch."

"You're a joke is what you are,playing errand boy to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers and democrats. You're nothing but a freak to them. Redneck 's all you are. They're laughing at you behind your back. You know that, don't you? I got a little news for you, day they gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dog shit." He lightly hit Daryl's face. "Hey. They ain't your kin, your blood. Hell, you had any damn nuts in that sack of yours, you'd got back there and shoot your pal Rick in the face for me. Now you listen to me. Ain't nobody ever gonna care about you except me, little brother. Nobody ever will, no one in that group and not that chick. Come on, get up on your feet before I have to kick your teeth in." He nudged Daryl's leg with his foot. "Let's go." Daryl started to wake up and saw a walker was chewing on his boot. Luckily it was thick enough. He kicked it and punched it when it got on top of him. He hit it with a thick stick before holding it down and bashing its face it. Another walker made its way over. Daryl pulled the arrow out from the front and quickly loaded it into his crossbow then shot the walker in the face. He lay there catching his breath before sitting up. He took off his shirt and tied it around his waist over the wound.

"Son of a bitch was right." He said. He sat down on a log and cut open a squirrel he had caught earlier. He ate it before grabbing Sophia's doll, taking the lace from one of the walkers shoes, cutting off the four ears and making a necklace. He started back up the hill.

_"_Please, don't feed the birds." Merle looked up to see Merle standing above him. "What's the matter, Darylina? That all you got in you? Throw away that purse and climb."

"I liked it better when you was missing."

"Come on, don't be like that. I'm on your side._"_

"Yeah? Since when?"

"Hell, since the day you were born, baby brother. Somebody had to look after your worthless ass."

"You never took care of me. You talk a big game but you was never there. Hell, you ain't here now. Guess some things never change."

"Well, I'll tell you what- I'm as real as your chupacabra."

"I know what I saw."

"And I'm sure them shrooms you ate had nothing to do with it, right?"

"You'd best shut the hell up." He called up to him.

"Or what? You're gunna come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well, come on and do it then, if you think you're man enough." He laughed. "Hey, kick off them damn high heels and climb, son. You know what? If I were you I'd take a pause for the cause, brother. 'Cause I just don't think you're gunna make it to the top. Come on. Come on, little brother. Grab your friend Rick's hand." Daryl reached the top and grunted climbing up.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" He shouted.

* * *

"Walker. Walker!" Andrea shouted.

"Just the one?" Rick asked.

"I bet I can nail it from here." Andrea said.

"No no, Andrea. Put the gun down._" Rick said. _

"You'd best let us handle this." Shane said.

"Shane, hold up. Hershel wants to deal with walkers." Rick said.

"What for, man? We got it covered."

"Damn it!" All the guys ran with weapons towards the walker.

"Andrea, don't." Dale said when she got on her stomach and aimed the gun.

"Back off, Dale."

"Andrea they can handle it." Kira said. "Don't waste ammo and attract more walkers."

"They're rarely any walkers around here, this is a stray."

"Andrea."

"I'm taking the shot."

"Andrea don't-!" Andrea took the shot and the walker fell over. Suddenly Rick and the other started screaming.

"No!"

_"No! No!"_

"Rick!" Lori yelled running out of the house with the others.

"What on earth's going on out here?" Hershel yelled. Dale, Andrea and Kira all ran down to where the others were.

"Oh my God." Andrea said when she saw it was Daryl. "Oh my God, is he dead?" Kira felt her heart speed up and pound in her ears.

"Unconscious. You just grazed him." Rick said as he and Shane held him up as they walked.

"But look at him. What the hell happened?" Glenn asked. "He's wearing ears." Rick ripped off the necklace and put it in his pocket.

"Let's keep that to ourselves."

"Guys, isn't this Sophia's?" T-Dog said holding up her stopped and looked back at it.

* * *

They got Daryl inside, after a few minutes he woke up. Hershel worked on his wound while Daryl showed Rick where on the map he found Sophia's doll.

"I found it washed up on the creek bed right there. She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere."

"Cuts the grid almost in half." Rick said.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"How's he looking?" Rick asked.

"I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly." Hershel said. "Any idea what happened to my horse?"

"Yeah, the one who almost killed me? If it's smart, it left the country."

"We call that one Nelly, as in nervous Nelly.' Hershel said. "I could have told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask. It's a wonder you people have survived this long." Kira sat outside with Lori. When Rick and Shane came out they both stood.

"He'll be all right.

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Hershel on this one." Shane said. "Can't keep going out there, not after this."

"You'd quit now? Daryl just risked his life to bring back the first hard evidence we've had."

"That is one way to look at it. The way I see it, Daryl almost died today for a doll."

"Yeah, I know how you see it."

"I'm not out to be a hard case. Just being realistic. He's just got to start making the tough calls. You know I'm right." Kira went over to the room and opened the door. Hershel was still in the room and was cleaning up around Daryl's wound on his head and wrapping a bandage around his head.

"Is it alright if I come in?" She asked. The two looked over at her and Hershel nodded. She went in and closed the door behind her. She walked around and sat on the bed next to him. He avoided looking at her. She looked at his chest and back and saw multiple scars, some black, some blue, most were skin color. It was probably the reason he didn't want her to see him that night at the CDC. "How ya feelin."

"Like shit." He said. Hershel finished and left the room.

"See what happens when I don't give ya a good luck kiss." She said with a small chuckled. He rolled his eyes and looked up at her. He frowned seeing tears rolling down her face.

"You can't seriously be blaming yourself for this."

"No, no. This is all on you." He gave her a look. "I told you to be careful." She sniffled.

"Stop crying." She shook her head.

"You can't tell me to stop crying when you could've died."

"I'm fine."

"You were _stabbed_ by your own _arrow_ and a _bullet_ grazed your _head_. You are _not_ fine."

"I'm not dead am I?" She shook her head. She looked down at his scars. She reached over and started to trace one of the bigger ones. He caught her wrist. She looked at him.

"I-I… Sorry." She said before swallowing and pulling her had away. "Do.. Do you need anything?" He shook his head. "I'll.. I'll leave you alone then." She said before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

That night at dinner, Glenn, Beth, Maggie, Jimmy and Kira all sat at one table while everyone else sat at the bigger one. Everyone ate in silence.

"Does anybody know how to play guitar?" Glenn asked. "Dale found a cool one_. _Somebody's got to know how to play.

"Otis did." Patricia said.

"Yes, and he was very good too."

"I.." Everyone looked at Kira. "I used to play a little. I'm probably rusty."

"Well if you wanna play, feel free." Glenn said with a smile.

* * *

After dinner Kira got a tray of food for Daryl. She entered the room and he pulled the covers up.

"How ya feeling?"

"As good as I look." He said. She bit her lip contemplating on wither to say something serious or lighten the mood.

"I brought you some dinner. You must be hungry." He didn't look at her. She leaned over and kissed his check. He flinched slightly.

"Watch out, I got stitches."

"Sorry." She said. "But I owed ya a kiss." She said with a small smile. She reached over and stroked his hair. He glanced up at her. "See you in the morning." She said before leaving the room.

* * *

**_Just now realized how short this is... i might post chapter 13 if i can finish chapter 16.. I'm on 15 now._**

**_Oh hey I start work on Tuesday and I work on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I might not be cable to post chapters on those days. But hey on the bright side if you go by a week starting with Sunday it's 2chapters, no chapter, 1 chapter, no chapter, 3 chapters… if that made sense… _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_When you see the * go to this link (It's a guy singing but he kinda sounds like a girl.) www. youtube watch? v=AcY5h1nq1QU the lyrics are based on what THIS singer sings. Remove spaces._**

* * *

"Hey." Andrea said walking into Daryl's tent. "This is not that great, but..." She handed him a book. He flipped through it.

"What, no pictures?"

"I'm so sorry. I feel like shit."

"Yeah, you and me both."

"I don't expect you to forgive me_, _but if there's anything I can do..."

"You were trying to protect the group. We're good." She got up to leave. "But hey," She stopped and looked back. "shoot me again, and you'd best pray I'm dead." She smiled before walking off. Kira ran up to Andrea when she was near the others.

"Is Daryl in his tent?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh, no reason."

"What, you look for him in the house and get worried when you didn't see him?" Kira felt her cheeks go pink with embarrassment.

"No I was just wondering." She said before walking off.

"Sure." Andrea said with a knowing smirk.

* * *

Kira walked over to Daryl's tent and went inside.

"Why'd you move out here? It's much nicer inside, on an actual bed."

"Too soft." He said looking up at her.

"Of course it would be too soft for you." She chuckled.

"Hey..."

"Hm?"

"Happy Birthday…" Kira smiled.

"You remembered."

"Well ya kept saying it every time I called you girl." He said. The two looked up when Glenn was at the entrance to the tent.

"You want any peaches?" Daryl held up his hand to catch one. Glenn threw him one before handing one to Kira.

"Thanks sweetie." She said with a smile before getting up. "Well, see you later." She said to Daryl before leaving the tent and walking away. Glenn put down the basket of peaches.

"Hey Daryl." Glenn said.

"What?"

"Here." Glenn reached in his back pocket and tossed him a string of five condoms.

"The hell would I need these for?"

"You and Kira seem pretty close." He said with a smirk.

"A-Ain't nothing goin on between me and her."

"It's only us here, you don't have to lie."

"'m not!" Glenn chuckled.

"I won't tell."

"Shut up! I ain't got no feelings for 'er."

"Don't exactly need to have feelings for her." Glenn said. Daryl glared at him. "Just keep them, just in case." Glenn said. Daryl growled and put them into his backpack. Glenn smirked.

"Git out." Glenn picked up the basket and walked away. Daryl glanced at the bag and swallowed.

* * *

"We'd like to join you for gun training today." Beth said as Kira walked over to where Beth, Patricia, Shane and Rick were.

"Hershel's been very clear. I can't involve any of you in what we do without his okay." Rick said.

"He doesn't like it, but he consented." Beth said.

"Otis was the only one who knew guns." Patricia said. "Now that he's gone, we gotta learn to protect ourselves. Her father saw the sense in that."

_"_No offense, but I'll ask Hershel myself."

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Lori asked when Shane brought over a gun Carl had.

"Well, it's my fault. I let him into the RV." Dale said. "He said he wanted a walkie, that you sent him for one."

"So on top of everything else, he lied." She said. She looked over at Carl who looked over before looking down. "What's he thinking?" She whispered to Rick.

"He wants to learn how to shoot. He asked me to teach him." Shane said. "Now it's none of my business, but I'm happy to do it. It's your call."

"I'm not comfortable with it." Lori said. She looked at Rick. "Oh, don't make me out to be the unreasonable one here. Rick?"

"I know. I have my concerns too, but..."

"There's no but. He was just _shot_. He's just back on his feet and he wants a gun?

"Better than him being afraid of 'em." Rick said. "There are guns in camp for a reason. He should learn to handle them safely."

"I don't want my kid walking around with a gun." Lori said.

"But how can you defend that?" Rick asked. "You can't let him go around without protection."

"He's as safe as he'll ever be right here. Look, everything you're saying makes perfect sense. It feels wrong. I mean I didn't feel good about him following you out into the woods. And I wish I'd said something. I should've gone with my gut."

"He's growing up, thank God. We've got to start treating him more like an adult."

"Then he needs to act like one. He's not mature enough to handle a gun." Carl stood up and walked over.

"I'm not gunna play with it, mom. It's not a toy. I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I want to look for Sophia and I want to defend our camp_._I can't do that without a gun."

"Shane's the best instructor I know. I've seen him teach kids younger than Carl." Rick said. Lori turned to Carl and grabbed his chin.

"You will take this seriously and you will behave responsibly. And if I hear from anyone in this camp that you're not living up to our expectations..."

"He won't let you down." Rick said.

"Yeah." Carl said nodding.

"Now if you're gunna do this,you listen to Shane." Rick said as the two walked over to where Shane was with his car.

"Okay, dad."

"All right? You be careful."

"You coming?" Shane asked Glenn

_"_I gotta help Dale clean the spark plugs on the RV. He said he's gonna teach me mechanics. I should probably go look for him." He said.

"You found me." Glenn turned around to see Dale. "He's a good learner." Kira ran over, Shane looked at her.

"You wanna ride shotgun?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled and ran around to the side of the car before hopping in. Everyone else was in the truck or Carol's car.

"Spark plugs, huh? Want to tell me what's going on?" Dale asked Glenn.

"You're old. You're... You know things. So… What if somebody told you something that somebody else should know...?"

"Glenn, stop being dramatic. Spit it out."

"There's... there's walkers in the barn and Lori's pregnant."

* * *

There were bottles line up on the fence and Patricia, Beth, Kira, Carl, Jimmy and Andrea were shooting.

"Hey, come on, man. Don't give me that gangsta shit." T-Dog said to Jimmy who was firing his gun with one hand with the gun sideways. He switched to two hands and held it upright. He shot a bottle off. Shane patted T-Dog on the shoulder.

"Good work." He walked over to Andrea. "Don't be discouraged. You'll hit the target eventually."

"Who says I didn't hit my target?" She said. Shane took his binoculars and looked to see she had shot the 'o' in "No Trespassing" sign three times.

"Try this one. It's heavy. You get better balance, twice the rounds." Shane said handing her another gun. She looked at Rick who nodded. She took aim and shot the can off in one shot. "I'd say she's got the hang of it."

"I'd say she's ready for the advanced class." Rick said. "It might be worth your while after the rest of us head back to camp."

"Sure. Why not?" She said.

"How's it feeling?" Shane asked her.

"I like the weight… So you decided not to leave us. Something change your mind?" She asked before walking away. He looked over to see Carl shoot.

"Got it."

"That's a great shot." Rick said patting his back. Shane walked over to Kira.

"How you doin?" He asked. He looked to see all of her targets still up. She sighed.

"I'm used to firing arrows. I'm not used to aiming right at a target."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Try again." She sighed and aimed for a bottle. "No see your hold is wrong." He said coming behind her and reaching around her to fix her hold on the gun. "Like this." He kept his hands on hers and aimed the gun. "Pull the trigger." He said into her ear. She swallowed and pulled the trigger. She hit the bottle and smiled. "Alright, now try it on your own." Shane said moving off to the side of her. She took a breath and aimed for another bottle. She let out a slow breath before shooting the bottle off the fence. She turned to Shane.

"I did it." He smiled.

"Good job. Keep shootin like that you'll be a pro in no time."

"Wouldn't go that far." She chuckled.

* * *

"Nervous Nelly?" Dale said looking at the horse. "She find her way home?" He asked Hershel.

"Found her in her stall this morning." Dale walked over and got a handful of hay to feed Nelly.

"I love your fields. Took a long walk this morning. I ended up by the barn. I heard the moans."

"That's unfortunate."

"I'm sure you have your reasons for keeping this a secret."

"I saw the broadcasts before they stopped, saw the irrational fear, the atrocities, like the incident at my well."

"We put down a walker."

"You killed a person."

"Well, if you watched the same broadcasts I did, you saw walkers attack_,_ kill. They're dangerous."

"A paranoid schizophrenic is dangerous too. We don't shoot sick people."

"With all due respect, you are cut off from the outside world here. But I've seen people that I cared about die and come back, and they're not people."

"My wife and stepson are in that barn. They're people."

"I'm sorry. Let me help. I'll- I'll speak to Rick he's a good man. We can make the barn more secure, keep everybody safe."

"The barn _is_ secure. Keep this to yourself if you want to help. Rick is a man of conscience, but are you so sure about everyone in your group?"

* * *

Kira was making more arrows out of stronger wood when Glenn came up to her holding his guitar.

"What up?" She asked looking up at him.

"I overheard early that today's your birthday." He held out the guitar. "Here. You said you used to play."

"Glenn you don't have to give me-"

"I want to, besides I can't play it." He chuckled. She stood up.

"Well thanks sweetie." She said before kissing his cheek. He blushed slightly and she took the guitar. He smiled and walked away. She put down the guitar next to her and picked up a bunch of arrows. She'd made about 12 so she took six and walked over to Daryl's tent. "I made some arrows for you." She said going in and putting the arrows by his crossbow. He looked at her.

"Shouldn't the birthday girl get the presents?" She chuckled.

"Well Glenn just gave me his guitar."

"You play?"

"Yeah I used to; with a little practice I could play something for ya if ya want." He shrugged.

"I don't care one way or the other." She smirked.

"I'll be right back." He smirked as she left the tent, returning a moment later with the guitar. "What song do you wanna hear?"

"I dunno, probably don't know any ones you know. Just play something you'd think I'd like."

"Alright. No complaining." * She said before clearing her throat.

"You gunna sing too?"

"It would be kinda boring with just the guitar. I'm not that bad but if you can't take it stop me." He chuckled.

"Go ahead girl."

**"White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men"**

His eyebrows went up at her voice. She had her eyes closed as she sang and strummed at the guitar.

**"And they say**  
**She's in the Class A Team**  
**Stuck in her daydream**  
**Been this way since eighteen**  
**But lately her face seems**  
**Slowly sinking, wasting**  
**Crumbling like pastries**  
**And they scream**  
**The worst things in life come free to us**  
**Cause she's just under the upper hand**  
**And go mad for a couple grams**  
**And she don't want to go outside tonight**  
**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**  
**Or sells love to another man**  
**It's too cold outside**  
**For angels to fly**  
**Angels to fly**

**Ripped gloves, raincoat**  
**Tried to swim and stay afloat**  
**Dry house, wet clothes**  
**Loose change, bank notes**  
**Weary-eyed, dry throat**  
**Call girl, no phone**

**And they say**  
**She's in the Class A Team**  
**Stuck in her daydream**  
**Been this way since eighteen**  
**But lately her face seems**  
**Slowly sinking, wasting**  
**Crumbling like pastries**  
**And they scream**  
**The worst things in life come free to us**  
**Cause she's just under the upper hand**  
**And go mad for a couple grams**  
**And she don't want to go outside tonight**  
**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**  
**Or sells love to another man**  
**It's too cold outside**  
**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
Maybe this time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line**

**Straight down the line**

**And they say**  
**She's in the Class A Team**  
**Stuck in her daydream**  
**Been this way since eighteen**  
**But lately her face seems**  
**Slowly sinking, wasting**  
**Crumbling like pastries**  
**They scream**  
**The worst things in life come free to us**  
**And we're all under the upper hand**  
**Go mad for a couple grams**  
**And we don't want to go outside tonight**  
**And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland**  
**Or sell love to another man**  
**It's too cold outside**  
**For angels to fly**  
**For angels to fly**  
**For angels to die"**

Kira opened her eyes and looked at Daryl who was trying to hide a smirk.

"Not bad, girl." She smiled.

"At least you didn't tell me to stop." She giggled.

"You wanna sing another?" He asked.

"Really? I thought you were just being nice."

"No, go 'head." She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to hide the huge smile that was trying to push its way onto her face.

**"I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down**

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you.. mmm."

* * *

"'Afternoon." Lori said as she walked up to Hershel who was working on the fence.

"I take it your boy did well."

"Not bad, actually."

"Be grateful you don't have a daughter. If only things were as simple as wanting to shoot."

"Carl's getting that chance, thanks to you. And I'm eternally grateful for what you did and your hospitality. We'll earn our keep."

"I appreciate that, but with Carl getting better, I imagine you'll be moving on soon... Fort Benning, I hear."

* * *

Andrea took shots at a log swinging back and forth. She stopped and Shane took a look at it

"Still a virgin."

"The target's too small."

"Come on, that's crap. Half-hour ago I saw you nail a bull's-eye at 25 feet."

"It wasn't moving"

"You think a walker's gunna hold still for you? Focus and reload, go again." He said before pushing the log. She shot and missed.

"Uh-oh, did I piss you off? Come on, girl, you've got walkers all around you. They're the woods. They're in the RV. You're gunna need more than a damn screwdriver."

"Stop badgering me."

"You're too damn emotional. You need to shut it down. Take all that guilt, take that fear, that being pissed off, take it out."

"Right, 'cause you're so calm." Shane took out his gun and shot the log.

"See that? See, I can be pissed off. I could be whistling "Dixie" and I'll always hit the target. But you, God, you shoot like a damn girl. You stand here and you point your weapon. Point like you point your finger. Do not think about it. I'm talking about muscle memory, girl... Muscle memory." He pushed the log. Now go on, shoot that son of a bitch. He's coming for you! He's 10' away! He's 9'... He's 5' away! Right there, that's the walker that got Amy! Now you shoot that son of a bitch! Shoot him!" She stopped and stared at him before walking away.

* * *

"Hershel expects us to leave?" Lori asked Rick quietly. "Does anybody else know?"

"Kira. But I asked her not to say anything."

"Were you gonna tell _me_?"

"Of course."

"When? How long have you known?"

"Not long. You don't need to worry about this."

"How can you expect me not to worry? We have shelter here and food and water and medical care."

"I've been talking with Hershel. It's not carved in stone. "

He thinks it is. We have to fix this. People are settling in here. They'll be devastated."

"I know. I'm working on it."

"Maybe I can talk to him too and plead our case."

"No, things are uneasy. The best thing right now is to give Hershel some space. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?'

"Like you're scared. Like you don't trust me. I can take it from everyone else, but not from you."

"I don't understand how you could keep something like this from me. Carl's barely on his feet. And Sophia's missing. And Daryl and T-Dog are hurt. How can we leave?"

"It's not what I want either, but if we have to go, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you and Carl are okay. We'll get by. We will."

"Okay."

* * *

"Come on, let me give you a lift." Shane said as he pulled up next to Andrea who was walking on the road.

"My feet work _just_ fine." He stopped the car a moment before pulling in front of her and getting out.

_"_Look, I'm just trying to get you rattled_,_ give you an idea what it's like when the shit starts to fly."

"Is that an apology?" She asked.

"I crossed the line when I brought Amy into it. Yeah, it's an apology." She stopped and turned to him.

"You're a real dick sometimes."

"Yeah, I acknowledge that. I'll tell you what, I've got a lead on Sophia. I'm gonna go check it out. Why don't you come with me, be my backup?" She nodded and they went back to his car.

* * *

Back in Daryl's tent Kira had just finished the second song.

"**And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now**." She opened her eyes again and looked at Daryl.

"You got a good voice."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"You'll have to play for me more often."

"Sure." She smiled. "Well I'd better get going. See you later." She said getting up. She quickly leaned over and kissed next to his lips.

"Workin' your way over?" He asked with a smirk.

"I didn't want to risk touching your stitches. I _could_ try again."

"Nah, that's alright, you might miss and end up giving me your first kiss." He said. She blushed, confirming to him that she thought she'd never kissed anyone before. She chuckled. She got up to leave the tent. "Kira..." She turned back to him.

"Hm?" He looked at her a moment and quickly thought about whether or not to tell her that she'd already kissed him. He shook his head.

"Never mind." She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, See ya." She said before leaving the tent.

* * *

Dale was cooking and noticed how nauseated Lori looked as she walked away and followed her.

"My wife was pregnant once." Dale said to her. "She miscarried and we didn't try again after that."

"I'm so sorry."

"The thing that I remember most is how nauseated she became at the smell of cooking meat. And she was a meat-eating gal... my wife, but with the pregnancy... that Thanksgiving, the turkey... she couldn't be in the house for two days until it was aired out, poor thing."

"Glenn told you?"

"What did you expect? The boy has no guile."

"I haven't told Rick. I can't."

"Because of Shane?" He asked crouching down next to her.

"Was it that obvious?"

"No no, I don't think anyone knew. I didn't, not –not for sure."

"Look, I thought my husband was dead. And I felt like I died with him. And I... I wanted to feel something... anything. And now I hate myself for it."

"And the baby?"

"It's Rick's. None of the rest of it matters."

"Then what's your concern?"

"Memories are what keep me going now. Memories of what life used to be. And I... I've got a deep well to draw on. I still remember joy. But I think Carl's well is already running dry. And this baby... The baby won't have any good memories at all, only fear and pain."

"You _can't_ think like that. We can still find joy and we can still take strength from each other."

"Do you really think this baby has a chance, that it could grow up and live a happy life? Look me in the eye and tell me that my baby will grow up to be your age and die happy. Tell me. Tell me you believe that." She said before walking away. She went over to Glenn who was chopping wood.

"I'm sorry. I'm... It just came out. And it was Dale." He said.

"It's okay. I never should have put you in that position. I've been thinking about what you said about needing help. And you're right that I do."

"Name it. Yeah."

"If you're still willing to make a run into town for me..."

"I'm your man."

"Thank you." She said hugging him.

"It's okay. It's not a big deal really." He said patting her back. She let go and walked away.

* * *

"You didn't have to come." Glenn said to Maggie as they walked on the horses into town. "You could hate me from a distance. Please say something. Maggie, I..."

"I asked for your trust and you betrayed it. Now my dad's pissed at me. Your turn."

"So your dad thinks they're sick? You agree with that, even after what you saw at the well_?"_

"I'm not sure what I saw at the well." Maggie got off the horse.

"Yes, you are. Look, if you'd seen Atlanta, you would not have a barn full of walkers." Glenn said getting off the horse.

"I wish you'd stop calling them that."

"What do you call them?"

"Mom, Shawn_,_ Mr. and Mrs. Fischer,Lacey, Duncan." They went into the store._ "_What does she want now?"

"I can't say." She stopped and turned around.

"So when one of them asks you to keep your mouth shut..." He handed her the paper.

"Crawl out of my butt and help me look, please." She looked at the paper and walked away.

"You've got to be kidding me." She went into the back and began looking through pill bottles. Suddenly a walker grabbed her arm. "No! No! No! Glenn!"

"Maggie!" Glenn saw what was happening and ran over, grabbing a shelf.

"Glenn, help me! _Help! Glenn!_ Get it off me! Help!" Glenn hit it with the shelf, slicing it's neck in half. He jumped down and grabbed Maggie's arms.

"Did it get you? Did it bite you?" The two hugged.

"Glenn!" They looked to see the walker still 'alive'. Glenn took out a knife and stabbed it's head and it fell over. He continued to hack at it. He turned around to face Maggie and they hugged again, Maggie was crying.

* * *

Shane and Andrea pulled up in a suburban neighborhood. They got out of the car and Shane looked through his binoculars. The two started walking down the street.

"We're gunna have to go house to house. We'll start at the far end and we'll work our way back."

"If Sophia got this far, she has a real shot, don't you think?" Andrea asked.

* * *

Maggie swung open the fence gate and stormed towards Lori.

"_Hey! _We got your stuff_."_

"Maggie, hang on, please." Glenn begged following behind her. Lori looked around.

"Come on in here."

"Why?" Maggie asked. "Nothing to hide. We got your special delivery right here." Maggie started to take things out of the bag she was carrying and throwing them on the ground. "We got your lotion, got your conditioner, your Soap Opera Digest."

"Maggie." Lori said.

"Next time you want something, get it your damn self. We're not your errand boys."

"Honey, I..." Maggie picked up a box from the ground and threw it at Lori.

"And here's your abortion pills." She said before storming off. Glenn looked at Lori before following Maggie.

* * *

"That was not cool." Glenn said.

"Which part? The part where that bitch almost got us killed?"

"I should've gone alone. If you want to blame anybody, blame me."

"Right, take the blame. You know, for a smart guy, you're really stupid."

"Okay, I'm confused, because I think you just paid me a compliment, but you made it s..." He was cut off as she kissed him. She pulled away.

"I've already lost three of the people that I care about most in this world.

"Maggie...

"Shut up. You're smart. You're brave. You're a leader. But you don't know it. And your friends don't want to know it. They'd rather have you fetching peaches. There's a dead guy in the well? Send Glenn down. You're walker bait. I can't take you becoming one of them." She said before walking away.

* * *

Shane kicked open a door.

"Sophia? Anyone?" Andrea called.

"Shh Shh Shh Shh."

"Sophia?" She called more softly. They walked into the kitchen of the house and noticed a wall of where a hallway would be. "They walled off the hallway?"

"They tried to make a stand here." Shane ducked down and went through a hole in the wall. Andrea followed. Shane walked down one end of the hall and saw walker bodies piled in a room. Adrea went down stairs towards the garage.

"Sophia?" She called. Shane caught up with her and kicked open the door. There were even more bodies. "She was never here, _was she? _I don't know how to tell Carol this was another dead end." Suddenly Shane heard Walkers and looked under the garage door, that was up about two feet, and saw walkers heading towards them.

"Come on, let's move. Cover that street. I'll clear the car." They started shooting walkers.

"Oh shit." Andrea muttered as she her gun jammed. She reloaded.

"Focus now. Clear the jam. Focus." A walker was heading towards her and Shane aimed at it. She looked at him and saw him put his gun down.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Come on. I got your back. Go." She shot it before shooting more. "Andrea, Andrea, let's go. Come on." She stopped in from of the car and raised her gun. "Andrea, come on."

* * *

"The blood on Maggie's shirt..." Lori said as Glenn walked into the tent she was sitting in.

"She was attacked." Glenn said.

"Are you guys all right? How bad was it?"

"It was pretty close."

"I'm so sorry. I should never have asked you to go."

"I offered."

"I thought the town was safe, but if you hadn't come back..."

"But we did. I always do. The morning-after pills... Will they even work?"

"I don't know. And I don't know if I want them to."

"Then I got these too, just in case." He put a bag on the table in front of her. She opened it and pulled out a bottle.

"Prenatal vitamins. That's a hell of a choice."

"I'm glad it's not mine. Lori, we're friends, aren't we?"

"With everything we've been through... Yeah."

"I can't tell you what to do. I could never tell you something like that. But your choice... Maybe you shouldn't make it alone." He said before leaving the tent.

Andrea and Shane returned to the barn. Carol came out of the RV.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Not today."

"I'm so sorry." Andrea said. "We'll cover more ground tomorrow.

"What happened out there?" Dale said.

"Um, I..."

"The place was overrun." Shane said.

"Yeah."

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Carol said to Andrea.

"Shane, Shane," Dale said.

"Hm?"

"I was thinking, you've got that nice new ride of yours, plenty of fuel, more than enough for you to get _far_ from here."

"What, you telling me to leave?"

"I know you've been planning to. Maybe now is a good time."

"Is this about Andrea?"

"I'm looking out for the group."

"You think the group would be better off without me, Dale? Why don't you tell that to Rick or Lori? Their boy would be dead if I hadn't put my ass on the line."

"And Otis's. You've been vague about that night, about what happened."

"Otis died a hero."

"So you've said."

"A little boy lived because of what went down that night. I think you ought to show some gratitude."

"I wasn't there."

"No, man, you weren't."

"But I was the time that you raised your gun on Rick."

"Come on. Jesus."

"You had him in your sights and you held him there. I know what kind of man you are." Shane and his head down and slowly looked up at Dale.

"You think I'd shoot Rick? That is my best friend. That's the man that I love. I love him like he's my a brother. You think that's the kind of man I am?"

"That's right."

"Well, maybe we ought to just think that through. Say I'm the kind of man who'd gun down his own best friend. What do you think I'd do to some guy that I don't even like when he starts throwing accusations my way? What do you think?" Dale stared at him.

* * *

Rick walked over to Lori who was out by the fence. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Rick asked her.

"We can't leave. I'm pregnant." She said.

"Are you?" He held up the box of pills.

"I threw them up. You can yell if you want. You can scream if you have to, but talk to me."

"How long have you known?"

"Does it matter?"

"Days? Weeks? And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"No. I found these. So Glenn knows, right? Instead of going to me, you sent him to get _pills_?"

"I panicked. You tell me we have no roof and no walls..."

"_Do not_ put this on me! You tear into me for keeping secrets when you're holding onto _this_?"

"You want me to bring a baby into _this_? To live a short, cruel life?"

"How can you _think_ like that?"

"We can't even protect the son we already have." She cried.

"So this is the solution?" He threw the box to the ground.

"Rick, I threw them up. I screwed up. I don't know how we do this." She cried.

"We can make it work."

"How? Tell me how."

"We'll figure it out."

"Shouldn't we try to figure it out? You threw up the pills. You want this baby. I know you do."

"Not like this. Not giving birth in a ditch. Not when its life will hang by a thread from the second it's born. Not when every cry will put it, and Carl, and everyone we care about, in danger. That's not right."

"Not even giving it a chance isn't right either."

"Maybe this is why I didn't want to tell you."

"I still... I still don't understand why. You really think I'd make you have a baby you don't want?"

"No, so that if I went through with it, it would be on my conscience and not yours."

"Maybe that's true, but I can't live like this anymore, Lori. We can't live like this. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Shane and I."

"I know. Of course I know. You thought I was dead. The world went to shit and you thought I was dead. Right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**_Kinda some more Daryl/Kira I'm trying to find the right places to put ideas I already have. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added. _**

**_Song: www. youtube watch?v=f- UjjeUnDtU Remove spaces. _**

**_sDan12: Yeah I do like his songs but those were also the only songs I could think of that were/sound acoustic. Plus I love almost all kinds of music. I'm sure you're gunna like the next two(not really this one) chapters, 15 especially. _**

* * *

That night Kira sat in the field with the guitar Glenn gave her.

**The question asked in order to save her life or take it.  
The answer 'No', avoiding death and 'Yes' would make it.**

Everyone could very faintly hear her singing. Andrea got up and walked out of the RV. She pinpointed where Kira was before starting her way over.****

'Do you believe in God?' written on the bullet.  
Say 'Yes' to pull the trigger and my sister, Cassie, pulled it.

Andrea listened to the lyrics as she walked across the field.****

They didn't love their lives so much as to shrink from death.  
Inspired in their footsteps we will march ahead.  
Don't be shocked that people die.  
Be surprised you're still alive.

All heads are bowed in silent reverence.  
The floor is wet with tears of sorrowful remembrance.  
The altar's filled with hearts of repentance.  
Perfect love kills all fear.  
Rejoice in this deliverance!

Andreawalked onto the field and over to where Kira was sitting. She was facing her, her eyes closed as she strummed on the guitar. She obviously hadn't heard Andrea approach, too lost in the song. Andrea got down a few feet from her and brought her knees to her chest.****

They didn't love their lives so much as to shrink from death.  
Inspired by their footsteps we will march ahead.  
Don't be shocked that people die.  
Be surprised you're still alive.

Kira opened her eyes and nearly jumped seeing Andrea in front of her.

"Y-You scared me." She said.

"Sorry." Andrea said with a sheepish smile. "I don't know why… but hearing that made me think of Amy…"

"I'm sorry."

"No, no don't be… You had a brother right?"

"Yeah, he was older, 23"

"Amy was 24… We were 12 years apart."

"That must have been... hard?" Kira asked. Andrea chuckled.

"Our father taught us different things because we were so different."

"I… I understand how it feels… have to shoot Amy." Before Andrea could say anything Kira continued. "I lied when I said Mary killed my brother… It was me."

"Why did you tell us it was Mary?"

"Because I had to kill her too… we made pact."

"We would've understood."

"I know that now… At first I didn't know if I'd be accepted."

"We can't really afford to be too picky about our group."

"Hey." Kira laughed, Andrea chuckled.

"So what's going on with you and Daryl?"

"Huh? Nothing, why?"

"You've always hanging around him. Plus didn't you two take a shower together?"

"Yeah but neither of us looked. I think he didn't want me to see his scars."

"you're not mad at me for shooting him, are you? I couldn't tell it was him."

"I don't blame you; you were trying to protect everyone. If you knew it was him you wouldn't have shot right?"

"Of course, I would never shoot a live person unless our lives depended on it."

"That's good to know."

"We should get some rest.

"Alright."

"Come on." The two stood up. "Hey Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"What was his name? Your brother?"

"Gavin."

* * *

The next morning Carol was cooking over the fire, Andrea was sharpening her knife with a cheese grater, while everyone else ate. Carl, Lori and Rick sat next to each other, Shane was standing, Kira sat next to Daryl, T-Dog was crouched a few feet from her and Glenn the furthest away. He looked over at Maggie who was on the porch, shaking her head. Carol walked over to Daryl and Kira and put some food on their plate. Glenn looked over at Dale who nodded to him. Glenn stood up and walked over to the big tent.

_"_Um, guys." A few people looked up; others glanced up for a moment.

_"__So..._ The barn is full of walkers." Glenn said. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

* * *

Everyone walked down to the barn. They could hear the moaning and growling. Shane walked to the door and looked in.

"You cannot tell me you're all right with this." Shane said walking back.

"No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land." Rick said.

"Oh God! This is our lives man!"

"Lower your voice." Glenn said.

"_We can't just sweep this under the rug."___

_"__It ain't right. Not remotely." Dale said._

"Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go." Shane said. "Now we have been talking about fort Benning for a long time."

"We can't go." Rick said.

"Why, Rick? Why?"

"Because my daughter is still out there." Carol said.

"Okay. Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility." Shane said.

"We're not leaving Sophia behind." Rick said.

"I'm close to finding this girl. I just found her damn doll two days ago." Daryl said.

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll." Shane said.

"You don't know what the_ hell_ you're talking about." Daryl said angrily.

_"__Look I'm just saying what needs to be said._You get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours."

"Shane, _Shane_, stop."

"Let me tell you something else, man. If she was alive out there and saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would _run_ in the _other_ direction." Suddenly everyone started shouting as they held back the two.

"Shut up!"

"Just stop!"

"I'll kick your ass, come at me!"

"Shane!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Back off!" Rick shouted at Shane.

"Keep your hands off me." He said to Lori.

"Now just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out.

"What are you gunna figure out?!"

"Enough!" Lori pushed Shane back.

"If we're gunna stay, if we're gunna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land." Rick said.

"Hershel sees those things in there as people..." Dale said. "Sick people... His wife, his-his.. his stepson."

"You knew?" Rick asked.

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night?" Shane asked.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy, Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive or no." Shane said. Suddenly the walkers started growling and pushing on the door. A few people backed up.

* * *

Shane walked around the barn. He slowly walked up to the door and pushed on it making sure all the padlocks were secure.

* * *

_"__Maggie." __Glenn walked over to the chicken coop. "_Hey, Maggie, just talk to me." She shut the door as she left. He walked around. "Hey. Maggie." She stopped and walked back to him.

"Give me your hat. You said talk to you, I'm talking to you. Give me your hat." He took it off and gave it to her. She put an egg in it before putting the hat back on his head.

"Why would you waste an egg like that?" He asked taking it off.

"I think it was rotten." She said walking away.

* * *

Carl was doing his work problem with Lori.

"Does Shane think Sophia's dead?

"Shane's just scared."

"Of the walkers in the barn?"

"Yeah."

"Mom, I'm not leaving until we find Sophia. And I don't want to go even after that."

"Well, we're not leaving, Carl. You finish those problems."

"I just think she... She's gonna like it here. This place, it could be a home." He said. Lori hugged him.

* * *

Daryl walked into the stabled carrying a saddle.

"You can't." Carol said walking in.

"I'm fine."

"Hershel said you need to heal."

"Yeah, I don't care."

"Well, I do. Rick's going out later to follow the trail."

"Yeah well, I ain't gunna sit around and do nothing."

"No, you're gunna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse."

"We don't know if we're gunna find her, Daryl. We don't." He stopped and turned to look at her. "I don't." He walked over.

"What?"

"Can't lose you too." She said. He walked over and grabbed the saddle and threw it. He groaned clutching his side.

"Are you all right?"

"Just leave me be." He waved her away. "Stupid bitch." He said walking out. Kira ran up to him, having hear the last half of the conversation.

"She's just worried about you." She said walking behind him. He looked at her and glared before walking faster. "You're not fully healed."

"I'm healed enough."

"Then why are you holding your side?! Don't lie to me, you hurt yourself just now throwing a saddle!" She walked faster and came in front of him. "Let me look at it." She grabbed the bottom of his shirt but he hit her hand away.

"Why do you even care?!"

"Because I don't want to lose you either!" The two were quiet.

"I'm fine." He said before walking past her. She stood there and saw Carol walk out of the stables. The two women looked at each other with the same sad expression. Carol walked over and put a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Come on." She said. And the two walked back.

* * *

"Andrea's looking for you." Glenn said from on top the RV to Dale.

"Thank you, Glenn."

"Any chance you got an extra hat?"

"Nope." He threw him his hat.

"Thanks." Dale went inside the RV.

_"_Going off with Rick to look for Sophia." Andrea said as she was getting ready.

"I thought he was talking with Hershel."

"He is. We're gunna go after."

"I'm headed to the barn in the meantime. Shane wants a watch duty down there."

"Does Rick?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Are you only getting yours? I don't know what's going on with you and him."

"Him?"

"Shane."

"Dale."

"It's not my business. All that matters to me is that you... You may not really know him.

"We don't need to do this. You and I are finally..."

"It's important."

"I get it. You don't like him."

"It isn't that."

"Then what is it?"

"Is that how you want to be? Like him?"

"He's not a victim."

"You don't know him."

"Dale, I need you to stop. You spend so much time watching me, looking out for me."

"You want to beat me up anytime I show any concern. Go ahead. I'm done.

"I'm not beating you up, Dale."

"I'm okay, really. Things are... Different."

"You got your gun."

"Okay." Andrea said and left the RV.

"_You okay?" Glenn asked.___

_"__Yeah__."_ Dale said. "You mind running and getting me some water? I just... I need a second."

_"__You'll keep watch?__"_ Dale didn't respond. "_Dale__?"_

"Yeah sure." He said zipping up the bag of guns.

* * *

Rick knocked on the house door.

"Come on in." Hershel called.

"A little light reading for lunch?"

"Been working so hard lately I get my studying where I can."

"You know we can help you out with your work."

"It's my field to tend."

"We found the barn."

"Leave it be."

"Well, I'd like to talk about it, but either way... your barn, your farm, your say."

"I don't want to talk about the barn. I don't want to debate."

"Not a debate, a discussion." Hershel turned to him.

"I need you and your group gone by the end of the week."

"I talked to Dale." Rick said. "You and I have our differences with the way we look at the walkers. Those … people, they may be dead, they may be alive. But my people, us, we are alive right now, right here, right in front of you. You send us out there and that could change."

"I've given you safe harbor. My conscience is clear."

"This farm... This farm is special. You've been shielded from what's been going on out there. Dale said you saw everything happen on the news. Well, it's been... It's been a long time since the cameras stopped rolling." Hershel grabbed his plate and glass and got up. "The first time I saw a walker it was just half a body snapping at me from the ground. My inclination wasn't to kill it. But what the world is out there isn't what you saw on TV. It is much _much_ worse and it changes you. Either into one of them or something a lot less than the person you were. Please do not... do not send us out there again." Rick was quiet a moment. "My wife's pregnant. That's either a gift here or a death sentence out there. If we were to stay we could help you with the work, with securing this place. We can survive together."

"Rick, I'm telling you we can't."

"You think about what you're doing."

"I've thought about it."

"Think about it."

"I've thought about it!"

"Think about it again. We can't go out there." Rick walked away and left the house.

* * *

"What's it gunna be, man?" Shane asked as Rick came over to him. "Which way does this thing go?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, what did he say?"

"We're negotiating."

"You're nego... Clock's ticking, Rick."

"No it isn't, Shane. That barn... The barn is secure. We didn't even know about it till this morning."

"We didn't. Well, we know about it now. Right? We know there's over a dozen walkers in there. We know that it's about a stone's throw from our camp, Rick... Where we sleep. So look, if we're not gunna go in there and clear it out then we just got to go."

"We're not gunna clear it out and we're not gunna go."

"We at least need our guns."

"We can't have them, not here."

"Why do you want to stay here when it's not safe?"

"We can make it safe."

"How we gunna do that?"

"We will, okay?"

"How we gunna make it safe?"

"We _will_, okay?"

"No, man, it's not okay."

"Shane, Lori's pregnant." Shane looked shocked. "We _need_ to stay."

"We need our guns."

"No, I can work this out." Rick walked away a bit then stopped. "You good?"

"Yeah. Lori's having a baby, man. Congratulations." Shane swallowed. Rick walked away.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hi, honey." Hershel said to Maggie as he walking in the kitchen. "Carl doesn't need any more of my help."

"So that's it?" She said.

"Rick was trying to make his case. It'll be hard. They'll have to be careful. But he was being dramatic. They're a strong group. They've done well on their own. They're just gunna have to go out and find their own farm. There's plenty of them now to choose from."

"There aren't. Every one of them nearby is burned out or full of walkers."

"Walkers? So we just keep these people here forever? How are they my responsibility?"

"A new command I give to you: Love one another as I have loved you. That's what you told me, right? I was mad about mom. Mad about you marrying Annette. I was 14 years old and I was awful, to you more than anybody. _All I wanted to do was smoke and shoplift._Love one another. That's what you told me."

"Maggie." He shook his head. "That was different."

"No. You're different."

"I am. But we're not. I love you. That's part of this. Is this about you and the Asian boy? Do you want me to-"

"No." She sighed. "His name is Glenn. He saved my life yesterday when one of the people you think is sick tried to kill me. How's that for dramatic? Things aren't what you think they are. They aren't. Don't do this. _Okay? It's not about me and 's not about me and you._It's about you. It's about who you are, who you're gunna be."

"Hershel!" Jimmy yelled coming into the house. He ran to the kitchen. "It happened again."

* * *

_Andrea and Rick were in front of Shane's car, a map on the hood._

_"__Also shows she could be moving this way Sophia kept in that direction,she might have gotten out of the forest and into the farmland." Rick said._ "So we take 74 up to Ivy Road, then push down South on foot through the forest till we hit Christopher, go east a couple of miles and then double back."

"Rick." Rick turned around to face Hershel.

"Hershel. We just have our guns out because we're gunna go look for Sophia.

"Before you do that, I could use your help with something."

"Count me in." Andrea said.

"Thank you, but I just need Rick."

"I'll be down at the barn keeping watch until you're ready." She said.

* * *

Lori was chopping carrots when Shane walked over to her.

"I thought he was dead."

"Shane, I don't…"

"Then when he came back, right then, right there, you see I wished he was. Not... not because you wouldn't be mine, but because I knew that sooner or later he would be dead. See Rick, he ain't built for this world, not for what it is now."

"You're wrong. You're wrong."

"Lori, how many times has he saved your life? I just... I want to know how many times. Because by my count, I've saved your life on four different occasions. And that's Carl's too. _So I just want to ask you, how many times has Rick saved your life?"_

"That night at the camp. That night at the camp after the fish fry."

"No, no, no. See, no. That was me too. You see, Rick, he showed up late because he went on a suicide mission over nothing. Yeah, he joined in, but see, we wouldn't have been in that situation if he hadn't left because he felt that he needed to leave to save a drug dealer. And so we lost Amy and we lost Jim. We lost... Rick told me."

"Told you what?"

"And I know the reason why you didn't is because you know it's mine."

"It's Rick's."

"Okay. You know, we carried on quite a bit before Rick got back, Lori. It's mine. You know it is.

"You're wrong. You're wrong. I'm sorry. Shane, I'm sorry. But even if it's yours, it's not gunna be yours. It's never gunna be yours and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"I don't need to." He said standing up before walking away.

* * *

"Hey, Shane." Carl asked as Shane walked by. "_Can I talk to you for a sec?"_

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I know you think Sophia's dead and that we should stop looking for her. But that's... that's bullshit."

"Hey, man, watch your mouth."

"We're gunna stay here until we find her."

"You think that's what we should do?"

"It's what I know we should do."

"Then we stay. That means we got to do whatever we got to do to make that happen. Hmm?"

"Like help out with chores?"

"Mmm."

"Like help out with the chores."

_"__Carl!__" __Lori called__._ "Come here for a minute."

"Why don't you go see what your mom wants? Hmm? Go on." Carl started to walk away. "Hey, Carl. Don't let me hear you talk like that again."

* * *

_"__S'up?" Glenn asked as Shane walked into the RV. He started looking for the guns.__  
_  
"Son of a bitch." He walked out. "You see where he went?"

"Who?"

"Don't even try to shit me, okay?"

_"__What?"_

_"__Dale, Glenn._ Did you see where Dale went?"

"Yeah, he asked me to run and get him some water. He said he'd cover me on watch."

"And he was gone when you got back, huh?"

"Yeah. You think he's okay?"

"Oh, he's fine."

"Why'd he bail then?"

"So you wouldn't tell me which way he went."

"I don't get it."

"No, man, you don't." He said walking away.

* * *

"You see it?" Daryl asked as Carol followed him.

"See what?" He pointed to the white flowers.

"I'll find her." He said. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened this morning."

"You wanted to look for her… Why? This whole time I've wanted to ask you."

"'Cause I think she's still out there. Truth is, what else I got to do?" Carol walked closer to the flower and felt one of the petals.

"We'll find her." We will. I see it."

"Hey… you think you could tell Kira I'm sorry too. I snapped at her and…"

"You should tell her yourself." Carol said looking at him.

* * *

"Maggie. Hey." Glenn got down from the RV. "Maggie." He ran over. "Maggie. Maggie, just stop for a second."

"You talked about it. You told Dale, fine. I asked you. I told you. I just asked you for one thing. One thing."

"I couldn't do it."

"My dad's gunna kick you guys out now. He told me."

"No, Rick's gunna work something out with your dad. Okay? I had to tell them."

"You did not."

"No, I did." He stopped her, grabbing her arm. "Okay I wanted to." He took the basket she was carrying and put it on the ground. "Listen, you see I forgot. Okay? I forgot or I stopped thinking about it or maybe I didn't want to think about it. I let them lower me into that well like it was fun, like I was playing "portal." It's a video game."

"Of course it's a video game."

"And then the pharmacy happened yesterday and I realized something. I forgot that they're dangerous. I don't care if they're sick people or dead people, they're dangerous. And then I realized something else. That I don't want you in danger ever. So I hate to blow your dad's big secret, but I'm sick of secrets. Secrets get you killed. And I'd rather have you pissed off at me and alive than liking me and dead. So that's why I told them." He said before walking away.

"Hey, walker bait."

"Don't call me that." He stopped. She walked over.

"Okay, Glenn." She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

_"__Man, this is a good hiding place__.__" __Shane said. "_We ain't been in the swamps much, huh?"

"Imagine if you applied your tracking skills to finding Sophia."

"How about you just give me that bag, huh?" He said walking over.

"I'm not gunna do that."

"Yeah you are, Dale. Unless, well, you do have that rifle over your shoulder."

"You gunna shoot me like you did Otis? Tell another story?"

"No, man." He chuckled. "Hell, when you really look at it in the cold light of day, you're pretty much dead already. Just give me the guns. Do it now.

"You think this is gunna keep us safe?"

"Mm-hmm. I know it is."

"Rick is trying to get Hershel..."

"Dale, shut up. Just shut up and give me the guns." Dale put the bag of guns against the tree and cocked his gun.

"Am I gunna have to shoot you? Do I have to kill you? Is that what it's gunna take?" He aimed the rifle. Shane chuckled.

"Eh. Yeah. That's what it's gunna take." Shane said walking closer so the end of the gun was against his chest.

"This is where you belong, Shane."

"How's that, Dale?"

"This world, what it is now, this is where you belong." He swung the rifle over his shoulder. "And I may not have what it takes to last for long, but that's okay. 'Cause at least I can say when the world goes to shit I didn't let it take me down with it."

"Fair enough." Shane said walking away.

* * *

"Do you know what's going on?" T-Dog asked Glenn, walking with Andrea towards the house.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"You haven't seen Rick?"

"He went off with Hershel. We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago."

_"__Yeah you were. What the hell?" Daryl said walking back with Carol._

"Rick told us he was going out." Carol said.

Damn it. Isn't anybody taking this seriously?" Daryl asked. We got us a damn trail. Oh, here we go." Daryl said when he saw Shane coming back with the guns. "What's all this?" Shane handed him a rifle.

"You with me, man?"

"Yeah."

"Time to grow up. You already got yours?" Shane asked Andrea.

"Yeah. Where's Dale?" She asked.

"He's on his way."

"Thought we couldn't carry." T-Dog asked.

"We can and we have to. Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't." He walked over to Glenn.

"How about you, man? You gunna protect yours?" Glenn took the gun. "That's it. Can you shoot?" He asked Maggie.

"Can you stop?" Maggie asked. "You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight."

"We have to stay, Shane." Carl said.

"What is this?" Lori asked walking over.

"We ain't going anywhere, okay?" Shane said. "Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He... Well, he's gunna have to. Now we need to find Sophia. Am I right?" Shane held out a revolver. "Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it." Lori pushed Carl behind her.

"Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make.

"Oh shit." T-Dog said noticing Jimmy Rick and Hershel leading two walkers out of the woods. Everyone ran over.

"What is that?" Shane muttered. "What is that?"

"Shane!" Lori called after him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shane shouted walking around them.

"Shane, just back off." Rick said to him.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked.

"Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding onto?"

"I see _who_ I'm holding onto." Hershel said.

"Nah, man, you don't."

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk."

"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people! They're dead! Ain't gunna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy!" Andrea nodded. "_They killed Otis! They're gunna kill all of us!__"_

"Shane, shut up!" Shane took out his gun.

"Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" He shot the female walker three times.

_"__No!" __Rick shouted._ "Stop it!"

"That's three rounds in the chest! Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming?" He shot it more. "That's its heart, its lungs! Why is it still coming?" He shot it even more.

"Shane, enough!"

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." He shot the walker in the head and it fell over. Hershel dropped the snare pole. Hershel fell to his knees. "Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! _Enough living next to a barn_ full of things that are trying to kill us! Enough! Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now!" He ran over to the doors to the barn.

_"__Take the snare pole." Rick said to Hershel. "_Hershel, take the snare pole. Hershel, listen to me, man, please. Take it now! Hershel! Take it!" Shane took a pickaxe and began to break the locks on the door.

"Shane stop!" Kira shouted.

"No, Shane. Do not do this, brother. Wait!"

"Rick!" Lori shouted.

"Don't do it!" Glenn shouted.

"Please!"

"Come on. Come on, we're out here."

"This is not the way! _Please!"_

"Get behind me." Lori said to Carl.

"Come on." Shane hit the door once it was open before backing up and taking out his gun. The walkers pushed open the doors and began to come out. Andrea and T-Dog ran forward with their guns ready.

"Kira get behind me." Daryl said pointing his gun towards the walkers, moving forward. Shane began to shot the walkers. Everyone else with a gun began shooting.

"Maggie." Glenn looked to her.

"It's okay." She nodded and Glenn went to help. Shane turned around and shot the walker Rick had on the snare pole.

"Stay back!" Rick said to Lori and Carl. _"__Stop!" __Rick_ shouted. The group took out all the walkers. They all waited to see if anything was left. They suddenly heard shuffling and growling. Suddenly... Sophia walked out, a visible bite on her shoulder. Carol ran forward sobbing. Kira put a hand over her mouth and felt tears welling up.

"Sophia? Sophia!" Daryl stopped Carol, grabbing her around the waist. "Oh no. Sophia. Sophia. No." Sophia began to shuffle forward. Carl began crying. "Sophia." Shane looked down.

"Don't watch." Lori said to Carl as she held him. Rick walked forward form the back and took out his gun. He pointed it at Sophia. He shot and she crumpled to the ground. Carol began wailing.

* * *

**_End of 14… next one out tomorrow or Sunday…I was shocked when I saw this episode…_** _**WAY more Daryl/Kira in next chapter**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_Maddy-MarieXO: (ch.6 review)o-o um I didn't steal it cause I've never read any of your stories so I wouldn't know what you call him. Dare and D were the only thing I could think of. (Ch. 8 review) ohh, now it makes more sense XD (ch.14) lol I'm not gunna put any Daryl Carol in this, (most scenes I'll probably switch Carol for Kira and change what she says) If there is any scenes like that I'll fix them, I haven't watched season 3 yet, I'm going to do that today after finishing chapter 16. _**

**_MegaShrimp: I'm glad I did well… I'm not trying to make this centered on Kira but just like she was a character on the show, the show switches between characters, I'm not really focusing on her as the main character._**

**_Y0ur-DoWnDaLl: I looked upon wiki how on how to make a home-made bow and it said dental floss, a lot of people use dental floss for things in survival situations (in movies and shows mind you but still)_**

**_Thank you reviewer_**

**_I was gunna have a Daryl Kira thing in here but I had to move it to the next chapter cause the time of day would be messed up._**

* * *

"Sophia!" Carol sobbed.

"Don't look. Don't look." Daryl said picking her up. She pushed him away and ran away. Kira went to follow her.

"Car-" Daryl grabbed Kira's arm and shook his head. Beth was crying and being held by Jimmy. Maggie stood by Hershel, who was on one knee, his hands over his mouth. Beth moved out of Jimmy's arms and went over to her mother's body. She moved a body off her mother's.

"Ma..." Suddenly her mother reached out and grabbed her. She started screaming.

"Come on!" Everyone rushed over.

"Pull her away, pull her away!" T-Dog tried kicking her then Andrea took a pickaxe and swung, the blade went through the walkers head. Hershel held Beth as she sobbed.

* * *

"We've been out. We've been combing these woods looking for her and she was in there all along?" Shane asked as everyone headed back towards the house. "You knew."

"Leave us alone." Maggie said.

"Hey, Shane, just stop, man." Glenn said.

"Get your hands off me." Shane said when Rick tried to pull him back. "You knew and you kept it from us."

"I didn't know." Hershel said.

"That's bullshit. I think y'all knew."

"We didn't know!" Maggie said.

"Why was she there?!"

"Your... Otis put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her and put her in there before he was killed."

"You expect me to believe that? Do I look like an idiot?" Shane asked.

"Shane, hey hey hey." Rick said.

"I don't care what you believe!" Hershel said.

"Everybody just calm down." Rick said.

"Get him off my land!"

"Please. No."

"Let me tell you something."

"Hey." Maggie slapped Shane. "Don't touch him! Haven't you done enough?"

"I mean it... Off my land." Hershel said.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Daryl almost died looking for her, Rick." Shane said. "Any one of us could have. I'm gunna tell you right now... That son of a bitch, he knew."

"He didn't know. He's not like that." Rick said. "He opened his home to us."

"He put us all in danger. Man, he kept a barn full of walkers."

"So you just start an insurrection, hand out guns and massacre his family?"

"His family's dead, Rick."

"Well, he doesn't believe that. He thinks you just murdered them in cold blood."

"No, man, I don't care what he thinks." Shane said.

"I was handling it, brother. I was handling it and you just..."

"You had us out in those woods looking for a little girl that every single one of us knew was dead! That's what you did. Rick, you're just as delusional as that guy. You handling it, huh?"

* * *

Andrea covered Sophia with a blanket. Daryl and Kira both made their way to the RV, stopping when they saw the other was going to the same place. Daryl walked over to her.

"Listen… I didn't mean to snap at you earlier…"

"It doesn't matter, it's fine." She said. He nodded before going inside the RV. Carol was sitting at the table looking out the window. She looked to him before looking back out the window. Kira walked in and looked between the two. Carol looked at her. Kira opened her mouth to speak but closed it and looked at the spot next to Carol before looking back at Carol. Carol nodded and Kira sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Kira rubbed her back. Carol closed her eyes.

* * *

"I have to ask you..." Glenn said to Maggie. _"__Did you know she was in the barn__?" __Maggie looked at him. Before walking around the couch and sitting on the arm. _You know, maybe in some weird way this is for the best. At least we know and now we can move on."

"Move on?"

"Yeah, it's just like... It meant so much to everyone... Finding her, you know? And then..."

"So now you'll just move on?"

"If we can. I mean, we've lost others. _This is... This is Sophia__. _The whole group... This one was different."

"So what happens now?"

"We bury her... With your stepmom and your stepbrother."

"And then?" Glenn walked over and kissed her head.

"I don't know."

* * *

"I thought I'd find her." Carl said.

"We all did." Lori said.

"I mean, me... That I'd be the one. Like maybe she was hiding somewhere in a cave or a tree. She'd be safe back. And I'd find her and bring he.. he did the right thing, shooting her like that. I would've done it, too."

"Dale?" Lori said.

_"_Yeah?"

"Could you take Carl up to the house? I want you to rest."

"Okay." He said before getting up.

"Hey, you dropped that." Rick said putting his hat on Carl's head.

"You want us to start burying?" T-Dog asked.

"We need a service. Carol would want that." Andrea said.

"Yeah, we all want that." T-Dog said.

"Let's... let's dig a grave for Sophia, and Annette and Shawn, uh, over by those trees." Lori said pointing. _"__And we'll need a truck to move the bodies."_

"I'll get the keys." Jimmy said.

"No no." Shane said. "I got the truck." He said walking away.

"And the others?" Jimmy asked. "That's a lot of digging."

"We bury the ones we love and burn the rest." Andrea said.

"Let's get to work." Lori said. "What did Hershel say?" Lori asked Rick

"He wants us off the farm, or Shane at least."

"That's not a surprise. We're lucky someone wasn't killed. And all that gunfire... More walkers could've heard it. Baby, what is it?"

"She was there all the time." Rick said.

"And you did everything you could."

"Yeah, I know. I always do, don't I? Went after her, protected her, killed those walkers, but she still got bit. And Carl still got shot."

"Mm-hmm."

"People counting on me and I had 'em chasing a ghost in a forest." He said walking away.

* * *

Shane walked over to the truck and noticed Dale looking at him. He got in the truck and sat there a moment. He opened the door and sat sideways.

"Hey. Do you got something to say, Dale? Well, go ahead, man. Mr. Moral Authority, huh? The... The voice of reason." He got out of the truck and walked over. "Let me ask you something, man. What do you do? What do you do to keep this camp safe, huh? What do you do? What, you fix up an R.V.? You babysit some guns? Man, you pointed one at my chest, right? But you just... you couldn't pull that trigger, could you? _If I was such a danger, if I was such a threat__,_ what did you do to stop me, huh? I smashed up on there, I saved Carl. That's me. That ain't you. That ain't Rick. That's me." He walked back to the truck. "Tell you what, Dale... Next time I need a radiator hose... I'll give you a call, man."

* * *

Shane, Andrea, T-Dog and Jimmy were digging graves. Shane was helping with the one Andrea was digging.

"That's it."

"They're ready." Lori said walking into the RV. "Come on."

"Why?" Carl asked.

"'Cause that's your little girl." Daryl said.

"That's not my little girl. That's some other thing. My Sophia was alone in the woods. All this time I thought... She didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't go hungry. She didn't try to find her way back. Sophia died a long time ago." Lori left the RV. Kira was sitting on the edge of the sink next to Daryl. He glanced at her before getting up and leaving the RV as well. Carol looked at Kira. "Go ahead." She said softly. Kira got up and walked over to Carol and kissed the top of her head. She left the RV and walked to the graves to help bury Sophia, Annette and Shawn.

* * *

Everyone stood by the graves a moment before they all went off their separate ways. Kira watched Daryl walking away to his tent that he moved far away from everyone else. She walked after him. He glanced back at her before continuing to his tent.

* * *

"A few more trips." Rick said. To Andrea and T-Dog who were loading bodies into the truck.

"We got lucky." Andrea said. "If that barn had any more, we could've been overrun."

"Good thing Shane did what he did... When he did." T-Dog said.

"You can't tell me this was right." Dale said.

"It wasn't. It'll cost us with Hershel." Rick said.

"He's grieving. He'll come around, see we had no choice." Andrea said. "Look, I shot too. This wasn't all Shane."

"Look, I got no qualms about it." T-Dog said. "Walkers in my backyard? Mm-mm."

_"_I'm not saying that we shouldn't have taken care of the problem, but creating a panic?!" Dale said.

"There's no point arguing about it. It's done." Lori said. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Better get moving." T-Dog said. T-Dog got in the truck and Andrea sat on the tailgate. T-Dog started the truck and began driving. An arm of a walker fell off.

"Hey! Hey!" T-Dog stopped and Andrea grabbed the arm before running back "All right!"

* * *

"So if your group leaves, you wouldn't stay?" Maggie asked Glenn.

"I... I hadn't really thought about it." He said. "I mean, I... I didn't know that... Do... do you think this is really the time... To discuss this, I mean?"

"Well, I'm not really feeling like there's a lot of time for anything."

"No, no, there... There is. There is. I mean, I-I... I want..." Suddenly Beth collapsed in the kitchen.

"Oh my God." Maggie said running to her.

* * *

The two moved her to her room and put her on her bed. "Sweetie, can you hear me?" Lori looked into the room. "What's wrong with her?"

"She might be in shock." Lori said. "Where's Hershel?"

"We can't find him anywhere." Glenn said.

"Hey, kiddo." Maggie said taking her hand.

* * *

Kira followed Daryl to his new location.

"Why'd you move way out here?" She asked. He didn't look at her, he knew she followed him to the whole way, and went inside his tent.

"To get away from you people." He said. She went inside his tent.

"But why so far?"

"Cause." He said going through his bag to get something to sharpen his knife with. Kira sighed.

"I'm gunna run down to the house, since you're so far away I'm willing to bring you back something. Food, water?" He was quiet a moment.

"Go get me Andrea's cheese grater. I gotta sharpen my knife."

"That all?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll be right back." She said before leaving the tent.

* * *

"Your stepmother's things?" Rick asked looking at boxes of things in Hershel's bedroom.

"He was so sure she'd recover." Maggie said. "They'd just pick up where they left off."

"Looks like he found an old friend." Shane tossed Rick a flask.

"That belonged to my grandfather, gave it to dad when he died." Maggie said.

"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker." Rick said.

"No, he gave it up on the day I was born." Maggie said. "He didn't even allow liquor in the house."

"What's the bar in town?"

"Hatlin's." She said. "He practically lived there in his drinking days."

"Betting that's where I'll find him." Rick said.

"Yeah, I've seen the place. I'll take you." Glenn said.

"All right, I'll get the truck." Rick patted Glenn's arm before leaving.

"Okay."

"N... no." Maggie said.

"It's an easy run."

"Like the pharmacy?" She asked.

"Hey, Maggie?" Rick said. "I'll bring him back."

"Maggie, that was different." Glenn said to Maggie.

"Rick? You want to have a conversation about this before you leave?" Lori asked following Rick from the room.

"So you're seriously gunna go after this guy with everything that's going on, huh?" Shane asked. "What you gunna do?"

"He's right." Lori said. "This is not the time to head off, not today. You don't know what's have..."

"I'm not arguing." Rick said. "_It's the least I can do for Hershel after we-" Shane cut him off._

_"__What?_ After we what?" He asked before walking past them.

"Carl said he would've shot Sophia himself. That's your son. He's getting cold. He's growing up in a world with... He's growing up in a world where he needs a father like you... Around, alive, not running off, solving everybody else's problems."

"It's not just his problem I'm trying to solve. We need Hershel for the baby. I'm going after him."

* * *

Shane was letting the water from the water pump run over his head. Suddenly he heard something coming out of the woods, he took out his gun but stopped when he saw it was Carol.

"Hey." He said. "Carol?" She didn't say anything._"__Carol. _Hey hey hey hey hey." He looked at her. "Hey, are you all right? Come here." He took her over to the water and started to wash the cuts and scrapes on her arms and hands. "I want you to know that I'm real sorry for your girl."

"Thank you."

"When I opened that barn I had no idea. If I did... Everybody thinks that I'm a... I was just trying to keep everybody safe. I had no idea she was in there."

* * *

Lori and Dale walked out of the house.

"This place is going to hell." Dale said.

"Yeah, I'm trying hard to prevent that." Lori said.

"You won't be able to. No, there are people in this group who think that what Shane did was justified."

"I know you two can't stand each other, but he did something that needed to be done."

"He's dangerous."

"Yeah, he's a hothead."

"No, Lori, he's dangerous. I think he killed Otis." She stopped and he turned to her.

"Otis was killed by walkers."

"He knew how to handle walkers. Otis was the one who was putting them in the barn."

"You need to be really clear with me right now. What are you saying?"

"I believe that... That Shane sacrificed Otis. I can't prove it, but I-I-I... I think that he... I think that he shot him and left him for bait, so that he could get away."

"Shane may be a hothead, but he's not a murderer. And... and why would he kill somebody who's trying to help?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was pinned down. He said... he said it. He all but threw it in my face. I'm telling you... I knew guys like him, and sooner or later... He's gunna kill somebody else." Dale said before walking away.

* * *

"Maggie said she loves me." Glenn said in the car with Rick. "She doesn't mean it. I mean she can't. I mean... well... She... she's upset or confused. She's probably feeling, like..."

"I think she's smart enough to know what she's feeling."

"No. No." Glenn shook his head. "No, you know what? She wants to be in love, so she's... she needs something to... to, like... to hold onto."

"Glenn, it's pretty obvious to everyone Maggie loves you, and not just because you're one of the last men standing. So what's the problem?"

"I didn't say it back."

"Huh."

"I've never had a woman say that to me before except my mom, of course, and my sisters. But with Maggie, it's different. I mean- We barely know each other. What... what does she really know about me? Nothing. We're practically strangers. But I... I didn't know what to do with it. I just stood there like a jerk."

"Hey. Hey, this is a good thing, something we don't get enough of these days. Enjoy it. And when we get back, return the favor. It's not like she's going anywhere."

_"__Rick? _I know about Lori, her being pregnant. I got her those pills."

"I figured." The two got out of the car.

"Hey, I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"Don't be. You did what you thought was right. It just so happens it wasn't."

* * *

Lori walked into the room Beth was in. Andrea walked over to her.

"Her heart's racing. She's burning up." She said. "We need Hershel. He'll know what to do."

"Would you look in on Carl for me?" Lori said.

"Of course." Andrea said.

* * *

"Moving to the suburbs?" Lori asked Daryl. He was sitting against a lone chimney making arrows. "Listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel."

"Yeah. So what?"

"So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back. Daryl?"

"Your bitch went window-shopping. You want him? I'd fetch him yourself. I got better things to do."

"What's the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?" He stood up.

"Selfish? Listen to me, Olive Oyl. I was out there looking for that little girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. Don't you tell me about me getting my hands dirty! You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people." He said sitting back down.

* * *

Kira walked past Lori on her way back to Daryl's tent.

"Lori, you okay?" She simply walked past. Kira raised an eyebrow but continued on her way. "Here." She said holding out the grater.

"Took you long enough." He said grabbing it. She rolled her eyes. He started to sharpen his knife. She noticed the half made arrows.

"What, my arrows not good enough?" She joked.

"Need more than just six."

"Let me help." She said sitting next to him and grabbing a stick.

"Don't have to." He grumbled.

"I want to." She said. "I like spending time with you." They sat in silence for a few minutes besides the sound of his knife against the grater and her sharpening the stick.

"Where've you been sleepin?"

"In the RV."

"Why?"

"I don't have a tent."

"Share one."

"Everybody's got their own I don't want to invade anyone's piracy."

"… Stay 'ere." He said after a moment.

"W-With you?"

"I'm not movin out." He said. "Don't worry; you get your own side. Unless you wanna sleep closer?" He asked with a smirk.

"You'll have to be my pillow."

"Alright." He said. Kira felt her blush. They looked at each other, Daryl smirked slightly seeing her blush.

"Let me just go get my stuff." She said getting up.

"I'll be waiting." He said as she walked away.

* * *

Glen and Rick went into the bar.

"Hershel." Rick said seeing Hershel sitting at the bar.

"Who's with you?" He asked.

"Glenn."

"Maggie sent him?"

"He volunteered. He's good like that." The Rick walked over. "How many have you had?"

"Not enough."

"Let's finish this up back at home. Beth collapsed, is in some sort of state. Must be in shock. I think you are too.

"Maggie's with her?"

_"_Yeah, but Beth needs you_."_

"What could I do? She needs her mother. Or rather to mourn like she should've done weeks ago. I robbed her of that. I see that now." He said before taking a drink.

"You thought there was a cure. Can't blame yourself for holding out for hope."

"Hope?" Hershel smiled slightly then looked at Rick. "When I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms, I had little hope he would survive.

"But he did."

"He did. Even though we lost Otis. Your man Shane made it back and we saved your boy. That was the miracle that proved to me miracles do exist. Only it was a sham, a bait and switch. I was a fool, Rick, and you people saw that. My daughters deserve better than that." He took another drink before opening a bottle and pouring more.

* * *

Kira came back to Daryl's tent with her backpack. He was inside already. She went in and saw him lying down with his eyes closed, hands behind his head. She put her bag by his and something fell out of his. She bit her lip.

"Why do you have condoms?" His eyes snapped opened. "There a jealous woman I should look out for?"

"No- those… aren't mine." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Then whose are they?"

"Glenn's."

"Why'd he give them to you?"

"So Hershel wouldn't fine them."

"Oh. Alright." She got down and laid next to him. He glanced down at her. "Think he would mind if we took one?" She asked. He stared at her. "Kidding D." She chuckled at his expression and got closer to him, putting her head on his chest. He hesitantly let one of his arms fall and hold her waist.

* * *

Lori walked out of the house, checked her gun then got in the car. She was driving down the road to the town. She picked up the map and put it on the wheel. Looking down at it she didn't see the walker until it was right in front of her. She gasped and swerved, hitting the walker and going off the side. She let out a scream as she went up a small hill and the car flipped over.

* * *

"So what do we do? Just wait for him to pass out?" Glenn asked by the door.

"Just go. Just go!" Hershel said, still sitting at the bar.

"I promised Maggie I'd bring you home safe." Rick said.

"Like you promised that little girl?"

"So what's your plan?" Rick asked walking over. "Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?" Hershel got up and faced Rick.

"_Stop telling me_ how to care for my family, my farm. You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all!

"The world was already in bad shape when we met."

"And you take no responsibility!"

"You're supposed to be their leader!"

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes." He nodded "Yes. Yes, you are." He walked back to the bar and sat down.

"Now come on. Your girls need you now more than ever."

"I didn't want to believe you." Hershel said. "You told me there was no cure, that these people were dead, not sick. I chose not to believe that. But when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept coming, that's when I knew what an ass I'd been, that Annette had been dead long ago and I was feeding a rotten corpse! That's when I knew there was no hope. And when that little girl came out of the barn, the look on your face... I knew you knew it too. Right? There is no hope. And you know it now, like I do. Don't you?" Rick looked to Glenn. "There is no hope for any of us." Hershel turned back to his drink.

* * *

Shane and T-Dog were dragging walkers out of the bed of the truck and onto a pile of logs.

"You ready?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." T-Dog said. "Man, how many times we gunna have to do this?" He asked looking at Shane.

* * *

"Look, I'm done." Rick said. "I'm not doing this anymore, cleaning up after you. You know what the truth is? Nothing has changed. Death is death. It's always been there, whether it's from a heart attack, cancer, or a Walker. What's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before, did you? Now there are people back at home trying to hang on. They need us, even if it's just to give them a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves. You know what? This... this isn't about what we believe anymore. It's about them." Rick said. Hershel took a drink before putting the glass down. He started to get up when two men entered the bar.

"Son of a bitch. They're alive." The skinnier one said.

* * *

Rick poured a drink into a glass.

"I'm Dave. That scrawny-looking douche bag there is Tony."

"Eat me, Dave.

"Hey, maybe someday I will. We met on I-95 coming out of Philly. Damn shit-show that was.

"I'm Glenn. It's nice to meet some new people."

"Rick Grimes."

"How about you, pal? Have one?" Dave pointed to his glass.

"I just quit."

You've got a unique sense of timing, my friend."

"His name's Hershel. He lost people today, a lot of them."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that. To better days and new friends. And to our dead... may they be in a better place." They all took a drink, minus Hershel. Dave took out his gun and showed it.

"Not bad, huh? I got it off a cop."

"I'm a cop."

"This one was already dead."

"You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia." Rick said.

"It feels like we're a long way from anywhere.

"Well, what drove you South?"

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't the weather. I must've dropped 30 lbs. In sweat alone down here."

"I wish." Tony said.

"No, first it was D.C. I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never even got close. We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing."

"One guy told us there was the coast guard sitting in the Gulf, sending ferries to the islands." Tony said.

_"_The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country... Kansas, Nebraska." Dave said.

Nebraska?" Rick asked.

"Low population, lots of guns." Tony said.

"Kinda makes sense." Glenn said.

"Ever been to Nebraska, kid?" Dave asked him_. "_A reason they call 'em flyover states." He chuckled. "How about you guys?"

"Fort Benning, eventually."

"I hate to piss in your cornflakes, officer, but... We ran across a grunt who was stationed at Benning. He said the place was overrun by lamebrains."

"Wait, fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?" Glenn asked.

_"Sadly, I am._ Oddly, the truth is there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next_,_ praying one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab a hold of you when you sleep."

"If you sleep."

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You holed up somewhere else?"

"Not really." Rick said.

"Those your cars out front?"

"Yeah. Why?" Glenn asked.

"We're living in ours. Those look kinda empty, clean_. __Where's all your gear? __"_

_"__We're with a larger group_ out scouting, thought we could use a drink."

"A drink? Hershel, me I thought you quit. Well, we're thinking of setting up around here. Is uh-_Is it... is it safe?"_

_"__It can be,__"_ Glenn said. "although I have killed a couple of walkers around here."

"Walkers? That what you call them?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. I like that. I like that better than lamebrains.

"More succinct." Tony said.

"Okay, Tony went to college."

" Two years."

"So what... so what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something?" Dave asked "That new development? Trailer park or something?" Tony got up and walked to the other side of the bar. "A farm? Old McDonald had a farm." Tony laughed. "You got a farm?"

_"__E-I-e-I-o." __Tony sang, pissing on the ground._

" Is it safe?It's gotta got food, water?"

"You got cooze?_" Tony asked.__ "_Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks.

"Listen, pardon my friend. City kids... they got no tact. No disrespect." Dave said. "So listen, Glenn-"

"We've said enough." Rick said.

"Well, hang on a second. This farm... it sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet, Tony?"

"Yeah, real sweet."

"How about a little Southern hospitality? We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pool our resources, our manpower."

"Look, I'm sorry. That's not an option."

"Doesn't sound like it'd be a problem." Dave said.

"I'm sorry. We can't." Hershel said.

"We can't take in any more." Rick said. Dave chuckled.

"You guys are something else. I thought... I thought we were friends. We got people we gotta look out for too.

"We don't know anything about you." Rick said.

"No, that's true. You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself. Am I right? 'Cause ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same. So come on, let's... let's take a nice friendly hayride to this farm and we'll get to know each other."

"That's not gunna happen." Rick said.

"Rick..."

"This is bullshit." Tony said.

"Calm down." Rick said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Don't ever tell me to calm down."

"Whoa." Dave said. Rick stood up. "I'll shoot you three assholes in the head and take your damn farm!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa." Dave got up."Relax. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody. Nobody's shooting anybody. Right, Rick?" Dave asked climbing over the bar. Dave put his gun on the bar."Look. We're just friends having a drink. That's all. Now where's the good stuff, huh? Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff. Let's see." Dave leaned down and Rick put his hand on his gun.

"Hey, look at that." He held up a bottle. "That'll work. You gotta understand... we can't stay out there. You know what it's like."

"Yeah, I do. But the farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep looking."

"Keep looking. Where do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know. I hear Nebraska's nice." Dave laughed.

"Nebraska…This guy." He reached for his gun but Rick was quicker and shot him before turning around and shooting Tony twice. He walked closer and shot again. Glenn stared.

* * *

Shane and T-Dog had sticks with rags tied to the end. They doused the rags in gasoline before lighting them on fire. Andrea stood by the truck as the two threw the sticks onto the pile of walkers. The pile caught fire creating a huge flame.

* * *

**_Ya know what sucks, I had to redo this chapter cause the scene I wanted wouldn't fit since it was still light outside. Then the next chapter I had to change a lot cause there were a few scenes after the ones I had put it that didn't make sense. X-x_**

**_Sexual content next chapter._**

**_ hey cool music notes show up  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_Maddy-MarieXO: ohh that name well I needed something to rhyme with dare and bear was cute and fit. It had to be something he didn't like XD._**

**_sDan12: Not sure how that happened (fixed it ^^) thank you o-o I don't type the dialogue I use scripts (Still takes forever to write a chapter though XD)_**

**_The scene I was gunna put in the last chapter is in this one. So… WARNING: Sexual Content. When you get to the third line it will be over. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Lori was knocked out in her car that was on its side. A walker was trying to get to her. It tried to go through the class. She woke up, saw it and screamed.

* * *

Kira and Daryl lay in the tent until it had gotten dark outside.

"That night at the CDC… When everyone was drunk… ya kissed me." He said.

"I know." She said. He looked down at her.

"You know?"

"I figured you didn't want to embarrass me."

"Why would I care if you were embarrassed? It's cute when ya blush." He said.

"Would you quit teasing me?" She said with a small laugh. "… I'm sorry I kissed you without permission." She said.

"Don't be, ya don't need permission." He said.

"I don't regret it…"

"What?"

"…Kissing you…"

"Good cause then this would be awkward." He said and suddenly Kira was beneath him, his lips smashed against hers. Her arms automatically found their way around his neck, a hand in his hair. He groaned against her mouth as she tugged his hair lightly. He pulled away and looked down at her. She bit her lip and blushed. He smirked before leaning down to capture her lips again. He pressed his body against her and she let out a soft moan. He chuckled pulling away again.

"Ya know… I doubt Glenn will need _five_ condoms." She said.

"I lied, he gave them to me."

"Then… we could use them all?" She asked with a flirtatious smirk.

"Girl, don't tempt me." He said with a big smirk before leaning down and kissing along her neck. She giggled as his hands slid from her sides to her breasts. He gave them both a firm squeeze. Kira gasped. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He chuckled. She blushed and rolled her eyes. She pulled his head down to kiss him some more, biting his bottom lip gently. He slid his hands down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up. They broke the kiss to pull off both their shirts. Daryl kissed down her neck again this time going further down to her chest. He growled taking off her bra before taking a nipple in his mouth. She let out a soft moan and he smirked. The hand in his hair tightened and he groaned. He slid his hands down to her pants and tugged at them, hooking his fingers in the sides. He looked up at her and she nodded. He pulled down her pants and panties together making her blush. He slid a hand down her leg as he leaned down to kiss her, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth shyly. Surprisingly he was a very good kisser. She reached down and started to undo his pants. He helped her, still kissing her, pulling them off along with his boxers. They pulled away from their kiss and she blushed looking down at him. He chuckled. "Nice, huh?" Her blush deepened and he pulled her back into a kiss. He spread her legs, both hands on the underside of her knees. He reached over and grabbed a condom, putting it on quickly. He took hold of her legs again and looked at her, silently asking. She nodded.

"Please…" She said biting her lip. He swallowed and nodded once before pushing in completely. Kira let out a yelp of pain and he froze after feeling something tare. He swallowed again.

"You never told me you were a virgin."

"Y-You never asked?" He put his forehead against hers. There were tears in her eyes.

"You should have told me. I would've gone slower." He whispered. She shook her head slightly.

"You don't seem the slow type."

"I'm not. But I would've been gentle on your first time." He kissed her cheek.

"We got the hard part over with." She said a tear rolling down her cheek. He kissed it.

"You ready?" She nodded. He slowly started to move and bit the inside of his lip went her face contorted in pain. He kissed her softly. "I'm sorry." He said against her lips. She shook her head again, looking him in the eye.

"It's fine… go faster." She breathed. He hesitated but complied, picking up her legs a bit and moving faster. She started to gasp in pleasure and he smirked knowing the pain was going away. He picked up at pace even more and she closed her eyes moaning out his name. "Oh Daryl." Hearing her say his name like that sent shivers down his spine and made him buck his hips against her, making her let out a squeak. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her face a deep red, her eyes had lidded. He bit his lip and quickly leaned down and captured her lips with his.

* * *

"Holy shit." Glenn said.

"You all right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Hershel?" He was quiet. Then nodded.

"Let's head back." Rick grabbed a few shells from Tony's pocket. Glenn grabbed Dave's gun. Suddenly they heard a car approaching and saw the lights.

"Car. Car. Get down." Rick said. They all got down against the wall. The engine stopped and they heard the doors open and close.

"Dave? Tony? They said over here?" One man asked.

"Yeah." A second said.

"I'm telling you, man, I heard shots." A third said.

"I saw roamers."The second man said. "two streets over. Might be more around here.""It's hot." The first complained. "We gotta get out of here."

"Dave! Tony!"

"Shut up, you idiot! You wanna attract 'em?Just stick close. We're gunna find 'em."

"Dude, he said to stay close."

"Tony." They whispered.

* * *

Lori looked wide eyed at the walker pushing its head through the broken glass of the windshield. She got up and moved away from it, climbing to the other side and pushing against the door. She fell back with a yelp. The walker got its arm through and grabbed her hair pulling her back. She screamed and grabbed something sharp before stabbing it in the eye. She got out of the car and suddenly another walker was behind her. It grabbed her jacket.

"Shit!" She pulled out of her jacket and fell to the ground. She tried to crawl away but it grabbed her legs. She managed to grab a hubcap that had fallen off the car and hit the walker off. She got up and saw her gun in the car. She rushed to grab it and shot the walker. She was breathing heavily as she looked around.

* * *

Daryl stared up at the ceiling of the tent; an arm around Kira, her head on his chest.

"I…" Kira looked up at him. "I know I'm one of the only available men left around here… Rick's married, Jimmy and Carl are too young, Hershel and Dale are too old, Shane's probably got Andrea, Glenn has Maggie, T-Dog doesn't seem your type-"

"Daryl where are you going with this?" Kira asked looking confused.

"I'm your only choice… being one of the only men left alive. I know you'd rather not…be with a hick, a redneck." Kira frowned.

"Even if you weren't the only choice, if I met you before the world went to hell, I'd like you just as much."

"That's a lie."

"No really. You're a good guy, good looking too." She blushed slightly. "You're strong," She ran a hand up his arm. "Great in bed." He smirked smugly. "I love hearing you talk." She said subconsciously smiling.

"Really?" He asked. She blushed more. "Why ya blushin?"

"No reason…" He leaned down to her ear.

"It's obviously somethin'." He said.

"Y-Your voice… the way you talk…"

"Yeah? What is it Kira?"

"It's a turn on." She said quietly.

"Oh is it? Then… All I have to do is talk to get ya excited?" He asked with a huge smirk.

"Stop teasing me." She whined. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Plus I love your name." She said.

"Really?" She nodded. "Well I like 'Kira' too."

"Do you like _me_?" She asked.

"I might. I know ya like me." He said tilting her head up to look at him and kissing her. She smiled and sat up.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry. I'm gunna go down to the house to eat with everyone else."

"Alright." He said, watching her as she got dressed.

* * *

"They should've been back by now." Andrea said walking into the house with Shane, Kira behind them.

"Yeah. They just got holed up somewhere." Shane said. "We'll... we'll head out first thing in the morning." They sat down at the table with everyone else. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Patricia said. Carol handed a small basket of bread to Andrea.

"Thanks."

"Carl, I want you to keep your head up, okay? Your old man, he's the toughest son of a-"

"No cussing in the house." Patricia said.

"Sorry." Shane said.

"Lori, dinner."

"She's not in there."

"Where is she?" Dale asked.

"Carl, when's the last time you saw your mom?" Shane asked.

_"_This afternoon." He said

"She was worried about Rick,_" _Andrea said._ "_asked me to look in on Carl.

"She went after them?" Dale asked.

"She didn't say that." Andrea said.

"Nobody panic. Gunna be around here somewhere." Shane said and everyone got up.

* * *

Back at the bar the three were still sitting by the door. Glenn and Rick peeked out the window. "Why won't they leave?" Glenn whispered.

"Would you?" Hershel asked.

"We can't sit here any longer." Rick said. "Let's head out the back and make a run to the car." They got up and started to move when they heard gun fire.

_"_What happened?" One man asked.

"Roamers, I nailed 'em. They disappeared but their car's still there."

"I cleared those buildings. You guys get this one?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar?" They heard the footsteps approaching and Glenn moved in front of the door and pushed against it as one of them tried to open it.

"What?"

"Someone pushed it shut. There's someone in there." One man said quietly. "Yo, is someone in there?" He asked loudly. "Yo, if someone's in there, we don't want no 're just looking for our friends."

"What do we do?"

"Bum rush the door?"

_"_No, we don't know how many are there. Just relax." He said quietly. "We don't want any 're just looking for our friends. If something happened, tell place is crawling with you can help us not get killed, I'd appreciate it."

"Dude, you're bugging. I'm telling you nobody's in there."

"Someone guard the door. If they're in there,they might know where Dave and Tony are." Two of them started to walk away when Rick shouted.

_"_They drew on us!" The footsteps came back.

"Dave and Tony in there? They alive?"

"No." Rick said

"They killed Dave and Tony_."_

"Come on, man, let's go."

"No, I'm not leaving, I'm not telling Jane. I'm not gunna go back and tell them that Dave and Tony got shot by some assholes in a bar."

"Your friends drew on us! They gave _us_ no choice! I'm sure we've all lost enough people, done things we wish we didn't have to, but it's like that now. You know that? So let's just chalk this up to what it was... Wrong place, _- wrong-"_ Suddenly they started shooting.

_"_Get outta here! Go!" Rick shouted shooting back. Hershel slide Glenn his shotgun.

* * *

Kira ran back to Daryl's tent, he was sitting outside with a small fire going.

"Lori's missing and the others aren't back yet either."

_"Yeah. _That dumb bitch must've gone off looking for 'em."

"Is that what you two talked about before I came up here?"

"Yeah, she asked me to go. I told her I was done being an errand boy."

"And you didn't say anything? Why wouldn't you tell someone? We've already lost so many people what if she's hurt?"

"That's not my problem." He said getting up and walking past her.

* * *

"She's not at the barn." Shane T-Dog said. "I checked the yards.

"Well, where is she?" Carl asked. Kira ran up to the group.

"She asked Daryl to go into town. She must've gone herself." Carl started crying.

"Hey." Andrea said. "Carl."

"Did you know about this?" Shane asked Dale.

"No."

"Look, just... Did she take a gun?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't let her go out there alone." Shane walked to his car and got in before taking off.

* * *

Back at the bar Rick reloaded his gun.

"Hey!" He shouted. "We all know this is not gunna end well! There's nothing in it for any of us! You guys just... Just back off, no one else gets hurt!" Suddenly there was a noise in the back. Glenn got up and ran to the back. He looked inside the back of the bar where they kept the bottles. The stairs creaked and he slowly made his way down. He suddenly heard bottles rattling and one of the men curse softly.

"Shit!" Glenn saw the outline of one of the men through the glass of the door. He started to turn the door knob and Glenn shot the shot gun.

"Glenn! Glenn!" Rick shouted.

"I... I'm all right. I'm all right." He cocked the gun going over to the door.

* * *

Shane stopped the car by the car wreck. He got out with his gun and looked around.

"Lori!" He whispered sharply. He ran back to his car.

* * *

"I'll hold 'em here. You cover Glenn." Rick whispered. "See if you can make it to your car. Tell him... tell him to pull up back. We'll run for it, get the hell out of here."

"You want me to cover Glenn?"

"You missed all that gun training. It could've come in handy now."

"Nah, I can shoot. I just don't like to."

* * *

Glenn had his gun pointed to the door. He heard something behind him and whirled around. He pointed his gun at Hershel. He exhaled.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Rick wants you to try for the car."

"Try?"

"You'll try and succeed. I'll cover you."

"That's a great plan." Glenn said pushing the door open slowly before going out the door. He looked around before walking down the alley. Suddenly one of the men shot at Glenn, Glenn ducked down behind a dumpster. Hershel shot at the man and he fell over and started groaning in pain. Rick ran up behind Hershel.

"What happened?"

"He fired. He must've hit Glenn. He's behind the dumpster. Doesn't look like he's moving."

"You hit?" Rick whispered making his way over.. "Are you hit?"

"No. No." Rick got next to him.

"It's all right. The car's right there." Rick said. "Okay. We're almost home. You good?"

"I'm good." The man on the ground continued to groan.

"Let's go." They went to move when gunshots were heard. "_Get back._" A car pulled up and they could see someone on the roof of Steven's Pharmacy.

"Let's get out of here! Roamers all over the place! Hurry up! We gotta get out of here!_" _Someone yelled from inside the car.

"

What about Sean?" The guy on the roof called down.

"They shot him. We gotta go. Roamers are everywhere."

"We're leaving?"

"Jump! Hurry up, jump already." The guy jumped but fell against something and started screaming.

"Dude didn't make it." Glenn whispered.

"Help me! Help... help me!" The guy screamed.

"I've gotta go. I've gotta go. _I'm sorry!_" The man in the car yelled back as he pulled away.

"No no, don't leave!Help me! No! No!Help! Help!"_ The guy screamed._

"

Get Hershel._" Rick said moving up._

"Help! Help me! No! No!" The guy on the ground screamed as walkers started to rip him apart.

"Her... Hershel!" Rick shouted seeing walkers by him. Hershel shot at them.

"Hershel. Hershel." Glenn said. said

"The gunfire must've attracted the walkers." He said. "Where's Rick?"

"He... he ran across."

"Well, hell, we can't go without him." The two ran over to where rick was with the third guy who was crying; a spike from a fence was in his leg. "Rick! We have to go now.

"No!" The guy cried.

"Shh! I'm sorry, son. We have to go." The guy said up and they could see it was only a kid around 18-20.

"No no, don't leave me please."

"We have to go.

"We can't." Rick said.

"He was just shooting at us!" Glenn said.

"He's a kid."

"Please help me."

"This place is crawling with walkers!" Glenn shouted.

"We can't leave him!"

"The fence went clean through. There's no way we can get the leg off in one piece.

"Shut up or I will shoot you!" Rick said as the kid continued to scream.

"That may be the answer." Hershel said. We're not gonna get that leg off without tearing the muscle to shreds. He certainly can't run. He may bleed out."

"Shut up." Glenn said. "I'm sorry. Sh-sh... shut up. _Shut up."_

"

Maybe we should put him down." Hershel said._ "_I don't wanna see any more killing, but this is cruel."

"Can't we just take the leg off?" Glenn asked. The kid was sitting up and staring with wide eyes.

"That hatchet still in the car?" Rick asked.

"No no, don't... don't... Don't cut my leg off, please. Please, not my leg."

"Will this cut through the bone?" Rick held up his knife.

"I'll have to sever the ligaments below the kneecap, cut above the tibia. He's going to lose his lower leg."

"No, don't. No. No. No."

"When we get clear of here, we're gonna have to find some tinder, cauterize the wound so he doesn't bleed out."

"All right, no choice. Hurry up."

"Oh God, oh God." Rick pushed him down.

"No!"

"Hand me that stick." Hershel said. They tied a rag above the wound.

"Here."

"No. Ah!"

"Guys, walkers!" Glenn said. Rick put a hand over the kid's mouth. "Hurry up!" Glenn said shooting some.

"Shut up!" Rick said. "Oh God. They're everywhere." He shot a few. "Hershel, how we doing over there?"

"I need more hands! Easy easy."

"No, don't don't don't don't cut my leg off please."

"Come on, we gotta go!" Glenn shouted

"I'm almost out of ammo!" Rick shouted.

"We don't have much time! Come on, we've gotta go!" Glenn shouted.

"Can't hold 'em off! Hershel, do it now!" Rick shouted "Come on, Hershel!"

"There is no time!" Hershel shouted.

"Hershel, come on!" Hershel moved away

"Please don't leave me! Please! No! Please don't leave me! Please! Please don't leave me!" Rick grabbed the kicks leg and grunted lifting it off the spike. The kid screamed in agony.

* * *

Shane pulled up over by where Lori was walking down the road.

"You all right?" He asked getting out.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I saw the wreck. Let me look at you. Oh." He shined the flashlight in her eyes as she looked up. "What happened?"

"Looked down at the map and hit a Walker."

"Next time stay put, you won't need a map." He sighed. Come on, I gotta get you back."

"No, we gotta find Rick."

"He's back. They're all back. They're all safe and sound."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank God." She said walking to his car.

* * *

Carol walked around Daryl's own little camp site. She looked at the small animals hanging up. She looked at the walker ear necklace and turned around and faced Daryl.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Keeping an eye on you."

"Ain't you a peach?"

"I'm not gunna let you pull away. You've earned your place."

"If you spent half your time minding your daughter's business instead of sticking your nose in everybody else's, she'd still be alive!" He said angrily. He had managed to keep in anger in check around Kira but he couldn't contain it any longer. The sex had let him blow off a bit of steam but there was too much.

"Go ahead." She said.

"Go ahead and what? I mean just go! I don't want you here! You're a real piece of work, lady. What, are you gunna make this about my daddy or some crap like that? Pfft! Man, you know Jack. You're afraid. You're afraid 'cause you're all alone. You got no husband, no daughter. You don't know what to do with yourself. You ain't my problem! Sophia wasn't mine! All you had to do was keep an eye on her!" He shouted. He moved closer and she flinched. He backed away and they looked at each other a moment before he went back inside his tent.

* * *

"Oh my God, are you all right? What happened?" Andrea asked

"I was in an accident. I'm fine, I'm fine."

"She was attacked."

"I'm fine. I really am. Where's Rick?" Shane walked away. "They're not back? Where are they?" She looked at Shane.

"Look, I had to get you back here."

_"You asshole."_

_"Lori."_

"He's my husband."

"Lori, I will go after him. I will find him. Hey! Now look, first things first... I gotta... I gotta look after you. I gotta make sure the baby's all right, okay?"

"You're having a baby?" Carl asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" She stared.

"Come on. Let's make sure you're all right." Dale said.

"Come on." Andrea said leading her away.

* * *

"I am so sorry that I left without telling you." Lori said to Carl, sitting on the couch.

"It's okay. I wasn't scared. When's dad getting back?"

"Let's hope soon."

"I wanna be there when you tell him about the baby."

"Oh, love, he already knows. We were just trying to find the right time to tell you."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well, we won't know that until it's born."

"Will I be able to feel it?" He put his hand on her stomach.

"Not for a while. You must have a lot of questions, huh? We never had the talk. I guess we forgot." Carl looked over at Dale

"Don't look at me. That's your father's job."

"If the baby's a girl, can we name her Sophia?" Carl asked. Shane was in the doorway.

"Hey, dude. Hey, I'm sorry, bud. Okay? I thought you knew."

"

Big brother Carl_._ Pretty cool, huh?"

"I say that's very cool." He chuckled. "You... you mind if I talk to your mom a sec?

How about a little later after she's had some rest?" Andrea askd.

"Lori, I had to get you back here. You wouldn't have come otherwise. How about you... how about you just hear me out, please? It's okay.

"Okay. Give me a minute." Lori said.

"Thanks, bud." Shane out a hand on Carl's shoulder. Dale and Andrea left the room look.

"Okay, Lori, it was a lie. It was one little white lie. But I think that... I think you oughta be thinking about how lucky we are that your baby's safe."

_"_You just can't stop lying, can you? My husband is back safe and sound. My husband is dead in some hospital."

"Oh, when are you gonna... when are you gonna stop throwing that in my face, huh? I thought that he was... the point here, Lor, is that you cannot keep running off like that. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking we needed Rick here to keep us safe."

_"Rick? I keep you safe."_

"Like you did with Otis?" He looked away "What happened that night? You haven't been the same since." She whispered.

"You wanna know what happened with Otis?" He whispered. "What happened with Otis happened because I love you. I love you and I love Carl. That's right."

"I told Rick." She said. Shane stared.

"What? You told... you told him what? Did you tell him that you thought you were a widow? That you were grieving and that the world was coming to an end? That that you needed comforting? Did you tell him it was a mistake?" She nodded. He held his face in his hands for a moment. "You know, Lori, that ain't true. What we had, it was real.

"It was not."

"It was a long time coming. It was real, Lori."

"It was not." She repeated.

"It was you and it was me and Carl, and it was real. It was right. Don't say it wasn't.

"It wasn't."

"Yeah? Just think about what you felt, just for a second. What you Fe... what you felt. Everything falling apart all around us, but it... it was a one good thing. And you know it's true." He said. She didn't look at him. He got up and left the room.

* * *

The next morning Kira woke up before Daryl. His arm was around her waist. She slowly slipped out of his hold before slipping out of the tent. She got her bow and a few arrows and walked to a nearby tree and carved a diamond – since it would be hard to carve a circle – into the bark. She backed up and started practicing.

"You're pretty good with that thing; I'd love to see ya in action." Daryl said getting out of the tent.

"I'd rather avoid fighting walkers… could you teach me to use your crossbow?"

"Why you wanna learn to shot ma crossbow?"

"Well, Shane's already taught me to shoot a gun, I figured it'd be good to know how to use as many weapons as possible." She said.

"You teach me… CQC was it?" She nodded. "Then we'll have a deal."

"Okay after you're _fully_ healed."

"I was healed enough for last night, I can do CQC."

"Well wasn't throwing you onto your back last night."

"We could try that later." He said with a smirk and a wink. She blushed and rolled eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked suddenly serious.

"I'm fine." He groaned. "I'm healing."

"No, that's not what I meant." He cocked an eyebrow. "About… what happened. With Sophia…" He was silent. "I heard you yelling at Carol last night." He looked away. "You're not angry around me. Why is that?"

"You make me forget."

"Forget what?"

"The bad things… I don' know why or how but…" He sighed and continued to look away. "I just forget the bad things when I'm with you."

"Aww."

"Don't- Don't 'aww'." He grumbled glancing at her. She smiled.

"I'm gunna go down and check on Beth." He nodded and watched her walk away.

* * *

"How is she?" Andrea asked.

"Dehydrated." Patricia said. "I'll set up an I.V. Best I can do without Hershel." She said before sighing and leaving the room. Kira walked in beside Andrea.

"They're not back yet?" She asked. Andrea shook her head. Maggie moved up on the bed and took Beth's hand.

_"Hey."_

"Can I get you anything?" Andrea asked.

"Nah, I just wish my dad was here." Maggie said.

"She'll be okay. You just need to be strong for her." Andrea said sitting on the bed.

"I was just reminding her about... Never mind."

"No no. I... I'd love to hear." Andrea said.

"My dad would die if he heard this. My first summer back from college, I drove home, dumped my stuff off, went straight out to the stable for a ride. My family comes back from churchand Beth grabs my things and starts unpacking my stuff upstairs."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, until this one here starts rifling through my backpack. She finds this little plastic container with these pink and green candies inside. She didn't even know I was on the pill. She was so freaked out by the idea of me, and boys and sex, she runs outside and Chucks them in the duck pond. And I ride up, I see this, I'm screaming. She's crying and Shawn runs outside, thinks one of us is drowning. Soon as he figures out what's going on, the jerk busts out laughing so loud that my horse rears up and gets mud all over the three of us. My dad comes out, "what the heck's goin' on out here?!" And she turns around, bats her eyelids and says, "we're just swimming, daddy." In her Sunday dress, all covered in snot and mud."

"Rick and Glenn will get your dad back." Andrea said.

"Glenn's a good guy."

"Yeah. He is."

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna risk it? You might not make it back." Dale said to Andrea

"I'll be fine.

"And with Shane at the helm, I wouldn't be too sure. He's lost people before."

"And he's had my back. What are you insinuating?"

"He doesn't want Rick back, or Hershel. With them gone, he's got everything he wants and no one to tell him otherwise."

"Shane has done more to keep this group alive than anybody, including Rick."

"You can't possibly believe that."

"I do." She said before walking away towards where Shane, T-Dog and Daryl were by Shane's car.  
Guys." Suddenly they hear a car coming and look to see Rick, Glenn and Hershel. They pulled up in front of the house

"Dad!" Carl ran to Rick and hugged him. Lori walked over and hugged him too. Maggie ran over to Glenn and hugged him.

"You're okay."

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery." Hershel said.

"Are you hurt?" Lori asked Rick looking down at him.

"No, but what happened to you?"

"I was in a car accident."

"Accident? How?"

"I went looking for you."

"Snuck out on her own. Brought her back." Shane said.

"Are you crazy? You could've-"

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog asked pointing to the kid they brought back.

"That's Randall." Glenn said. Randall was in the backseat with a red blindfold on.

* * *

Everyone went inside.

_"_We couldn't just leave him behind. He would've bled out, if he lived that long." Rick said.

"It's gotten bad in town." Glenn said.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked.

"I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage." Hershel said. "Won't be on his feet for at least a week._"_

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way."

_"_Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asked as Daryl walked in. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"He'll have a fighting chance." Rick said.

_"_Just gunna let him go? He knows where we are."

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat."  
_  
"_Not a threat. How many of them were there_?_You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gunna come looking?" Shane asked.

"They left him for dead. _No one_ is looking_."_

"We should still post a guard._"_ T-Dog said.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours." Hershel said.

"You know what? I'm gunna go get him some flowers and candy." Shane said walking away. He scoffed. "Look at this, folks... We back in fantasy land."

"You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet." Hershel said.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all... This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor... Keep your mouth shut." Shane sighed and left the house.

"Look we're not gunna do anything about it today." Rick said. "Let's just cool off." Everyone got up and started leaving. Carol walked over to Daryl and he went outside.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Maggie asked Glenn. "What's going on with you?" He sighed.

"Your dad saved my life today. And Rick saved us both. And I... I froze."

"Well, you were being shot at."

"I know, but..."

"You don't have anything to prove."

"All I've done, then this... okay. It's because of what you said."

"That I love you?"

"Yeah. A bullet hit the wall behind me and I... I thought of you... Losing me, hurting. And I couldn't take it, so I hid to stay alive."

"Glenn.

"No no no." He stopped her as she tried to kiss him.

"No, you don't get it. Rick, your dad... They were counting on me and I... I only thought of myself." He said before walking away.

* * *

"Has she eaten?" Hershel asked Maggie about Beth. She shook her head. "I'll give her a sedative... Stop her body from working too hard."

"You were drinking."

"That was the least of my worries."

"You left and I didn't know what to do!" Maggie cried before leaving the room.

* * *

"Want me to take watch?" Andrea asked Shane.

"Yeah. Relieve T. In a few hours. I'm gonna take the graveyard."

And then what? We just send him on his merry way?" Shane scoffed.

"According to Rick and Hershel.

"If he finds his people and leads them here, we'll have a war on our hands."

"You know you're preaching to the choir, girl."

"You ever consider a lighter touch? Abandoning the search for Sophia, taking out the walkers in the barn, lying to Lori today... Those were all the right calls. It's your presentation that leaves something to be desired."

"Dale send you?"

"I see you pushing everyone away. For what? They need you."

"Huh. I'll always be the odd man out... The same as you." She shook her head.

"I've made my peace."

"Have you? The way I see it, you and me, we... We're treated the same way. Everyone's always trying to take the gun out of your hand. These folks... They want to play house. They wanna pretend that Rick and Hershel... They know what they're doing. Lemme tell you something... They bound to get us all killed."

"Then we have to stop that."

"They don't listen. They're gunna give this kid a care package. They're gonna send him on his way. And you right, that's gonna bring on a war or something worse, and we just gonna... we're gonna sit here and wait for it. But you and me, we... We're the only ones who see it coming. I should've left with you when I had the chance." Shane said before walking away.

* * *

"Oh. Oh man." Rick said taking off his shirt.

"Here." Lori said helping him.

"Thank you. Ah." They both laughed. Lori tried to take hers off.

"Need your help."

"Come here." He pulled the shirt off. "We're like a couple of old people."

"We need to talk about Shane." She said to him. Rick sighed.

"What's he done now?"

"He thinks the baby's his. No matter what, it's yours."

"He'll accept that."

"You're gonna have to make him. He won't listen to me. He's delusional and he's dangerous. When I went looking for you, he came after me..."

"Well, of course he did."

"...And lied to me to get me back here, said you were already back. You saw what he did at the barn. He's threatened Dale and Hershel. He's scaring people and he's scaring me. And I think he killed Otis. I think he left him behind and I think... I think he did it not just to save Carl but because he loves me..."

"But you don't know that."

"And he thinks that we're supposed to be together no matter what."

"Those gunmen left that kid behind today. I killed two people myself because of you, and Carl and the baby. It was gunna be me and not them no matter what." Lori got behind him and hugged him.

"You killed the living to protect what's yours?"

"That's right."

"Shane thinks I'm his. He thinks the baby's his. And he says you can't protect us, that you're gunna get us killed. He's dangerous, Rick, and he won't stop." She whispered.

* * *

**_At the end of that ep the fact he's looking at the camera makes it so creepy. I've been typing ALL DAY! I've got chapter 21 started and 21 started season 3 so I watched PART of the 1_****_st_****_ episode. There are took many Daryl and Carol scenes popping up that I have to either take out, switch Kira in or fix. X_X But anyway I'll be able to post every day (Maybe not Tuesday or Thursday until later at night) for today (Sunday it's 12:30am it counts as today) until Thursday but by then I'll have watched more, if I can, and I will have more chapters done. My fingers, hands, wrists and arms are killing me X_X I have desk imprints on my arm._**

**_Hope the sex scene was okay. I didn't really check this whole chapter over so there might be some mistakes._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_I have up to Episode 4 of season three done. So that's about the 24_****_rd_****_ chapter so 7 from this one so I should be able to post everyone day until around Saturday and at the rate I'm going I'll have another 3-4 done by next weekend and then even more then. I'm only gunna have a total of about 35-36 chapters cause that's when season 3 ends. (BTW I'm not gunna include ((Or maybe I will)) episode 3 cause that's only Andrea and Michonne.)_**

**_Posting this before school. I just woke up; I had a dream Merle was my brother o-o… I messaged him in Facebook about wanting to spend time together and stuff.. woke up before I got a reply. Werid. Anyway I didn't really check this over, I'll make corrections when I get home if there are any to be made._**

* * *

Shane and Rick were driving along the road with Randall in the trunk.

"I thought we were going further." Shane said when Rick stopped the car and got out. They walked away from the car.

"We are. 18 miles out."

"So why are we stopping?"

"I wanted to talk. Been waiting a week till we were gunna do this. I just wanna talk."

"We don't need to."

"We do."

"No man, we don't."

"We're doing this. I get it. He was passed out when y'all brought him back, doesn't know where the farm is."

"That isn't what I need to talk to you about. I heard what really happened at the school. Was it to survive?"  
_  
_" of us wasn't gonna make it out. It had to be him. One shot to the leg, Carl lives. Reality is... He had no business being here- There. Whatever."

"You don't think I would've done it?"

"No, man, I know you wouldn't have."

"You don't think I can keep Lori or Carl safe?"

"I didn't say that."

"Or my baby? Is it gonna have to be me too_?"_

"Rick, you can't just be the good guy and expect to live. Okay? Not anymore."

"I'm not the good guy anymore. To save Carl's life, I would've done anything- anything. Now Lori says you're dangerous, but you're not gonna be dangerous. Not to us, not to me, not anymore. How about you look at me? You and Lori- I get what happened. When I figured it out- and I figured it out pretty quickly- I wanted to break your jaw, let you choke on your teeth. But I didn't. That wasn't weakness. It took everything. That is _my_ wife. That is _my_ son. That is _my_ unborn child. I will stay alive to keep them alive." Shane looked down. "You don't love her. You think you do, but you don't. Now the only way you and me keep on... Is that you accept everything I just said right here, right now, and we move forward with that understanding. "

"When it started it was just- It was a couple of weird stories on the news. Then- then it was so quick. Everything- It just happened. Two weeks later, I'm in the hospital and there were soldiers shooting people in the halls. They were shooting people, man, not walkers. Then the walkers came through. You know, I tried to get you out, I tried, but we weren't gonna make it. Man, there was no way and I knew it. But I couldn't live with it. I couldn't live, knowing- But I had to. I didn't keep Lori and Carl alive, man. They kept me alive. I want you to know that I didn't look at her before that. Brother, if I could take it all back, I would. "

"I wanna check the ropes." Rick said going to the trunk of he car. He looked at Randall who had headphones taped to his ears.

"It's all good."

* * *

"Rick say anything to you about Glenn when they got back from town?" Maggie asked Lori.

"Just that it had gotten pretty bad."

"He's not the same. Says he froze. Blames me. Says I got inside his head."

"He came back- that's what matters. Men have to do certain things- You know that- And they're either gonna blame the little woman as the reason they do 'em or the reason they don't. I'll tell you something- what happens out there happens out there. And we- we're just trying to keep it together till they get back."

"Things were good. Maybe I—"

"Glenn's a big boy. He makes his own choices, and then you- do you have anything to apologize for_?" Maggie shook her head. "_Tell him to man up and pull himself together. Just don't say "man up." It never goes well."

"Let me just get this to Beth."

"You go on- I got it." Lori said taking the tray.

* * *

_"_We've gotta start using our knives more." Rick said _ "_If there's one walker, we use our knives. We keep things quiet. We save ammunition."

"Yeah."

"We need dry goods ahead of the winter- Warm clothes... fuel. Maybe we get a gotta think the cold affects it doesn't kill 'em,it's gotta slow 'em second week of January last year,we got all that snow and ice." Shane was looking out the window and saw a lone walker. "My cousin got stuck on 85 for 24 in his ca with a birthday cake for his girlfriend at Georgia just sat and ate birthday cake and listened to the "Lord Of The Rings" book on tape. We get lucky, we get the same winter as last year. By December, it's a different world. we find some snowmobiles to make runs.

_"_That sounds good." Shane said.

* * *

"Knock knock." Lori said going into Beth's room.

"How about this- You, uh- You eat up all your food, we'll get you up and out of here and go take a walk. What do you say? It'll do good to be outside."

"You're pregnant." Beth said without looking at her. "How could you do that?"

"Uh, I don't really have a choice."

"You think it'll make a difference?"

"Of course it will. You eat something." She said walking out of the room.

* * *

"It's more than 18." Shane said.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a place."

"A place for what?"

"Give him a fair shake. A shot. There." Rick said pulling into 'Mert County Dept. of Public Works'. The two got out of the car. "This'll do. We'll leave the boy here and scavenge some there." Rick said as a walker made its way over. "Wait." Rick said as Shane raised his gun. "Like I said." Rick took out his knife and cut his finger before putting the blood on the fence in front of them. The walker came over and started licking the blood. Rick stabbed it in the head and it fell to the ground. "Gun's quick, easy, but other ways to do this. One more. Your turn." Shane looked to see another walker heading over. He opened his knife and killed the walker the same way Rick had. They headed inside and looked around.

"Hey, Rick. I don't see any bites." Shane said looking at the walker bodies.

"Gotta be scratches then- This one's hand, other one's cheek." Rick said pointing. "They had walkers here- burned bodies down the hill."

"I guess it gotta be scratches then, huh?" Rick nodded. Shane drove the car in and they popped the truck and pulled Randall out.

* * *

Lori knocked on Beth's door and walked in. "Couldn't eat a thing, huh? You're gonna—" She noticed her crying. Hey. I know how hard it is. I tried for days to reach my mom, and get her on the phone. I can only assume—"

"It's just so pointless."

"Oh. You have Maggie, and your father, Patricia and Jimmy. And you've gotta stay strong for them. I wish I could promise you it would be all right in the end. I can't, but we can make now all right... And we have to." Beth looked at her.

"Thank you."

"I'll be right back. We'll go take that walk." Lori said before taking the tray of food She went to the kitchen and started to take everything off the tray. She picked up the fork and noticed the knife missing. She went back to the room. "Beth?" Beth way facing away from Lori, lying down. Lori looked on the ground then to Beth. "You give it to me, sweetheart. You don't wanna do this." Beth held out the knife. Lori took it and went back to the kitchen before running outside. "Andrea, have you seen Maggie or Hershel?"

"I haven't seen Hershel, but I saw Maggie and Glenn walk by maybe 20 minutes ago." Andrea said from on top of the RV.

"Could you find her for me?"

"I've gotta get back to the house."

"Of course." She said and Lori ran back.

* * *

Shane and Rick dragged Randall from the car and took out the headphones. He looked around.

"The hell is this?" Rick turned off the music. Oh, come on, don't be stupid. I owe you guys. I can help protect what you've would you save my life just to kill me by leaving me here? One guy- one guy can't make it alone. That's why I was with those dudes- I was alone!" He shouted after them. Rick tossed a knife on the ground. And the two started to walk away. "Don't be stupid! I'm not like them!" He fell over onto his back. "I'm just some guy!" He said his voice cracking. "I used to watch football and screw around on the Internet. I lived with my mom! I lost her like you lost people. I went to school with Maggie for God's sake!" The two stopped. "I went to church. Uh.. I-I rode the bench on varsity baseball."

"You went to school with Maggie?" Rick asked as the two walked back.

"You go to school with Maggie?" Shane repeated. "Answer the question! Did you go to school with Maggie?"

"I- it- she didn't know me. Didn't even know I existed. I mean, I knew her. I knew who her dad was." They walked away a bit again. "There is no way I would ever do anything to hurt her or her family."

"Jesus."

"Or you- or your people! I'm not like the guys I was with!"

"He knows where the farm is, Rick. Where we are- he knows. Say he finds his way back to his people..." Shane took out his gun and went to shoot.

"Shane, no!" The shot was fired and hit right next to Randall. "Not now- just not now!"

"Well, when, Rick? When?" Shane asked sitting against a car.

"When I've had a chance to think about it."

"Don't let him kill me. Please don't." Randall said.

"Shut up!" Rick said. "We're going back. It's a man's life. I need a night to think it through."

"You're gonna bring this piece of garbage- this piece of garbage who- he shot at you, Rick. He ran with men who tried to kill you. You gonna bring him back to where Lori sleeps? To where _Carl _sleeps?_"_

"He'll be locked up in the barn, unless you bust it open. "

"Oh, don't start that shit."

"I'm taking the night."

"Man, you take that- you think on it, Rick. Keep struggling with it. It ain't hard, man. The right choice is the one that keeps us alive. It's always the same with 's like the first moment- it's whenever you're put to the test."

"Stop acting like you know the way ahead, like you know the rules. There are no rules, man. We're lost."

"No-no-no, man. I know exactly where I am."

"You don't know shit anymore."

"I don't think you can do it, Rick."

"It's my call, man."

"I don't think you can keep them safe." Rick stopped and looked at him. He went to punch Shane but ge grabbed his arm and head butted him. Rick fell to the ground and Shane grabbed his gun but Rick pushed it away and pushed Shane against the car before punching him in the face. While the two were fighting, Randall slowly made his way over to the knife on the ground. Rick was on the ground Shane pulled a motorcycle onto him.

"Ah! Damn!God!" Shane went over to where his gun was under a fire truck. He went around it and aimed at Randall. "No!" Rick grabbed him. The two fell to the ground and struggled to get the gun.

_"_Get off me, man." Rick punched Shane in the face. Randall rolled onto the knife and started to cut the binds at his feet.

"You're not doing this! You don't get to make these calls anymore. I won't let you." Shane grabbed a car jack and hurled it at Rick. Rick dove down and the jack went into a window. Suddenly a walker climbed up and out of the window. It fell out and Rick killed it before pulling it's body onto him as more walkers came out of the building. Shane backed up and began running.

* * *

_"_Are you crazy? What if dad finds out?" Maggie asked Beth.

"What's he gonna do? Kill me for committing suicide?"

"Stop being such a brat. He'd die. So would I. This isn't just about you. We all lost mom. "

"We'll lose each other and I couldn't stand that."

"So you give up?"

* * *

Randall was still struggling to cut his bonds when a female walker made its way other. Rick pushed the dead body off him and got up too early as a walker exited the building. Randall tripped the walked before breaking her arm. He moved away and brought his bond arms under his legs and held the knife in front of him.

"Come on, bitch. Let's see what you got. Come on." He stabbed it multiple times in the head.

* * *

Kira, Andrea and Lori were in the kitchen. Maggie and Beth's fight could be heard throughout the house.

"Where's Hershel?" Andrea asked.

"He doesn't want to find out yet. It's a family affair. We'll let them work it out."

"That's working it out?"

"When Beth stops fighting, that's when it's time to worry."

_"You are being so selfish!" Maggie yelled._

"This could've been handled better."

"How so?"

"You shouldn't have taken the knife away." Andrea said.

"Excuse me?" Lori asked.

"You were wrong, like Dale taking my gun. That wasn't your decision. _She has to choose to live on her own._ She has to find her own reasons."

"Want me to tie a noose for her?"

"If she's serious, she'll figure out a way."

"Doesn't mean I can't stop her or let her know that I care."

"That has nothing to do with it, Lori. She only has so many choices in front of her, and she believes the best one is suicide."

"That's not an option."

"Of course it is. She doesn't need to be yelled at or treated like a child."

"She needs a loaded gun, right? You'll understand if I don't send you in there."

"Andrea's right." Kira said. "It's no one's choice but her own."

"I came through it." Andrea said.

"And became such a productive member of the group. Let Maggie handle this her way."

"I contribute. I help keep this place safe."

"The men can handle this on their own. They don't need your help."

"I'm sorry. What would you have me do?"

"Oh, there's plenty of work to go around."

"Are you serious? Everything falls apart, you're in my face over skipping laundry?"

"Puts a burden on the rest of us, on me and Carol, and Patricia and Maggie. Cooking, cleaning and caring for Beth. And you- you don't care about anyone but yourself- You sit up on that RV, working on your tan with a shotgun in your lap." Lori said before looking at Kira. "And you do absolutely nothing, you hang around Daryl all day."

"Don't bring Kira into this. I am on watch against walkers. That is what matters, not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade."

"And we are providing stability. We are trying to create a life worth living."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Look, I went after Rick. I took down two walkers."

"After crashing Maggie's car."

_"_Don't act like you're the only one who can take care of herself."

"- Ever apologize for that?"

"Crashing her—You're insane."

"No, you are. And you're the one that's self-centered, the way you take it all for granted."

"My husband is out there for the hundredth time. My son was shot. Don't you dare tell me I take this for granted."

You don't get it, do you? Your husband came back from the dead, your son too. And now you've got a baby on the way. The rest of us have piled up our losses- _Me, Carol ,Kira, Beth- _but you just keep on keeping on. "

"We have all suffered. "

"Playing house, acting like the queen bee, laying down rules for everybody but yourself. You know what? Go ahead. Go in there and tell that little girl that everything's gonna be okay, just like it is for you. She'll get a husband, a son, baby, boyfriend. She just has to look on the bright side." Andrea said before walking away.

"Lori…" Lori looked at Kira. "Look… I-I don't agree with everything Andrea said and some of the things she just said were out of line… but I do agree that if Beth wants to die she has to be the one to make that choice on her own. Dale took away Andrea's choice back at the CDC. No one took away Jacqui's-"

"Don't you bring her up."

"Look… I'm sorry." Kira let out a breath. "If Beth truly wants to die she will find a way. If you want to protect her… I'm not going to stop you or tell you to stop. But until she has a chance to end it… she won't stop trying." Kira looked away a moment before looking back. "And just so you know I do pull my own weight around here too. I help out, I'm not only spending time with Daryl…" She started to walk away but stopped and turned back. "And about that, I'm helping to keep him from blowing up at everyone. Finding Sophia in that barn affected him as much as anyone else. He put his life on the line for that little girl. He got stabbed by his own arrow, he got shot." Kira took in a breath before slowly exhaling. "Look… I'm sorry okay." She looked at Lori. "I know it's not my place to say anything about this group. I know I haven't really earned my place here. I haven't saved anyone, I haven't done anything great. I understand why…" She swallowed. "I'll try to help out more… I promise." She said before walking out of the house.

* * *

"Mom would be ashamed to learn she raised such a coward." Maggie said to Beth. "What about dad, Beth?"

"He's clueless."

"He had us waiting for a cure.

"He knows he was wrong."

"When has dad ever admitted he was wrong? He's just telling Rick's group what they want to hear."

"And Jimmy?"

"We went out for three months and now I'm married to him?"

"And me? You could do that to me? I can't take another funeral."

"You can't avoid it. What are we waiting for?" Beth asked. "We should both do it."

"What?"

"At the same time. Help each other."

"No."

"It's hard to do it. No one wants to but-

"No, please don't."

"We can do it so it's peaceful, easy."

"Stop talking like that!"

"Our choice, and then it would be over. Or we'll be forced to do it when the farm and this house is overrun. No one can protect us."

"That's not true."

"Who, Glenn? I heard what happened. Rick will save his family, the others too."

"We're alone. You, me, Patricia, with only dad and Jimmy against a whole world of those things. I don't wanna be gutted. I wanna go... In this bed, tonight... With you beside me. Please."

* * *

Shane ran into a bus and closed the door pushing against it as walkers tried to get in. He grabbed his knife.

"Okay." He said cutting his hand. He smeared the blood on the wall. "You want some of that?" He shouted before stabbing a walker. "Oh shit."

* * *

Andrea opened the door to Beth's room. Maggie got up and walked over.

"Hey."

"You can't sit on top of her." Andrea said.

"I can't leave her by herself."

"You're gonna have to. You're exhausted. Go get some air. I'll sit with her. Go ahead. Wash up, get something to eat. I got it."

"Okay. Thanks." Maggie left and Andrea closed the door. Andrea sat in a chair.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Beth asked. She got up and opened the other door.

"Is this what you want? The pain doesn't go away. You just make room for it." She said before leaving the room then the house.

* * *

Randall ran away and suddenly turned around to face Rick's gun.

"Oh! Holy shit." Rick pulled him to the ground.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"What did you expect me to do? Please, just let me go, man. That's what you came here for. I'm not gonna tell anyone anything."

"Shut up." Rick grabbed a gun.

"You wanna stay here? Help the guy that just tried to bash your head in? There's 10 roamers there. You think you can take them on? They don't see us. We can get out of here. Oh, come on. Fine! But let me have a gun. I'll help you. I'll show you. I can. I know it."

"Let's go." Rick said.

"What?"

"He did this. We're going."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you." Shane looked and saw Rick and Randall leaving.

"Rick... no, man. Come back, man."

* * *

"Beth?" Maggie walked into Beth's room to find her gone. She heard crying from inside the bathroom. "Beth?" Something glass broke. "Beth?

"Maggie?" Lori asked.

"She's in there. I heard glass."

"Beth, you all right?"

"Don't do this, Beth. Don't do this. Open up, please. God, I left her with Andrea." Maggie said going to the desk and looking around for something.

"Where's a key?"

"I don't know. Beth honey, please open the door. I'm not mad. I'm not mad, Beth." Lori went over and grabbed a fire poker.

"Maggie." She put it between the door and the wall. "Hang on." She pulled and the opened. Beth turned around holding a bleeding wrist.

"I'm sorry." She cried. Maggie went over and hugged her.

"T's okay." She said leading her out of the bathroom.

* * *

Rick pulled Randall over to where the police walkers were.

"Stay there." He started to look through a bag with guns in it. He stood up and looked up.

* * *

Shane smeared more blood and stabbed another walker.

"Yeah, you like that?"

_"Shane!"_ Shane looked to see Randall driving his car, Rick shooting out the window. "_Run!_ Go for the back door!" Shane scrambled to the back and jumped to the car, hopping in the back window.

_"Come on!_ Come on, get in! Go, man, go! Come on!" They drove away from the place and down the road.

"Whoo- Yeah! Hell yeah!" Randall cheered. He had tape around his neck keeping in in the seat. "You see that? You see what we did?" Randall put on a serious face.

"Just keep driving."

* * *

Andrea ran to the house.

"Where were you?" Maggie asked, standing on the steps.

"I heard. Is she all right?"

"She would be if you had stayed with her. Where were you?"

"How bad is she?"

"It wasn't deep." Lori said.

"She wants to live. She made her decision." Andrea said.

"She tried to kill herself." Maggie said.

"No, she didn't." Andrea said.

"My father is stitching her wrist right now."

"She'll live." Andrea went to walk past her but Maggie blocked her.

"Stay away from her. From both of us. Don't you dare step foot inside this house again." Andrea looked to Lori before walking away.

"I'm not gonna say she was right, but Beth has made her choice." Lori said, "She wants to live and now she knows it... And sometimes you have to cross the line."

"Mmm." The two went back inside the house.

* * *

Rick and Shane retied Randall, putting the music back on, and put him in the trunk with a bag over his head.

"If you wanna kill me, you're gonna have to do better than a wrench." Rick said. "Probably gonna have to kill that boy, but I am gonna think about it a night. It can't be that easy, killing someone, killing anyone. You know that. That is _my_ wife. That is _my_ son. That is _my_ child. If you're gonna be with us, you gotta follow my lead, you gotta trust me. It's time for you to come back." He handed him his gun. The two got back in the car and started back to the farm. Along the way Shane saw the same walker walking in the field.

_** I am nothing **_****

_** without pretend **_****

_** I know my thoughts **_****

can't live with them

_** I am nothing **_****

_** without a man **_****

_** I know my thoughts **_****

but I can't hide them

_** I don't need another friend **_****

_** when most of them **_****

_** I can barely**_**  
****_keep up with them _**__****

_** perfectly able**_**  
****_to hold my own hand... _**__****

_** but I still... **_

* * *

**_I like the song at the end so I kept it lol. Hey what does everyone think of the lone walker in the field like what that means?_**

**_Hope everyone liked the chapter. Review please ^_^_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_sDan12: Glad i did well ^_^_**

**_Maddy-MarieXO: Me too, i kinda wish her character died instead of someone else, even more now that I'm watching season 3._**

**_Posting this now because i know i'll forget in the morning and i won't be home until around 8 cause i start work tomorrow. Only Tuesdays and Thursday's so i'll post two chapters Monday's and Wednesday's one in the morning/when i get home from school and the other late at night for the next day._**

* * *

Daryl paced in front of Randall a bit. Randall was all blood and beat up, courtesy of Daryl. Daryl walked over and punched him making him fall to the floor of the small barn. He punched him to more times.

"I told you—"

"You told me shit!" Daryl sat him up roughly.

"I barely knew those guys. I met 'em on the road."

"How many in your group?" Daryl took out his knife.

"Uh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, man." He stabbed the knife next to him.

"How many?!"

"Uh, 30—30. 30 guys.

"Where?"

"Uh..." Daryl ripped off the rag around his leg wound. "I don't know. I swear! We were never anyplace more than a night." Daryl put the tip of the knife against the scab.

"Scouting? Planning on staying local?"

"I- I don't know. They- they left me behind."

"Did you ever pick off a scab?"

"Come on, man! I'm-I'm trying to cooperate."

"Start real slow at first."

"No."

"Sooner or later, you've just gotta rip it off."

"Okay. Okay. They –They-They have weapons- Heavy stuff, automatics. But I didn't do anything. "

"Your boys shot at my boys, tried to take this farm. You just went along for the ride? You're trying to tell me you're innocent?"

"Yes! These- these people took me in. Not just guys- A-a-a-a whole group of 'em. Men and women, kids too- Just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know?" Daryl stood up. "But... We go out, scavenge- Just the men. One night, we- we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters- Teenagers, you know? Real young. Real cute." Daryl looked back at him with a heavy glare in his eyes. "Their daddy had to watch while these guys- they- And they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just- They just made him watch as his daughters- They just-just- just left him there. No, but-but- but I didn't touch those girls. No, I swear I didn't tou—" Daryl kicked him with a grunt. "Please. Please. You gotta believe me, man. I'm not like that. I ain't like that." He cried. "Please. Please,you gotta believe me." Daryl kicked him again before punching him.

* * *

"So, what you gonna do?" Lori asked. "We'd all feel better if we knew the plan."

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asked.

"We'll know soon enough." Rick said as Daryl walked over.

"The Boy there's got a gang, 30 men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna- They're gonna wish they were." Kira looked at Daryl's bloodied knuckled.

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

"Had a little chat." He said looking away from her.

"No one goes near this guy." Rick said.

"Rick, what are you gonna do?" Lori asked.

"We have no choice. He's a threat." Rick said. "We have to eliminate the threat."

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked.

"It's settled. I'll do it today." Rick said walking away. Dale went after him.

"You can't do this." Dale said. "You don't wanna do this. I know you don't."

"I thought about it all night. Knowing what we know now, I don't see a way out of it.

"But you can't just decide on your own to take someone's life."

"The group seemed supportive."

"What, because they didn't speak back? You didn't let 'em. There's gotta be a- a process."

"And what would that be? We can't call witnesses, go before a judge."

"So he's automatically guilty by association and sentenced to death? He's just a kid. Gimme some time to talk to everyone-"

"We can't—"

"-try to figure out another way—"

"No, we can't drag this out! People are scared."

"Which is why they need time to discuss this.

"No, no, no, they need to be safe. I owe 'em that."

"You think about your son! The message that you're giving him- Shoot first, think later. I'm asking for one day to talk to everybody. You can give me that. Think-think about Carl."

"I am. We reconvene at sunset, then what happens, happens." He said before walking away.

"I need a favor." Dale asked Andrea in the RV.

"Did you move the gun bag?"

"Yeah." He said getting it and putting it on the table. "I need you to guard Randall, protect him."

"Why? "

"Rick's giving me time to talk to the others, try and talk some sense into them. But if Shane finds out—"

"You think he'd just shoot the guy himself?"

"You know killing the boy had to be his idea. Are you with him on this?"

"He's a threat. Tell me this isn't all the ammo."

"You're a civil rights lawyer."

_"Was_."

"You fight with words, the power of ideas. Using a-a gun, that's his way."

"You really want to debate about saving a guy who will lead his buddies right to our door?"

"That's what a civilized society does."

"Who says we're civilized anymore?"

"No, the world we knew is gone, but keeping our humanity? That's a choice."

"I'll watch your prisoner." She said. "But not because. I think you're right."

* * *

"Hello?" Randall called. "Hey. Can I get some water? Please? I'm very thirsty. " He said when he saw Andrea sitting outside. "They're gonna kill me, right?" He asked. She looked back before looking away.

"So he's a kid?" Carl asked. Randall moved a chair and stood up on it to see through a crack in the boards.

"He ain't a kid. Just- That's a figure of speech." Shane said.

"Can I see him?"

"No. Look, man, this is- this is grown-up stuff, all right? You just- you just let us handle this." He walked over to the building and saw Andrea. "Dale, huh?" Shane asked Andrea. "What, he put you on death watch? Let me ask you something- Say I wanted to go in there right now and I just wanted to take care of this, you gonna stop me? Hmm?

"I had a good teacher."

"Yeah. So what? You buy into Dale's sob story?"

"I told him I was with you on this."

"Mmm... you're just still here for him, huh? That's cute. You see what's happening,don't you? These guys ain't gonna go through with this. I'm telling you, they gonna- They gonna pussy out. And if they do, we gonna have a big problem on our hands. Let me ask you something- Every time we have a problem around here, who do you think's behind it?"

"Some might say you."

"Nah. No one listens to me. I say it's the guys that make up the rules, the boys that always have  
all the answers, even though their answers always prove wrong."

"So what are you gonna do? Rick's the leader of this group, it's Hershel's farm."

"Maybe we oughta change that."

"What, are you gonna lock 'em in a room and take their guns?" He looked up at her. "I don't know. That could get out of hand."

"No, no, it won't. Okay? I won't let it. Listen, I don't- I don't want anybody to get hurt, okay? Rick's my friend, Hershel- He's all right by me."

"And Dale?"

"Dale got a big mouth, but he's harmless. Look, I just- I wanna know what it's like to sleep without keeping one eye open. Ain't that-ain't that what we all want?Hey, ball's in their court. Maybe I'm wrong." Randall looked up and saw Carl sitting above him. "Maybe I'm getting all worked up over nothing."

"Hey." He said. "That's a sweet hat. I'm Randall. What's your name?The sheriff guy- That your dad? I like him. Yeah, he's a good guy. I can tell. Your mom out here too? You're- you're luck you still got your family.I lost , I- I don't know what people been saying about me, but I didn't do nothing. I swear." Carl started to make his way down. "Your dad was gonna let me go till his friend started fighting with him. It got pretty bad. I- I was kinda worried. My camp, we got lots of supplies. You help me, I'll take you and your folks back to my people." Carl walked over to him. "We'll take good care of you. Keep you safe. Just gotta- Just gotta help me get out of here, okay? Just help me pick these locks or find the key, okay? Come on, please? Please?" Shane suddenly opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing in here? What did you say to him? What did you say to him, huh?

"I didn't say nothing."

"Hey, hey." Shane pushed him against the wall. "Let me tell you something- I will shoot you where you sit."

_"Okay Shane, not now."_

"Open your mouth. Open your mouth."

_"Shane."_

"You like talking, man? You like talking?!"

_"Back off!" _Andrea said.

_"_Get your ass out this door. Let's go." He said to Carl "The hell you doing?" Shane asked Carl.

"Please don't tell my parents." He said.

"Carl, that ain't cool, man. You could've gotten hurt in there."

"I can handle myself."

"Let me tell you something- you do not go near him again. Do you hear me? Damn it."

"You won't tell my parents, will you?"

"Carl, man, this- This isn't about getting in trouble, okay? A guy like that, he will say anything to you. He'll try to make you feel sorry for him. He'll try to make you get your guard down." You let your guard down out here, people die. Now, just- Do me a favor, man- Go find your ma. Go on. Carl, quit trying to get yourself killed, man."

* * *

Daryl looked up and saw Dale walking over to him and scoffed.

"The whole point of me coming up here is to get away from you people." Daryl said.

"Gonna take more than that." Dale said.

"Carol send you?"

"Carol's not the only one that's concerned about you, your new role in the group."

"Oh, man, I don't need my head shrunk. This group's broken. I'm better off fending for myself." He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

"You act like you don't care."

"Yeah, it's 'cause I don't."

"So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?"

"Nope."

"Then why not stand with me, try to save the kid's life, if it really doesn't matter one way or the other?"

"Didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch."

"Your opinion makes a difference."

"Man, ain't nobody looking at me for nothing." He put his crossbow on his back and started to walk away.

"Kira does, Carol is, and I am. Right now." He stopped and looked at Dale. "And you obviously- You have Rick's ear."

"Rick just looks to Shane. Let him."

"You cared about what happened to Sophia. Cared what it meant to the group. _Torturing people? That isn't you._ You're a _decent_ man. So is Rick. Shane- He's different."

"Why's that? 'Cause he killed Otis?"

"He tell you that?"

"He told some story- How Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna. It's like I said- Group's broken." He said before walking away.

* * *

"Baby, where's your daddy?" Lori asked.

"He's up there." Carl pointed to the barn.

"All right." She went inside "So, uh... The nights are getting colder and we're pretty exposed. I was thinking—"

"Maybe we could clear this place out, station lookouts up here."

"Uh..."

"Or we could talk to Hershel about staying in the house."

"Yeah."

"All right."

"Is that really the best way to do this? To... string him up?"

"I have no idea. It's my first time. Look, I know how you feel about the death penalty, but—"

"And I know the world has changed. After everything that's happened, you and Shane agree on this."

"So you support this decision?"

"If you think it's best. You never did tell me what happened on the road with you and Shane."

"He won't be a problem anymore." He finished the noose.

* * *

Carol walked over to where Carl was by Sophia's grave.

"You know, we'll see Sophia again in heaven someday. She's in a better place."

"No, she's not." He stood up. "Heaven is just another lie, and if you believe it, you're an _idiot_." He said walking away. Carol saw Rick and Lori and walked over to him.

"You need to control that boy."

"Carl? What happened?" Rick asked.

"He's disrespectful._"_

"

Did he say something?" Rick asked.

"Something cruel about Sophia.

"We'll figure it out. It's okay. I—"

"It's not okay."

"I'll have- I'll have a talk with him." Rick said walking over to him.

"See? We'll- we'll- we'll deal with it. If you can calm down, so that I can—"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"No, I- I don't—"

"I don't need you to patronize me. Everyone either avoids me or they treat me like I'm crazy. I lost my daughter. I didn't lose my mind!" She said before walking away.

* * *

"_Carl_, come over here. Did you talk back to Carol?" Rick asked.

"No."

"She says you did. You can't talk back to people like that."

"I said it's stupid to believe in heaven. 'Cause it is."

"Well, just think about that for a minute. She just lost her daughter. She wants to believe she's still alive in some way."

"But she—"

"Don't- Don't talk. Think. It's a good rule of thumb for life."

"Mom always wants you to talk more."

"Don't change the subject. You owe Carol an apology. You made a mistake. Fix it."

"Is that why you're gonna kill that guy? Fixing your mistake?"

"That's different."

"How are you gonna do it? Are you gonna hang him in the barn?"

"You just think about how you're gonna make things right with Carol. Don't talk. Think. You got it?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"What happened?" Dale asked Hershel

"A dozen steer busted through the fence. Been wrangling the runaways all morning. But you're not here to talk cattle."

"The boy. "

"The prisoner."

"Randall."

"I don't want to know. I'm told they're deciding his fate. I'll leave it with Rick."

"But this is your home."

"I want him away from my girls. I don't care how."

"It's an execution."

"I don't want to know."

"But you can't stand by the sidelines. You're a man with convictions. You—"

"To tell you the truth, I was. Or at least I thought I was. But I've made too many mistakes."

"Would you at least talk with Randall before making up your mind?"

"No. I'll leave it with Rick."

* * *

"What's up, Dale?" Shane asked.

"I wanna change your mind."

"What, you serious?"

"I know you and I will never see eye to eye on much..."

"Say that's the understatement of the year, huh?"

"...but, uh, you're not going anywhere..."

"No."

"...and I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay."

"So let's talk about this like men."

"Okay. You deny we're in danger, Dale?

"No, but there's a dozen of us, one of him."

"There's 30 of them."

"Killing him doesn't change that..."

"No."

"...But it changes us."

"You- You got balls, Dale. I'm gonna give you that. Now... I'll tell you what- In a little bit, when y'all gather, you're gonna talk about this. If you've convinced them to keep this guy alive, then I ain't gonna say a damn word about it, okay? But I'm telling you now, man to man, you're wrong. And when this guy kills somebody, I ain't gonna need to say anything, because that blood- That's gonna be on you. You're wrong about this, Dale. You're dead wrong."

* * *

"It's almost time." Lori said. "I know this isn't easy for you."

"It isn't easy for anyone. But I thought it through. I made the call. I'm ready to do this."

"You don't have to be the one to do it- Shane, Daryl."

"Yeah, it has to be me. I brought him back here. Maybe I shouldn't have. I gotta keep these people safe. That is what I'm gonna do."

"What about Dale?"

"He's got an uphill battle. You said you support me."

"I do."

"But you didn't say you think I'm making the right call. This is the right call."

* * *

_"_Let's gather up._" Rick said._

"Come on, Carl. I want you to stay with Jimmy." Lori said.

"But I wanna listen."

"Hm-mmm, not this time. Come on."

"Where's Kira?" Carol asked.

"She took over watch of Randall for me, I'll go get her." Andrea said. Daryl held up a hand.

"I'll get her." He said before leaving the house.

* * *

Kira opened the door to the small barn Randall was in and walked in with a cup of water. He was sitting down against the wall. He looked up when the door opened and relaxed when he saw it wasn't Rick, Shane or Daryl.

"H-Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said walking over. He stared at the cup.

"Listen I know they're gunna kill me… please you have to let me go. I'm a good guy I didn't do nothing wrong!"

"I can't."

"Oh come on. They're gunna kill me! I'm alive I'm not a roamer!"

"We're protecting our own." He looked down and groaned. "I got you some water." She said and kneeled by him. "Here." She put it to his lips and he gulped it down.

"Thank you." He said. She nodded and stood up and walked to the door. He put his head down. She stopped and turned back.

"I'm sorry that-" He looked up again. "That Daryl beat you up so badly. He's got quite the temper and I think he took out recent things on you as well as to get information. "

"We'll I'm not exactly on anyone's good side right now." Kira nodded. "So you and him together?"

"W-What? No, he doesn't like me like that."

"He does seem a little old for you." Kira put a hand on her hip.

"I'm 20."

"Me too." He said with a small smile. "Your face went red, you like him don't you?"

"So what if I do?"

"You must like it rough then." Her jaw dropped.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Sorry…" He said with a smile. "I'm gunna die anyway what does it matter if I say something offensive?" He chuckled. "Hey… what's your name?"

"Kira."

"That's a real pretty name." He smiled more. "You're pretty too." He was starting to creep her out. "Hey… do-do you think you could-…"

"I can't let you go."

"I wasn't gunna ask… do you think you could… fulfill one of my last requests?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I'm 20 and I've never kissed a girl." He said with the same smile. She gave him a look. "Hey I could've said 'never touched a girl' or 'been touched by a girl' it's your pick sweetheart." She opened her mouth to respond when Daryl suddenly came in. Randall shrunk back against the wall.

"Don't talk like that to my girl, ya lil punk." He said going to walk over to him. Randall whimpered. "Don' ya even _look_ at 'er!" He raised his fist up. Kira grabbed Daryl's arm.

"Dare, don't." He looked back at her. He looked back at Randall and glared before grabbing Kira's arm and dragging her out. He slammed the door and locked it before turning to her.

"Don't go near him." He pointed to the small barn.

"I was just giving him some water-"

"_Don't _go_ near _him_._" He almost growled.

"Don't worry so much, Dare. I can handle myself against a live person." She said and moved closer to him. "It's sweet that you worry." She said before leaning up on her toes and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up a bit so her feet left the ground.

"Hard ta be mad at ya when ya do this." He mumbled into the kiss. She smiled in the kiss and put her arms around his neck. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"You called me your girl." He looked away slightly then looked back at her, not meeting her eyes.

"Aren't ya?" He asked. She smiled and kissed him. He smirked into the kiss. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Come on." He said putting her down. "I was sent to get ya." He said. She nodded and started to walk towards the house. "But hey." She looked back at him. "You go near him again I'll have to punish you." He said with a smirk. Her face went scarlet.

"P-punish." She tried to laugh it off. "Wha'cha gunna do, spank me?" He smirked more.

"That's not a bad idea." He said. "Come the think of it, I should punish you for going near him in the first place." Kira swallowed. "Come're girl." He said walking towards her. She blushed more and backed up.

"I-I- Dare I don't think that-" She swallowed as he came closer.

"You've been a bad girl."

"D-Daryl-" He pulled her to him, grabbed her ass and squeezed with both hands. She gasped blushing bright red. "D-Dare, D-Don't we have to meet with the others?" He chuckled and hit her ass lightly.

"I'll finish this later then." He said letting her go, smirking as she quickly walked to the house, embarrassed.

* * *

The two made it back to the house and went inside.

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asked.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"How about majority rules?" Lori asked.

"Well, let's- let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options." Rick said.

"Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward." Shane said.

"Killing him, right?" Dale said. "I mean, why even bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing."

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know." Rick said.

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group- Maybe just me and Glenn." Glenn looked up at him.

"Look, I—" Dale looked at him. "I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this—"

"They've got you scared."

"He's not one of us. And we've- we've lost too many people already."

"How about you? Do you agree with this?" Maggie asked.

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" She asked.

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl said.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel said.

"We could ration better." Lori said.

"Well, he could be an asset." Dale said. "Give him a chance to prove himself."

"Put him to work?" Glenn asked.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick said.

"We could put an escort on him." Maggie suggested.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane asked.

"I will." Dale said.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy." Rick said.

"He's right." Lori said. "I-I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up."

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor." Andrea said.

"Look, say we let him join us, right?" Shane said. "Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his 30 men."

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt?" Dale asked. "_If we do this,we're saying there's no hope._ Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization."

"Oh, my God." Shane groaned.

"Could you drive him further out?" Hershel said. "Leave him like you planned?"

"You barely came back this time." Lori said. "There are walkers. You could break down. Y-you could get lost."

"Or get ambushed." Daryl said.

"They're right. We should not put our own people at risk." Glenn said.

"If you go through with it, how would you do it?" Patricia asked. "Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck." Shane said.

"I thought about that. Shooting may be more humane."

"And what about the body?" T-Dog asked. "Do we bury him?"

"H-H-Hold on, hold on!" Dale said. "You're talking about this like it's already decided."

"You've been talking all day, going around in circles. You just wanna go around in circles again?" Daryl asked.

"This is a young man's life,and it is worth more than a five-minute conversation! Is this what it's come to?We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him?You saved him and now look at us. He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?" Dale said.

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane said.

"No, Dale is right." Rick said. "We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility—"

"So what's the other solution?" Andrea asked.

"Let Rick finish." Lori said.

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet." Andrea said. "I wish we could."

"So let's work on it!" Dale said.

"We are."

"Stop it. Just stop it." Carol said. "I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide- Either of you, both of you- But leave me out."

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself—" Dale said. "There's no difference."

"Leave her alone Dale." Kira said looking at him with disapproving eyes.

"All right, that's enough." Rick said. "Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance." Maggie and Patricia sat down.

"You once said that we don't kill the living." Dale said.

"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us." Rick said.

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were— The world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's... Harsh. It's- it's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't wanna live in, and I don't- And I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please. Let's just do what's right. Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?" Dale asked.

"He's right." Andrea said. He looked at her. Kira nodded.

"We should at least try to find another way." She said.

"Anybody else?" Rick asked.

"Are y'all gonna watch, too?" Dale asked. "No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Whoa... I won't be a party to it. This group _is_ broken." He said to Daryl. Kira looked at Daryl. He looked back a moment before leaving the house. She got up and followed him.

"Dare-" He looked back at her. "Are you going to help kill the boy?" He didn't say anything but walked away.

* * *

That night Rick, Shane and Daryl went to the barn with Randall, Daryl had a firm grip on his shirt.

"Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Wait, wait. Wait- ah."

"Put him there." Rick pointed.

"Oh, hey-hey!" Shane came behind him and put a blindfold on him.

"It's all gonna be over soon."

"What? What's gonna be over soon?"

"Relax." Shane said.

"Hey- hey. No, no, no, no."

"Shh, shh, shh, shh."

"No."

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh."

"Oh, no... no."

"Would you like to stand or kneel?"

"Oh, no, please. Ple- Ah-ah-ah." Daryl went over and pushed him to his knees. He was sobbing.

"Do you have any final words?" Rick asked.

"No, please. Please don't. Don't." Rick cocked the gun and pointed it at Randall's head.

"Do it, dad." Rick looked over to see Carl. "Do it."

"Are you kidding me? What'd I say to you?" Shane said. "What did I say to you?" Rick lowered the gun.

"Take him away. Take him away."

"Get up." Daryl grabbed him and led him back to the small barn.

* * *

Rick and Shane walked back to the group.

"We're keeping him in custody, for now." Rick said.

"I'm gonna find Dale." Andrea said.

"Carl, go inside." Lori said. "Now, please."

"He followed us. He wanted to watch. I couldn't." Rick said.

"That's okay. That's okay." Lori said. They hugged.

* * *

Dale was out walking in the field and walked past the burned up pile of walkers. He saw a cow on its side it had been attacked by a walker and was still alive. Suddenly a walker was behind him and pushed Dale to the ground. He started screaming.

Everyone at the camp got up.

"Get Carl." Rick said.

"Baby." Lori called and Carl came out of the tent.

"What happened?"

"Come here. Come here."

"T-dog, get a shotgun now!" Rick said.

"I want you to go in the house, I want you to lock the door and I want you to stay inside." Lori said to Carl.

"Okay, okay."

"What was that?" Glenn asked. "What happened? What happened?!"

"I don't know- Go!" Maggie said pointing.

"No!" Dale yelled.

_"Dale!" _Andrea yelled. The walked ripped into Dale's stomach and chest. Daryl ran over and tackled the walker to the ground before stabbing it in the head.

"Help! Over here!" He shouted waving his arms. "Help! Run!" He got down by Dale. "Oh hang in there, buddy."

"Who is it?"

"Oh, my God. Oh, God."

"Rick!" Everyone ran over.

"All right, just listen to my to me, all right? Just listen to me. Okay, hold on now. Get Hershel! He needs blood. We gotta operate now."

"Hang on, Dale." Andrea said getting down next to him. Kira ran over and gasped. "Hang on."

"Listen to me. Come on—Okay, just listen to my voice." Rick said. "All right, please. Hershel! We need Hershel!"

"Look at me. "

Dale, we're gonna help. We're here. Just hold on- hold on."

"What happened?" Hershel yelled coming over.

"What can we do?" Glenn asked.

"Dale, it's gonna be okay." Kira said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Y-You're gunna o-o-okay." She stroked his head slowly.

"Can we move him?" Rick asked. Andrea started sobbing.

"He won't make the trip." Hershel said.

"You have to do the operation here." Rick said. "Glenn, get back to the house."

"Rick." Hershel put a hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Rick shouted.

"Oh, God." Everyone was crying. Carl looked at the walker and started to cry.

"He's suffering." Andrea said. "_Do something!"_

"Come on." Rick pointed his gun.

"Oh, God." Andrea looked away. Rick couldn't do it. Daryl took the gun.

"I'm sorry, brother." He said and shot.

* * *

**_Second time I had to watch that scene. I'm crying T^T that will always be sad to me. I love Dale's character. Currently at the time I'm posting this I've gotten to episode 9 of season 3 O_O I want to smack The Governor/Philip with Michonne's katana. I can't wait to get home from, my first day of, work and watch the episode(9) _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_Posting this and another chapter cause I feel like it and wanna get to season 3. Also my job kinda stressed me out.._**

* * *

"Dale could-could get under your skin." Rick said "He sure got under mine,because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought,how he kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision,I'd look at 'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another.I couldn't always read him, but he could read saw people for who they knew things about us- The truth...Who we really the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives...Our safety...our 're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on...We're gonna do it his is how we honor Dale."

* * *

"It'll be tight, 14 people in one house." Rick said.

"Don't worry about that." Hershel said. "With the swamp hardening, the creek drying up..."

"With 50 head of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringing a damn dinner bell." Maggie said.

"She's right. We should've moved you in a while ago."

"All right, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors facing out toward the road." Rick said. "We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sight lines both sides of the property. T-Dog, you take the perimeter around the house. Keep track of everyone coming and going."

"What about standing guard?"

"I need you and Daryl on double duty."

"Gotcha."

"I'll stock the basement with food and water, enough that we can all survive there a few days if need be." Hershel said.

"What about patrols?" Andrea asked.

"Let's get this area locked down first. After that, Shane'll assign shifts while me and Daryl take Randall offsite and cut him loose."

"We're back to that now?" Shane asked.

"It was the right plan first time around. Poor execution."

"That's a slight understatement."

"You don't agree, but this what's happening. Swallow it. Move on."

"You know that Dale's death and the prisoner- that's two separate things, right? You wanna take Daryl as your wingman, be my guest."

"Thank you."

"You got it."

* * *

"I see why you're not taking Shane with you." Hershel said as everyone moved towards the house. "Just know I've got no more patience where he's concerned."

"He's turning over a new leaf. " Rick said. "Andrea." She looked back at him. "When I'm out with Daryl, help Hershel keep an eye on things around here."

"Me?"

"Shane's got a way of letting things get out of hand, especially when he's all torqued up."

"I think we're all a bit torqued up at this point."

"If you're staying here permanently, he's got to understand that it's what Rick and I say, not whatever he wants."

"You've become close." Rick said.

"We talk."

"Then you know he's not a bad guy." Rick said. "He's just his own worst enemy."

"You want me to babysit Shane?"

"I need to make sure every time I leave the farm all hell doesn't break loose."

"Then maybe you should stop leaving." She walked away. "Will you keep an eye on things?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Hey, Shane?" Carl walked over to where Shane was getting wood to build a look out on the windmill.

"What's up, man? What you doing, wandering around by yourself?"

"If, um- If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell my parents?"

"I think it's probably a bad idea for both of us, bud." Carl started to walk away.

_"Hey, Carl._ Come on back." He put more wood planks in the back before leaning against it. "Go on."

"I took it from Daryl's motorcycle." He said handing Daryl's gun to Shane. "If he found out I took it, he'd kill me."

"What you doing with this?"

"Dale. It's my fault that he died."

"Carl, why would you say that, man? He got bit by a walker. Why you say tha—"

"I saw that walker. I was gonna shoot it. When he was stuck in the mud. I was- I was throwing rocks at him and stuff. But I was gonna do it- shoot it right in the head. And it- it got free, came after me and... I ran away. If I had killed it, Dale would still be here."

"Carl, I want you to stop that, okay? This ain't your fault. But you need to hold onto this." He held out the gun. "You need to protect yourself. As long as I'm around you, nothing's gonna happen to you, Carl. But I can't keep my eyes on you 24/7. Only you can do that. Carl, take it." Carl shook his head.

"I'm_ never _touching another gun_ again."_

"That ain't no option, Carl, okay?"

"Just give it back to Daryl." He said walking away.

* * *

"The men are in there." Lori said nodding in a direction of the house to Jimmy.

"You can put your stuff upstairs in my room." Maggie said to Glenn.

"With your dad in the house? I just- I'm just gonna put my stuff over there."

"Whoa. Don't- don't— Don't strain yourself." T-Dog said.

"Thank you. Rick and Carl and I are taking the corner of the living room."

"You can put that in my room." Hershel said to T-Dog. "You'll be more comfortable there."

"We can't do that."

"A pregnant woman and child sleeping on the floor while I've got a bed to myself?"

"This is still your house."

"It's our home. I'll take the couch downstairs. On nights when I came home reeking of bourbon, my wife would lock the bedroom door. I'm sad to say that couch and I become old friends."

"Look, if you two can't decide, I'll take it." T-Dog said.

"Thank you." Lori said.

"The couch is mine." Hershel called to him.

"It's gonna get real cozy real fast in here." T-Dog said going inside.

* * *

"Take him out to Senoia," Rick said to Daryl, they were on the porch looking at a map. "hour there, hour back, give or take. We may lose the light, but we'll be halfway ho by then."

"This little pain in the ass will be a distant memory. Good riddance."

"Carol's putting together some provisions for him, enough to last a few days. That thing you did last night—"

"Ain't no reason you should do all the heavy lifting."

"So are you good with all this?"

"I don't see you and I trading haymakers on the side of the road. Nobody'd win that fight." He saw Shane pull up in his car. "I'm gonna take a piss." He said walking away when Shane walked over.

"Hey, man, you seen Carl lately?" Shane asked.

"He's inside with his mother."

"Look, he came to me. Okay, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but he was out in the swamps yesterday and he came across a walker stuck in the mud. He got scared, ran off."

"The same walker that killed Dale?" Rick asked.

"That's the one."

"I'll have Lori talk to him."

"Look, man, I think— I think he wants to talk to his father."

"Well, I need this Randall thing done already."

"Man, that needs to wait, okay?"

"It's my call." Rick said.

"How about I ride out with Daryl? Good for us to spend a little time together."

"Nah, I need you here."

"Don't think I'll handle it right, huh?"

"Didn't say that."

_"What you say? _You know, your son- He gave me this." Shane put Daryl's gun on the railing. "You should get that back to Daryl, huh? Freeing that prisoner... More important to you than Carl." He said before walking away.

* * *

Glenn walked over to Andrea who was trying to start the RV.

"Andrea. Hey, did you try pumping the gas pedal?" Glenn asked.

"I think it's been parked too long." She said.

"You gotta tap it three times-"

"And give her a twist. I know, know."

"Let me see." He pointed to the engine. "Uh, Dale told me that in these old vehicles the points get corroded."

"Screwdriver?" She held one out.

"Flathead." She grabbed one.

"Okay."

"Could you hand me a file?" Glenn asked. She handed one to him. "I let him down."

"He was proud of you. Maybe not in that moment, but overall."

"Oh, that's easy for you to say. You had his back."

"I have my share of regrets, but I think that he knew how much we cared for him." Glenn wiped away a few tears.

"That might do it." He closed the grate.

"Glenn." She said and tossed him the keys. They both got inside and sat down. "Bet it'll work." He stared the RV and the two laughed.

* * *

"Mom said you'd be here." Rick said sitting next to Carl up in the barn.

"Told her I would stand lookout. I got tired of helping around the house." Rick held out a gun to him.

"Take it. What happened to Dale had nothing to do with you."

"He- he died, dad."

"Yeah." Rick nodded. "Yeah. Feels like there's a lot of that going around. That's why I need you. No more kid stuff. I wish you could have the childhood I had, but that's not gonna happen. People are gonna die. I'm gonna die. Mom. There's no way you can ever be ready for it. I try to be, but I can't. The best we can do now is avoid it as long as we can, keep one step ahead. I wish I had something better to say, something- Something more profound. My father was good like that. But I'm tired, son. Please take it."

* * *

"Only got so many arrows." T-Dog said walking over to where Daryl was loading the truck and handing him a gun.

"Is that Dale's gun?"

"Yeah."

"Wish I knew where the hell mine is." Daryl said. Kira walked over and spun his gun around her finger, the safety on obviously.

"Here." She said holding it out to him.

"Where'd you find that?" She shrugged.

"Rick found it." She lied. Rick had told her Carl had taken it and given it to Shane to give to him to give back to Daryl. Rick figured Daryl wouldn't be mad if she returned it. She held out it. He shook his head.

"Keep it." She tilted her head confused. "All you'se got is that bow."

"I'm pretty good with said bow."

"That you are, but I'd… feel better if you kept it."

"Thanks." She said with a small smile putting the gun into the back of her pants.

"Ready?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Daryl said.

"I'll get the package." T-Dog said.

"Thanks." Rick said. Daryl opened the passenger side door and Kira put a hand on his arm. He looked at her. She smirked and he rolled his eyes. He glanced at Rick who was walking around the truck, not looking at them. He looked back at Kira as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Rick's eyebrows went up when he saw but didn't say anything. Kira pulled away and smiled up at Daryl.

"Be careful." She said.

* * *

"Yo, Randy." T-Dog banged on the door. "Governor called. You're off the hook." He opened up the door and looked in seeing Randall was gone. "Oh, _hell_ no." He said running back.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lori asked running over.

"Randall's missing." Glenn said.

"Missing? How."

"How long's he been gone?"

"What's goin' on?"

"It's hard to say."

"The cuffs are still hooked." Rick said. "He must' slipped 'em."

"Is that possible?"

"It is if you've got nothing to lose." Andrea said.

"The door was secured from the outside." Hershel said.

"Rick! Rick!" Shane said walking over with a bloodied face and nose.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me. He clocked me in the face."

"All right, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us."

"T, I'm gonna need that gun." Shane said.

"Just let him go." Carol said_. "_That was the plan, wasn't it, to just let him go?"

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun."

"Don't go out there. Ya'll know what can happen." She pleaded.

"Get everybody back in the house. Lock all the doors and stay put!" Kira ran up to Daryl.

"Get in the house." He said.

"No I wanna go with you-"

_"Kira."_

"You beat him up he might wanna get revenge or something." He put his hands on her face.

"I'm gunna be fine. If I even see him I'm gunna shoot him in the face. Now go in the house." He said. She quickly pecked his lips before nodding and running to catch up with the others who were on their way to the house.

* * *

"I saw him head up through the trees that way before I blacked out." Shane said. "I'm not sure how long."

"He couldn't have gotten far. He's hobbled, exhausted."

"And armed." Glenn said.

"So are we. Can you track him?" Rick asked.

"No, I don't see nothing." Daryl said.

"Hey, look, there ain't no use in tracking him, okay?" Shane said. "He went that way. We need to pair up. We spread out, we just chase him down. That's it."

"Kid weighs a buck-25 soaking wet. You trying to tell us he got the jump on you?" Daryl asked.

"I say a rock pretty much evens those odds, wouldn't you?" Shane said.

"Alright, knock it off. You and Glenn start heading up the right flank." Rick said. "Me and Shane'll take the left. Remember, Randall's not the only threat out there. Keep an eye out for each other." The four split up.

* * *

It was soon dark as Shane and Rick made their way through the woods.

"Looks like it's busted pretty bad." Rick said.

"It's fine, man. Don't worry about me."

* * *

Daryl and Glenn walked through the woods.

"This is pointless. You got a light?" Daryl asked. Glenn handed him a flashlight. "Come on."

"We're just back to square one."

"If you're gonna do a thing, you might as well do it right. There's two sets of tracks right here. Shane must've followed him a lot longer than he said. There's fresh blood on this tree." He pointed the flash light at the tree. "There's more tracks. Looks like they're walking in tandem." Daryl said. Glenn bumped into him.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, there was a little dust up right here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean something went down."

"It's getting weird."

"Had a little trouble." Glenn picked up the blindfold. Suddenly they heard a noise and moved behind two trees. "Oh." Daryl whistled softly and tossed Glenn the flashlight. They looked around and saw someone walking over. He got closer and Glenn shined his light to show a walker. Glenn when to hit it with his hatchet but the walker pushed him down. The walker attacked Daryl and Glenn managed to get him off and stab it in the head. They stood up and shined the light at the face to see it was Randall.

"Nice." Daryl said patting Glenn's arm. Glenn took out the knife.

* * *

"Does this way feel right?" Rick asked.

"As right as any." Shane said.

"Snatched your gun, huh?"

"Yeah. It's my favorite piece too. Gonna wish he'd- Wish he'd killed me when I find his sorry ass. Go on." Shane said and Rick walked ahead of him.

* * *

"Got his neck broke." Daryl said He rolled him over. "He's got no bites."

"Yeah, none you can see."

"No, I'm telling you he died from this."

"How's that possible?" Glenn asked. The two looked at each other before getting up and walking away.

* * *

"You say he got you with a rock?" Rick said as the two walked onto a field.

"That's what I said."

"Inside the shed? 'Cause that door was shut when T-Dog rolled up."

"I saw that too. Must've slipped through the rafters in the roof." Rick walked away from Shane and put his gun away.

"So this is where you planned to do it?"

"It's a good place as any."

"At least have the balls to call this what it is—" Rick said. Shane took out his gun. "Murder."

"You really believe if you walk back onto that farm alone- No me, no Randall—"

"I want you to hush up."

"You really believe they're gonna buy whatever bullshit story you cook up?"

"That's just it. It ain't no story. I saw that prisoner shoot you down. I ran after him. I snapped his neck. It ain't gonna be easy, but Lori and Carl— They'll get over you. They done it before. They just gonna have to." Shane aimed his gun.

"Why?" Rick asked. "Why now? I thought we worked this all out."

"We tried to kill each other man." Shane laughed. "What you think? We just gonna forget about it all? We gonna ride off into the sunset together?"

"You're gonna kill me in cold blood? Screw my wife? Have my children-_ my children-_ call you daddy? Is that what you want? That life won't be worth a damn. I know you. You won't be able to live with this." Shane lowered his gun.

"What you know about what I can live with? You got no idea what I can live with, what I live with! You wanna talk about what I can do, Rick? How about what you can do? Here I am." He put his gun away. "Come on, your gun."

"No. No, I will not."

"What happened, Rick? I thought you weren't the good guy anymore. Ain't that what you said?" Even right here, right now, you ain't gonna fight for 'em?" I'm a better father than you, Rick. I'm better for Lori than you, man."It's 'cause I'm a better man than you, Rick." 'Cause I can be here and I'll fight for it. But you come back here and you just destroy everything! You got a broken woman. You got a weak boy. You ain't got the first clue on how to fix it. Raise your gun." Shane pointed his at Rick.

"You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man. Watch my hand." He reached slowly for his gun. "Nice and easy. Easy does it." He held his gun but didn't aim it. "Now listen to me, Shane. " He slowly moved closer to Shane. "There is still a way back from this. Nothing has happened here. We're gonna lay down our guns and we're gonna walk back to the farm... Together. Back to Lori. Back to Carl. Put this all behind us." Shane slowly took Rick's gun as Rick grabbed his knife and stabbed him in the heart. Shane shot his gun but it didn't hit Rick. "Damn you for making me do this, Shane." Shane gurgled, blood filling his lungs. "This was you, not me!" Shane looked at the wound then back at Rick with wide eyes. "You did this to us! This was you, not me- not me! Not me!" Rick began wailing. Son of-!"

_"Dad?"_ Rick looked over to see Carl. Rick got up and walked over.

"Carl. You know..." Carl was crying. "You should be back home with mom." Carl raised the gun Rick had given him as Shane stood up a walker. "Just- just put the- _Put the gun down._ It's not what it seems. Please." Carl suddenly shot Shane in the head. Rick turned around and saw Shane fall. Carl ran to see Shane's body.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait." Rick said. Rick walked closer and looked at Shane, kneeling next to him. Only maybe a hundred yards away a horde of walkers were making their way to where they heard a gunshot.

* * *

**_I'm gunna post another chapter today (19 and 20) because I wanna get into season three, and I'm feeling nice. I'm a little unnerved from calling random people at work today but it was my first day so…_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_And here's the 3rd chapter of the day o-o _**

* * *

"I'm going after them." Andrea said standing up.

"Don't, they could be anywhere." Lori said. "And if Randall come back, we're gonna need you here." Daryl and Glenn entered the house. Kira let out a breath seeing them both okay.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked.

"No."

"We heard a shot." Daryl said.

"Maybe they found Randall." Lori said.

"We found him." Daryl said.

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked.

"He's a walker." Daryl said.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel said.

"No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit." Glenn said.

"His neck was broke." Daryl said.

"So he fought back." Patricia said.

"The thing is Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other." Daryl said. "And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together."

"Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori asked.

"You got it." Daryl said.

"Thank you."

* * *

"You bit too?" Carl asked. As he and Rick walked back to the house.  
"No."

"Shane was."

"That wasn't Shane. You know that."

"Used to be. What happened?" Carl asked. "You guys attacked? I mean, I... I heard a gunshot, but I didn't see any walkers nearby. How did Shane die?" They stopped and suddenly heard walkers and looked to see the horde.

"Oh my God! Go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go." Rick said.

* * *

Daryl, Glenn, Andrea and Kira went outside and saw all of the walkers.

"We... we gotta get to the house, tell the others." Carl said.

"We'll never get through that." Rick said. "Can't go around. Carl, stay close. Go!" The two ran to the barn.

* * *

"Patricia, kill the lights." Hershel said.

"I'll get the guns." Andrea said.

"Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?" Glenn asked.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about." Daryl said. "A herd that size would rip the house down."

* * *

Rick and Carl got into the barn and blocked the doors.

"Carl's gone." Lori said walking out.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"He... he was upstairs. I can't find him anymore."

"Maybe he's hiding." Glenn suggested.

"He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy."

"We're not." Carol said. "We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him." Andrea came back with the gun bag and Maggie handed them out.

"Maggie." Glenn said.

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two."

"I got the number... It's no use." Daryl said.

"You can go if you want." Hershel said.

"You gonna take 'em all on?" Daryl asked.

"We have guns. We have cars."

"Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm." Andrea said.

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked.

"This is my farm." Hershel said. "I'll die here."

"All right. It's as good a night as any." Daryl said before jumping off the porch.

* * *

"All right, here we go." Rick said as he and Carl put down gasoline.

"Come on. Hurry. Oh shit. All right. Okay." They dropped the cans and Rick pushed Carl to the ladder. "Up there. Hurry."

"Well, what about you?"

"I'll be right there. Drop the lighter when I say. We'll stop some of them from reaching the house and distract the others, so at least we'll have a chance. Hey-hey-hey, look at me. You can do this. Carl... I love you. All right, go-go-go." Carl started climbing and Rick went to the door.

"Hey! Hey!" He banged on the doors. "You want some?!" He unblocked the door. "Come and get it! Come on! Come on! Come on! Over here! Come on, over here. Come on, over here!" He moved back to the ladder and climbed up. "Carl, now!" Carl lit the lighter and dropped it.

* * *

Everyone got in their vehicles, Kira and Daryl on the motorcycle. They drove away from the house and saw the barn was catching on fire. Daryl pulled over by the fence and he and Kira started shooting walkers. T-Dog was driving the truck while Andrea shot out the window. Glenn and Maggie were in Shane's car.

"Keep it steady!" Glenn yelled at Maggie.

"I'm trying!"

"Damn it." Glenn said when he missed.

"The barn's on fire." Beth said.

"They're headed for it." Patricia said. "Maybe Rick set it to draw 'em in."

"I can't find him anywhere." Lori said coming down the stairs.

"So maybe he snuck outside." Carol said.

"What do I do?!"

"He was here. He must've run off, maybe looking for Rick or went after Randall himself." Carol said.

"Maybe he set the fire." Patricia said.

* * *

Daryl shot a few more walkers before pulling away, Kira kept shooting, one arm around his waist.

"Yo! Must've been Rick or Shane who started that fire." He called to Jimmy who was in the RV. "Maybe they're trying to get out back! Why don't you circle around? Go!"

"Got it!" Jimmy pulled up by the barn.

"Hey! Here! Get in here! Put it right there! Come on!" Carl and Rick got on top. Walkers got in the RV and stared eating Jimmy. Rick shot walkers so Carl would get down. "Carl, now!" They went around the RV and looked up heard Jimmy screaming and suddenly blood splattered on the windshield. "This way!"

* * *

"They're all over the place. There's no corralling them." Andrea said. "We're gonna run out of ammo before we even make a dent."

"We need a new game plan." T-Dog said.

* * *

"There. Head for the woods now, as fast as you can. Come on." Rick said as he and Carl ran.

* * *

"Come on!" Hershel said shooting walkers in front of the house.

"I checked the shed. I can't find him anywhere." Lori said.

"Not in the cellar or the attic." Carol said.

"Why can't he listen for once?" Lori said. "Ok okay, if he followed his daddy, he went that way."

"No, you'll lead 'em right to him. We can't stay here!" Carol said.

"That's my boy!"

"You're gonna have to trust. If we find him, he's gonna need his mother. We've gotta go."

"Get the others." Lori said. "Carl!"

"Beth, Patricia, come on. We've gotta go now." Carol said. "Lori."

"Hershel. Hershel. Hershel! Hershel, it's time to go!" Lori shouted to him.

"Come on! Now!" Carol yelled.

"Hershel! Hershel!"

"We gotta go. We gotta get out of here. We gotta go. Stay behind me. Stay behind me. Come on, girls. Come on." Suddenly a walker got Patricia and she wouldn't let go of Beth's hand.

"No! No!" Lori pulled her away and they ran to the car. Carol ran to the shed and walkers were around her. T-Dog pulled up by Lori and Beth.

"Get in!" Andrea said.

"Dad!"

"Get Carol... She ran that way."

_"Get in!" _Andrea ran over shooting walkers.

"Look out!" Carol screamed. Andrea turned around and shot a walker but it fell on her.

"They got her!" Lori said. From inside the truck it looked like Andrea was taken down. "We gotta go! Dog, come on!" Kira looked over and saw Andrea fall.

"Daryl stop!" He looked back at her.

"You crazy?!" She bit her lip and hopped off. "Kira!" She tumbled on the ground before scrambling to get up. She ran to Andrea was pushed a walker off her.

"Oh thank god you're okay!"

"What are you doing?" She asked. "I thought you were with Daryl!"

"Come on!" Kira pulled her up. Andrea shot a few walkers and Kira turned around to shoot some too.

"Listen I'll catch up just go!"

"You'd better! I'm not losing a sister!" Andrea looked at her a moment before having to shoot a walker.

"Go!" Kira shot another walker before running away.

* * *

"Where the hell are they going?" Maggie asked. "Should I follow them?

"I'd say yes." Glenn said looking back. "Swing it around. Swing it around here. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa." There were a bunch of walkers in front of the car.

"Oh my God. I can't get through."

"Head out."

"What?"

"Get off the farm now."

_"Don't say that."_

"Maggie, it's lost!"

"The others... We can't leave them."

"Get off the farm now!" She drove away.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Hershel said shooting his shot gun. He stopped to reload and a walker was behind him. Rick shot it and Hershel turned around.

"Where's Lori? Did you see Lori?"

"I don't know what happened, Rick. They just keep coming. It's like a plague. They're everywhere."

"Lori! Did you see her?"

"No!"

"We have to go. Find mom and the others."

"It's my farm!"

"Not anymore! Come on!" Rick said pushed Hershel away from the walkers.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"Hershel!" Rick yelled. "Come on!" Rick drove Carol's car away.

"Go."

"Rick! Rick! Wait!" Andrea yelled waving her arms before shooting walkers. She grabbed her gun back and ran away.

* * *

Daryl was on his bike when he heard and saw Carol and Kira running from walkers. He drove down to them.

"Come on, I ain't got all day!" Carol hurried and got on behind him. "Kira get in front!" He shouted. She quickly got on in front, facing in and wrapped her arms around him tightly, putting her face against his neck so he could see.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Carol said. Daryl drove away.

* * *

As it got lighter Daryl, Carol and Kira drove past a few abandoned cars and walkers. Daryl put his lips by Kira's ear.

"Are you okay? You bit? Scratched?" She shook her head against his neck.

"No." She said in his ear. "I'm fine. You?"

"'Course." He said before kissing her ear. She looked at Carol who gave her a sad look.

* * *

"All right, let's just... Let's just circle back to the highway." Glenn said.

"Did you see my dad? Did... did he make it?" Maggie asked. "Did you see?"

"I couldn't see anything."

"And Beth... I lost Beth. We've gotta go back there."

"We can't go back, okay? There's nothing to go back to."

_"But Beth..."_

"I-I... I think she was with Lori."

"Did they make it?"

"I don't know."

"Patricia? Jimmy? What if they didn't make it? What if nobody made it?"

"They made it, okay? They had to. All right, let's just circle around to the highway where we left supplies for Sophia."

"No, the herd came from that direction." Maggie cried.

"Just stop. Stop the car. Stop the car." She pulled over. "Let me drive." He got out and she moved over to his seat. "Hey hey hey hey. Hey, Maggie, look at me. Look at me. Hey, we're alive. We made it. Okay? I'm sure they are, too. Right?" She nodded still crying. "I love you. Maggie, I love you. I should've said it a long time ago and it's been true for a long time. We're gonna be all right, okay? We'll be all right."

"Okay. Yeah." She nodded. He started driving.

* * *

Rick pulled up to where they left the note and supplies for Sophia. The three got out of the car.

"Wait, where's mom?" Carl asked. "You said she'd be here. W... we gotta go back for her."

"Carl..."

"No. Why are we running? What are you doing? It's... It is mom. We need to get her and not be safe a mile away."

"Shh. You need to be quiet, all right? Please."

"Please... It's _mom."_

"Look, Carl, listen..."

"No." Carl moved away and walked away.

"Rick. You've got to get your boy to safety. I'll wait here for my girls and the others. I know a few places. We'll meet up at one of them later."

"Where? Where is safe? We're not splitting up."

"Please, keep your boy safe. I'll hide in one of the cars. If a walker gets me, so be it. I've lost my farm. I've lost my wife and maybe my daughters."

"You don't know that. They'll be here."

"And you don't know _that_."

"You're a man of God. Have some faith."

"I can't profess to understand God's plan, but Christ promised the resurrection of the dead. I just thought he had something a little different in mind."

"We stick together." Rick said before walking over to Carl.

* * *

"Hey, we gotta turn around." Lori said as she held a crying Beth

"Straight back to that herd?" T-Dog asked "Um, no."

"The highway's back there. That's where they'll be. Rick will go back to where we first broke down and Glenn too."

"Look we're headed east, get to the coast. We should've done that from the jump. Look, we've got a shot to get out of here in one piece."

"I gotta find Carl. He may have escaped with somebody."

"I hate to say it, but they're on their own. There's no way to even begin to start looking."

"You're wrong."

"Look, we can't go back. I'm sorry. It's suicide."

"All right, then let me out." She said opening the door.

"Hey! Whoa!" He pulled over.

"Then turn around, or you let us out right now."

"I should do it, you know. Okay?"

"T-Dog."

"You're out of your damn minds." He said before turning the truck around.

* * *

"Okay. Come come come come." Rick said as a walked by.

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here." Hershel said.

"I... I'm not leaving without mom." Carl said.

"So we're just gonna walk away?" Rick said. "Not knowing if my wife, your girls are still out there? How do we live with that?"

"You've only got one concern now... Just one... Keeping him alive. Nature may be throwing us a curve ball, but that law is still true." Rick crouched in front of Carl.

"Carl. It's not safe here. I'm sorry. We'll-" Suddenly they heard the motorcycle and saw Shane's car then the truck. Rick went up to Daryl and shook his hand slightly. Kira was still holding onto him. They both got off and she hugged him again. He wrapped an arm around her back.

"Oh thank God!" Lori laughed running to hug Carl and Rick. Maggi and Beth ran to Hershel.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked.

"Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road... figured he had to be Asian, driving like that."

"Good one." Glenn said.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked.

"We're the only ones who made it so far." Rick asked.

"Shane?" Rick shook his head.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me, then I lost her." Carol said.

"We saw her go down." T-Dog said. Kira shook her head.

"Andrea was fine. I saw her she was fine. She shot the walker. She's alive."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's fine, she's alive." Daryl rubbed her back.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

"They got her, too." Beth said. "Took her right in front of me. I was... I was holdin' onto her, daddy. She just... what about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?"

"He was in the RV. It got overrun." Rick said.

"You're sure you saw Andrea." Carol asked Kira. She nodded.

"I'm gonna go back." Daryl said.

"No."

"We can't just leave her."

_"_We don't even know if she's there."

"She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her." Rick said.

"So we're not even gonna look for her?" Glenn asked.

_"_We gotta keep have been walkers crawling all over here."

"I say head east." T-Dog said.

"Stay off the main roads." Daryl said grabbing his crossbow. "The bigger the road, the more walkers, mo assholes like this one. I got him." He said shooting the walker. He grabbed the arrow and got back on his bike. Kira got on behind him while everyone else got into the cars.

* * *

"Damn!" Rick hit the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?"_  
_  
"We've been riding red for the past hour." He said to Lori.

"Better make sure we don't get forgot." T-Dog said. They honked the horn and everyone pulled over.

"You out?" Daryl asked.

"Running on fumes." Rick said.

"We can't stay here." Maggie said.

"We can't all fit in one car." Glenn said.

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning." Rick said.

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked.

"I'm freezing." Carl said.

"We'll build a fire, yeah?" Lori said.

"I'm gunna go out looking for firewood, stay close." Daryl said.

"Only got so many you doing on ammo?"

"Not enough."

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out." Maggie said.

"Watch your mouth." Hershel said. "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

"All right, we'll set up a perimeter." Rick said.

"In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on."

"Glenn and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas." Maggie said.

"No, we stay together." Rick said. "God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car."

"Rick, we're stranded now." Glenn said.

"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure... I really wasn't... but we did. We're together. We keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place."

"Rick, look around. Okay?" Glenn said.

"There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something."

"There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to find it."

"Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe,we can never be sure. For how long?" Maggie said. "Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe."_  
_  
"We won't make that mistake again." Hershel said.

"We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day." Rick said.

"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked.

"What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Beth asked.

"You know I found Randall, right?" Daryl said. "He had turned, but he wasn't bit."

"How's that possible?" Beth asked.

"Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori asked.

_"_Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to."

"And then the herd got him?"

"We're all infected." Rick said. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Daryl asked. "At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it."

"And you never said anything?" Carol said.

"Would it have made a difference?"

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that moth-"

"That is not your call. Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone." Glenn said.

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know." He said before walking away.

* * *

"I'm sure you had your reasons." Lori said hugging Rick. "Is there anything that..."

"I killed him. I killed Shane. He came at me." Lori backed up. "He killed Randall to get me into the woods. He planned it. I had... I had no choice. I gave him every chance... And he kept leading me further out. He pushed me, and I let him. And after a while, I knew... I knew what he was doing, what he was up to. And I kept going. I didn't stop. I could have, but... I just wanted it over. Dogging me every step of the way. Acting like I stole you and Carl, like... Like I was in the way. I just wanted it over. I wanted him dead. I killed him. He turned. That's how I knew Jenner... Jenner was right. Carl put him down." He put a hand on Lori's shoulder and she moved away before walking away.

* * *

That night everyone sat around the fire.

"We're not safe with him... Keeping something like that from us." Carol said. "Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down." She said to Daryl.

"No. Rick's done all right by me." Daryl said.

"You're his henchman and I'm a burden. You deserve better."

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"A man of honor."

"Rick has honor."

"I think we should take our chances." Maggie said.

"Don't be foolish." Hershel said. "There's no food, no fuel, no ammo." Suddenly there was rustling noise.

"What was that?"

"Could be anything. Could be a raccoon, could be a possum." Daryl said.

" A Walker?" Glenn asked.

"We need to leave.I mean what are we waiting for?" Carol asked.

"Which way?"

"It came from over there."

"Back from where we came." Beth said.

"Yeah."

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark." Rick said. "We don't have the vehicles. No one's traveling on foot.

"Don't panic." Hershel said.

"I'm not..." Maggie said. "I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now.

"No one is going anywhere." Rick said.

"Do something." Carol said.

"I _am_ doing something!" He said. "I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I _killed_ my _best friend_ for you people, for _Christ's sake_!" Carl and everyone stared at Rick. "You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me." Carl started crying. "My hands are clean. Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe... maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe... maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you... Why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a on, there's the can do better?Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight... you're staying. This isn't a democracy anymore."

* * *

**_Okay next one out tomorrow. I'll probably post two tomorrow one for Wednesday and one for Thursday._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_Starting season 3! YAY! _**

**_Maddy-MarieXO: She looked at him disapprovingly because Carol didn't want to have to 'vote' and he said he said "...killing him yourself. There's no difference"_**

* * *

It had been about seven months since the events at the farm. Everyone survived the winter but they were low on food, tired, and had constantly been on the run. Lori now had a huge baby belly and Carl and Hershel had much longer hair. They pulled up to a house in a random town in Georgia, They still had Shane's old car and Carol's and Kira and Daryl rode on his brother's bike. The men went inside the house first, taking out any walkers inside before searching the house to make sure it was safe. The group had acquired silencers for their guns so they didn't need to worry about gun shots attracting more walkers. Once the house was secure Rick whistled and the woman and Hershel came in. Daryl came down the stairs with a dead owl. Kira looked at it.

"Poor owl." She said. Daryl gave her a look. Everyone sat down in the main room. Carl came into the room with cans of dog food and started to open one while Daryl plucked the feathers of the owl. Kira collected the feathers into a pile and put them into a small plastic bag she found. Rick walked over and picked up the can, looked at it then threw it into the fireplace. T-Dog looked out the window and saw walkers. Everyone grabbed their things and ran back to the cars. Daryl got on the bike and handed Kira his crossbow to put on her back and the owl to put in his bag. She grimaced holding the bird before putting it away. The group took off down the road.

* * *

After a while they all pulled over.

"15, you're on point." Rick said to Carl who nodded and looked down the road for walkers. Beth watched the other side. They laid out a map on the hood of the car.

"We got no place left to go." T-Dog said.

"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off." Maggie said. "We'll never make it south."

"What would you say? That was about 150 head?" Daryl asked.

"That was last week. It could be twice that by now." Glenn said.

"This river could have delayed them." Hershel said. "If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there."

"Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way." T-Dog said.

"So we're blocked." Maggie said.

"Only thing to do is double back at 27, and swing towards Greenville." Rick said.

"Yeah, we picked through that already. It's like we spent the winter going in circles." T-Dog said.

"Yeah, I know. I know. At Newnan we'll push west. Haven't been through there yet. We can't keep going house to house. Need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks." Rick said.

"All right. It cool if we get to the creek before we head out? Won't take long." T-Dog said. "We got to fill up on water. We can boil it later."

"Knock yourself out."

"She can't take much more of this moving about." Hershel said looking at Lori who sat in the car.

"What else can we do? Let her give birth on the run?" Hershel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you see a way around that?"

"Hey, while the others wash their panties, let's go hunt." Daryl said to Rick. "That owl didn't exactly hit the spot."

"Mind if I come?" Kira asked. Daryl nodded at her to follow. They walked through the woods and along a small body of water. They looked across to see a prison with walkers in the yard.

"That's a shame." Daryl said. Rick started to walk back. Kira went to follow but Daryl grabbed her arm gently. She looked back at him and suddenly she was pushed against a tree, his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. He pulled away and groaned.

"It's been three months, girl." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but we've only got one condom left." She chuckled.

"Don't girls keep track of 'good' and 'bad' days or somethin'?"

"Maybe before the world ended." He gave her a look. "I'm not gunna carry around a calendar so I know when we can have sex. Although if I did have one I probably _would_ carry it around." He chuckled. "Besides, where are we gunna find the privacy?"

"We'll go out for a 'hunt' like the last two times." He said with a smirk.

"Dare, you have to understand, _I'm_ the one who gets pushed against the tree." He chuckled and she sent him a playful glare.

"Fine. But first chance we get at being alone, not in the woods," He leaned down to her ear. "I'm not gunna be able to control myself. I'm gunna make you wanna know your good days." He kissed her ear. She shivered and smirked at him. He pulled away from her ear and she pecked his lips.

"Come on, we'd better get back."

* * *

The group went down to the prison fence and Rick but it open.

"Watch the backside."

"Got it."

"Hurry. Hurry!" Rick said and everyone got into the fenced off walkway. They resealed the fence with wire before running along the walk way. They reached the end.

"It's perfect." Rick said. "If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight."

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked.

"I'll do it. You guys cover me." Glenn said.

"No. It's a suicide run." Maggie said.

"I'm the fastest." Glenn said.

"No, you, Maggie, Beth and Kira draw as many as you can over there." Rick said. "Pop 'em through the fence. Daryl, go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel, you and Carl take this tower."

"All right." Carl said.

"I'll run for the gate." Rick said. Glenn handed him the clamps for the gate and he, Maggie Beth, Kira and T-Dog began to make noise away from the exit and kill walkers through the fence, Glenn with a pipe, Kira with her knife, and the others with various objects.

"Come on!"

"Hey, come here!"

"Come on!"

"Hey, come here!"

"Come on! Hey, come on!"

"Come on! Come on!" Lori opened the gate to let Rick out before closing it. He took out a few walkers while running to the gate. Daryl took out a walker right next to Rick. Carl and Hershel began to take out some too. Carol fire and missed, hitting right in front of Rick. He looked up at her.

"Sorry."

"Hey, come on, over here! Hey, hey, hey! Come on, over here!" Beth shouted. Rick ran to the gate and pulled it closed before securing it. He took out more walkers and went up the tower.

"He did it." Carol said.

"Light it up!" Daryl called and everyone took out the rest of the walkers. Everyone got down from the towers and met up.

"Fantastic." Carol said.

"Nice shooting." Daryl said, mostly to Carl and Hershel.

"Yeah." Carol said. Kira frowned; the woman almost hit Rick. "You okay?" She asked Lori.

"I haven't felt this good in weeks." She said.

"Good." Carol smiled and ran out onto the field. "Oh! Oh! We haven't had this much space since we left the farm." Glenn killed a walker that was still alive. T-Dog laughed.

"Whoooo!"

* * *

That night, after moving the cars into the fencing, everyone sat around a fire. Daryl was standing on top of a car that was on its side and Rick was walking the perimeter.

"Mmm. Just like mom used to make." Glenn said before throwing a bone.

"Tomorrow we'll put all the bodies together." T-Dog said. "Want to keep them away from that water. Now, if we can dig a canal under the fence, we'll have plenty of fresh water."

"The soil is good." Hershel said. "We could plant some seed. Grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans." He looked over at Rick. "That's his third time around. If there was any part of it compromised, he'd have found it by now."

"This'll be a good place to have the baby." Beth said. "Safe."

* * *

Kira went over to the car Daryl was on. He put his crossbow strap on and helped her up.

"Not much, but if I figured if I didn't bring you something, you wouldn't eat at all." She said.

"I guess Little Shane over there has got quite the appetite."

"_Dare. _That's mean." She said. "Rick's gotten us a lot farther than most of us ever thought he would."

"Mm-hmm."

"Shane could never have done that." She said looking at the group. She looked him up and down. "You make ponchos look good." She chuckled when he rolled his eyes. "So whose turn is it?" She asked looking at him with a smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"You know whose turn it is." He said sucking his fingers. She smirked more and turned around. He started to rub her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. After a minute he stopped. "Better get back."

"Ya know… I was thinking about my good days… tonight's a good night. I'll be quiet." She said with a wink. He smirked.

"That's a lie." He said. "I'll go down first." He said and bent over to get down.

"Even better."

"Stop." He said with a playful glare.

* * *

"Bethy, sing Paddy Reilly for me. I haven't heard that, I think, since your mother was alive." Hershel said.

"Daddy, not that one, please." Maggie said.

"How about "Parting Glass"?" He asked.

"No one wants to hear." Beth said.

"Why not?" Glenn asked.

"Okay." Beth said. "__ Of all the money e'er I had I spent it in good company And all the harm e'er I've ever done alas it was to none but me" Rick started to walk over. "and all I've done for want of wit to memory now I can't recall so fill to me the parting glass" Daryl and Kira walked over. "good night and joy be with you all" Beth looked at Maggie and she started singing too. "oh, all the comrades that e'er I had were sorry for my going away and all the sweethearts that e'er I had would wish me one more day to stay. But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not I'll gently rise and I'll softly call good night and joy be with you all good night and joy be with you all. _ " _They finished.

"Beautiful." Hershel said.

"Better all turn in." Rick said. "I'll take watch over there. Got a big day tomorrow.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"Look, I know we're all exhausted." Rick said. "This was a great win. But we've got to push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. It could mean the supplies may be intact. They'd have an infirmary, a commissary."

"An armory?" Daryl asked.

"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Warden's offices would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine."

"We're dangerously low on ammo." Hershel said. "We'd run out before we make a dent."

* * *

"That's why we have to go in there... Hand to hand. After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it. These assholes don't stand a chance." He stood up and walked away. Lori got up and walked over to him.

"Psst. I appreciate everything you're doing. And we all do, but it's been a death march and they're exhausted. Can we just enjoy it for a few days?"

"Baby will be here in a few days. There's no time for a picnic."

"No, but it's time to get the house in order."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"You're absolute best."

"Don't patronize me." He said and started to walk away.

"I'm not." She said following him. "I'm just saying the baby is about to be here and we need to talk about..."

"About what?"

"Things we've been avoiding..."

"You want to talk? Talk to Hershel. I'm doing stuff, Lori. "Things." Isn't that enough? I'm still here."

"You're right. I'm sorry." He walked away.

* * *

The next day T-Dog, Daryl, Maggie, Rick, Kira and Glenn were to go past the gate while the others made noise against the fence and killing walkers through the fence.

"Ready?" Hershel asked. Rick opened the gate. And the group went in and began killing walkers.

"Daryl..."

"Come on..."

"Hey! Come on! Over here!"

"Come on!"

"Hey, come on!"

"Hey! Hey!"

* * *

"Almost there..." Rick said. The group followed him. Suddenly he saw a big group of walkers and they pushed themselves against the wall. They looked over and saw walkers in riot gear. Daryl tried shooting one with a bolt but it bounced off the face mask.

* * *

"I can't see them. Can you see them?" Lori asked.

"Back there..." Carol said.

* * *

"Daryl!" Rick shouted killing a walker as Daryl did. Rick kicked back a walker and he and Daryl closed a gate. Glenn, Kira, T-Dog and Maggie were still fighting off the riot walkers. Maggie lifted a mask and stabbed one in the chin.

"See that?" She asked towards the other three. Glenn and T-Dog killed another two riot walkers. Kira swung her leg up and brought a walker to the ground before lifting the mask and stabbing the walker up the chin. Daryl stabbed one. Rick had one on the ground, he took off the mask and part of the face came with it. He stabbed it in the face.

"Stop." Rick said.

"Well, it looks secure." Glenn said.

"Nothing will lead to that courtyard over there." Daryl said. "And that's a civilian." Daryl pointed to a dead female walker.

"So the interior could be overrun by walkers from outside the prison." T-Dog said.

"Well, if there's walls, then, what are we gonna do?" Glenn asked. "We can't rebuild this whole place."

"We can't risk a blind spot." Rick said. "We have to push in." He said walking over to some stairs that were fenced. Daryl opened the door at the top and Rick walked in. The group followed and Rick pushed open the gate door while Daryl closed the one leading outside. They walked around a small room with a lookout tower. Rick went up into the tower and saw a dead guard. He took the keys. He unlocked a door and they walked into a hallway with cells. Daryl went upstairs while the others walked around. Rick and Kira went upstairs. They heard a noise and began walking along the cells. Kira jumped when a walker reached through the bars. Daryl put his hands on her hips when she backed into him. They leaned away and saw another walker in a cell next to the other one. Rick and Daryl took out knifes and killed the walkers before throwing the bodies over the side for T-Dog to move them. Glenn had ran and gotten everyone else.

"What do you think?" Rick asked.

"Home, sweet, home." Glenn said.

"For the time being..."

* * *

"It's secure?" Carol asked.

"This cell block is."

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked.

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary.

"We'll sleep in the cells?" Beth asked.

"I found keys on some guards. Daryl has a set too."

"I ain't sleeping in no cage." Daryl said. "I'll take the perch."

"Come on."

"Thank you." Lori said to Rick. He walked away,

"Pretty gross." Beth said as she and Carl walked into a cell.

"Yeah, remember the storage units?" Beth sat on a bed.

"It's actually... it's actually comfortable. Check it out." She said lying down. Carl looked up at the top bunk. Hershel walked in.

"You find your cell yet?" He asked.

"Uh Y-Yeah, I was just uh making sure Beth was safe." He said before walking out. "See you tomorrow." He said to her.

"See you." She said.

* * *

"I'm so exhausted, I don't even care." Maggie said sitting on a bed.

"Here, let me see." Glenn said sitting next to her. He took her arm.

"What you doing?"

"Checking for scratches." He said. "You're okay." He said before kissing her cheek.

* * *

Lori and Carol walked into a cell. Daryl was lying down at the top of the stairs. Kira walked up the stairs as Rick walked by. He sat down against the wall. Kira got down next to Daryl.

"Go get in a bed." He said to her. She shook her head and got close to him putting an arm over his stomach and putting her head on his chest.

"I'd rather be with you." She said. He kissed the top of her head and put an arm around her.

It's late in the night... 

Late in the night 

It's quiet again 

To fill up the space 

To fill up the rooms on Sunday afternoon 

* * *

Michonne walked into the _Deer Cooler_ and past her two pet walkers into the back. She heard noises so she pulled her katana out halfway but stopped seeing it was only Andrea.

"What are you doing out here?" Michonne asked her.

"I needed some light." Michonne sat Andrea up.

"Take this." She said and put some aspirin in her hand before putting it into her mouth. She opened a water bottle and made Andrea drink. She closed the bottle and put it against Andrea's face to cool her down a bit.

"How is it out there?"

"Same. It's quiet."

"You're lying."

"We should go in a few days."

"They're coming." Andrea said. "You should go."

"No."

"I'll hold you back. Go. I can take care of myself. I saved your ass all winter, didn't I?" She said before having a short coughing fit. Michonne tried to get her to drink some water but Andrea hit it out of her hand. "I won't have you dying for me. Good soldier won't leave your post. Screw you."

"We'll go in a few days." Michonne said before getting up.

"If we stay... I'll die here."

Michonne opened the garage door and pulled her walkers out on chains. The walkers had their arms chopped off and their bottom jaws missing rendering them harmless. Andrea followed.

* * *

The next day the group looked through the guard's bags.

"Not bad." Daryl said.

"Flashbangs, CS Triple-Chasers." Rick said. "Not sure how they'd work on walkers, but we'll take it."

"I ain't wearing this shit." Daryl said holding a riot mask.

"We could boil 'em." T-Dog suggested holding up a glove with goop dripping from it.

"Ain't enough firewood in the whole forest. No." Daryl said. "Besides, we made it this far without 'em, right?"

"Hershel." Carol said walking over. She nodded at him to follow her.

"Everything all right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about." She said.

* * *

Hershel walked into Lori's cell.

"What seems to be the matter?" He asked.

"It's the baby. I think I lost it." Lori said.

"You haven't felt it move?"

"Nothing. And no Braxton-Hicks. At first I thought it was exhaustion or malnutrition."

"You're anemic?"

"If we're all infected, then so is the baby. So what if it's stillborn? What if it's dead inside me right now? What if it rips me apart?"

"Stop. Don't let your fear take control of you."

"Okay. Then let's say it lives and I die during childbirth."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not? How many women died in childbirth before modern medicine? If I come back, what if I attack it? Or you? Or Rick? Or Carl? If I do, if there is any chance, you put me down immediately. You don't hesitate, me, the baby... if we're walkers, you don't hesitate and you don't try to save us." She cried. "Okay? It might have been better if..."

"If what?"

"I'd never made it off the farm."

"You're exhausted, frightened."

"Yeah, that's true. My son can't stand me. And my husband, after what I put him through..."

"We've all been carrying that weight. All winter. I tried to talk to him. He..."

"He'll come around."

"He hates me. He's too good a man to say it, but I know. I put him and Shane at odds. I put that knife in his hand."

"You know who doesn't give a shit about that? This baby. Now let's make sure everything's all right."

* * *

Everyone was putting on the good gear. Carl put on a helmet and took it off and smiled at Beth who smiled back.

"You won't need that." Rick said taking it. "I need you to stay put."

"You're kidding."

"We don't know what's in there. Something goes wrong, you could be the last man standing. I need you to handle things here."

"Sure."

"Great. Let's go." Rick said and the group walked out of the cell block.

* * *

Daryl opened a door and the group made their way down a dark hall. There were dead bodies on the ground and cell doors open. Glenn spray painted an arrow on the wall. Maggie turned around and bumped into him and yelped.

"Sorry." They continued and shined a light down a hall before moving forward. Glenn sprayed another arrow. Then another as the group moved down. There was a sudden thud and Rick looked around a corner to see walkers.

"Go back. Go back! Move!"

"Walkers!"

"This way." Rick said as everyone ran. "Come on, this way!" The group ran down a hall but a group of walkers cut off Glenn and Maggie from the rest of them.

"In here!" Glenn said opening a door and pushing Maggie in. The other half of the group hid.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Rick asked.

"We have to go back." Hershel said.

"But which way?" Daryl asked. Everyone stood up and they left the hiding spot. They started heading back the way they came.

"Maggie? Glenn?" Hershel asked down a hall before following the other. Moments later Glenn and Maggie came out of the small room in the hall.

"Rick?"

"Dad?"

"Mag? Mag?" Hershel asked stepping over a dead inmate. Suddenly the inmate grabbed onto his calf and bit into the back of his leg.

"No! No!" Rick ran in and shot the walker.

"Maggie!"

"Daddy!" Rick ran over to help pick up Hershel

"Daryl!"

"Oh, God, help me!"

"Oh, God!"

"Go! Go!" They all moved but there were walkers so they had to turn the other way.

"Back. We're blocked! We have to go back! Go! Go!" They got to a door and got in quickly shutting it behind them

"Get in!"

"Shut the door!" Rick yelled.

"Hold him down." Rick said taken off his belt. He tied the belt above the wound. "All right." He grabbed his hatchet. "Only one way to keep you alive." He said before he began to hack at Hershel's leg. "Oh..." Hershel had passed out from pain. "We should leave now." Daryl looked and saw figures stand up.

"Duck." He said and got up walked over, crossbow aimed. He shined his light at them figures and saw they were inmate who were still alive.

"Holy shit."

* * *

**_Alright next one out in about a half hour or less cause I need to reread it and stuff. And I'm such a loser I basically quit my job after 1 day cause it was too stressful for me…_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_Maddy-MarieXO: lol I see your following me on twitter. Ik she almost shot Rick._**

**_sDan12: You should watch it it's very good. And thank you ^_^_**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked the group.

"Who the hell are _you_?"

"He's bleeding out. We gotta go back." Rick said. "Come around here. Put pressure on the knee. Hard, hard! Push, push."

"Why don't you come on out of there? Slow and steady." Daryl said.

"What happened to him?" One guy asked as the group came out.

"He got bit."

"Bit?" The guy started to take his gun out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy now." Daryl said and T-Dog and Kira took out their guns. "Nobody needs to get hurt."

"I need you to hold this." Rick said.

"Okay." Maggie said.

"As hard as you can."

"Yes."

"You have medical supplies?" Glenn asked walking past the group.

"Wow. Where do you think you're going?"

"Who the hell are you people, anyway?" The first man asked.

"Don't look like no rescue team."

"If a rescue team is what you're waiting for, don't." Rick said. "Come on, we gotta go!" Glenn came back with a wheel table. "Now! Come on! I need a hand here. One, two, three, go!

"Holy Jesus!" One of the inmates said looking away.

"T, the door." Rick shouted.

"Are you crazy? Don't open that!" One inmate said.

"We got this."_ The door opened and T-Dog killed a riot walker. Everyone pushed the table out of the room. _

"Daryl. Daryl!" Rick called. Daryl backed up keeping his cross bow on the inmates.

"Let's go." T-Dog said.

"This way!"

"This way, this way."

"No, no, no. Back, back!"

_"Daryl." Daryl took out a walker._

"Come on! _Go, go, go." He said. They pushed the table. "_Stop, stop." Daryl pointed to the way they came.

_"Follow the flashlight." One of the inmates said._

"Come on, let's go."

"Go, go. Go, go, go."

"Easy, easy." The got back to the cell block.

"He's losing too much blood." Maggie said.

"Open the door!" Rick said. "It's Hershel!"

_"Carl!"_

"_Come on."_

"Oh, my God. Daddy!"

"Go, go, go, go, go. In there."

"Turn it. Turn it. Turn around."

"This way. Get him on the bed."

"He got bit."

"Oh, my God, he's gonna turn." Beth said.

"Did you cut it off?" Lori asked.

"Yeah." Daryl said.

"Maybe you got it in time." Lori said.

"Ready?"

"Okay."

"One, two, three." They put him on the bed.

"Oh, God."

"Oh! Oh, I need bandages." Carol said.

"We used everything we had." Glenn said.

"Well, get more. Anything." She said.

"Carl, go get the towels from the back, right next to my bed."

"Is he gonna die?" Beth asked.

"No, no, no, no." Lori hugged her. "He's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay."

"You think you can stabilize him?" Rick asked.

"I need to keep his leg elevated. Get some pillows!" Carol yelled.

"He's already bled through the sheets." Maggie said.

"We can burn the wound to clot the blood. I can start a fire." Glenn said.

"No, please don't do this." Beth said.

"No, the shock could kill him." Carol said. "It's not gonna stop the arteries from bleeding. We need to just keep it dressed and let it heal on its own."

"Oh, God."

* * *

Daryl and Kira were by the door. Daryl had his cross bow pointed and Kira was pointing her pistol.

"Kira, back up." She looked at him. "Get behind me." He glanced at her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and moved back a bit as the inmates came through the door.

"That's far enough." Daryl said.

"Cell block C. Cell 4- that's mine, gringo. Let me in." The first one said. He looked at Kira. "You could join me if you want." He winked and looked her up and down. Daryl glared at him.

"Today's your lucky days, fellas. You've been pardoned by the State of Georgia. You're free to go."

"What you got going on in there?"

"It ain't none of your concern." Daryl said.

"Don't be telling me what's my concern." He took out his gun. Kira pointed hers at him. He pointed it at her and Daryl pointed the crossbow at the guy.

"Chill, man. Dude's leg is messed up. Besides, we're free now. Why are we still in here?" The big black inmate said.

"The man's got a point."

"Yeah, and I gotta check on my old lady." Another inmate said.

"A group of civilians breaking _in_ to a prison you got no business being in- got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go." The first inmate said.

"Why don't you go find out?" Daryl said.

"Maybe we'll just be going now."

"Hey, we ain't leaving."

"You aren't coming in either." T-Dog said walking over with his gun aimed.

"Hey, this is my house, my rules. I go where I damn well please." The first inmate said.

* * *

"What was that?" Beth asked.

"Prisoners, survivors." Rick said.

_"_What?"

"It's all right. Everybody stay put." Rick walked out of the cell. Glenn followed him. Rick stopped him. "Do not leave his side. If he dies, you need to be there for that. You think you can do this? Maggie will be there."

"I got it."

"I can bring T in..."

"I got it."

"Good." He said before running out.

* * *

"There ain't nothing for you here. Why don't you go back to your own sandbox?" Daryl said.

"Hey hey hey Daryl. Everyone relax there's need for this."

"How many of you are in there?"

"Too many for you to handle."

"You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?" T-Dog, Kira, Rick and Daryl looked at each other.

"How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked.

"Going on like 10 months."

"A riot broke out_. _Never seen anything like it." The big black inmate said.

"Attica on speed, man."

"Ever heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life? Crazy."

"One guard looked out for us, locked us up in the cafeteria. Told us sit tight, threw me this piece, said he'd be right back."

"Yeah, and that was 292 days ago."

"94 according to my calcula—"

"Shut up!"

"We were thinking that the army or the national guard should be showing up any day now."

"There is no army." Rick said.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no government, no hospitals, no police. _It's all gone."_

"For real?"

"I'm serious."

"What about my moms?"

"My kids? And my old lady?"

"Yo, you got a cell phone or something that we can call our families?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Daryl asked.

"No phones, no computers." Rick said. "As far as we can see, at least half the population has been wiped out. Probably more." The inmate lowered his gun slowly.

"Ain't no way." He said.

"See for yourself." Rick said.

* * *

They led them outside.

"Damn, the sun feels good." They looked around and saw all the walker bodies.

"Good lord. They're all dead."

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see these fences."

"You never said-_-_ how the hell did you get in here in the first place?"

"Cut a hole in that fence over there by that guard tower." Daryl said.

"That easy, huh?"

"Where there's a will there's a way." Daryl said.

"Easy for you to say."

"So what is this, like a disease?"

"Yeah, and we're all infected." Rick said.

"What do you mean infected? Like AIDS or something?"

"If I was to kill you, shoot an arrow in your chest, you'd come back as one of these things." Daryl said. "It's gonna happen to all of us."

"Ain't no way this Robinhood casts responsible for killing all these freaks."

"Must be 50 bodies out here."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Atlanta." Rick said.

"Where are you headed?"

"For now, nowhere."

"I guess you can take that area down there near the water. Should be comfortable."

"We're using that field for crops." Rick said.

"We'll help you move your gear out."

"That won't be necessary." Rick said. "We took out these walkers. This prison is ours."

"Slow down, cowboy."

"You snatched the locks off our doors."

"We'll give you new locks, if that's how you want it."

"This is our prison. We were here first."

"Locked in a broom closet? We took it, set you free. It's ours. We spilled blood."

"We're moving back into our cell block."

"You'll have to get your own." Rick said.

"It is mine. I've still got personal artifacts in there. That's about as mine as it gets." He took out his gun and Daryl and Kira pointed their weapons.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Maybe let's try to make this work out so everybody wins."

"I don't see that happening."

"Neither do I." Rick said.

"I ain't going back in that cafeteria for one more minute."

"There are other cell blocks."

"You could leave." Daryl said. "Try your luck out on the road."

"If these three pussies can do all this, the least we can do is take out another cell block."

"With what?"

"Atlanta here will spot us some real weapons. Won't you, boss?"

"How stocked is that cafeteria? It must have plenty of food. Five guys lasting almost a year?

"It sure as hell don't look like anybody's been starving." Daryl said.

"There's only a little left."

"We'll take half. In exchange, we'll help clear out a cell block."

"Didn't you hear him? There's only a little left."

"Bet you got more food than you got choices." Rick said. "You pay, we'll play. We'll clear out a block for you, then you keep to it."

"All right."

"Well, let's be clear. If we see you out here anywhere near our people, if I so much as even catch a whiff of your scent, I will kill you. "

"Deal."

* * *

"It has to stop eventually, right?" Lori asked as she and Carol tried to stop the bleeding. "It slowed down quite a bit already.

"If we can get him through this—" Carol said.

"When we get him through this." Lori corrected.

"-we'll need crutches."

"Right now we could use some antibiotics and painkillers, some sterile gauze."

"There's got to be an infirmary here. If there is, we'll find it. You've gotta be worried sick about delivering the baby.

"Look at me. Do I look worried?" Lori asked.

"You look disgusting."

"So do you." They laughed. "We'll get through this."

* * *

"Pantry's back here." Tomas said.

"You never tried to break out of here?" T-Dog asked.

"Yeah, we tried to take the doors if you make one peep in here,then those freaks'll be lined up outside the door growling, trying to get in. Windows got bars on there that he-man couldn't get through."

"Bigger than a 5x8."

"You won't find me complaining." Said the big black man. "Doing 15. My left leg can barely fit on one of those bunks."

"Yeah, they don't call him Big Tiny for nothing."

"You done jerking each other off?" Tomas asked. Kira made a face. "Sick of waiting back here." They went inside and saw a bunch of food.

"This what you call a little bit of food?" Daryl shelves were stocked.

"Goes fast."

"Mm-hmm."

"You can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish—"

"We said half. That's the deal." Rick said. What's in there?"

"_Don't open that." _Rick opened the door anyway and started gagging and laughed_. _"He wanted to know."

"Can't wait for my own pot to piss in."

"That's disgusting." Kira said and walked out. While Rick and the others started getting half of the food she walked around the room. Tomas walked out. She looked over at him before looking away.

"What's your name, doll?" Kira shot him a look.

"Don't call me that." She said. He smirked.

"Aw come on." He walked over. "Musta been a while since you got some, huh? If you've ever gotten some." He looked her over again. "How old are ya?"

"None of your business." She said. He chuckled.

"Doesn't matter." He said. "I could show you a good time either way." He grinned at her. She backed away, feeling uneasy.

"Hey!" Daryl came out with a sack of food. He put it down. "Get away from my girl." He growled with a glare. Tomas rolled his eyes and turned back to Kira.

"You can do better than that guy." He said quietly. "Come on, I'll show you a _much _better time." She rolled her eyes and walked over to Daryl who was giving a death glaring towards Tomas. Tomas simply huffed. Kira walked up to Daryl and went on her toes to kiss him. He kissed back putting a hand on her arm. She pulled away and he put an arm around her. He looked back at Tomas to see him roll his eyes and walk away.

"You have _nothing_ to worry about or be jealous."

"'m not jealous." He said. He pulled her closer. "Your mine." He said with a smirk. She blushed. Daryl leaned down to kiss her when T-Dog walked out with food.

"Come on love birds. Help out, huh?" Kira chuckled and Daryl quieted her with a kiss. T-Dog rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Rick walked out of the food storage.

"Daryl." Rick said. Daryl groaned and let go of Kira.

"Fine." He said. "We'll continue this later." He said to Kira with a wink. She smiled and she walked into the storage room to get food. Daryl waited for her and the two walked back to the cell block.

* * *

"It was stupid of us to let him go." Maggie said to Glenn, hugging him. "We cleared this whole cell block, just the five of us."

"It could have happened to anyone."

"What are we gonna do without him?"

"Hey, stop it. All right? Stop it. He's still here."

"What if he does wake up? Then what? He can't even walk. All we do is run."

"Hey... this won't break him. Okay? He's got you and Beth."

"Am I the only person living in reality here?"

"We've been through so much already."

"You're expecting it, too."

"I'm not expecting, all right? I'm just preparing. Why don't you go check on Beth? Go on. I'll watch him."

* * *

Maggie walked into a cell where Beth was sitting down ripping off one pant leg of Hershel's pants.

"What are you doing?"

"He's gonna have a hard time walking around with one side of his pants dragging on the ground. You know, he could trip or something."

"There's a good chance he won't wake up." Maggie said.

"Why are you so eager to give up on him?"

"I'm not giving up on him._"  
_  
"It sure sounds like it."

"I don't want you to get your hopes too high. We're not equipped to deal with something like this."

"We have Carol."

"She's not a doctor. Dad taught her a few things to help with the baby."

"She stopped the bleeding." She picked up the pants. "These'll do just fine."

"Food's here." T-Dog said carrying a big thing of food with the others.

"What you got?" Carl asked.

"Canned beef, canned corn, canned cans." T-Dog said. "There's a lot more where this came from."

"Any change?" Rick asked.

"Bleeding is under control and no fever, but his breath is labored and his pulse is way down and he hasn't opened his eyes yet." Lori said.

"Take my cuffs, put them on him. I'm not taking any chances." Glenn took the cuffs.

"So what about those prisoners?" Lori asked.

"We're gonna help them clear out their own cell block, and then they'll be there and we'll be here."

"Living beside each other."

"I'm not giving up this prison."

"Do they have guns?"

"I only saw one. Yeah, I don't know if it's gonna work."

"Well, what are your options?"

"Kill them."

"If that's what you think is best."

"You s- you say this now..."

"Look, I know that I'm a shitty wife and I'm not winning any mother of the year awards, but I need you to know that... not for one second do I think there is malice in your heart. You're not a killer, and I know that. I know that, so- so do whatever you gotta do to keep this group safe. And do it with a clear conscience." He walked away.

"Why do I need this when I got this?" Tomas asked holding out a crowbar before taking out his gun.

_"_You don't fire guns, not unless your back's up against a wall." Daryl said. "Noise attracts them. It really riles them up."

"We'll go in two by two. Daryl will run point with T." Rick said. "I'll bring up the rear with you." He pointed to an inmate. "Stay tight, hold formation no matter how close the walkers get... anyone breaks ranks, we could all go down. Anyone runs off, they could get mistaken for a walker, end up with an axe to the head."

"And that's where you aim." Daryl said. "These things only go down with a head shot."

"Ain't gotta tell us how to take out a man." Tomas said.

"They ain't men. They're something else." T-Dog said.

"Just remember to go for the brain." Rick said.

* * *

Maggie walked into the cell where Hershel was.

"What's going on?" She asked when she saw the handcuffs.

"We had to." Glenn said.

"It's just a precaution." Carol said.

"You think maybe I could have a minute alone here?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, you want me to-?" She shook her head.

"No, just by myself."

"Of course." Carol said.

"I'll be right outside." Glenn said. The two left.

"Dad... you don't have to fight anymore." Maggie said holding his hand, she started crying. "If you're worried about me and Beth, don't. Don't worry about us. We'll take care of each other. We'll look out. Me, Beth, and Glenn will look out. Go ahead, dad. It's okay. Be peaceful. You don't have to fight. If it's time to go, it's okay. Daddy, I just want to thank you. For everything, thank you." She kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Man, it's too damn dark in here."

"Gotta hold it up high out in front of you." Daryl said. "You're gonna hear them before you see them."

"It's coming!" The more southern sounding inmate said loudly.

"Shh!" A few walkers walked around the corner. Suddenly the inmates rushed them and attacked.

"You wanna taste me?" They were all just beating them up. Rick, T-Dog, Kira and Daryl watched.

"Dumb-asses." Kira muttered.

* * *

"I thought you were organizing the food." Glenn asked Carl.

"Even better." Carl said. "Check it out." He put down a bag and opened it showing medical supplies.

"Where did you get this?" Carol asked.

"From the infirmary." He said. "Wasn't much left, but I cleared it out."_  
_  
"You went by yourself?" Lori asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you crazy?"

"No big deal. I killed two walkers."

"You- all right, do you see this?" Lori asked. "This was with the whole group."

"We needed supplies, so I got them."

"I appreciate that, but—"

"Then get off my back!"

"Carl!" Beth said. "She's your mother. You can't talk to her like that."

"Listen, I think it's great that you wanna help—" Carl suddenly ran out.

* * *

"It's gotta be the brain." Daryl said. "Not the stomach, not the heart- the brain." He took out a walker.

"I hear you. The brain." Big Tiny hit a walker in the head.

"Like that?"

"Uh-huh."

"Stay in tight formation. No more prison riot crap." Rick said and everyone started taking out walkers. Suddenly Tomas shot at a walker that almost got Big Tiny. He reached and felt his back, pulling his hand back, showing blood.

* * *

"These bandages will help prevent infection." Carol said.

"It's good." Glenn said. "It's good that he taught you all this stuff."

"He didn't teach me everything." She said. "I need your help with something." She whispered to Glenn.

"Now?"

"Yeah, now." She said getting up.

"What is it?"

"Not here."

"I can't leave Hershel."

"This is important."

"Carol, I can't—"

"Go on. We got it." Lori said.

"No way."

"We'll be fine." Beth said.

"We're not gonna be gone long."

"Rick said for me—"

"We're fine." Maggie said.

"All right." He said before following Carol.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I don't feel anything. It's just a scratch." Big Tiny said.

"I'm sorry, man." Rick said.

"I can keep fighting!"

"You cut that old guy's leg off to save his life." An inmate said.

"Look at where the bite is." Rick said.

"Guys, I'm fine! Just- I'm fine. Look at me- I'm not changing into one of those things."

"Look, man, there has to be something we can do."

"We could just lock him up. Quarantine him."

"We gotta do something. Why you just standing there? We gotta save him."

"There's nothing we can do." Rick said.

"You son of a bitch."

"I'm all ri—" Suddenly Tomas hit him in the back of the head with his weapon. He looked at it before swinging at Big Tiny's head. Blood splattered on the walls and Tomas. He stopped breathing heavy and looked at everyone. Kira swallowed and backed towards Daryl. He took her hand and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

* * *

Carol and Glenn walked outside along the fence_._

_"That one._" She said looking at a female walker.

"Everything you're saying is completely sane. You're wanting to use a walker for practice is a sane thing. I mean it, okay. I'm just- I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it."

"Lori's overdue. She had Carl by C-section. She's probably gonna have to have this one the same way. Hershel had a little bit of experience with this kind of thing, but he's not gonna be able to do it anymore. I need experience and we have plenty of cadavers."

"All right, well, like I said, it's completely sane."

"I need to learn how to cut through the abdomen and the uterus without cutting the baby."

"Why not?" He said before going to kill it.

"I'll do it."

"Okay." She killed it and Glenn led the others away so she could get the body.

"Come on! Hey, follow me. Come on." Glenn said walking along the fence "Right here, come on. Follow me. That's we on!"

* * *

"You see the look on his face?" Daryl asked Rick quietly. "He makes one move, just give me a signal." They walked into the laundry room. They could hear walkers on the other side of a door. Rick tossed the keys to Tomas' feet.

"I ain't opening that." Tomas said.

"Yes, you are. If you want this cell block,you're gonna open that door. Just the one, not both of them. Because we need to control this." He picked up the keys and went over to the door to unlock it.

"You bitches ready?" Tomas asked and pulled at the door. It seemed stuck. "I got this." He suddenly pulled open both doors.

"I said one door!"

"Shit happens." Everyone started fighting the walkers. Tomas swung and almost hit Rick. He grabbed a walker and threw it at Rick.

"T, mind the gap." Daryl yelled going to help Rick. He stabbed the walker and helped Rick up. They killed all the walkers. Rick walked over to Tomas.

"It was coming at me, bro." Tomas said.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I get it. Shit happens." He said and stared at him. Suddenly Rick swung his machete and got Tomas in the head. Kira gasped and jumped.

"No!" One of the inmates shouted. Rick pulled it from his head and the inmate came at him. He kicked him down.

"Ah!"

"Easy, now." Daryl said pointing it at the inmate. He scrambled up and ran away.

"I got him." Rick said.

"Man, get down on your knees." Daryl said pointing his crossbow at the other black inmate.

"We don't have no affiliation to what just happened." The southern inmate said. "Tell him, Oscar."

"Stop talking, man." Oscar said. T-Dog had his gun pointed at the inmate.

* * *

Rick followed after the inmate who ran away. He ran outside and into a small courtyard with walkers in it. He looked around frantically. Rick shut the door before he could get in.

"Let me back in, man. Let me back in! Open it up, man! Open up! Open up."

"You'd better run." Rick said before leaving as the inmate got torn apart.

* * *

Hershel started to breath funny then stopped breathing.

"What's happening?" Beth asked. "Do something! Somebody help! Somebody! Please help!" Lori ran in and started to give him CPR.

"Come on. _Come on." _Suddenly Hershel woke up and grabbed Lori.

"No!" Everyone moved back and he fell asleep again.

* * *

"We didn't have nothing to do with that." Oscar said.

"You didn't know?" Rick said. "_You knew_. Daryl, let's end this now." Rick turned to point his gun to the other inmate.

"Sir, please, please, listen to me!" The southern inmate said. "It was them that was bad. It wasn't us."

"Oh, that's convenient."

"You saw what he did to Tiny. He was my friend. Please, we ain't like that. I like my pharmaceuticals, but I'm no killer. Oscar here, he's a B and E, and he ain't very good at it neither. We ain't the violent kind, they were! Please, I swear to God! I wanna live!" He cried. Rick turned to Oscar.

"What about you?"

"I ain't never pleaded for my life. And I ain't about to start now. So you do what you gotta do."

* * *

The much smaller group headed to a cell block. Rick pushed the inmates in.

"Oh, man." He looked at the walker bodies. "_I knew these guys._ They were good men.

"Let's go." Rick said.

"So you're just gonna leave us in here? Man, this is sick."

"We're locking down this cell block. From now on, this part of the prison is yours. Take it or leave it. That was the deal."

"You think this is sick?" Daryl asked. "You don't wanna know what's outside.

"Consider yourselves the lucky ones."

"Sorry about your friends, man." Daryl said before taking Kira's arm and leaving.

"A word of advice—" T-Dog said. "take those bodies outside and burn them."

* * *

The group of four headed back to their cell block.

"Hershel stopped breathing." Carl said as the group walked in.. "Mom saved him."

"It's true." Glenn said.

"Still no fever." Lori said. Suddenly Hershel started to wake up. He opened his eyes.

"Daddy?" Maggie asked.

"Daddy." Beth said. Rick undid the hand cuffs. Hershel took Rick's hand. Maggie and Beth hugged and cried.

"Come here." Rick said to Beth.

* * *

"We'll start cleaning tomorrow." Rick said

"Yeah. It'll give Carl a safe place to... do whatever he does these days." Lori said.

"For the record, I- I don't think you're a bad mother." He said.

"Well, wife is a different story." She said. "For better or worse, right? I mean, what are we gonna do- hire lawyers and get divorced and split our assets? We got food. Hershel's alive. Today was a good day.

"He'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"You're the one that acted fast. If you hadn't done what you did, then... I thought maybe you were coming out here to talk about us. Maybe there's nothing to talk about anymore." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're awful grateful for what you did." He said before walking away.

* * *

**_Alright that's enough for the night my computer's about to die._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:****_ I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

* * *

The group was bringing the cars into the filed.

"Okay, let's get the other car in." Rick said. "We'll park 'em in the west entry of the yard.

"Good," Daryl said. "our vehicles camped out there look like a giant "vacancy" sign."

"After that, we need to load up these corpses so we can burn 'em." Rick said.

"Gonna be a long day." T-Dog said.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie? We could use some help." Carol said.

"Up in the guard tower." Daryl said pointing.

"Guard tower?" Rick asked. "They were just up there last night."

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl shouted. The door opened and Glenn popped halfway out, without a shirt on, buttoning his pants.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Glenn called down. Rick laughed.

"You coming?" Daryl asked.

"What?" Everyone chuckled.

"You comin'?" Daryl repeated. Glenn looked back at Maggie. "Come on, we could use a hand."

"Yeah, we'll be right down." Glenn called down. Kira nudged Daryl.

"Why didn't you think of that?" He smirked at her.

"Might have to try that." He said quietly. She smirked.

"Hey, Rick." T-Dog said. Rick looked over to see Axel and Oscar.

"Come with me." He said walking over. "That's close enough_._ We had an agreement."

"Please, mister. We know that." Axel said. "We made a deal. But you've gotta understand we can't live in that place another minute. You follow me? All the bodies- people we knew. Blood, brains everywhere. There's ghosts."

"Why don't you move the bodies out?" Daryl asked.

"You should be burning them." T-Dog said.

"We tried." Axel said. "We did."

"The fence is down on the far side of the prison." Oscar said. "Every time we drag a body out, those things just line up. Dropping a body and just running back inside."

"Look, we had nothing to do with Tomas and Andrew." Axel said. "Nothing. You trying to prove a point? You proved it, bro. We'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group. Just, please, please. Don't make us live in that place."

"Our deal is not negotiable." Rick said. "You either live in your cell block, or you leave." Oscar sighed.

"I told you this was a waste of time. They ain't no different than the pricks who shot up our boys. You know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw 'em out, like. Humph. These were good guys. Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint, like Tomas and Andrew. We've all made mistakes to get in here, chief. And I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me... we've paid our due- enough that we would rather hit that road than to go back into that shithole." Rick looked back at Daryl who shook his head.

* * *

Daryl locked the fence, Axel and Oscar on the other side in the square part that connected to the walkway.

"C'mon, dude." Axel said as he walked away.

"Are you serious?" Rick asked T-Dog. "You want them living in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons. You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?

"I never stopped. Bring them into the fold. If we send them off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves." T-Dog said.

"I don't know. Axel seems a little unstable." Glenn said.

_"_After all we've been through_"_ Carol asked. "We fought so hard for all this, what if they decide to take it?

"It's just been us for so long." Maggie said. "They're strangers. I don't- It feels weird all of a sudden to have these other people around."

"You brought _us_ in." T-Dog said.

"Yeah, but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms." Maggie said. "Didn't give us a choice."

"They can't even kill walkers." Glenn said.

"They're convicts, bottom line." Carol said.

"Those two might actually have less blood on their hands than we do." T-Dog said.

"I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with them." Daryl said. "They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been with them just as easy as I am out here with you, guys.

"So are you with me?" T-Dog asked.

"_Hell_, no." T-Dog looked at him. "Let 'em take their chances out on the road just like we did.

"What I'm saying, Daryl—" T-Dog started but Rick cut him off.

"When I was a rookie, I arrested this kid. 19 years old. Wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trial- suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence, and in 2 weeks later... shot another girl." Rick said. "We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands." He said before walking away. Everyone followed.

* * *

At Woodbury Michonne walked along the gate to one of the trucks The Governor brought back. She ran her hand over a bullet hole. She got up and turned the gun. She looked in the gun to check the ammo. She crouched down and found blood. She got down.

"Pretty amazing." The Governor said to her right. "If we had more ammo we could cut down a whole pack of biters." She turned to him. "I hear you and Andrea are leaving today. That's a shame. We could use a soldier like you."

"You seem like you're holding your own." She said. "Even the National Guard was overrun."

"No amount of training can prepare you for the world today."

"You'd think one soldier would drive away- especially against something so slow."

"Those men were heroes. Not the kind to leave anyone behind. If only we'd gotten there sooner... and you were with us.

"Lots of bullet holes." She said. "You think biters figured out how to use weapons?"

"They must have encountered bandits weeks ago. It's ugly out there, but then... you know that better than anyone."

"It's too bad what happened to Wells." She said.

"It is. Dr. Stevens couldn't revive him. Merle put a bullet in his brain."

"No funeral?"

"We cremated him, quietly. These people have been through so much, I figured, thank God, at least no one knew him."

"Thank God." She said before walking away.

* * *

"Move the cars to the upper yard..." Rick said. "Point them facing out. They'll be out of the way but ready to go if we ever need to bail. We'll get the prisoners. A week's worth of supplies for the road."

"It might not last a week." T-Dog said.

"It's their choice."

"Did they really have one?"

"Hey, hey. Whose blood would you rather have on your hands- Maggie's, Glenn's, or theirs?"

"Neither."

"Twin cylinder. Is that a Triumph?" Axel asked Daryl as Kira got on back.

"Don't even look at it."

"Didn't want it bored out?" Axel asked as Daryl started it up. "Sounds like it could use a tune-up. I'm pretty handy with the grind. Heads are leakin'. I know my bikes!" He called as Daryl drove away.

"Man, will you just stop?" Oscar asked. "Have some balls."

"Just sayin'." Glenn closed the gate.

* * *

Lori and Beth walked into Hershel's cell with crutches.

"Just take your time." She said.

"Daddy, don't push yourself." Beth said as he got up. He chuckled.

"What else am I going to do?" He said. "I can't stand looking up at the bottom of that bunk anymo- Whoa." He almost fell over. He started walking with the crutches. "You know? I can go pretty steady."

"That's a good start." Lori asked. "Want to take a rest?"

"Rest?" He chuckled. "Let's go for a little stroll."

* * *

"If we leave soon, we'll get a few hours on the road before dusk." Michonne said.

"Where are we heading?" Andrea asked.

"I'm thinking the coast. We have the water completely on one side, maybe we find a boat. Best thing we can do is find an island."

"And if the coast isn't safe?"

"Keep moving."

"Let's say the coast is safe, then what do we do? Just grow old, live off the sea by ourselves?"

"I'd rather take my chances out there than stay here."

"Because your gut tells you there's something off about this place- About the Governor?"

"It's kept us alive this long."

"That's true." Andrea nodded.

* * *

"There's enough food in there to last you guys a week." Glenn said to Axel and Oscar "Cut you loose when we get back."

"Thank you, bro."

"Sit tight." Glenn said before walking away.

""Thank you, bro"?" Oscar asked.

* * *

Kira, Daryl, Glenn and Rick climbed out of the fence. Glenn spotted a walker far away.

"Should I take her out?" He asked.

"No." Rick said. "If that armory hadn't been picked clean, we could spare the ammo."

"We'll start making runs." Daryl said pointing to himself and Kira. "The sooner the better."

"We'll throw as much wood as we can in the dog run." Rick said.

"Won't the fire attract more walkers?" Glenn asked. "Maybe we should bury them."

"We're behind the fence." Rick said. "It's worth the one-time risk to get rid of the bodies for good. I don't want to be planting crops in walker-rotted soil."

* * *

"I got you here if you need it." Lori said to Hershel as they walked outside and down some steps.

"Just take your time on these steps." Beth said.

"You cleared all those bodies out?" Hershel asked. "It's starting to look like a place we could really live in."

"Hey, you watch your step." Lori said. "Last thing we need is you falling."

"Looky here." Daryl said, spotting Hershel, as the group of four came back with firewood.

"Man, he is one tough son of a bitch." Glenn said. Rick and Glenn chuckled.

"All right, Hershel!" Glenn cheered.

"Shh!" Daryl hushed him. "Keep your cheers down." He pointed to some walkers on the other side of the fence.

"Oh, man. Can't we just have one good day?" Glenn asked.

"You're doing great, Daddy." Beth said.

"Ready to race, Hershel?" Carl asked.

"Give me another day." He said. "I'll take you on." Carl laughed. Maggie saw Hershel and smiled.

"Walkers! Look out!" Carl said.

"No!" Glenn yelled.

"How did they get in?" Kira asked running.

"I don't know." Rick said. Glenn had to fix the fence. "Get out!" Rick yelled to him. "Get out of there!" He, Kira and Daryl ran to get back inside. "No! Lori! Carl! Come in here!" Rick yelled.

"Daddy, behind you!" Beth said and Hershel swung his crutch at the walker. "Hurry!" Glenn finished fixing the hole in the fence and ran to catch up.

"Come on! The lock- hurry up! The lock!" Daryl yelled back to Glenn who had the keys.

"Keys!" Rick yelled.

"That gate is open!" T-Dog said shooting walkers.

"Lori! Here!" Maggie yelled.

"Come on!" Rick opened the lock.

* * *

Maggie, Lori and Carl went to go into the cell block but there were walkers in there.

"This way!"

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Rick ran to the other lock and opened it.

"Come on. _Come on, come on!" Daryl said._

"Hey, bro, what about us?" Axel asked and the two followed the others. Suddenly a walker bit into T-Dog's shoulder. Carol saw.

"No!" She screamed. "Hurry!" She yelled once he shot the walker.

* * *

Andrea handed a map to Merle.

"I circled where you can find that farm I was staying at with Daryl." She said.

"Ah, you were right off Route 9 right before it becomes Dahlonega Highway. And you're saying that the farm is only about a day's walk from there?

"Give or take. This is where we looked for Sophia." She pointed Even made it up around here.

"How come we never hooked up?" He asked turning to her.

"You called me a whore... and a rug-muncher." He chuckled.

"Got a way with words, don't I?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm. Why are you doing this?" He asked holding u the map.

"I'd want the same thing if it was my family out there.

"Sure you don't wanna come with me?"

"Mmm."

"You ain't curious about the old gang? Oh...! Oh yeah, you really was cut loose, weren't you?"

"I'm sure they came back. I didn't stick around to find out."

"Ain't that a big ol' pig sack? We got something in common, blondie. We got left behind by the same people... and saved by another."

"Have you ever thought about leaving this place?" She asked. He sighed.

"Never had a reason to."

"So the Governor is a good man?"

"Let me just put it this way- I wasn't in the best of shape when he found me. He should have just kept on going. Yeah, he's a good man." He said before walking away.

* * *

"Let's go. Pull it!" Rick and the others pulled open the gate and ran inside. They shot the walkers inside.

"What the hell happened?" Rick yelled.

"The gate was open!" Beth said.

"Where's Lori, Carl- everyone else?"

"Maggie led Lori and Carl into C block." Hershel said.

"And T was bit!" Beth said.

Anyone else?" Rick asked.

"I couldn't tell."

"Stay put." Rick said. They shot the rest of the walkers.

"Those chains didn't break on their own." Glenn said. "Someone took an ax or cutters to 'em. You think they did it?" Glenn said looking at Axel and Oscar

"Who else?" Rick asked. Suddenly an alarm started blaring.

_"_What's that?" Glenn asked.

"Oh- you gotta be kidding me!" Daryl said.

"Daryl!" Rick tossed him the keys.

"Kill it!" Hershel yelled as Rick and Glenn shot the speakers.

"Back up!" Rick said and shot the speaker above Beth and Hershel. "How the hell could this be happening?" He asked pointing his gun at Oscar.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! It has to be the backup generators."

"Well, how do you turn those on?"

"There's three that's connected to a diesel tank, okay? Each one controls a certain part of the prison. The hatch shut them all off when the prison was overrun."

"Can someone open up the main gates electronically with full power?"

"I only went in a few days. I guess it might be possible." Rick grabbed him.

"Come with us!"

"Let's go!" Glenn yelled. They all ran inside.

* * *

"There's a set of double doors that will lead to a corridor that will get you back to our cell block." T-Dog said to Carol.

"No, you should stop." She said.

"I'm getting you there!"

"Stop!"

"Why? Sit here and wait to die?"

"I'll do what I have to. You're not becoming one of those things."

"I can't ask that."

"It's the pact, remember?"

"This is God's plan. He'll take care of me. Always has. He's gonna help me lead you out of these tunnels."

* * *

_"_Can you keep up?" Maggie asked Lori who was leaning against the wall.

"Something's not right."

"Are you bit?" Carl asked.

"No, no, no." Lori said. "I think the baby's coming."

"Mom?" Suddenly they heard walkers snarling.

"No, there's no time!" Maggie said. Lori was grunting and coughing.

"In here!" Carl opened a door and the three got in. They walked down some steps and waited.

* * *

The Governor was golfing up on the roof of a car, hitting walkers. Merle walked up and whistle.

"Pretty good." He said.

"We should visit Augusta. Take only the women and let them play. It'll be historic."

"And break decades of tradition?"

"Absolutely."

"I don't know. Some things are worth holding on to. You know, I was thinking of taking Tim and Martinez out on a scouting mission later on this week."

"For what?"

"_Blondie._ She said my brother was still alive."

"Eight months ago. You can track with the best of 'em, it's like a needle in a haystack.

"She told me where I could find that farmhouse they were holed up in."

"He could be anywhere."

"I know my brother. If he's out there, I'll be able to find him."

"What if someone gets hurt during this search, huh? We almost had in the crowley last time."

"Then I'll go on my own."

"I get what you're feeling, I really do, but I can't risk it. I need you here. This whole place would fall apart without you."

"This is my brother."

"Tell you what, huh? You get more concrete information, I'll go with you myself. All right?" Merle smirked and nodded.

* * *

_"_Lori! Carl!" Rick yelled

"We just took down five of 'em in there." Daryl said coming into the cell block.

"They were four in here, but no sign of Lori or anyone."

"They must have been pushed back into the prison." Glenn said.

"Somebody is playing games!" Rick yelled. "We'll split up and look for the others. Whoever gets to the generators first, shut 'em down!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Lori grunted in pain.

"What are those alarms?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it." Maggie said.

"What if it attracts them?" Carl asked.

"Lori, let's lay you down."

"No- the baby's coming now."

"We have to get back to our cell block to have Hershel help." Carl said.

"We can't risk getting caught out there." Maggie said. "You're gonna need to give birth to this baby here."

"Great." Lori said panting.

"What is she doing? Can't she breathe?" Carl asked.

"She's fine. Come here- let's get your pants off."

"Okay." Lori grunted getting on the ground. "_Okay."_

"You're gonna need to help deliver your brother or sister. You up for it?" Maggie asked Carl. He nodded.

"I'm gunna examine and see if you're dilated." Maggie said pulling off Lori's pants.

"Okay."

"Do you know how?" Carl asked.

"Dad taught me, but trust me, it's my first time." Maggie said. She looked. "I can't tell."

"I gotta push."

"Okay."

"I gotta push." They stood her up and she gripped something nearby to help keep her up. She started pushing. "Somebody! I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm okay.

"Okay. You're doing great, Lori. Just keep doing it. Your body knows what to do. Let it do all the work." Suddenly Lori yelped.

"You're doing great." Lori started pushing again. "Lori, stop don't push- stop. Something's wrong." Lori screamed and Maggie pulled back her hand, covered in blood.

* * *

"We're almost there." T-Dog said as he and Carol went down a hall. Suddenly there were walker in front of them. Carol raised her gun and fired but she was out of bullets.

"Oh, shit. Go back!" She yelled

"No. We're close. We're close!" T-Dog yelled and charged them. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" He screamed as walkers tore into him. She ran to the door but looked back. "Go! I'm dead!" She ran out the door.

* * *

_"_Sorry to see you leave." The Governor said to Andrea as he poured a drink. "This place isn't for everybody."

"Thank you... for everything." She said.

"Where are you planning to go?"

"The coast. Michonne thinks it'll be safer."

"What do you think? Her vigilance has kept you both alive." He pulled the stopper out of the bottle.

"Oh- I haven't had hard liquor in a while. My tolerance is probably close to nil."

"Lucky you. Merle told me you provided information about his brother's whereabouts."

"What I could. It wasn't much."

"Well, it's given him hope. If you ask me, I don't think he'll find him."

"But he's gotta look—"

"Gotta look." He said with her. "What about you? Think you'll find what you're looking for?

"I'm sorry?"

"You still got family out there?"

"I lost my family." She said. "My parents, my sister."

"I'm sorry. Lost my wife- car accident. 18 months before all this. Just my daughter and me."

"To better days." She said holing up a glass, he filled it. They clinked there glasses together and each took a drink. "Ahh. This is good. The truth is, I don't know what I'm looking for. For the longest time, it was all about survival. Nothing else mattered. So much so... I don't know what matters now."

"Pay off the car, work 50 hours a week, get married, buy a house- that was survival for many not long ago."

"A lot's changed."

"The scenery has. The landscape. But the way we think..."

"I better go." She said. "But I appreciate the drink."

"Sure. Merle will see you out and he'll have your weapons waiting for you. Remember- if it gets tough out there, you're always welcome here."

"That's very kind. Thank you, Governor."

"Philip." He said.

"I thought you never told anybody your name."

"Someone recently told me never to say never, so..."

"Well... take care." He opened the door for her.

"Goodbye." He said and she left.

* * *

"Daryl, Get the door!" Rick shouted as Daryl, Rick, Oscar and Kira ran into the generator room. "How do you shut these down?!"

"Go help 'em. we got it." Daryl said as he and Kira pushed against the door.

"Right here." Oscar turned off the generator but suddenly the inmate Rick had left outside attacked with an axe. Suddenly Kira and Daryl slipped and he pushed her behind him and grabbed his crossbow. He shot one and stabbed another before closing the door. Oscar threw a barrel at the inmate. The grabbed Rick's gun.

"Shoot him! We can take back this prison." The inmate said. "What you waiting for? Do it! It's our house. Shoot him!" Oscar pointed the gun at the inmate and shot him in the head. Oscar held out the gun for Rick to take. He took it and turned off another generator. The generator whirled down and the alarm stopped.

"Let's go." Daryl grabbed Kira's arm.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She panted. He stroked her head briefly before they went to follow Rick.

* * *

"Mom...?" Carl asked. "Mom, look at me, look at me. Keep your eyes open."

"We have to get you back to Dad." Maggie said.

"I'm not gonna make it." Lori said.

"Lori, with all this blood, I don't even think you're fully dilated yet." Maggie said. "No amount of pushing is gonna help."

"I know what it means, and I'm not losing my baby. You've gotta cut me open."

"No. I can't."

_"You don't have a choice."_

"I'll go for help." Carl got up.

"No!"

"Look, Carol is the one that practiced that." Maggie said.

"Dad only taught me the steps, Lori. If I—"

"_Please."_

_"I have no anesthetic,no equipment—"_

"Carl has a knife."

"You won't survive." Maggie said.

"My baby has to survive. Please. My baby... for all of us. _Please, Maggie!_ _Please!" Maggie shook her head. "P_lease."

* * *

"I thought we had an agreement." Michonne asked Andrea.

"We can always leave tomorrow or the following day."

"The following day?"

"We don't want to walk into trouble that we can't get out of."

"Tell me about it."

"Michonne, it is just a day or two."

"I heard you the _first_ time." She said before walking away and living their room.

* * *

"You see my old C-section scar?" Lori asked as Maggie pulled up her shirt.

"I can't." Maggie cried.

"You can. You have to. Carl? Baby, I don't want you to be scared, okay? _This is what I is right._Now you- you take care of your daddy for me, all right? And your little brother or sister, you take care-"

"You don't have to do this." Carl cried.

"You're gonna be fine. You are gonna beat this world. I know you will. You are smart, and you are strong, and you are so brave, and I love you."

"I love you too."

"You gotta do what's right, baby." She said. "You promise me, you'll always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So don't- so if it feels wrong, don't do it, all right? If it feels easy don't do it. Don't let the world spoil you. You're so good." She wiped away his tears. "You're my sweet boy. The best thing I ever did. I love you." She sobbed. "I love you." He sobbed hugging her. _"You're my sweet, sweet boy. I love you. _Okay- okay, now. Okay." Carl pulled away. "Maggie, when this is over, you're gonna have to—"

"Shh—"

_"You have _to do it_._ It_ can't _be Rick_. _All right... all right. It's all right. It's all right. Whew..." Carl handed Maggie the knife. "Whew... Good night, love."

"I'm sorry." Maggie cried before cutting into her making her scream.

"Stop it! No! What are you doing to her?" Carl cried.

"Carl, give me your hands." Maggie said. "Carl, please. You should keep the site clean, okay? I cut too deep, I'm gonna cut the baby. Okay, come on... I see it. I see the ears. I'm gonna pull it out.I can't tell if this is the arm or the leg. Okay Well, pull the baby out. Okay..." She pulled it out but it was quiet. She patted the stomach slightly before turning it over and patting its back. Suddenly the baby started crying. Carl gasped and handed Maggie his jacket. "We have to go." Maggie said standing up holding the baby

"We can't just leave her here. She'll turn. No." Carl took out his gun.

"Carl..."

"She's my mom." He cried. Maggie cried and walked up the steps. Carl turned back to Lori and remembered what Rick told him up in the barn.

_No more kids stuff. People are gonna die. I'm gonna die... Mom... There's no way you can ever be ready for it._

He sobbed and hugged her. Maggie looked out the door and saw walkers then closed the door. She went to walk back when a gunshot ran out. Carl walked past her.

* * *

Rick and the others were near the exit and heard something coming and saw it was Glenn and Axel. They took out some walkers who were eating something. They ran up and saw it was T-Dog. Daryl picked up Carol's do-rag. Kira gasped and chocked back a sob. They ran outside.

"Hershel!" Rick said.

"You didn't find them?" He asked.

"We thought maybe they came back out here." Glenn said.

"What about T? Carol?" Hershel asked.

"They didn't make it." Daryl said.

"That doesn't mean the others didn't. We're going back." Rick said. "Daryl and Glenn, you come with—" Suddenly he heard the baby crying and turned to see Maggie holding the baby, Carl behind her. Rick walked slowly over. He dropped his axe. Maggie was crying. "Where- where is she? Where is she?" Rick walked past her.

"No... Rick, no!" Rick started to cry.

"Oh, no. No!" He sobbed. "No! No!" Glenn went over to Maggie. Rick collapsed, sobbing. Kira sniffled and bit her lip. Daryl put a hand on her back and she turned and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

* * *

**_Another chapter done, might post one tomorrow, if not I'll post it on Saturday. I've got up to ch. 29 (Ep:Home) written out. Hope everyone liked it. ^_^_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_Sex scene in NEXT chapter, warning you now._**

* * *

"Yeah. Pack of smokes and Brown Thunder."

"Don't get cocky, boy." Merle said to Martinez. Milton walked over to Andrea with two drinks and handed her one.

"Thank you." She said. "Cold drinks?"

"Been running the freezers all day." He said. "Not the most practical use of the generators to my mind."

"It's kind of amazing."

"The Governor feels it's worth it."

"Well, to a great party. Now, if you would just drop me a hint about tonight."

"Hmm. Mere words cannot adequately describe the festivities ahead."

"Hmm."

* * *

"Rick, you with me?" Daryl asked waving a hand in front of his face. "Rick?" Maggie handed the baby to Carl.

"Let me see the baby." Hershel said.

"We're gonna feed it." Daryl said. "We got anything a baby can eat?"

"The good news is she looks healthy." Hershel said. "But she needs formula. And soon, or she won't survive."

"No. No way. Not her." Daryl said. "We ain't losing nobody else. I'm going for a run."

"I'll back you up." Maggie said.

"I'll go too." Glenn said.

"Me too." Kira said.

"Okay, think where we're going. Beth." He motioned her over. "Kid just lost his mom. His dad ain't doing so hot."

"I'll look out for him." She said.

"You two get the fence. Too many pile up, we got ourselves a problem. Glenn, Maggie, vámonos." Rick suddenly got up and grabbed his axe.

"Rick!" Maggie yelled after him.

"Get the gate." Daryl said. "Come on, we're gonna lose the light."

"There's a Piggly Wiggly on 85." Glenn said.

"No, the baby section's been cleared." Maggie said. "Lori asked me to keep an eye out. I haven't had much luck."

"Is there any place that hasn't been completely looted?" Daryl asked.

"We saw signs for a shopping center just north of here." Glenn said.

"Yeah, but there's too much debris on the road. The car will never get through there." Maggie said.

"I can take one of you."

"I'll go."

"No, Maggie, after everything that you've been through, okay, I'll go."

"I want to go. For Lori, I have to."

"Okay."

"I love you. Be safe."

"I will." Kira walked over to Daryl who was starting up the bike.

"Keep an eye on things." Daryl said. She nodded and leaned down to kiss him. He reached up and held her chin.

"Be careful."

"You too." He said.

"Keep her safe."

"'Course." He said as Maggie got on the back. They drove off.

"They'll be fine, Glenn." Kira said to him. Oscar closed the gate after them.

* * *

Rick was inside the prison he started killing every walker he saw, yelling.

* * *

"All right!" The Governor said getting in front of everyone. "Hey. Uh, First time we gathered, there was nine of us holed up in an apartment with spam and saltine crackers. Well, look at us now." He laughed. "We've built a place we can call home. May be held together with duct tape and string, but it works. It's ours. I'll take it." He laughed again. "So today we celebrate how far we've come. We remember those we've lost. We raise a glass... to us." Everyone raised their glasses.

"Hear, hear!"

* * *

Michonne went inside the Governor's building to get her katana. She swung the strap over her shoulder. She walked over to a table and looked at a note book. She found a list of names ending with Penny being underlined and bold. The rest of the pages had slashes in a row '/' She heard a noise and listened again a door. She grabbed a dagger from the desk and opened the door. She looked up and her eyes widened seeing bow and arrows and gun bags. Suddenly she heard people coming to the room so she ran and hid.

"...suggesting we delay a couple of days."

"We can't wait. Everything's ready."

"I love a party as much as the next fella. Trust me, I love a party. But we're using a lot of resources." Milton said.

"Yeah." The Governor said picking up a box of drinks.

"For instance, the generators."

"I thought you love a party." He handed the box to Milton.

"Come on, Milty, lighten up, for Christ's sake." Merle said. "Let your hair down, man. Have some fun for once."

"I like fun."

"Then there's no problem." The Governor said.

"If I might." Milton bit the box down. "You know, I've been working on an experiment all week. It's been a challenge getting the level of power I need. And with everything going on tonight—"

"What are you asking?"

"Postpone tonight."

"No way." Merle said.

"Hang on. Let's hear him out. How long do you need?"

"I don't need long."

"How long?"

"10 days."

"No."

"Six?"

"No."

"How about—"

"How about you enjoy yourself tonight and then begin the experiment over in the morning, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. That could work." He said and they all left the room. Michonne went out through the window. She looked to see cages with walkers. She picked up a piece of metal and opened the cage. She walked away as they came out and took out her katana. She took out each walker. Suddenly a door opened and someone walked out with a bucket of guts. They dropped the bucket seeing her and the dead walkers.

* * *

"You get off on that?" The Governor asked. "Poking around other people's things?" He asked walking over to the other side of the table Michonne was sitting at. "Hmm?" He sat down. "We got nothing to hide here."

"People with nothing to hide don't usually feel the need to say so."

"That's fair. We all have our secrets, huh?"

"Like Penny?"

"You know about Penny? Then you know I loved her."

"Bet you say that about all the girls."

"You got the wrong idea about me." He got up and sat at the table. "I'm just a guy trying to do right by the people I care about. Now, you want to leave, Andrea wants to stay. So you want me to take choice out of the equation. You want me to kick you out. Actually, I was about to give your sword back." He looked back at where her katana was. 'cause you fit in. We've enjoyed having you." He picked up the katana. "This is a real problem for me." He walked around her. "People follow the rules. And whether or not it's true, they believe it's what keeps them alive. You've turned that upside down. You've broken the rules. And if I don't do anything, I invite anarchy. How about this? I keep a lid on your little outburst, you join the research team. You obviously have skills and you're not afraid of biters. Merle will take care of you and then—" She suddenly got up, grabbed the katana, unsheathed it and pointed it at his neck. She back away after a moment and left the room, yanking the door open.

"How'd it go?" Merle asked. The Governor chuckled.

"She's all personality, that one."

"Do we have a problem?"

"No. No. Send Andrea over to me. You can take the research team to get more grist for the mill. I can handle this."

"All right." Merle said before leaving.

* * *

Glenn was digging a hole.

"How's the perimeter look?" He asked when Oscar and Axel walked over.

"We got the walkers spread out." Axel said. "Need help?" Glenn didn't answer. "Your friends, they- they were good folks."

"They were family."

"I think I had one friend like that my whole life." Oscar said. "You got a whole group. Sorry you lost 'em.

"I need two more." Glenn said handing the shovel to Axel and walking away. Glenn walked up to the fence where Hershel was. "Rick?"

"Still inside."

"Okay, I'll get him. A third of our group in one day."

"'Cause of one asshole."

"Part of me wishes that we killed all the prisoners on sight."

"Axel and Oscar seem like good guys."

"When the evacuations started, T-Dog drove his church van to the home of every senior he knew just in case they needed a ride. He saved my ass a thousand times. He wasn't just a good guy. He was the best."

Got bit closing the gate. If he hadn't done that..."

"It could have been Maggie. It's wrong, but... I'd trade any number of people for one of ours any day." He said before walking away.

* * *

The Governor opened the door.

"What's wrong? Merle said it was urgent." Andrea said walking in.

"I need your help. It's Michonne."

"What about her?"

"She broke in, stole her weapon."

"She can't steal something that's hers."

"Then she went into a private place and slaughtered half a dozen captive biters."

"Why would you have captive biters?"

"There's a good reason I don't want to go into right now."

"Okay."

"Point is, I tried to talk to her about it and she pulled her sword on me. Held it to my throat. Can't imagine that surprises you."

"She wouldn't do that unless she felt threatened."

She makes people uncomfortable. Some people want her to leave and I don't want that. It's ugly out there and it's getting worse every day. But she put my back against the wall here."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying what works out there doesn't work in here. You know, we're not barbarians."

* * *

Andrea went back to the room and looked at Michonne before closing the door.

"We got to talk."

"We got to go." Michonne said and started to pack up their things.

"The Governor told me what happened. Michonne, you can't do things like this. You're freaking people out. You're freaking me out."

"The northeast wall is guarded by some girl. We can escape there after dark."

"We are not prisoners here."

"No one who comes here leaves."

"What are you talking about? It's safe. There's food, there's shelter. There's people, for God's sake."

"That's what they show you. But you can't leave unless they make you."

"You are not making any sense. Mich, maybe you need to sit for a minute."

"You need to trust me."

"And you need to give me more to go on. We got a good thing going here."

"I thought this was temporary."

"And I think we need this. I want to give this place a real shot."

"I tried."

"Breaking into houses? That is not trying. That is sabotaging."

"This place is not what they say it is."

* * *

Glenn was walking through the halls of the prison trying to find Rick. He found him holding his axe.

"Rick? Everybody's worried about you. You shouldn't be in here. Come on out." Rick turned to look at him. "Rick. You don't have to do this all by yourself. Okay? Our cell block is cleared. We'll just close off all the doors again. Rick, why don't you just with me? Okay? Rick." Suddenly Rick pushed Glenn against the wall. Rick stared at him. "Yeah... yeah... It's me." He suddenly threw him away. He looked at him before walking down a hallway.

* * *

A truck pulled up near a big hole in the ground and a solar and wind power generator.

"Hey, all right." Merle said. "We got us a bite. Yeah, we got us some. Let's hook 'em up." They brought up a few walkers in nets. "That's it. Ho! Ho! Ho, whoa! Look what we got here. Oh, yeah. Come get it. Come get it. Whoa! Jeez! Look at this one. It's too little. We're gonna have to kill it."

"Hold on." Milton said. "There's something interesting in its eyes."

"So don't kill it?"

"It's a maybe for me."

"Here you go. Get your hands dirty for once, huh?" He threw Milton something. "All right. Come on. Come on down. Let 'em down now. Come on, Milty." The nets were lowered and the walkers got out. "Get her, boy! Get her!" The walker almost bit him but it couldn't get through his jacket. Another guy pulled it back with a snare pole. "Oh, yeah! Oh! Oh, man! I tell you what, I take back everything I said about that jacket. Come here. Let me see her. Let me see her." He stabbed it with the knife attached to his non-handed arm.

"Merle, check this one out. He's almost as ugly as you."

"Holy shit! Yeah, he's a mean one, huh? Look at him. Yeah, now get him down now. Come on, get him down. Get him down. Yeow! Easy now. Open up, baby. Got him! Yeah! There we go. Come on. Don't give me no shit, boy." He held open the mouth and took out a tooth.

* * *

Daryl and Maggie pulled over. She got off as he turned off the bike.

"Company's close. Stay tight." They walked through a playground of a dare care. Maggie broke in while Daryl kept look out. She grabbed things they'd need and put them in her bag. Daryl climbed in the window. He looked at the wall with paper hands on it and saw one that said 'Sofie'. He looked away and walked into the hall. Maggie went down the other way. She heard noises and Daryl came over. They got to the kitchen and went in. Maggie opened the pantry and backed up. Daryl shot the possum inside. "Hello, dinner." He said with the flashlight in his mouth.

"I'm not putting that in my bag." Maggie said looking in the cabinets.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, girls." Merle said when he saw Michonne and Andrea walking with their bags towards the gate. "Where y'all off to in such a hurry? Huh?" He got up and walked over to them. "Hey, come on, now. Come on. Hey, hey, hey. Y'all are breaking my heart running away like that."

"We're leaving." Michonne said.

* * *

"It's almost curfew." He said. "I'd have to arrange an escort. I mean, the party's still going on." They looked at him. "Alright. Wait here a second. Brownie. Come here. Listen up, bro. "

"The Governor told us we were free to come and go whenever we liked." Andrea said walking over.

"Sweetheart, nothing personal here, but you're gonna have to step back."

"See?" Michonne said. "There's always a reason why we can't leave yet."

"Clear!"

"Now if I was y'all, I'd find some shelter before nightfall." Merle said before opening the gate. Andrea looked at Michonne.

"They knew we were coming. This was all for show."

"Do you hear yourself? How can you know that?" And why would they bother?"

"Ladies." Merle said.

"Close the gates." Andrea said.

"No."

"I practically begged The Governor to let you stay."

"I didn't ask for that."

"You didn't have to. That's what friends do for each other."

"It goes both ways."

"So you want to run around out there with walkers on chains eating twigs? Is- Is that right?"

"We held our own."

"Eight months. Eight months on the road moving place to place, scavenging, living in a meat locker. That was no life. I'm tired. I'm tired. I don't have another eight months in me. Not like that. And you, I..."

"What about me?"

"I'm afraid you're gonna disappear. We always talked about this place, didn't we? A refuge. That idea is what kept us going."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Don't do this. Don't give me an ultimatum. Not after everything."

"Are you coming or not?" Michonne repeated. "You'd just slow me down anyway." She said walked past Andrea.

"Michonne!" Andrea called after her as she left through the gate. Merle closed the gate.

* * *

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with your friend." The Governor said sitting down next to Andrea, on a bench. "Weird to lose someone by their own choice. Thought those days had gone. Not sure this will make you feel better, but I'm sure you could use a drink. Some company. Something to take your mind off of it for a bit. Come on." They got up and walked away.

* * *

Glenn and Kira stood in the tower waiting for Daryl and Maggie to come back. Suddenly they head the bike and saw the lights.

"Guys, they're back." Glenn called. Oscar and Axel made noise to distract the walkers.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"Yo! Come on! Come on!" Glenn and Kira took out some walkers and Oscar opened the door to let Daryl and Maggie in before closing it.

* * *

"Beth." Maggie said running over.

"How's she doing?" Daryl asked. "Shh." Daryl took the baby from Carl. Glenn and Kira walked in followed by Axel and Oscar. Beth gave Daryl a bottle and he started to feed the baby. "Shh... Come on. Come on." He said softly. Kira smiled watching him. "She got a name yet?"

"Not yet." Carl said. "But I was thinking maybe Sofia. Then there's Carol, too. And..." He sighed. "Andrea. Amy. Jacqui. Patricia. Or... Lori. I don't know." Daryl looked down at the baby who was eating quietly.

"Yeah… You like that? Huh? Little ass-kicker. Right? That's a good name, right?" Everyone laughed. "Little ass-kicker. You like that, huh? You like that, sweetheart?" Kira walked over and looked at the baby. She smiled and glanced at Daryl who was smiling too. He glanced at her and looked slightly got closer and leaned against him while watching the baby.

* * *

Like a black cat do

Two bodies laying naked

creeper think he got nothing to lose

So he creeps into this house...

"Hey! How are you? Come on up here. Come on, this way." The Governor said helping Andrea up. "Hey, how you doing? Yeah! Whoo!"

It's a Saturday night special

Got a barrel that's blue and cold...

"Come on."

It's a Saturday night special

"It's a little loud." She said. The music ended and everyone cheered. "I don't feel-

"Come on! Whoo!" The music started again. There were walkers chained up in a circle. "Yeah!"

"Merle! Merle! Merle! Merle! Merle! Merle!" The crowd cheered.

"I'm gonna kick his ass one-handed. Oh, the hell with it. No-handed! Yeah! Yeah! Whoo! No hands! Bring it on." He took off his vest. "All right, let's get it on!" Someone blew a whistle and the guys started fighting each other.

"Yeah! Come on! Come on, get up. Get up." Merle knocked him down by a walkers and he scrambled to get up. "He's got nothing. Nothing, folks." The guy suddenly knocked Merle down.

"Get up."

"Come on!" Merle knocked him back down. The guy with the whistle blew it.

"Hey! Come on, let 'em fight." The Governor said. The crowd booed. The whistle guy turned a crack and the walkers chains got longer.

"Come on, pretty boy. Let's dance." Andrea got up and tried to leave.

"Hey, hey! Where you going?" The Governor asked pulling her back.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a way to blow off steam."

"Blow off steam? You go for a jog to blow off steam. This is- this is sick."

"Look around. Everyone's having a great time."

"It's barbaric." He pulled to sit down.

"It's staged." He said quietly before laughing. "Yeah, we uh we pull out the biter's teeth. It's just all for show.

"That's crazy. This is your reason for keeping walkers around?"

"People need entertainment."

"So your solution is gladiator fights?"

"We're reducing these things. We're controlling them. We're shining a light on the monster under the bed. It's fun. It makes people feel better about the whole thing."

"It's a slippery slope. You're teaching them that walkers aren't dangerous."

"We're teaching them not to be afraid."

"Come on, baby." Merle shouted. "Come on. Walk it off, huh?" He put a foot on the other guy's chest. "Uno! Dos! Tres!" The whistle blew and the crowd cheered.

* * *

At the prison Daryl walked out to a grave. He took out a Cherokee rose and placed it on the grave. He stood up and walked away.

* * *

Rick sat against a pipe and heard a baby crying in his head. Suddenly he heard a phone ringing and looked up confused. He tilted his head and got up. He walked over to a phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

* * *

**_Next one tomorrow(By tomorrow i mean today since it's past midnight), also "tomorrow" I'm gunna post my first video on my new YouTube Channel it's gunna be an AMV for Ouran High School Host Club and it's Alice of Human Sacrifice the Vocaloid song. My username for my new channel is CrimsonAdri. So if you want check it out. I still have to add all the lyrics but I should have it up by 2pm EST. After that I'll post the next chapter of this. On that channel will be Lyrics videos, AMVs, Trubites, Funny things, Ect._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_WARNING: Sexual Scene (Starts at third line, ends at fourth)_**

* * *

"What the hell is this mess?" Merle said looking at walker parts on the ground. It was two arms, two legs and a torso.

"She did this."

"It means something, the way it's all set up like that." Merle said.

"The Governor was right to send us out."

"Damn straight, Tim. We're doing all right, just public service here.

"Go back." A kid in the back said.

"What?"

"The arms are a G. The legs make an O. And that's a back. It says,_ "Go back.""_

"This is too good." Merle laughed. "Look at this. She sent us a biter-gram, y'all."

"I don't believe this is happening." The kid said.

"Hey, hey! You knock it off." Merle said grabbing the kid's shirt. "What the hell's wrong with you? Now, the Governor chose you 'cause he thought you were ready. I want you to succeed. I do. But if you keep announcing to the world that you're pissing your pants, I'm gonna have to smash your teeth in. Now how do you say your last name?"

"Gargulio."

"Well, I'm gonna keep calling you Neil. All right?" Merle turned around and spotted Michonne far away. "What's the deal, Michonne? Hmm? You gonna leap out of the woods, one against four, all of us armed to the teeth and you with just your little pig-sticker?No, no, no, Michonne." Suddenly she jumped down from a tree and chopped off one guy's head before stabbing Tim. Merle shot at her but hit Tim. She ran away but a bullet grazed her leg. He chased after her. He stopped and looked around. "We having fun yet?!"

* * *

"Hello? Is- is someone there?" A woman said.

"Yes. is-?" Rick asked.

"Oh, my God!I can't believe someone picked 've been calling since- since it all started."__

"Where are you?"

"I can't say."

"You could be 1,000 miles away."

"I'm not going to say where we are."

"Are you-are you someplace safe?"

" part of it is because we're careful.I can't tell you where we are.I'm sorry."

"What ma- what makes your place so safe?"

"It's just...away... from them. "

"I have a son." Rick said. "I- I have a newborn baby. I'm with a good group of people. Would you be willing- could you take in others? We can pull our weight. We can help you."

"I'd have to talk to the group."

"Well, put them on. Let me make a case."

"Let me talk to them first."

"Please, please, don't- don't go. Just- please, we're good people here. We just need some help and... we can help, we—"

"I'll call you in two hours."

"Please! You don't don't know. We're dying. We're dying here." The line hung up.

* * *

The group in the prison sat at a table, eating. Daryl sat on the steps with Kira sitting a step below, between his legs, and Oscar was standing next to them.

"Everybody okay?" Rick asked walking into the area everyone else was in. He had changed his clothes and wasn't cover in blood anymore.

"Yeah, we are."

"What about you?" Hershel asked.

"I cleared out the boiler block."

"How many were there?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know. A dozen, two dozen. I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl."

"Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies." Glenn said "You don't have to."

_"No, I do. _Everyone have a gun and a knife?

"Yeah. We're running low on ammo, though." Daryl said.

"Maggie, Kira, and me were planning on making a run this afternoon." Glenn said. "Found a phone book with some places we can hit, look for bullets and formula."

"We cleared out the generator room." Daryl said. "Axel's there trying to fix it in case of emergency. We're gonna sweep the lower levels as well."

"Good, good."

"Rick." Hershel called but Rick left. Daryl leaned down to put his lips by Kira's ear.

"You wanna help me keep watch in the _tower_?" She looked up at him and, seeing his smirk, blushed. She nodded. The two got up and everyone looked at them. "We're gunna go on look out for a bit." Daryl said and left the room Kira following behind. They left the prison and went outside. Kira looked up at the bright blue sky. She suddenly got an idea and smirked. She moved closer to Daryl and quickly slapped his ass.

"Race ya!" She said running past him. He blinked but started running after her. She laughed looking back and saw Daryl had a large smirk on his face.

"I'm gunna get you for that." She ran faster and got inside the tower. She ran up the stairs and stopped at the top. She turned around and almost let out a squeak when she saw Daryl right there but he silenced her with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They made out for a few moments before pulling each-other's shirts off. Daryl slid his hands down her sides and gripped her hips, pulling her against him. He leaned down and started kissing her neck. She slid her hands down his chest and tugged at his pants. He pulled them down, along with his boxers, before pulled her pants and panties down. She gasped as he pushed her against the wall, the metal and glass was cold, and started kissing up and down her neck.

"Dare, I'm tired of getting pushed against rough things." She whined. He chuckled and grabbed their clothes before putting them in a pile. He picked her up and laid her on top of it.

"Better?"

"Thank you." He smirked and kissed her. He grabbed the condom from his pants pocket and slipped it on. Without hesitation he pushed in. Kira gasped loudly. He chuckled.

"I see you missed it as much as I did." He said.

"Don't talk." She whined. "Just fuck me." He leaned down to her ear.

"Thought you liked when I talked?" He asked before licking the shell of her ear. He started to pump in and out quickly. He grunted. "Damn girl. Three months has made you so tight." He groaned. He continued to pump in and out fast and hard, whispering dirty things in her ear. "I got an idea." He picked her up, still in her, and turned them so he was on his back. She blushed. "Don't worry I'll help ya." He said taking hold of her hips and trusting upwards. She gasped and started to ride him, her face burning. He groaned and suddenly pulled her down so she was lying on top of him. He kissed her as he started to buck his hips rapidly. She gasped into his mouth and gripped his shoulders, digging her nails in, making him grunt. Suddenly she was on her back again. "Never mind, I'd rather drill you this way." She blushed and let out a moan as he continued to pound into her.

* * *

"Let's go. She's hit." Merle said to Neil. "Slowed her down."

"Tim and Crowley, they—" Neil said, shaking.

"We're close to the red zone. Them shots just pulled every biter in this area our way. Let's go. Get up. Neil!" He kicked him down and put a foot on his chest. " Now you're gonna rise to the occasion, son. Some serious shit's going down. I need you here. You read me, amigo? I don't want you to die."

"Yes. Yes."

"Get up. Now you know, we don't ever let our own turn. Never." He said and stabbed Tim in the face. "Come on. Just do it." Neil stabbed Crowley "Atta boy. Come on, let's get going. She ain't running, she's hunting. So are we. There we go.

* * *

"You know you can join in." The Governor said to Andrea who was watching some kids play. "They don't bite. That's kind of the whole idea of the place."

"Seems like you also encourage people to punch each other in the face. _The arena."_

"You didn't like that much, huh?"

"No, not so much, but I get it. Listen, I want to ask you something.

"No."

"Okay." She said and walked away.

"Hold on. How do you get it?" He asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you how to run your town." She said.

"This is our town. You stayed. You're part of this now, so tell me." She stopped and face him.

"If it's an escape, I don't think it's the right one. It's brutality for fun and I think the world's brutal enough already."

"It really bothered you, huh?"

"But I do want to be here."

"So what were you saying before I made you condemn our sadistic way of life?"

"I want to contribute. Everyone else does."

"Well, Robbie could use some help in food distr-"

"I want to work the wall. I'm a good shot. I want to stay that way.

"Can you use a bow? I can learn. Had a friend who used a bow. Saw her use it a few times."

"Well, I can get somebody to teach you."

* * *

Rick sat by the phone waiting for it to ring. When it did he answered it right away.

"Hello? Hello?

"You the guy she was talking to?"

"Yes."

"And you want to come where we are?"

"She said it was safe."

"It is. No attacks, no one's been bit,no one's died,no one's turned, no one's gone crazy."

"Yes, we want to come where you are."

"You could be dangerous. Have you killed anyone? Yes, people who threatened me or threatened my group."

"How many people have you killed?" Rick took a breath.

"Four. Two outsiders who tried to draw on me. One-One threw me to walkers. The other one, he was one of our own. He lost it."

"Lost what?

"Who he was. He threatened me. He tried to kill me, so I killed him."

"How did you lose your wife?" Rick frowned.

"How do you know I had a wife?"

"You have a boy and a me how you lost your wife."

"I don't- I don't want to talk about that." Rick said. The line cut. "_Hello?_ Hello? No!" He kicked the table before putting the phone down.

* * *

Daryl and Kira were panting. He rolled off to the side of her onto his back.

"I wish we had more condoms." She whined. He chuckled. She blushed and looked over at him. He leaned up on one arm.

"You're goin' on a run with Glenn and Maggie, don't stop until you find some." She chuckled.

"Alright." He reached over with his other hand and brushed her hair out of her face. He smirked and moved over to kiss her. "Come on, we should get back. Otherwise everyone will know why we really came out here."

"I'm pretty sure they already do." He said. She gave him a confused look. "Yer pretty loud sometimes." She blushed and looked away.

"I was not _that_ loud." He smirked.

"I'm surprised they didn't come out to see if you were dyin."

"I wasn't that loud." He chuckled and kissed her.

"Hey, the louder ya scream means I'm doin it right." She rolled her eyes and straddled him.

"You always do it right." He smirked smugly. She leaned down and kissed him. He slid a hand into her hair.

"Round two?" He asked against her lips. She chuckled.

"We gotta get back." He groaned.

"Fine." She got off him and grabbed her clothes. Suddenly he slapped her ass. She let out a yelp and turned to look at him, a bright blush on her face. "That's for earlier." He smirked.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this." Andrea said to Haley

"When the Gov asks me to do something, I do it. I figure we can start tomorrow. There's a training area, some hay bales. There's even a bow you can use. It was my old one."

"You must be pretty good."

"Yeah. My dad taught me. He used to take me hunting. He wanted me to be in the Olympics. This one was his. I mean, it's worth more than my car. It's... awesome. So I totally killed him for it."

"That wasn't why you killed him."

"No. My dad wasn't himself and my brother wasn't either."

"I had to kill my sister."

"It sucks, right?"

"Yeah. Andrea looked and saw a walker. "Walker."

"Cool. Watch this." She shot and missed. She tried again and missed.

"I got it." Andrea said.

"I can do it." Andrea jumped down. "We're not supposed to go over the wall." Andrea went over and knocked it down before stabbing it. "What the hell was that?"

"That is how it's done."

"I said I could do it. What is wrong with you? _This isn't a game."_

* * *

Rick was pacing, he heard a noise and looked to see Hershel.

"May I?" He asked. Rick pulled over a chair for him. He got in and sat down. "Still feel it. I'm wiggling my toes right now." He chuckled. "I'm a ghost from the knee down."

"I'm sorry."

"You saved my life, Rick. She was sorry for the things that happened. She told me that. She planned on telling you. Take your time, whatever you need. You carried us. You didn't let us give up. You got us here."

"It's not enough. It's not safe enough."

"There isn't anywhere else. I know you want to get away from this, but we've run already."

"I got a call." Rick said.

"What?"

"Someone called. On this phone." He moved the phone near him. "A woman. She was young. She was part of a group. She said they had a safe place." Hershel picked up the phone. "They said they were just dialing numbers and I picked up. She said they'd be calling back. If it sounds right, I want to talk them into taking us in."

"Did she say where they were?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. If it's safe, we'll get there. Don't tell the rest of the group, not yet."

"I'll sit here with you. That's something I'm pretty good at nowadays."

"No." Hershel nodded and got up.

"All right."

* * *

Merle and Neil were going through the woods. Suddenly Michonne was behind them and slashed at Neil. Merle pushed him out of the way. He used his knife to swing her katana away. She got on the ground and kicked him between the legs. He fell on her and rolled off. Suddenly walkers were on them. Michonne grabbed her katana and slashed at a walker, cutting its stomach and letting its contents spill out onto her. Neil killed the walker attacking Merle. He looked around to see Michonne gone.

* * *

Daryl, Carl and Oscar were walking around the prison.

"Check it out, man." Oscar said. "Must have missed it last night."

"It's probably just one or two of 'em. Don't look they got much fight. They ain't going nowhere. We'll take care of it on the way back." Daryl whistled "Come on… You know, my mom, she liked her wine." He said to Carl. "She liked to smoke in bed. Virginia Slims. I was playing out with the kids in the neighborhood. I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes, I didn't. We heard sirens getting louder. They jumped on their bikes, ran after it, you know, hoping to see something worth seeing. I ran after them, but I couldn't keep up. I ran around a corner and saw my friends looking at me. Hell, I saw everybody looking at me. Fire trucks everywhere. People from the neighborhood. It was my house they were there for. It was my mom in bed burnt down to nothing. That was the hard part." He glanced at Carl. "You know, she was just gone. Erased. Nothing left of her. People said it was better that way. I don't know. Just made it seem like it wasn't real, you know?"

"I shot my mom." Carl said. "She was out. Hadn't turned yet. _I_ ended it. It was real… Sorry about your mom."

"I'm sorry about yours." He put hand on his shoulder. "Come on."

* * *

The Governor was at his desk, drawing lines in his notebook, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Andrea walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I know why you want to see me." She said.

"You were told we don't go over unless we have to."

"I just... I wanted a little practice."

"Fair enough. We don't need you on the wall."

"Okay." She turned around. "I liked the fights. I didn't like that I liked them." She turned back around.

"But you did. I know." She gave him a look.

"What? _How?"_

"Could have walked out. You started walking out. But you stayed. Just like you stayed right now to tell me that."

"Are you saying that I like you, too?"

"I think I'm growing on you."

* * *

"You rose to the occasion, kid." Merle said to Neil. "When we get back, I'm gonna get you a beer."

"Come on, she can't have made it that far."

"No, no, no, no. We're done. We're gonna grab a car, haul ass home. It's been a good day's work."

"But she- she killed Tim and Crowley." Merle picked up a pistol.

"Yep, but we messed her up pretty bad. Anyway, she's headed straight for the red zone. She's as good as dead."

"What do we tell the governor?"

"What the hell you think we tell him? Tell him we killed her. Like I said, man, she's as good as dead."

"I'm gonna keep going." Neil said.

"She ain't right in the head. She gonna die. Ain't worth our time. Definitely ain't worth our blood. Now let's go." Merle walked past him.

"This is some serious shit. That's what you said." Merle stopped. "I'm not gonna lie to the Governor about it." Merle turned to him.

"You're right. Can't cut corners on this one. You've come along pretty quick there, kid. How do you say your name again?"

"Gargulio."

"Gargulio. Hear that bird?" Neil looked then Merle shot him in the head. He picked up Neil's pistol. "Gargulio." He repeated walking away.

* * *

Michonne got her things together and started to limb away when four walkers were in front of her. She started to pull out her katana but they walked right past her because she smelled like the dead from a walker's stomach spilling on her. She watched them walk away then looked down at herself.

* * *

The phone rang and Rick answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"You didn't want to tell him how your wife died?" A different woman said.

"No, I just lost her, but... But if that's what it takes..."

"It'd be should talk about it, Rick."

"That sounds- How- how do you know my name?" He asked. The line cut off. He put the phone down.

* * *

Michonne limped around a building. She ducked behind a car when she heard one coming. Glenn, Kira and Maggie got out.

"Clear outside." She said.

"All right, let's take a look."

"Hey." She kissed him. "It's a beautiful day." Glenn grabbed the bolt cutters and opened the building. Birds flew out scaring them both. Glenn went in.

"Glenn, get that duck." She said.

"What?"

"Get that duck." He laughed.

_"_Are you serious?"

"Yeah. A kid growing up in a prison could use some toys._"  
_

* * *

"You were the kind of guy who waxed his car every weekend, right?" Andrea asked.

"No, I wasn't particularly proud of my car or my house or my job." The Governor said. "My dog was a wonder of stupidity. Lost a fight with a tree once.

"You did this." She raised a glass. "I find it hard to believe that you didn't have a single thing that you were proud of before."

"I didn't say that. I had something." He looked to her. "So how long has it been? Uh, since- since you had whiskey this good?"

"So long I can't remember."

"Well, I'm happy to forget a lot. Not just the bad stuff."

"Even the good times?"

"I want to be here right now. This glass in my hand, leaves in the breeze, talking to you."

"I feel special. An audience with the governor."

"Ugh. Let's just go with Philip, huh? I'm off the clock."

"Oh, Philip. That's better. Makes me feel less like a lobbyist."

"You don't have to be ashamed about liking the fight. Or fighting the fight." She looked down. "I love it. It's not the only thing, but nowadays, it's part of being alive. Really alive. Most people don't have it, what it takes to see the whole story. Being able to live with it, to use it. That's why there's a hell of a lot more of them than us."

"Us."

"Yeah. 'Cause you have it, Andrea. You made it. So enjoy it. Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we die.

"Oh, I'm not planning on dying."

"No, neither am I. It just happens."

"Other things happen." The Governor leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

_"_We just hit the powdered formula jackpot_." _Glenn said.

"Oh, thank God." Maggie said.

"Wha'cha else you get?" Kira said noticing more than just baby food.

"I also got beans, batteries, cocktail wieners, many mustards. It's a straight shot back to the prison from here. Probably make it in time for dinner." He said.

"I'm gunna double check for anything we could make into weapons." Kira said going inside.

"Hadn't thought of that." Glenn said as she went inside. She didn't wanna tell them she was gunna look for condoms, although they could probably use them too.

"I like the quiet. Back there, back home, you can always hear them outside the fence no matter where you are." Maggie said.

"And where is it y'all good people are calling home?" Merle called pointing a gun at them. They pointed their guns at him. Kira heard Merle's voice and her eyes widened. She peeked outside to see him. His right hand got and replaced by a metal sleeve with a bayonet on the end.

"Merle?" Glenn asked.

"Ha Wow!" Merle put down his gun down and walked over.

"Hey, back the hell up!" Maggie yelled.

"Okay, okay, honey. Jesus."

"You made it." Glenn said. Maggie looked at him.

"Can you tell me, is my brother alive? Huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, you take me to him and I'll call it even on everything that happened up there in Atlanta. No hard feelings." He noticed Glenn looking at the bayonet attached to his arm. "Huh? You like that? Yeah. Well, I found myself a medical supply warehouse. Fixed it up myself. Well, pretty cool, huh?"

"We'll tell Daryl you're here and he'll come out to meet you."

"Hold on. Just hold up."

"Whoa. Whoa." Glenn said as Merle came closer.

"Hold up here. Hold up. Hey, the fact that we found each other is a miracle. Come on, now. You can trust me."

"You trust us." Glenn said. "You stay here." Suddenly Merle took out his other gun and shot at Glenn who moved just in time for it to hit the back window of the car. Kira quickly headed around the back of the car when she saw Merle go for Maggie.

"No!" Glenn ran around and saw Merle on the ground holding a gun to Maggie's head. "Hey, hey, hold up, buddy, hold up."

"Let go of her. Let go of her!"

"Put it in the car, son." Glenn put his gun in the car. "There you go. Now-" He cut off as Kira put her gun to the back of his head. He frowned and glared at Glenn. "Show yer face ta me." Kira walked around, keeping the gun at his head. As soon as she was next to him he swung his arm out and knocked her down. She let out a yelp and her gun skidded across the ground away from her. Merle put his knife to Maggie's throat and put the gun against Kira's back. She looked at him. He saw her face and looked slightly surprised but smirked. "Hey baby, didn't know you were still alive too." He looked at Glenn. "Now we're gonna go for a little drive."

"We're not going back to our camp." Glenn said.

"No, we're going somewhere else." Merle said. "Get in the car, Glenn! You're driving! Move!"

"Don't." Glenn said staring at the knife at Maggie's neck. "Okay." Glenn got in the driver's seat.

"Get up." Maggie and Kira got up slowly. "That's it." He walked both of them around and made Maggie get in the passenger's seat while he and Kira were in the back. This time Merle pointed his gun at the back of Maggie's head and had his knife at Kira's throat. He made her sit between his legs. She swallowed when he put his lips by her ear. "Ya miss me, babe?" She gritted her teeth. Merle looked at Glenn who was looking at the two in the mirror. "Drive!"

* * *

"Oh, that's what I'm talking about." Oscar said going into a room. Daryl and Carl looked back. "Yeah, buddy."

"What the hell you need slippers for?" Daryl asked seeing that Oscar was holding slippers.

"You know, end of the day, relaxing." There was a walker in the hall. They all turned around and shot it.

"All right."

"Must have been in the cell at the end." Oscar said. "We checked everywhere else." Daryl got down and pulled out a knife that was in the walker's face.

"That's Carol's knife." He cleaned it off on the walker's shirt.

* * *

The phone rang and Rick looked at it before walking over and answering it.

"How did you know my name?"

"Because we know you."

"How do you know me?"

"And you know them Rick The people you were talking to today, that was Amy, Jim, Jacqui."

"Lori?" He asked. "Lori? Lori? Lori?"

"What happened, Rick? Baby, what happened?" He started crying.

"I loved you. I loved you." He sighed. "I couldn't put it back together. I couldn't put it back together. I thought it was... I made a deal with myself. I would keep you alive. I'd find a place. I would fix that. And then... I couldn't open that door. I couldn't risk it. I was gonna keep you alive. Carl, the baby. And then... I thought there'd be time. There's never time. But I loved you. I love- I love you. I couldn't put it back together. I should have said it. I should- I should have said it."

"Rick. Now you listen to me. You have a baby. Our baby. And Carl. And the others. I love you. Rick. Can you do that? Can you do that? Rick? Rick? Rick? Rick? Rick?" The signal started messing up and he took the phone from his ear. He got up and put the phone on the receiver.

* * *

Merle knocked on The Governor's door.

"Company?" He asked when The Governor didn't let him in and saw he was in a robe. He walked into the hall and closed the door.

"Yeah."

"We lost all three guys. Tim, Crowley, the other one."

"Gargulio. Jesus."

"Yeah, she cut Tim down, put her sword through him. Then biters got in the middle of it, then I got her."

"Damn. Well, we'll dress it up. Give 'em a hero's funeral. You tell a story. A supply run gone sideways. Do you have 'em?" Merle looked at him. "Her head. The sword."

"Um, we got caught in a crowd. The kid had the head, Crowley had the sword. They both got all tore up. I got something else for you, though. A guy I used to know from the Atlanta camp, his pretty little girlfriend and another girl ma brother found."

"They know Andrea?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Anyone else?"

"Don't know. Found them on the return trip. From the looks of 'em, they got to be set up pretty good. I'll find out where." He said. The Governor nodded and Merle walked away.

* * *

Beth was cooking, Carl sat next to her, Hershel was at the table holding the baby. Rick walked into the room. He walked over to Hershel and looked at the baby. She started crying. He picked her up. He smiled and held her to him. He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Daryl was sitting in the hallway stabbing Carol's knife at the floor. A nearby door kept opening slightly but stopped when it hit a walker body. Daryl got up and kicked it. He paced a bit before opening the door, ready to attack. He froze when he saw Carol sitting on the floor. She looked up at him. He picked her up and carried her back to the cell blocks.

* * *

Rick, Beth, Carl, and Hershel walked outside.

"Hey. She looks like you." Rick said to Carl. "Hey, just- you got her?" He said handing her to Carl.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Rick walked down into the field and looked to see some walkers but then Michonne holding the red basket of baby things Glenn, Kira, and Maggie had left at the store. She limped forward. He stared at her not understanding who she was and how she was alive around the walkers.

* * *

**_Originally I didn't have Kira with Glenn and Maggie but I wanted to change it. Posting my AMV now, it's still loading. How does everyone feel about Kira going with Glenn and Maggie and getting captured?_**

_**I find it so ironic that Rick said "no one's gone crazy"**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_sDan12: omg u need to watch it. I feel like I'm spoiling everything. If you need a link to watch it online I'll send it to you. O-O I mean I basically spoiled who dies so far O_O. _**

* * *

Glenn was sitting at the end of a table. Merle dragged his bayonet along the table towards Glenn.

"You don't even know why you're here, do you?" Merle asked. "I didn't mean you no harm. I lowered my gun, but you raised yours. You were an asshole out there, just like you were on that rooftop back there in Atlanta. What y'all did, leaving me up there- people wouldn't do that to an animal."

"We went back for you."

"Ain't you thoughtful?"

"We did, all of us- Rick, Daryl, T-Dog."

"Mm, T-Dog. Yeah, big ol' spear-chucker, the one I was pleading with. Mm-hmm, the one that dropped the key. Tell me where he's at. I'm sure T-Dog would like to bury the hatchet, let bygones be bygones."

"He didn't make it."

"Well, I hope he went slow. Yeah. How about the rest? Hmm? How about my baby brother? You can't tell me he's alive and then hold off on where he is." Glenn was silent. "No? Well, maybe the farmer's daughter or girlie will help me out." He smirked. Maggie could hear them in the other room. "Tell me something- when she's scared and she's holding you close, and her trembling skin is close to you," He put his knife on Glenn's cheek. "her soft lips are touching you here, all over here, and over here... feels good, don't it? I remember you. Yeah. You're the sneaky one, the one with nerve. You don't scare easy, do you? I like that." He stood up and went behind Glenn and put his blade to Glenn's lips. "Now... I wanna know where my brother is." He went in front of Glenn. "I wanna know where the sheriff is." Glenn suddenly head butted him. "Ah! God! Ah!" Merle head-butted him back then punched him. "Yeah. Now, I wanna know where they're hiding, where your camp is, and I wanna know now." He punched him again and again. "I wanna know _now_! Where the hell are they? Tell me!"

* * *

Rick was looking at Michonne on the other side of the fence. Carl ran over; Beth had the baby. The walkers started to notice her. She limped back and took out her katana. She killed one.

"Should we help her?" Carl asked. She dropped her stuff and backed up. She chopped off one's head and almost fell over. She stabbed another and kicked it back. She suddenly fell over. Carl shot the walkers near her.

"Carl!" Rick said going to the gate. "Shit." The two shot the walkers. Carl went over and grabbed the basket.

"Is she bit?" Hershel asked. Rick checked.

"Gunshot." He said picking her up.

"Carl, get a blanket." Rick said as everyone went into the room. "Beth, water and a towel."

"All right."

"Here?" Carl pulled out a blanket.

"She's not coming in the cell blocks." Rick said putting her down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Steady now. All right. All right. Thank you. Shh." He poured water on her to cool her off. "It's all right. It's all right. Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me. Who are you? Hey, it's all right." She went to reach for her katana. "Hey. Hey. No. We're not going to hurt you unless you try something stupid first, all right?

"Rick." Daryl said. "Who the hell is this?"

"You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked. "You wanna tell us your name?" He whispered. She looked at him.

"Y'all come on in here." Daryl said.

"Everything all right?" Rick asked.

"You're gonna wanna see this."

"Go ahead. Carl, get the bag." Rick said. He held up her katana. "We'll keep this safe and sound. The doors are all locked. You'll be safe here. And we can treat that."

"I didn't ask for your help." She said.

"Doesn't matter. Can't let you leave." He said before going into the cell block with Daryl. Kira and Carl followed. Daryl shut the door. Daryl walked over to a cell. Rick looked in and saw Carol.

"Oh, God." She said. They both smiled.

"Thank God. Thank God. Thank God." He said hugging her.

"How?" Hershel asked hugging her.

"Solitary."

"Poor thing fought her way into a cell." Daryl said. "Must have passed out. Dehydrated." Carol saw the baby and smiled. She looked to Rick and he nodded sadly. She started crying.

"I'm sorry. Oh, God." Carol looked at the baby. Michonne watched them.

* * *

Kira was tied to a chair in a room by herself. She could hear Merle questioning Glenn with his fists. She knew Maggie could hear too and knew she must be scared. Kira was scared too but she wouldn't show it. After a few minutes it quieted down and it only made her fear rise when she heard someone walking towards the room she was in. She kept a straight face as the door opened and Merle walked into the room. He closed the door and turned to her. She stared at the wall as he walked over. He got behind her and she swallowed. He put his hand on her left shoulder. She cursed in her head when she flinched. He chuckled and leaned down, putting his head down by her face.

"Now, I'd rather not beat a woman." He said. "So why don't you just tell me what I want to know; Where's ma brother?"

"He's fine." She said.

"That doesn't answer my question." He said sliding the tip of his bayonet from the middle of her chest up to her neck. She moved her head up.

"If you hurt me Daryl will kill you." He frowned in confusion.

"Why would he care what happens to you?"

"I guess you could say I'm his partner."

"Ah…" He said walking around to face her. He nodded. "So you're my replacement." He still had his bayonet at her throat.

"He went back for you. Rick did too."

"Aw, ya didn't go with him. Tha hurt's ma heart, darlin'." He put his hand on his chest, over his heart.

"Your brother wouldn't let me."

"Aw but you wanted to go?" He put a finger under her chin. He chuckled. "I know they went back, the chink told me."

"We won't tell you where the others are. We'll never tell. We would never betray the-." She gasped as Merle got close to her face and gripped her chin tightly.

"I don't give a damn about tha group." He whispered. "Where's my baby brother?"

"He-He's with them, _dumbass_."

"Oh tha was a lil harsh, baby." He smirked. "I know I said I wouldn't beat you… But a little cut here and there won't hurt. I still have to get you back for flipping me back in Atlanta."

"I told you Dar-"

"He wouldn't kill his own blood." Merle snapped.

"Then he'd kick your ass." She hissed.

"Like ta see him try." He said before staring into her eyes. She held the stare. He chuckled. "Not gunna get much outta you, huh?" He removed the bayonet tip from her throat and stood up straight, letting go of her chin.

"He'll come for m-us." She said. "Daryl and Rick, they'll come." Merle chuckled. He shook his head.

"Keep thinkin tha sweetheart." He leaned down to her face again. "How bout a… goodbye kiss for ol' Merle?" Kira's eyebrows went up. "Don' worry, I don' mean goodbye in tha way." He said chuckling. He leaned forward and she leaned back. He cupped her chin again, to keep her head still, and her eyebrows went wide when he pushed his lips to hers. After a moment he pulled away and chuckled at her expression before leaving. She blinked.

* * *

There was a knock on The Governor's door. He opened it to find Milton.

"Everything all right?"

"I just came to tell you- Mr. Coleman, he's ready."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the lab."

"Yes, sir." The Governor closed the door

"Sorry about that." He said to Andrea who had just finished putting her pants on.

"No problem. I'll be back."

"Actually, I could use your help with something now."

"I _said_ I'll be back."

"No. I wish it were just that."

* * *

"We can tend to that wound for you, give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula." Everyone was looking at Michonne.

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with two pretty girls."

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"Were they attacked?" Hershel asked.

"They were taken." She said. Daryl's jaw clenched.

"Taken? By who?" Rick asked.

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me."

"Hey, these are our people. You tell us what happened now!" He grabbed her wound.

"Don't you ever touch me again!"

"You'd better start talking." Daryl said pointing his crossbow. "You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound."

"Find 'em yourself."

"Hey, shh, shh, shh. Put it down." Rick said pushed the crossbow down. "You came here for a reason.

"There's a town. Woodbury. About 75 survivors. I think they were taken there."

"A whole town?" Rick asked.

"It's run by this guy who calls himself the Governor- pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type."

"He got muscle?" Daryl asked.

"Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall."

"You know a way in?" Rick asked.

"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through."

"How'd you know how to get here?" Rick asked.

"They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, that it was a straight shot."

"This is Hershel, the father of one of the girls who were taken. He'll take care of that." Rick said before walking away.

* * *

"I gotta hand it to you, a lot tougher than I remember." Merle said to Glenn who was beaten and bloodied. "No surprise you lasted this long. Shoot, I figured the way Officer Friendly abandoned people, he would have left you behind by now. But he didn't do that, did he? Hmm. So tell me, where y'all been at?"

"It's just a matter of time before they come looking."

"I'll bake a cake with pink frosting. Would they like that? Ain't nobody coming."

"Rick is. And when he gets here—"

"He's gonna do nothing, not if he wants you, Bo Peep back and girlie back. Think I'm in this by myself?"

"You can't take us all. There's too many of us."

"There ain't a pair of nuts between the whole pussy lot of you."

"We've been on the road, not hiding in some dungeon. Rick, Shane, Dale, Jim, Andrea."

"Really? Is that right?" Merle smirked knowing Andrea was in town and that at least Jim and Dale were dead.

* * *

Hershel was stitching Michonne's wound. Carl stood a few feet away hand ready by his gun.

"Thank you." She said.

"How do you know we can trust her?" Oscar asked. The rest of the group was in the cell block by the stairs. Carol stood on the stairs holding the baby.

"This is Maggie, Glenn and Kira. Why are we even debating?" Beth asked

"We ain't. I'll go after them." Daryl said.

"Well, this place sounds pretty secure. You can't go alone." Rick said.

"I'll go." Beth said.

"Me, too." Axel said.

"I'm in." Oscar said.

* * *

"I got the flash bangs and I got the tear gas." Daryl said packing the car. "You never know what you're gonna need." He put on his vest, the one with the angel wings; he'd ripped the sleeves off like the rest of his tops. "Hey." He said to Carl. "Hey, don't you worry about your old man. I'm gonna keep my eye on him.

* * *

"Wasn't this place overrun?" Michonne asked Beth who opened the gate.

"It was." Beth said.

"And you cleared it out all by yourselves? Just the few of you?"

"There were others."

* * *

"Carl." Rick said, he pulled him away. "What you did for Mom—"

"I had to."

"Yeah, I- I know. I know, and I'm sorry. No one should have to go through that."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Look, if something happens while we're gone—"

"We'll be all right."

"If anything happens, you get everyone locked in the cells, keep them all safe."

"I will."

"I know. I know you will. Take care of your sister, all right?"

"Daryl's been calling her Ass-Kicker."

"Ass-Kicker? Has he, now?"

"I've been thinking, what should we really call her?"

"What do you think?"

"Remember my third grade teacher, Mrs. Mueller?"

"Of course."

"Her first name was Judith. Do you think that's a good name?

"I think that's- that's a fine name. Judith it is."

"Stay safe." Daryl said to Carol who was holding Judith.

"Nine lives, remember?" She said. "Go get your girl." She said. He nodded. Rick went to get in the car.

"Bring them back." Hershel said. Everyone got in the car and drove away.

* * *

The Governor and Andrea walked into a building. There was a record playing. Milton sat by the bed of an older man.

** Hide your heart from sight **

** Lock your dreams at night **

** It could happen to you **

** Don't count stars **

** Or you might stumble **

** Someone drops a sigh **

** And down you tumble **

** Keep an eye on spring... **

"Hey." The Governor said to the man. "Mr. Coleman, this is Andrea. Milton will bring you up to speed. I'll see you for dinner." He looked back to the man. "Thank you for this. You're doing us a great service." The Governor left.

"So, what exactly are you-?" Andrea asked.

"Could you cue up the first song on the record?"

"Sure."

"On my mark." She lifted the needle and Milton began to make a low ringing sound with a singing bowl. He stopped and put it down. She started the song. "My name is Milton Mamet. Please raise your right hand off the bed if you recognize any of the following statements to be true. Your name is Michael Coleman." The man raised his hand. Milton held up a picture. "You were married to Betty Coleman." Again. Another picture. "Your children were Michael Jr. and Emily." Again. "Very good." Milton put away the file he was holding. Mr. Coleman put his hand on his. Milton leaned down to listen to something he said.

"What did he say?"

"He asked if I could keep it playing while we wait."

** Keep an eye on spring **

** Run when church bells ring... **

* * *

Glenn was still bound to his chair. Suddenly Merle walked into the room with a walker.

"All righty, I want you to imagine how I felt fighting my way off that roof- one hand, losing blood, walkers chomping down at me every step of the way. Last chance. Where's your group?" Glenn didn't answer but leaned away. "All right. Suit yourself." He moved back towards the door. "You're a pretty big snack for this fella. But you know what they say- he's gonna be hungry again in an hour." Merle let the walker loose. "Go! Run, boy!" Merle shut the door and when the walker ran at Glenn he kicked it back making the chair he was in fall too. Glenn got up still in the chair and knocked stuff over onto the walker. He put a fence between them and tried to break the chair. He finally broke the chair against the wall and the walker bit into his duck taped arm. He stabbed the walker in the head. He was panting and suddenly screamed.

* * *

"After Mr. Coleman passes, we'll restrain him. He'll reanimate. I'll ask the questions again, record his responses. I need you to end the subject's reanimated state." Milton said.

"All right."

"I've been trying to determine whether trace memory and human consciousness exist after the subject has transformed, but I had no baseline to work off of till now. Prostate cancer. We didn't have the resources to treat him, so he volunteered to be the test subject. He's been very cooperative. He's a remarkable man."

"You're close?"

"We spent a lot of time together. The song, the singing bowl, the questions- we've done that a few dozen times. These are cues that will hopefully linger in his unconscious mind even after he's died."

"There is no unconscious mind, Milton. When they turn, they become monsters. That's all. Whoever they once were is gone."

"We'll see." He said.

"You haven't seen this before, have you? The transformation."

"No."

"No one in your family was-?"

"I'm an only child. My parents died when I was young."

"Weren't you with anyone when everything went down?"

"I telecommuted to work. I never really..." He stopped as Mr. Coleman made a noise. He leaned in to see if he was breathing. When he didn't hear anything he looked to Andrea and nodded. The two pulled the covers back and strapped him to the bed.

** Chills run up and down my spine...**

** Aladdin's lamp is mine **

** The dream I dreamed... **

** Was not denied me **

** Just one look **

** And then I knew **

** That all I longed for **

** Long ago was you. **

* * *

"So, they know Andrea." The Governor said.

"But they don't know she's here." Merle said.

"But they do know your brother."

"He and one of the girls do. But I don't know about the other one. I've never seen her before."

"Their people may come for 'em."

"Maybe. The kid and Andrea both say they went back for me."

"So what? He won't break, say where his people are?"

"He's a tough son of a bitch. Picked that walker apart in minutes." Martinez said.

"Maybe a winter in the sticks put some hair on his balls." Merle said.

"We'll need him for leverage if his people come." Martinez said. "What you try to kill him for?"

"He pissed me off."

"What'd the girls say?" The Governor asked.

"The one I know said nothing… I was just about to go talk to the other one next."

"I'll take care of it."

* * *

Maggie sat bound in a chair at a round table. The Governor walked in. He walked over and took out a knife. She stared at it. He walked behind her and cut the tape. She took off the rest. He pulled out a chair and was about to sit down but stopped and looked at her.

"May I?" She crossed her arms. "Thank you." He sat down. "We'll take you back to your people, explain this was all just a misunderstanding. You tell us where they are and we'll drive you there."

"I want to talk to Glenn." She said.

"I can't allow that. Your people are dangerous. Handcuffed my man to a roof, forced him to amputate his own hand."

"I don't know anything about that."

"You just tell us where they are and we'll bring them here. You'll be safe, I promise. No? Fine. Let's try something else. Stand up, please." She didn't move. He leaned forward. "Stand up." She stood. "Take off your shirt."

"No."

"Take off your shirt or I'll bring Glenn or that girl's hand in here." She took off her shirt. "Go on." She unhooked her bra. She crossed her arms over her breasts. He stood up and took off his utility belt. He walked over to her. He touched her hair. She tried not to react. Suddenly he slammed her head down onto the table. "So you gonna talk?"

"You can do whatever you're gonna do. And go to hell." She said. He backed away and walked away.

* * *

The prison group drove down the road. They pulled over.

"They have patrols. We're better off on foot." Michonne said.

"How far? Night's coming." Rick said looking up.

"A mile, maybe two." Everyone grabbed gear and started into the woods.

"I know, what you did for me, for my baby, while I was... working things out—" Rick said to Daryl. "Thank you."

"It's what we do." Daryl saw a walker. "Rick." He whispered.

"Get down." Rick said and everyone got down. "Get in formation. No gunfire." Everyone moved to attack. "Oscar."

"There's too many of them." Daryl said.

"This way." Rick said. "Through there. Come on." Rick said pointing to building. Everyone got inside. "Get the door." Michonne slammed the door shut. "Keep it down. Keep it down."

"The smell, it's loud." Daryl said.

"What the hell is that?" Oscar asked.

"It's got to be a fox or what's left of one." Daryl said. "I guess Lassie went home." The walkers were banging at the door. Rick walked over to some blankets and pulled them back. A guy sat up with a gun.

"Ah! Who the hell are you?"

"We don't mean any harm." Rick said.

"Get outta my house!"

"Okay, okay, okay. We will, but we can't right now."

"Now!" The man yelled.

"Shut him up." Michonne whispered sharply.

"Get out _right now!"_

"There are walkers outside."

"I'll call the cops!"

"I am a cop. Now I need you to lower the gun. Don't do anything rash. Everything's fine. Let's just- let's just take this nice and slow, okay? Look at me. Hey, hey."

"Show me your badge."

"All right. It's in my pocket. It's in my pocket. Now, I'm just gonna reach down nice and slow." He grabbed for the gun and Daryl had to move out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Rick was holding the guy. I'll kill you, you-let go of me!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Ah!" The guy got free.

"Help! They found me! Help me!" He ran to the door.

"Don't open that door."

"Hel—" Michonne stabbed him through the back.

"Remember the Alamo?" Daryl asked.

"Daryl, help me with the door."

"You've gotta be kidding." Oscar said.

"He's dead. Check the back." Rick said.

"It's clear!" Oscar said.

"One, two, three." Michonne opened the door and Daryl and Rick threw the guy's body outside. Everyone went out the back and ran away from the house.

* * *

Andrea and Milton were waiting for Mr. Coleman to wake up.

"It's happening." She said when she saw his eyes opening. She went over to the record played while Milton used the singing bowl. She started the record.

"My name is Milton Mamet. Please raise your right hand off the bed if you recognize any of the following statements to be true. Your name is Michael Coleman." The hand didn't move. "You were married to Betty Coleman." Nothing. "Your children were Michael Jr. and Emily." He gripped the bed. "Did you see that? He responded."

"The fingers moved. That could be anything."

"No, he can't raise his hand. It's the angle. I want to try again without the restraints."

"No."

"We may have tethered his consciousness. We have to try."

"No."

"I know what happens if the subject comes for us. That's what you're here for."

"As soon as we pull the restraints, he'll lunge." Milton got on the bed and undid the strap on Mr. Coleman's right hand. Andrea had her knife ready.

"My name is Milton Mamet. Please raise your right hand—" It grabbed Milton's shirt and was about to bite when Andrea stabbed it in the head. "I think I'd like to record my findings while they're fresh."

* * *

Glenn was still in the room. The door opened and Merle walked in with Martinez who pushed Kira in.

"Uh-uh." Merle said when Glenn raised part of the chair as his weapon. The Governor came in with Maggie, still topless. He raised the weapon and came forward.

"Hey! Drop it." The other guy said. Glenn dropped it.

"We're through with games." The Governor said taking out a gun. "Now one of you is gonna give up your camp." He was about to hold it to Maggie's head but instead held it to Glenn's head.

"The prison." Maggie said.

"The one near Nunez?" Merle asked.

"That place is overrun."

"We took it."

"How many are you?"

"11." She said. "We have 11 now."

"11 people cleared that whole prison of biters? Huh?" He took the gun from Glenn's head and walked over to Maggie. She was crying. "Hey, hey." He stroked her cheek. "Shh, shh, shh. It's all right." He held her against him. "It's all right. Shh. It's all right." He pushed her to Glenn who hugged her. Kira let out a sigh as The Governor, Merle and Martinez left the room.

* * *

"11 people." The Governor said.

"That's deep in the red zone. There's no way only 11—" Milton said

"So she's lying? 'Cause if she's lying, that means a pretty sizeable force has moved into our backyard. But if she's not, this group with your brother" He looked at Merle. "at its core has done something you told me couldn't be done. They did it." He said. Meanwhile the prison group was right outside the town. "Your brother might be out there right now, searching for them. Blood is blood, right? Makes me wonder where your loyalties lie."

"Here." Merle said.

"You two get a small group and scout this prison. I want to know exactly what we're dealing with."

"Yeah. You got it."

* * *

"You kept your word." The Governor said when Andrea walked into the room. "That you'd be back." He walked over and kissed her. "Everything go all right with Milton?" She walked over and got herself a drink. "What happened?"

"Mr. Coleman died."

"And did Milton find what he was looking for?"

"No." She face him and he held her and stroked her hair.

"Hey, hey. Shh. It's all right. It's all right. It's over now, huh? It's all right."

* * *

**_Next one out tomorrow(Technically today) night or afternoon, idk cause I'm having a friend over. Just finished writing chapter 30 Only six more to write then I'll have to wait for season four._**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_Guest: if you mean about the kiss, only _****_IF_****_ Daryl finds out._**

* * *

Andrea picked up a picture of The Governor's family. She put it down when he walked over.

"I promised Milton I'd help him cremate Mr. Coleman's body." Andrea said.

"That's sweet of you, but if you're still rattled, he can handle it himself." The Governor said.

"He shouldn't have to. All these people you've brought together, they're here for more than just protection; they're helping each other through this mess.

"Woodbury's starting to grow on you, huh? Good." They kissed and she walked away. She left the room.

* * *

Glenn and Maggie were sitting on the floor. Glenn had given Maggie his shirt. Kira was leaning against the wall.

"Maggie, did he—"

"No. No. He barely touched me." She said. "All this time, running from walkers- you forget what people do, have always done. Look at what they did to you."

"Doesn't matter. As long as he didn't—"

"No. I promise." They hugged. Glenn looked up at Kira.

"Did anyone hurt _you_?" She shook her head.

"Merle came in to talk to me… but he didn't hurt me." Glenn frowned. "Said he wouldn't beat a woman. I kinda also told him if he hurt me Daryl would kick his ass."

"Does he know you two are-" Maggie asked.

"No I just said I was his partner." Glenn got up. He walked over to the walker he had killed. He grabbed the arm and ripped it out. He broke the arm and started to take out the bone. He handed Maggie the sharp bone.

* * *

The prison group was outside the town. Michonne went away and Rick whispered after her.

"Hey! Hey! Damn it. All right, we need to downsize."

"Ain't no way we're gonna check in all them buildings, not with all them guards there." Daryl said. There was a noise behind them and they turned and saw Michonne motioning to follow her. "All right, let's go."

* * *

"The prison's the perfect place to hole up." The Governor said. "What once kept prisoners in now keeps biters out. And that's smart."

"You thinking of taking it over, moving Woodbury there?" Merle asked.

"People love it here because it feels like what was. Move them to damp cells surrounded by barbed wire? No. We gotta take out the group that's living there. Let the biters move back in. No one'll be the wiser."

"The problem is my brother's with them."

"Well, you'll talk to him. Make him our inside man. He'll get us in there. We'll wave the white flag like we did with the National Guard."

"Nothing happens to Daryl."

"Of course not."

"What about Glenn and the girls?"

"Well, the longer they're here, the more chance Andrea will find out. Take them to the Screamer Pits." He said before walking away.

* * *

Michonne led the group inside.

"This is where you were held?" Rick asked.

"I was questioned." She said.

"Any idea where else they could be?"

"I thought you said there was a curfew." Daryl said after looking out the window.

"The street is packed during the day. Those are stragglers."

"If anyone comes in here, we're sitting ducks." Rick said. "We gotta move."

"They could be in his apartment." She said.

"Yeah? What if they ain't?" Daryl asked.

"Then we'll look somewhere else." She said.

"You said you could help us." Rick said.

"I'm doing what I can."

"Then where in the hell are they?" Oscar asked.

"Hey." Rick brought the group away from her. "If this goes south, we're cutting her loose."

"You think she's leading us into a trap?" Oscar asked.

"Right now it's the blind leading the blind." Daryl said. "Let's split up." Suddenly someone knocked on the door then walked in.

"I know you're in here. I saw you moving from outside. All right, now. You're not supposed to be in here and you know it. Who's in here?" He walked to the back. Rick pushed him against the wall, pointing a gun at him.

"Shut up. Get on your knees. Hands behind your back. Zip-tie him. Where are our people? "

"I don't know."

"You are holding some of our people. Where the hell are they?"

"I don't know."

"Open your mouth." Rick stuffed a gag in his mouth. Daryl hit him over the head.

* * *

"You are good with her." Axel said to Beth who was holding Judith. "You got little sisters?"

"No."

"How old are you, anyway?"

"17."

"17. Interesting.

"May I speak with you?" Carol asked him.

"Me?" She nodded. "I'll be right back. What's the problem?"

"Stay away from her."

"Please." He said with a small chuckle.

"This isn't about you trying to repopulate the Earth."

"I didn't mean no offense. I've been locked up a long while and, well, there weren't many women. You following me? I mean, Maggie, she's with Glenn and you're a lesbian." Carol began to laugh slightly. " I was just talking with her."

"I'm not a lesbian."

"You got the... short hair." She gave him a look that said 'and?' "You're not a lesbian? My, my, this is interesting." He put his arm up on the stair rail.

"No, it's not." She said and walked away.

* * *

Merle and other guy opened the door to the room Glenn, Maggie, and Kira were in. As soon as it was open they charged out. Maggie stabbed the other guy in the throat with the bone while Glenn fought Merle. Maggie let go and they guy tightened his hand pulling the trigger on his automatic. Everyone got down. The prison group heard the gunshots as did the people outside. They left the building they were in. Merle had his knife to Glenn's throat, Maggie pointed the gun at Merle.

"Let him go!"

"Okay." He said raising his hand. Suddenly someone pushed a gun against Kira's back. There were two guys behind them with guns. Merle got up and grabbed the gun. "Give me the gun! Get up!" He yelled at Glenn.

* * *

The prison group was inside the same building as Glenn, Maggie, and Kira. The three were on their knees.

"Glad we could catch up." Merle said.

"Just keep looking at me." Glenn said.

"I love you." She said before a bag was put over her head.

"On your feet, move. Let's go, come on."

"Shit." Rick said. They got the flashbangs and threw them before running in the other direction for them to go off. The smoke started to fill the area. The group ran back and grabbed Glenn and Maggie. Daryl ran to Kira and picked her up. They all ran away as the other group fired their guns at the walls.

* * *

"Shots came from up there. I'm gonna check it out." Andrea said.

"No, I'll handle it. Sometimes biters get in through the side fence. There's no need for anyone to panic.

"Someone help!" Someone yelled.

"What happened?"

"Guys came through with guns." Said the man the prison group had knocked out.

"How many?"

"I- I don't know."

"Well, think. - Six or seven guys. I've never seen them before."

"Are we under attack? What should we do?"

"Hey, hey, hey." The Governor got everyone's attention. "Everyone, please just go home, lock your doors, huh? We need to keep everyone safe, okay? So just get inside, keep your lights off. Come on." Everyone walked away. He turned to his people. "We're under attack. You fan out and you find these people. Don't take any chances, try and take prisoners. You shoot to kill, huh? Come on."

* * *

The prison ground ran down the street.

"Inside, quick!" They ran into a building. Michonne closed the door from the outside.

"Ain't no way out back here." Daryl said.

"Rick, how did you find us?" Maggie asked.

"How bad are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'll be all right." Glenn said.

"Where's that woman?" Maggie asked. Rick looked around.

"She was right behind us." He looked out the window.

"Maybe she was spotted." Oscar said.

"Want me to go look for her?" Daryl asked.

"No. We gotta get them out of here. She's on her own." Daryl turned to Kira and held her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." She reached up and touched his cheek.

"He?"

"Daryl, this was Merle." Glenn said as Maggie helped him up. Daryl looked at him. "It was. He did this."

"You saw him?" Rick asked.

"Face to face. He threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us."

"S-So my brother's this governor?" He asked.

"No, he's somebody else." Maggie said. "Your brother's his lieutenant or something."

"Does he know I'm still with you?"

"He does now." Glenn said. "Rick, I'm sorry. We told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out."

"Don't. No need to apologize." Rick said.

"They're gonna be looking for us." Maggie said.

"We have to get back. Can you walk?" Rick asked. "We got a car a few miles out."

"I'm good." Glenn said.

"All right."

"Hey, if Merle's around, I need to see him." Daryl said.

"Not now. We're in hostile territory."

"He's my brother. I ain't—"

"Look at what he did! Look, we gotta- we gotta get out of here now."

"Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe I can work something out."

"No, no, no. You're not thinking straight. Look, no matter what they say, they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers and this governor catches up to us? I need you. Are you with me?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Any sign of them?" The Governor asked.

"Signs of what?" Milton asked. "What exactly is happening out there?"

"Some assholes want what we have." Merle said.

"Then what are we doing waiting around here?" Andrea asked.

"Damn straight. Let's take these sons of bitches out." Merle said.

"How do we know that the perimeter was breached?" Milton asked. "Did anyone actually see them? They killed Warren. Killed?"

"Got up close, stuck a stake through his neck."

"We need patrols now. Can't take chances with these terrorists." The Governor turned to Andrea. "You check on our people, make sure they're safe."

"You want me to do house calls, make sure everyone's tucked in?"

"These guys could be holed up in one of our residences. They could be holding someone captive or worse."

"Can't anyone else handle that? I've got a hell of a lot of experience and—"

"Thank you. The rest of you split up. Merle will lead the search."

"Don't you think Haley should handle the door-to-doors?" Andrea asked.

"I need someone with some authority to provide reassurance. I mean, she's just a kid."

"These people have already killed one man, beaten another. I'm good with a gun—"

"Just do as I ask."

"Sure."

* * *

Michonne snuck into the Governor's room. She grabbed a chair and sat down with her katana drawn and waited.

* * *

"On three. Stay tight." Rick said. "One, two, three." They opened the door and Daryl threw out two smoke bombs. "Let's go!"

"There they are!" Someone shouted. The group started shooting the guards.

"Behind you!" Daryl yelled.

"Go! Get cover!" Rick yelled "Get there. Go, go, go!" They got behind cover. "How many?"

"I didn't see."

"Don't matter. There's gonna be more of them." Daryl's said. "We need to move."

"Any grenades left?" Rick asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Get 'em ready. We gotta gun into the wall." Rick said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna lay down some cover fire." Daryl said.

"No, we gotta stay together." Maggie said.

"Too hairy. I'll be right behind you." Daryl said. "Ready?" He threw a smoke bomb. Kira quickly kissed him.

"Don't you die on me."

"Wouldn't dare." He said.

"Let's get out of here!" Rick said. "Come on! Keep going! This way!" They ran to the wall and Oscar helped Glenn up with the others fired. Suddenly Oscar got shot.

"Ah! No!" Rick shot the guy who shot Oscar.

"Rick! Rick!" Maggie yelled.

"Maggie!" Glenn yelled.

"Rick!" She screamed again. She stood up and shot Oscar in the head.

"Daryl!" Rick shouted getting up on the vehicle that was part of the wall before helping Kira up.

"Go!" Daryl shouted. Kira shook her head as Rick pushed towards the edge of the wall.

"No we can't just leave him."

"Kira, go, it's Daryl he'll be fine."

"No-!"

"_Kira_. If he doesn't meet up with us we'll come back, I promise." She looked back at Daryl who was still firing before following Rick.

* * *

"Finally got Judith to sleep." Hershel said.

"How are we with formula?" Carl asked.

"We have enough to last us another month." He said.

"I'll take Carol for some more at the end of the week." Carl said.

"Your dad and the others will be back by then." Beth said.

"We don't know that." Carl said. "Right now, Judith is the only family I got." Suddenly there was a noise like a scream.

"What was that?" Beth asked.

"That was from inside." Hershel said.

"Was that Carol?" Carl asked.

"She's out keeping watch in the guard tower with Axel."

"What if they came back in for something?" Beth asked. "What if they're in trouble?"

"Let's check the tower, see if they're there."

"How could anyone else get in?" Beth asked.

"The tombs are filled with walkers that wandered in from outside." Hershel said. "Someone else could have done the same thing."

"I'm going." Carl said. Hershel put his crutch up.

"I can't let you go down there."

"My father would go."

* * *

Carl walked with his pistol pointed and his flashlight. The sound of a woman got louder. He got to the boiler room where Lori died and saw it was open. There was suddenly a walker by him and he shot it in the head. He walked into a room and saw people fighting walkers. He ran in and shot the walker that a black woman was fighting back. She gasped and looked back at him.

"Come on!" He said. "Hurry!" He led them back towards the cell block. A young man helping a bit woman fell over. "Hurry!"

"Go! Just go."

"Let me take her." A black man said picking her up.

"I'll cover you." Said the black woman.

"Look out!"

"You have to leave her!" Carl said.

"No way!" The man said. They followed Carl.

* * *

Michonne was sitting and waiting when she heard noises from the other room. She kicked open the door and saw tanks with walker heads. She looked and saw Wells. She looked to a cage where the noises were coming from. She walked over and opened it and Penny came out with a bag over her head.

"It's okay." Michonne said. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on, come on. That's it. Come on." She unhooked the chain. She took off the bag and saw the girl was a walker. Michonne stood up and grabbed her katana. She held Penny's shoulder and raised her katana.

"No!" The Governor shouted. Michonne put penny in front of her. "Don't hurt her. Look. Hey." He held up his gun. He put it away and took off the utility belt. "It's me you want. There's no need for her to suffer." Michonne looked at him.

"She doesn't have needs."

"Please. Don't hurt my little girl. Please don't." Michonne stabbed the little girl in the back of the head so the other end of the katana came out of her mouth. "No!" The Governor came at Michonne and punched her. They flipped over a chair and she got the katana sheath at his neck. He backed up and made her hit wall and punched her. He slammed her head against the wall and she bit his hand. He slammed her head into one of the tanks with the walker heads. As he pulled her out she pulled two tanks with her. He tried to choke her and bring her arm close to a walker head so it would bite her. She knocked him off and struggled to get her katana. He grabbed her again. She couldn't reach the katana so she broke off a shard of glass from one of the tanks. She swung her arm back and stabbed The Governor in the right eye. He screamed as there was still a shard in his, now gushing blood, eye. Michonne grabbed her gear and was about to swing and kill him but Andrea screamed and pointed a gun at her.

"No! What have you done?" Michonne and her turned and swapped places. She lowered her katana and walked away. Andrea went over to The Governor. "Oh, good God. Oh, my God. Here, here." She looked over and saw the walker heads. She saw The Governor holding Penny and crying.

* * *

Carl led the group out of the hallways.

"Oh, God! Donna? Is she dead? Is she dead?"

"Baby?"

"I'll take care of it." Carl said. He pointed the gun at her head.

"Whoa! Whoa, kid. Wait a minute."

"She doesn't have that long."

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? Who are you with?"

"Look, we can help you. First things first." Carl said.

"No, we take care of our own." Tyreese said. He grabbed a hammer from another member.

"No, Tyreese!" Said the man by the woman.

"I gotta do it. Look, just take Ben and lean against the wall. It'll be quick." The man kissed the top of her head and hugged bed. Carl walked over to the door and closed the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sasha asked.

"Kid, did you just lock us in here?" Tyreese asked. Beth stood next to Carl.

"Open the door." Sasha said.

"This room is secure. You'll be safe." Carl said. "You have food and water."

"Open this door." Sasha said.

"I can't."

"Come on, man. We're not animals. Don't do this." She looked and saw Hershel. "Hey!" She banged on the door. "You can't just leave us in here! Open this door! Open it! Now!"

"Sasha! Back away from their door and let the man go. Look around you. This is the best we've had it in weeks. His house. We got other things to do. We don't want any trouble." Carl nodded.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Beth asked.

"I did." Carl said.

* * *

"Here, here. Get down." Rick said. The group had made it over the wall and just needed to get out of the area. "Come on, Daryl." They heard rustling and saw Michonne. "Where the hell were you?" She got up. "Put your hands up. Turn around. Turn around." He took her katana. "Get what you came for?"

"Where are the rest of your people?"

"They got Oscar." Glenn said pointing his gun at her.

"Daryl is missing. You didn't see him?" Maggie asked doing the same.

"If anything happens to him—" Kira started.

"I brought you here to save them." Michonne said.

"Thanks for the help."

"You'll need help to get them back to the prison or to go back in there for Daryl. Either way, you need me."

* * *

The Governor walked in front of a crowd of people.

"What can I say? Hasn't been a night like this since the walls were completed. And I thought we were past it- past the days when we all sat, huddled, scared in front of the TV during the early days of the outbreak. The fear we all felt then, we felt it again tonight. I failed you. I promised to keep you safe. Hell, look at me. You know, I- I should tell you that we'll be okay, that we're safe, that tomorrow we'll bury our dead and endure, but I- I won't, because I can't. Because I'm afraid. That's right. I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have. Want to destroy us! And worse... because one of those terrorists... is one of our own." He pointed to Merle. "Merle... the man I counted on," Merle looked around at the guys pointing weapons at him. "the man I trusted. He led 'em here. And he let 'em in." Someone took Merle's knife. "It was you. You lied, betrayed us all. This is one of the terrorists." Daryl was brought forward. And The Governor took the bag off his head. "Merle's own brother." The two stared at each other. Andrea stared. "What should we do with them, huh?"

"Kill them!"

"What? What you want?"

"Kill them!"

"Kill them!" The Governor walked over to Merle.

"You wanted your brother. Now you got him." The two looked around before looking at each other.

* * *

**_Dixon Brothers reunited! I kept screaming at my computer cause I wanted Daryl to either see Merle or Vice Versa. When they finally did I was so happy! Next one out tomorrow after school or way later tonight._**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_YAY another chapter! _**

* * *

"Kill 'em! Kill 'em! Kill 'em! Kill 'em!" The crowd shouted. Merle looked over at Daryl who was looking around. The Governor walked around them. The brothers looked at each other. Milton was trying to pull Andrea back.

"Let me go. Let me go."

"You can't go." Milton said.

"Let me go." She got closer to the Governor but still had someone holding her back. "Philip."

"Stay out of this." Martinez said.

"He's my friend."

"It's not up to me anymore. The people have spoken." The Governor said.

"What?" Someone untied Daryl's hands. The Governor looked at Merle.

"I asked you where your loyalties lie. You said here. Well, prove it. Prove it to us all. Brother against brother."

"Yeah." The crowd agreed.

"Winner goes free. Fight… to the death."

"Philip, please." Andrea said. "Don't do this. Don't do this."

"Let's go, Merle!"

"Come on, Merle!"

"Yeah, Merle!"

"Yeah!" Merle raised his arm.

"Y'all know me." He said. "I'm gonna do whatever I got to do to prove" He punched Daryl in the gut causing him to fall over. "that my loyalty" He kicked Daryl making him roll. "is to this town!" He hit him a few more times as a few guys brought out walkers. Daryl got up and grabbed at Merle but ended up back on the ground. The two started choking each other.

"You really think this asshole's gonna let you go?" Daryl asked.

"Just follow my lead, little brother. We're getting out of this right now." He pulled them both up and they stood back to back facing the walkers. The guys holding the walkers moved them towards the brothers and the two fought the walkers.

"Philip no, stop this! Philip, stop this!" Andrea pleaded. Daryl punched a walker and pushed it into the crowd making everyone back away. Suddenly Maggie shot a few walkers and Haley, and everyone screamed. Rick threw a smoke bomb. Rick, Maggie and Kira continued to fire.

"Come on, little brother. Stay close!"

"Daryl!" Andrea yelled.

"Merle, come on."

"Go!" Rick shined a flash light a few times. A guy shot a walker with a cross bow and Daryl took it before Merle knocked the guy out.

"Let's go.

"Daryl." Rick said.

"Let's go. Go." He said grabbing Kira's hand as the group ran away.

"They're all at the arena. This way." Merle said.

"You're not going anywhere with us." Rick said.

"You really want to do this now?" Merle asked.

"Come on, man." Daryl said. "Rick, come on. We've got to go. Go." They got through the gate and Merle was smashing a walker's face in with his non-handed arm.

"A little help would be nice!" Daryl shot a walker and Kira shot one with her bow. Rick and Maggie both shot one. "We ain't got time for this." Merle said getting up and running.

"Let's go." Daryl said.

* * *

They got back to the road where Glenn and Michonne were waiting.

"Glenn!"

"Rick. Rick." Glenn got up. "Rick. Oh, thank God."

"Now we got a problem here. I need you to back up." Rick said. Michonne took out her katana and Glenn pointed his gun at Merle.

"What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rick said.

"Hey, put it down!" Daryl said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Merle said backing up raising his hand. Kira moved in front of Merle and watched everyone closely.

"Put it down!"

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne said.

"If it wasn't for him—" Glenn said.

"He helped us get out of there." Daryl said.

"Yeah, right after he beat the shit out of you." Rick added.

"Hey, we both took our licks, man." Merle said.

"Jackass." Daryl said back at him

"Hey, _shut up_." Merle said. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Enough!" Rick said.

"Hey, hey, relax!" Daryl said.

"Put that down now!"

"Get that thing out of my face!" Daryl said to Glenn. Merle laughed.

"Man, look like you've gone native, brother."

"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there." Daryl said turning on him.

"Oh, yeah, man. He is a charmer, I got to tell you that. Been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea. Big time, baby."

"What?" Glenn asked. "Andrea's in Woodbury?"

"Right next to the Governor." Daryl said. Michonne moved forward.

"I told you to drop that!" Rick said. "You know Andrea?" She didn't answer. "Hey, do you know Andrea?"

"Yep, she does. Her and blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest. Mm-mmm-mmm. Yeah. My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers." Rick looked back at Merle. "No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it."

"Shut up, bro." Daryl said. Merle chuckled.

"Hey, man, we snagged them out of the woods. Andrea was close to dying."

"Is that why she's with him?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Snug as two little bugs. So what you gonna do now, Sheriff, huh? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards."

"Shut up!" Rick said.

"Oh, man, look at this. Pathetic. All these guns and no bullets in them."

"Merle, shut up!" Daryl said.

"Shut up yourself! Bunch of pussies you roll—" Rick knocked him on the back of the head.

"Asshole." Rick said. Glenn walked away. Kira suddenly hugged Daryl. He wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and put his head on her shoulder.

* * *

Hershel was working on one of the other group's legs.

"You can take those stitches out yourself in a week or so."

"Thank you."

"Pretty nice having medical training." Tyreese said.

"It'll only get you so far."

"You were bit?" He asked. Hershel nodded.

"How old is the baby?" Sasha asked when Beth came in with Judith.

"Barely a week."

"To be honest, we never thought we'd see another baby." She said walking over. "Beautiful."

"Thanks." Beth said.

"How are you feeling?"

"She's not mine."

"Where's the mother?" No one spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Man, you people have been through the mill."

"Haven't we all?" Hershel said.

"It's only getting worse out there. Dead are everywhere. And it's only making the living less like the living."

"You're the only decent folks we've come across." Sasha said.

"You've been out there all this time?" Hershel asked.

"Our neighbor Jerry, he was one of those survivalist nuts. Everybody on the block thought he was crazy. Always preparing for the end of the world."

"Who knew?" Hershel asked.

"Jerry knew. He had a bunker under his shed in the backyard. Sasha and I stayed there until we ran out of supplies. Allen and Ben were the first two people we ran into when we finally crawled up out of that hole around Jacksonville. Used to be a bunch of us. 25 at one point. "

"Our camp was overrun six, seven weeks ago." Sasha said.

"And- and Donna, she, uh..."

"We'll see that she has a proper burial." Hershel said.

"I appreciate you taking care of us. For a while, we didn't know who we were dealing with."

"Neither did we. We've had our problems with people."

"I must be the first brother in history to break into prison." Tyreese said.

"Makes me the first white boy that didn't want to break out." Axel said handing him a bowl of food.

"Tyreese." Hershel said. "Like I said, we have a much larger group. A close-knit group. I wouldn't get too comfortable here." Hershel started to go back to the cell block.

"We wouldn't be a problem."

"It's not up to me."

"Then who?" He turned to leave again. "Please, you can see what kind of people we are." Carl closed and locked the door.

* * *

"It won't work." Rick said.

"It's gotta." Daryl said.

"It'll stir things up." Rick said.

"Look, the Governor is probably on the way to the prison right now." Daryl said. "Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle."

"I'm not having him at the prison." Maggie said.

"Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Carol, Beth or _Kira_?" Glenn said.

"He ain't a rapist." Daryl said.

"Well, his buddy is."

"They ain't buddies no more. Not after last night." Daryl said.

"Merle didn't even touch me." Kira said.

"Now _you're _defending him?" Glenn asked.

"There's no way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone at each other's throats." Rick said.

"So you're gonna cut Merle loose and bring the last samurai home with us?" Daryl asked.

"She's not coming back." Rick said.

"She's not in a state to be on her own." Maggie said.

"She did bring you guys to us." Glenn said.

"And then ditched us." Rick said.

"At least let my dad stitch her up." Maggie said.

"She's too unpredictable." Rick said.

"That's right. We don't know who she is." Daryl said. "But Merle, Merle's blood."

"No, Merle is your blood." Glenn said. "My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison.

"And you're part of that family." Rick said. "But he's not. He's not." Kira looked over and saw Merle getting up leaning against a tree groaning.

"Man, y'all don't know. Fine. We'll fend for ourselves." Kira grabbed Daryl's wrist.

"That's not what I was saying." Glenn said.

"No him, no me." Kira gripped his wrist tighter. "And apparently no Kira." He said glancing down at her.

"Daryl, you don't have to do that." Maggie said.

"It was always Merle and I before this."

"Don't." Maggie said.

"You serious?" Glenn asked. "You're just gonna leave like that?"

"You'd do the same thing." Daryl said. He started to walk past them, holding Kira's hand, and towards the car. "Say good-bye to your pop for me." He said to Maggie.

"Daryl, are you serious? Kira?" Glenn asked. "Daryl!" Rick walked to catch up with them.

"Hey. Hey. There's got to be another way." Daryl stopped.

"Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once." He said before he kept walking.

"We started something last night." Rick said. "You realize that, huh?"

"No him, no us." He looked at Kira again before opening the truck of the car. "That's all I can say… Take care of yourself. Take care of lil ass-kicker." He grabbed his stuff while Kira grabbed her bag. "Carl. He's one tough kid." He said shutting the trunk of the car before walking to Merle.

"I'm sorry Rick." Kira said before followed.

"Daryl!" Merle said with a grin.

"Come on, bro." Daryl said glancing back at the others. Merle put his arm around his shoulders and Daryl held the back of his shirt.

"We patch you up and then you are gone." Rick said to Michonne before walking around to get in the car.

"We bringing the girl?" Merle asked as the three of them walked away.

"Why else would I be walking with you two?" She asked him.

"Figured ya missed me, baby, wanted to bump uglies." He chuckled. Daryl glared at him.

"_Hey._" He growled. Merle's eyebrows went up.

"Whooo. What's this? You got the hots for girlie?" Daryl glared at his brother and took his arm from around him before slipping his arm around Kira's waist. Merle chuckled. "Guessin' ya fucked her already?" Kira blushed and Merle laughed. "Not willin ta share, are ya?" Daryl glared harder.

"You lay a finger on 'er-"

"Relax little brother, I haven't yet have I?" Merle chuckled and winked at Kira. She looked away and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Where'd they say we could bury her?" Tyreese said.

"Back of the field near the other graves." Sasha said.

"Hey. Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Losing my grip here. Come on, put her down." They put the body down. "Okay."

"Golden opportunity." Allen said.

"For what?"

"Little kid and a woman."

"Ask them for a hand, get a hold of those weapons." Ben said.

"What?" Tyreese looked at them

"We do it quick, they'll never know what hit them."

"No. Whoa, whoa."

"We're out here to bury Donna." Sasha said.

"And we will, after."

"Shut up." She said.

"Look at this place." Ben said. "It's secure."

"These are good people.

"This will be easy. A little kid, a woman, a girl and a one-legged old man."

"Don't forget about the convict."

"You gonna smash the baby's head with a rock?" Tyreese asked.

"What is your problem?" Allen asked.

"How about a little common decency?" Tyreese said. "This isn't what we do."

"You're living in the past, Ty." Allen said. "So are you. This is survival of the fittest, plain and simple. In here we live, out there we die. And I am not waiting around for the rest of their group to roll in here and throw us out on our asses. Not a chance."

"How do you know that's gonna happen?"

"Got some tools for you." Axel said as he and Beth came out. Allen walked over. Ty pushed him out of the way.

"It's much appreciated." He said

"Yeah, we'll take it from here." Sasha said as she and Ty took the shovels.

"You don't need no help with the body?" Axel asked

"No, we'll manage."

"Let us know if you need anything else." Beth said.

"Thank you." Ty said.

* * *

Rick, Glenn and Maggie got out of the car. A truck was blocking the road.

"Get the brakes." Rick said. Glenn opened the door and a walker came out. He grabbed it threw it to the ground.

"I got it." Rick said pointing his gun but Glenn kicked the walker's head in.

"You didn't kill him." Glenn said.

"That's not why we went back." Rick said.

"No. That's right. You went back for Daryl." Glenn said. "And now he's gone again, along with Kira, and the Governor is still alive."

"Daryl was the priority." Rick said.

"I should have been there with you." Glenn said.

"You were in no condition." Rick said.

"But my girlfriend was?"

"Glenn, this isn't about us." Maggie said.

"I should have _been_ there."

"Hey, hey, you didn't come back with us 'cause you could barely walk."

"What about her?" Glenn pointed to Maggie.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Do you know what he did to her?!"

"Leave it alone!"

"Do you know?"

"Let's go." Maggie said pushing the truck.

"After all that effort, all the risk we took, Daryl just takes off with Merle? And Kira went with him; we ended up losing three people instead of one."

"Well, he had his reasons and you know that Kira would leave with him, with or without Merle."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Rick. Doesn't change the fact that we're up to our necks in shit."

"You want me to turn the car around, beg him to come back? Throw down a welcome mat for Merle? This is the hand we've been dealt!"

"Let's just get this out of here and get back. Get some rest. We can talk it out there." Maggie said.

"No, you guys do all the talking you want. I'm done." Glenn said walking away.

* * *

Andrea walked out of a building.

"How many injured?" Milton asked.

"Nine. Stevens has it covered. So where is he?"

"In his apartment."

"And?"

"He wouldn't open the door. Said he was in the middle of something. It's all going to hell." He said as a car drove down the road with luggage attached to the back more cars followed. I honked its horn.

"Open the gate!"

"Calm down, people."

"Back away."

"It's not safe here. We want to leave."

"There's biters out here, lady." A guy on the wall said.

"Let us out." Someone tried to climb up.

"Get back!" The guy kicked the person down. "I told you to get back. Nobody leaves."

"Hey, Martinez, we got biters."

"All right, take them out."

"Everybody calm down." Andrea said.

"We can't stay here anymore. This place is crazy. Please, you have to let us go."

"Karen, you don't want to go out there. It's too dangerous."

"Yeah, well, we'll take our chances."

"Please!"

"Hey!"

"Hey, knock off the horn." Martinez said holding up a gun. "Knock off that horn."

"Martinez!" Andrea called.

"Get out of the car."

"Put the gun down."

"Get out of the car."

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him!" Andrea said as he grabbed the guy from the car and pushed him to the ground.

"Hey, I don't take orders from you."

"These people are scared. Shoving a gun in their face won't help."

"Where's the Governor?"

"He's—" Milton said.

"There's a riot out here. Come on."

"You're making things worse."

"I am?" Suddenly a woman screamed.

"What the hell?" The two ran towards the screams and saw a biter eating someone and a few more.

"Move! Get back, get back!" Andrea and Martinez killed the walkers. Andrea kicked the walker off the man who got bit.

"Oh, my God." Karen said. "Help him. Somebody, please?"

"Help." He said.

"Do something." Karen said. Suddenly the Governor walked over and shot the man in the head. He walked away back to his apartment.

* * *

"It's so quiet." Carol said. "It's easy to forget how loud the world used to be. I used to complain about it all the time. Traffic, construction,"

"Car alarms."

"Noise pollution. Oh. What I wouldn't give for the sweet sound of a jumbo jet."

"It'd be even sweeter if we were all on it." Carl said.

"Your mom was proud of you."

"For what? Being mean to her?"

"No, you can't think about that."

"It's all I think about." Suddenly they heard a car. "Please be them." He said.

"It's them. Hurry." They opened the gate then closed it.

"Drive 'em up. I'll meet you there." Rick said getting out of the car. Carol looked in the car for Daryl and Kira.

"Okay." Glenn said.

"Thank God." Rick said hugging him. "Where's Hershel?"

"He's in the cell block."

"Where're Daryl and Kira?" Carol asked.

"It's all right. They're alive. We ran into Daryl's brother. They went off. Kira went with them."

"He left?" She asked. "Daryl and left? They're gone? Are they coming back?"

"Hey."

"Gone?"

"And Oscar?" Carl asked.

"No."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Andrea asked. "You put a round in a man's head in front of all those people and just take off? You have to talk to them."

"Why?"

"They're panicking. They were ready to charge through those gates."

"So let 'em."

"Those people won't last a day."

"Those people have had it easy. Barbecues and picnics. That ends now."

"Don't blame them for the mess that you created. They're scared."

"Well, I'm through holding their hands." He said. "We're at war. I should have seen that."

"So why was Daryl here? Was he part of the assault? Why? Why would he do that? "

He came for his friends. The other people you know. Glenn, Maggie and another brown haired girl I didn't catch the name of. Merle scooped them up on the run. Was holding them to find out where his brother was."

"My- my friends are still alive and we're shooting at each other? You're trying to execute them?"

"Your friends killed six good people. Crowley, Tim, Gargulio, Eisenberg, Bob Adams. Haley. That man out there, Rich Foster, he makes seven. So that's what your friends did."

"Why didn't you tell me they were here? You kept that from me while we were..."

"You're just a visitor here. Just passing through. So why should I tell you?"

"Don't do that. Don't drive me out. Not now." Milton knocked on the door.

"What is it?"

"The whole town is out on the street." He said. "It could get ugly again."

* * *

Maggie and Beth hugged as the group came back.

"Take your sister inside." Hershel said. Beth walked over and hugged Rick. She pulled away but not before kissing his cheek. She walked back and she Maggie went inside.

"Go on." Rick said to Carl and Carol.

"You came through, like always." Hershel said. "Sounds like we have a new problem on our hands."

"Yeah."

"You get a good look at him? He had Daryl and Merle pitted against each other. A crowd cheering for them to fight to the death. What kind of a sick mind does that?"

"The kind this world creates." Hershel looked down.

"What's wrong? The baby?"

"No, the baby, she's healthy. Eats like a horse, sleeps like a rock."

"So what is it?"

* * *

Carl sat on a table watching the other group. Rick and Hershel came in. The three went into the cell block. Carl locked the door.

"Not exactly a chatterbox, is he?" Allen said.

"Be patient. When he's ready, let me do the talking." Ty said. Beth walked over and handed Judith to Rick.

"She kind of has Lori's eyes. Don't you think?" Judith started crying.

* * *

"Everyone, if I could- if I could have your attention." Milton said. "Everyone."

"All right, everybody shut up!" Martinez said.

"Thank you. The biters on the perimeter have been dispatched. The fences have been repaired."

"For now."

"Where's the Governor?"

"His- his condition is... unsteady. The wound he suffered—"

"Our friends were killed, man."

"He shot Richard. I mean, we've all suffered. We want answers."

"You're right, Karen. You're right." Andrea said. "Every one of us has suffered. We don't even have funerals anymore because the death never stops. We're never gonna be the same. Ever. So what do we do? We dig deep and we find the strength to carry on. We work together and we rebuild. Not just the fences, the gates, the community, but ourselves. Our hearts, our minds. And years from now, when they write about this plague in the history books, they will write about Woodbury."

"Yeah, they will."

"Woodbury."

"We persevered." She said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed and seemed to settle down and feel better.

* * *

"You've got a knack for that." Carol said to Beth who walked up the stairs.

"Just trying to do my part."

"Sophia used to wake the neighbors. 3:00 AM. Like clockwork. Ed stayed at a friend's most nights till she calmed down."

"I always wanted a child." Beth said. "She wouldn't have made it if Daryl hadn't been here. He couldn't stand to lose anyone else."

"Sounds like him."

"I don't see why he had to leave. Merle sounds like a jerk."

"Men like Merle get into your head. Make you feel like you deserve the abuse."

"Even for Daryl?"

"I'm hardly the woman I was a year ago, but if Ed walked through that door right now breathing and told me to go with him, I'd like to think I'd tell him to go to hell."

"You would."

"It doesn't matter."

"We're weak without them, why did Kira have to go too?" Beth asked.

"That girl's in love with him. Don't worry we'll get through this, too. Tyreese and his friends seem capable."

"I'm pissed at him for leaving."

"Don't be. Daryl has his code. This world needs men like that." Beth handed Judith to Carol. "Oh. Hello." She put her down into a box that said 'Lil ASS KICKER' on the side, Kira had added a smiley face to the curve of the R and had written 'lil', with blankets in it. "There."

"She fits perfect."

"Yeah. Wait. You cozy in there? Yes."

* * *

"You got worked over good." Hershel said to Glenn. "Surprised no bones were broken."

"It's courtesy of Daryl's brother." Maggie walked over before walking away.

"You two all right? Thanks for looking out for her. If anything... I'll go check on her. You need something else?" He shook his head. "Okay. Same thing goes for you. If anything worse than this had happened to you... You're like my own son, Glenn." He said before going to Maggie "You got something needs looking at?"

"Is Glenn all right?" She asked wiping her arm.

"Go see." He sat down next to her. "You two seem to be holding something back. You want to tell me what happened?" She didn't say anything. "I rest easy knowing you can handle yourself. You've got your mother's spirit. And her stubbornness. You hungry?"

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Hey." She looked on him. "Don't disappear on me." He put and arm around her and hugged her.

* * *

Beth sat on the stairs next to the box Judith was in. Rick was watching Hershel and Michonne.

"She's out like a light." Hershel said sitting on the bed Michonne was lying on. "Must be days since she slept. You look pretty shot yourself."

"How long before she can travel?"

"Have to keep an eye on her. Pretty sure she has a concussion." Rick closed the cell door and locked it. "Couple of days if she's up." Rick and Hershel made their way over to Axel and Carol.

"Whenever Tomas went off, Oscar always stood up for me, you know? He was my friend."

"He went out fighting." Rick said.

"So what now?" Beth asked, walking over, holding Judith. "You think the Governor will retaliate?"

"Yes." Carol said.

"Let him try." Rick said.

"Sounds like he's got a whole town. We're outnumbered and outgunned."

"We could use some reinforcements." Hershel said. They left the cell block and went over to the other group.

"I'm Tyreese." He held out his hand.

"Sasha, Allen, Ben." Hershel said pointing with his crutch.

"How'd you get in?" Rick asked.

"Fire damage to the administrative part of the prison. Wall's down."

"That side's completely overrun with walkers." Rick said. "How'd you get this far?"

"We didn't. We lost our friend Donna.

"They were lost in the gyms." Carl asked. Rick turned to look at him.

"You brought them here?" He asked.

"He had no choice." Hershel said.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Rick said. "We know what that's like."

"Hershel said you could use some extra hands." Ty said. "We're no stranger to hard work. We'll go out and get our own food, stay out of your hair. You got a problem with another group, we'll help with that, too. Anything to contribute."

"No."

"Please. It's like "10 Little Indians" out there. It's just us now." Sasha said.

"No."

"Let's talk about this." Hershel said. "We can't just keep—"

"We've been through this. With Tomas, Andrew. Look what happened."

"Axel and Oscar weren't like them." Carol said.

"And where's Oscar now?" He asked. "I can't be responsible."

"You turn us out, you are responsible."

"Rick." Hershel said and Rick walked over.

"You've done so much for us. I appreciate that. We all do. We owe you our lives. We've done everything you asked without question. And I'm telling you, you're wrong on this. You've got to start giving people a chance." Rick looked at the group then his own. He sighed. He looked up and saw Lori in a white dress on the second floor. He looked away and looked back and she was still there. He began to mutter to himself quietly putting a hand over his eyes.

"No, no. No, no, no, no. No. No, no, no, no, no." He walked over. "Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"Dad?" Carl asked.

"Why are you- no. I can't help you!" He said up to her before turning around and walking away. "Get out!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.

"Get- get out!" His voice broke.

"Hey, come on. Whoa, it's all good." Ty said.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked.

"Hey, easy, Rick. There's no need to—" Maggie said.

"You don't belong here! Get out! Please!" He took out his gun and looked up at Lori.

"Relax, brother. Relax." Ty said.

"Get out! Get out!"

"We'll leave. We're going. Okay? Ain't nobody got to get shot here. We're going."

"What are you doing here?!" Rick shouted.

"Okay, we're going." The group backed up.

"Just go! Go! Go!" Glenn said.

"Come on, come on." The group left and everyone watched Rick. He looked back and saw Lori was gone.

* * *

**_I know as soon as Kira and Daryl left there were no more scenes with them but in the next chapter there will be some. _**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

_** felicia2235: Lol i don't understand why she wouldn't go with Daryl.**_

* * *

Rick was moving pallets outside. He picked up his binoculars and looked around. He saw Michonne getting out of a truck that had been knocked on its side. He looked around more and saw Lori in her white dress by the graves. He picked up his gun and walked down the stairs, putting the strap on and walked to the graves. He got to the graves and she was gone. He looked around then saw her on the other side of the fence. She walked slowly. He walked and when she disappeared behind a pillar he started running. Michonne saw him coming and picked up her katana but he ran past her. He ran to the gate and unlocked it. Michonne watched him as he opened the other gate and left the fenced off area to go to a small bridge over the water. Lori was on the bridge. He slowly walked over to her. She extended her hand and put it on his face. He closed his eyes. Michonne watched him confused.

* * *

The Governor knocked on Andrea's door. She sighed and opened it.

"May I?" He said. She let him walk in. "That was, uh... that was quite a speech you gave. Exactly what these people needed to hear."

"What about the prison?"

"As long as they leave us alone, we have no problem."

"So no retaliation?"

"No. What would that get us?"

"I need to go see them."

"I thought this place could be something else, you know? Something better. I wasn't up to the challenge and I screwed it up. I've done some terrible things. I'm not fit to lead these people. But you are. They don't need to be terrorized. Certainly not by their own leader."

"So you're abdicating?"

"You know, I really believed if I kept her alive long enough, Milton would find a—" He stopped. "I just need time... to get myself together."

"So you want me to fill in for you?"

"Who else can? Milton? Martinez? If you choose your friends in the prison, I'd understand. But these people need you. I- we need you." He said before walking away.

* * *

Kira stood next to Daryl and tried to ignore the sound of Merle pissing against a tree.

"There ain't nothing out here but mosquitoes and ants." Daryl said.

"Patience, little brother. Sooner or later, a squirrel is bound to scurry across your path."

"Even so, that ain't much food."

"More than nothing."

"I'd have better luck going through one of them houses we passed back on the turnoff."

"Is that what your new friends taught you? Hmm?" He walked over, fixing his pants. "How to loot for booty?"

"Hell, we've been at it for hours. Why don't we find a stream, try to look for some fish?"

"I think you're just trying to lead me back to the road, man. Get me over to that prison. "

"They got shelter. Food. A pot to piss in. Might not be a bad idea."

"For you, maybe. Ain't gonna be no damn party for me."

"Everyone will get used to each other."

"They're all dead. Makes no difference."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Right about now he's probably hosting a housewarming party where's he gonna bury what's left of your pals." He spit. "Let's hook some fish." He said walking away. "Come on." Daryl spit.

"I'm sure everyone's fine." Kira said. "Even if they couldn't fight off The Governor they'd be able to escape o-or come up with something." He looked at her and nodded before they went to follow Merle.

"Ya know... Ya didn' have to come with me." He said.

"I wanted to. I wouldn't just abandon you." She said looking up at him. "Besides I feel safer here with you." He smirked slightly.

"You are safer; I'll never let anything happen to ya." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on love-birds!" Merle snapped, impatiently.

* * *

Glenn was drawing a layout of the prison in chalk on the floor.

"Right. Now you said you found Tyreese's group here?"

"Yeah." Carl said.

"We secured this."

"He thought he came through here." Carl pointed. Glenn sighed.

"Means there's another breach. Okay. The whole front of the prison is unsecure. If walkers just strolled in, then it's gonna be cake for a group of armed men."

"Why are we even so sure he's going to attack?" Beth asked. "Maybe you scared him off."

"He had fish tanks full of heads." Michonne said. "Walkers and humans. Trophies. He's coming."

"We should hit him now." Glenn said.

"What?" Beth asked.

"He won't be expecting it." Glenn said. "We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head." He stood up.

"We're not assassins." Carol said.

"You know where his apartment is." Glenn walked over to Michonne. "You and I could end this tonight." She looked away. "I'll do it myself." He said. "Okay."

"He didn't know you were coming last time and look what happened." Hershel said. You were almost killed. Daryl was captured. And you and Maggie were almost executed."

"You can't stop me." Glenn said.

"Rick would never allow this." Hershel said.

"You really think he's in any position to make that choice?"

"Think this through clearly. T-Dog lost his life here. Lori, too. The men that were here. It isn't worth any more killing. What are we waiting for? If he's really on his way, we should be out of here by now."

"And go where?"

"We lived on the road all winter."

"Back when you had two legs and we didn't have a baby crying for walkers every four hours."

"We can't stay here."

We can't run." Maggie went into the cell block. "All right. We'll stay put. We're gonna defend this place. We're making a stand." He crouched by the map. "Carl, you and I will go down to the tombs. We need to figure out where the breach is."

"You got it."

"You'll need some help." Michonne said.

"No, in case anything happens, I need you out here." Glenn said. He suddenly looked around finally noticing that everyone was in the room, with the exception of Maggie who was in the cell block. "Who's on watch?" He got up. "Damn it."

* * *

The Governor walked into Milton's lab. He was sitting at his desk with headphones in. He took out something and threw it on the table making Milton jump.

"Ahem."

"Alpha waves." Milton said. "I was trying to induce a meditative state. I've been having trouble- your battery, it's over here." He got up and The Governor sat down.

"Yeah, you're holding. Look at this jackpot." The radio said.

"You've been invaluable. Do you intend to stay?"

"Leaving's never crossed my mind."

"Good. 'Cause I count on you. And not just for your- your expertise. But I consider you a friend."

"I- thank you. I feel- me, too."

"I counted on Merle as well." He said. "Martinez, he's a good soldier. He'd take a bullet if I needed him to. Would you?"

"I would. Yes." Milton nodded.

"And Andrea?" He asked. "I'm not sure where her loyalties lie."

"I can see how her previous affiliation with Merle, no matter how contentious it was, could cause doubt."

"You keep tabs on her for me."

"Of course."

* * *

"Where's Martinez?" Andrea as looking up at the wall.

"I don't know." Karen said.

"Did you see him leave?"

"Yeah."

"Who was he with? Karen, it's okay. You can tell me."

"I don't know anything." She said turning around. She saw Milton walking.

"Milton." She called running over. He didn't respond. "Milton, stop!" He turned around as she ran over. He put his fingers on his pulse and looked at his watch.

"You startled me."

"Where is he?"

"Uh, where's who?"

"The Governor. He's… out on a run?"

"Is that an answer or a question?"

"I'm not sure... where he is. I mean, not whether it was a question or an answer. It was an answer."

"A run meaning what specifically?"

"Supplies would be a safe bet. We were wiped out."

"Milton, I want you to give me a specific answer to a specific question. Where's the Governor?"

"On a run?" She started to walk away. "You know, I bet he'll be back soon. I'm sure he's okay, if that's what you're worried about."

* * *

Glenn and Carl came back to the others.

"The tombs outside the boiler room are overrun again." Glenn said.

"That whole section had been cleared." Beth said.

It's a steady stream of walkers." Carl said.

"We're wasting time." Hershel said. "The Governor is supposedly on the way and we're stuck in here with walkers."

"Trapped between a rock and a hard place." Carol said.

"For the last time, running is not an option." Glenn said.

"Glenn, if the tombs have filled up again, it may just be a matter of time before they push in here." Carol said.

"Or until some fence gives way." Beth said.

"What if one of them herds is passing through? Or settled?" Axel asked.

Can't handle that with just the few of us." Carol said.

"Okay." Glenn said. "All right, we need- we just need to scout the far side of the prison. Find out what's going on."

"You're going out there?" Hershel asked.

"Take a car and make it quick." Glenn said.

"I'll drive." Axel said.

"No, you stay here. Help with the fortifications." Glenn said. "I'll take Maggie.

"You sure she's up to that?" Hershel asked. Glenn walked into the cell block and into Maggie's cell. She was on her bed.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "We need to find out how the walkers are getting into the tombs. Are we gonna talk about this? Maggie, you need to talk about it."

"I do? Or you do?" She asked.

"What does that mean? "

"What do you want me to say? You want me to say he made me get naked and stand in front of him? He came up behind me. Pushed himself against me. Put his hands all over me. He slammed my head down and bent me over a table."

"Did he..."

"Rape me? No." She sat up. "No. Do you feel better?"

"Maggie, I'm not trying to-

"I had a choice. Either I take off my shirt or he would take off your hand. I just listened to Merle beating the shit out of you in the other room. What could I do?"

"I'm sorry." He moved to touch her and she moved back. She suddenly shoved him back.

"Go away. You got your answer. Now go away." He walked out of the cell.

* * *

"So we'll reinforce this with some metal from the yard." Carol said as she and Axel were moving wooden pallets and metal plating. "If anything happens, we'll just duck."

"I hope nothing happens. Guns scare the bejesus out of me. I robbed a gas station with a toy gun. Never even took it out of my pocket."

"You said Oscar was the thief. That you were in here for pharmaceuticals."

"Well, I didn't want y'all to think I was a violent man. If you follow me."

"So what are you saying? You're in here for a toy gun?"

"No, listen to this. The next day the cops found me at my brother's house. Still had the water pistol in my pocket. I swore up and down that that was the only weapon I had, but they said they didn't believe anyone could be so stupid and get away with it. So they turned my brother's house upside down and found _his_ .38. Said it "matched the description." There you go. Armed robbery." She chuckled.

"Tell you the truth, I don't even know how to use this damn thing." He held the gun.

"You're all about the truth now?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am." She took it and checked the clip. "It's fully loaded." She put the clip back and handed the gun back to him. "Let's hope it stays that way."

"You're quite a lady."

"Hmm..."

* * *

"Smells to me like the Sawhatchee Creek." Merle said.

"We didn't go west enough." Daryl said. "There's a river down there, it's got to be the Yellow Jacket."

"You have a stroke, boy? We ain't never even come close to Yellow Jacket.

"We didn't go west. Just a little bit south. That's what I think."

"Know what I think? I may have lost my hand, but you lost your sense of direction."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"What do you want to bet?"

"I don't want to bet nothing. It's just a body of water. Why's everything got to be a competition with you?"

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, little brother. Just trying to have a little fun here. No need to get your panties all in a bundle." He looked to Kira. "You need to put out more, he's too wound up." Her jaw dropped.

"Shut up." Daryl snapped. "You hear that?"

"Yeah, wild animals getting wild."

"No, it's a baby." Daryl said.

"Oh, come on."

"Why don't you just piss in my ear and tell me it's raining, too?" Kira chuckled slightly. Merle flashed her a smirk and she rolled her eyes, pretending like she hadn't laughed. "That there's the sound of a couple of coons making love, sweet love." He said moving his hips. "Know what I mean?" Merle winked at Kira and laughed. The three walked closer to the water and heard people shouting in Spanish. "Hey! Jump!" Kira smacked Merle's arm. "What?" Daryl ran off, Merle and Kira followed. "Hey, man, I ain't wasting my bullets on a couple of strangers that ain't never cooked me a meal or felicitated my piece. That's my policy. You'd be wise to adopt it, brother."

* * *

There was a woman in a car with a baby and two guys on top of something that was half off the bridge. Walkers grabbed one of the guy's legs. It was about to bite him when Daryl shot it with a bolt. He took off his bag and he shot another walker. He pulled out the bolt from its head and stabbed another one.

"Come on, man. I'm trying to help you out." Daryl said. "Cover me!" One guy jumped down and grabbed a gun that had fallen before shooting a walker. Daryl shot one that was on the hood of the car then smashed one's head in with his crossbow. He ran around back and pulled the walker that had climbed into the car out before closing the back on its head. He didn't have any bolts left as a walker approached him.

"Daryl! I got ya!" Merle said raising his gun. He shot the walker in front of Daryl. "Go!" Kira turned to him while drawing her bow.

"You could help out more." She said letting go, hitting a walker in the eye. Daryl pulled out a bolt out of a walker. The man with the gun began talking in Spanish.

"Speak English." Daryl said. The man continued to speak Spanish. Daryl got on the hood of the car and pulled a bolt out. Kira shot a few more walkers. Daryl took out his knife and stabbed a walker that was attacking the man before kicking it over the railing. Merle walked over to the car. The man walked over and said something. Merle pointed his gun.

"Slow down, beaner." He said. "That ain't no way to say thank you."

"Let 'em go." Daryl said.

"Merle they don't even understand a word we say." Kira said.

"The least they can do is give us an enchilada or something, huh?" He went into the car. "Easy does it, señorita. Everything's gonna be fine.

"Hey! Hey!" The younger guy, presumably the man's son, said. The father motioned for him to stay back. Daryl walked around the car and nudged Merle's back with his crossbow.

"Get out of the car."

"I know you're not talking to me, brother." He said.

"Get in your car and get the hell out of here. Go! Get in your car!" The two ran around and got into the car. Merle slowly got out, Daryl still had his crossbow pointed at him. The car backed up. Merle pushed the crossbow away and Daryl walked away. He picked up his bag before getting his bolts.

"Daryl was right." Kira pointed to the sign that told what river it was. Merle glared at it before walking away.

* * *

"The shit you doing, pointing that thing at me?"

"They were scared, man."

"They were rude is what they were. Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude."

"They didn't owe us nothing."

"They didn't even understand you." Kira repeated.

"Got you helping people out of the goodness of your heart? Even though you might die doing it? Is that something your Sheriff Rick taught you?" Daryl turned to face him.

"There was a baby!"

"Oh, otherwise you would have just left them to the biters, then?"

"Man, I went back for you. You weren't there. I didn't cut off your hand, neither. You did that. Way before they locked you up on that roof. You asked for it."

"You know- you know what's funny to me? Hmm? You and Sheriff Rick are like this now. Right? I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told him that we were planning on robbing that camp blind."

"What?" Kira asked looking between the two. Daryl glanced at her.

"It didn't happen."

"Yeah, it didn't 'cause I wasn't there to help you."

"What, like when we were kids, huh? Who left who then?"

"What? Huh? Is that why I lost my hand?"

"You lost your hand 'cause you're a simpleminded piece of shit." Daryl moved to walk away.

"Yeah? You don't know!" Merle grabbed the back of his shirt and Daryl fell over making it rip. Merle stared at the scars on Daryl's back. "I- I didn't know he was—" Daryl pulled his bag on.

"Yeah, he did. He did the same to you. That's why you left first."

"I had to, man. I would have killed him otherwise." Daryl grabbed Kira's hand and started to walk away. "Where you going?"

"Back where we," He motioned to himself then Kira. "Belong."

"I can't go with you. I tried to kill that black bitch. Damn near killed the Chinese kid."

"He's Korean." Daryl corrected.

"...Whatever! Doesn't matter, man. I just can't go with you."

"You know, I may be the one walking away... but you're the one that's leaving- again." Daryl said before walking away. Merle stood there.

"Damn." He said before following.

* * *

"Glenn!" Hershel called after him as he walked to the car. Glenn walked over. "You're not going back to Woodbury, are you?

"No. I'm just going out there."

"I'll go with you."

"I got it."

"By yourself? How can you possibly think that's a good idea?"

"I can't just sit on my hands."

"You went on a simple formula run and got the crap beat out of you. Maggie was attacked."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No."

"I did what I could."

"I know you did. So does Maggie. She's one of the two people most precious to me in this world. I trust you with her life. I still do. This rage is going to get you killed."

"With Daryl and Kira gone and Rick wandering Crazytown, I'm the next in charge." He walked to the car.

"What are you proving?" Glenn started the car and drove off. Carl opened and closed the first gate for him the Axel opened the other. Hershel looked and saw Rick walking on the other side of the fence.

* * *

Beth walked into Maggie's cell holding Judith and her bottle.

"She's hungry. Could you help me feed her?" She asked. "I want to make Daddy something to eat." Maggie held out her arms. Beth handed Judith to her. "Here. Just keep the bottle like this. Otherwise she gets gassy."

"Got it." Beth took Maggie's hand.

"Here's this." She draped a small towel over her shoulder before getting up and leaving.

* * *

"Rick." Hershel called. Rick looked around. "Rick." Rick walked back towards the prison. "Rick." He walked over the bridge and over to Hershel who was on the other side of the fence. "You know I wouldn't have hobbled all the way down here if it wasn't important. Are you coming back soon? Glenn's on the warpath. Smart as he is, he can't fill your boots. I'm afraid he's reckless. We need you now more than ever."

"Well, if you're so worried about him, you lead."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I've- I've been- I've got... stuff out here. Stuff."

"How much longer do you need?"

"I don't know. I don't kn—"

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Hershel started to leave.

"I saw something." He turned back. Rick walked over. "Lori. I saw Lor- I'm seeing Lori. Um, look, I know it's not really her. But there's got to be a reason. It's got to mean something, you know.

"Was it her on the phone?"

"Yeah. Shane, too. And the town."

"Do you see them now?" He shook his head. "You're looking for them."

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Something. There's an answer. I know it doesn't make sense. Well, it does. It can make sense. I mean, I think in time it will make sense."

"Rick...? Come on in. You need rest. It's not safe out here." He turned and walked away.

"I can't. I can't."

* * *

"Stress getting to your man Rick?" Axel asked Carol.

"Can you blame him?"

"No. Not at all. In here I've seen plenty of dudes crack. But not me. I got on better on the inside. Things made more sense, you know? There were rules. Life was more… simple."

"Didn't you miss your brother?"

"My brother? Hell, no. He had a real money problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"He didn't lend me any. One time that son of a bitch—" Suddenly Axel was shot in the head. Beth and Carol got down. Rick turned at the sound of the shot. Michonne moved and peeked behind the turned over truck and saw a car with both doors open. And the Governor with a gun.

* * *

Martinez shot at Rick who ran across the small bridge and jumped and hit the round. Hershel quickly got on the ground. Carol unintentionally used Axel's body as a shield against the bullets. Beth and Carl ran for cover. Carl and Michonne fired back. Rick fired back at Martinez. Beth and Carl moved up and shot at the guy in the tower who was shooting at Carol who was still on the ground. The shooting stopped for a bit then started up again.

"Beth!" Maggie ran out with rifles. "Here." She handed the rifle to Beth and grabbed her own from on her shoulder. Maggie started shooting at the guy in the tower. "Carol, go!" Carol got up and ran over to Beth and Carl and Beth gave her the rifle. The shooting kept going then all of a sudden stopped as a van driving towards the prison. The Governor smiled as the van drove through the fences. Michonne moved out of the way. Rick moved up to the fence. The van stopped and Rick looked up. Everyone watched as the back fell open and walkers came out. Someone came out of the van and started shooting. Michonne shot back. Rick aimed but was shot at by Martinez. The person from the van ran past the thing Michonne was behind.

"Go, Hershel. Get the hell out of there!" Rick yelled to him. Maggie was able to shoot the guy in the tower. Rick pointed his pistol through the fence but had to shoot a few walkers behind him. He ran out of bullets. Hershel shot his pistol. The Governor got into the car he came in, and started to drive away as Glenn was coming back. The rest of the group opened the gate to the yard and started shooting walkers. Michonne took out her katana and started killing some. Rick was suddenly pushed against the fence by walkers. Suddenly a crossbow bolt was sticking out of one of their heads. Rick looked to see Daryl, Kira and Merle. Merle ran up and stabbed one of the walkers with a pipe and Kira shot one with an arrow. Glenn ran over and helped Hershel. Michonne ran over to them and helped get Hershel into the truck. Once he was in the two ran around and got in. Glenn drove away. Rick and Merle beat in the rest of the surrounding walker's faces. Glenn drove the Truck into the prison and the group closed the gate.

"You okay?" Maggie asked opening the truck door.

"Yes, Dear." Everyone went over to the gate. Rick nodded to Daryl and Kira while Merle chuckled. The whole group watched the walkers walking around in the yard separating Rick, Kira, Daryl and Merle from the others.

* * *

**_Next one out tomorrow. I made the mistake of watching the season four trailer….I can't wait until the 13_****_th_****_ O_O_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

* * *

"Well we have to get through." Kira said. "Everybody ready?" Rick gave Merle a look. "Rick don't start, he's coming too." She snapped. He sighed and nodded.

"Come on." He said and the four got their weapons ready and ran into the field. They took out a few walkers and ran up to the gate. Carl let them in then shut the gate. Everyone hurried inside. They walked into the cell block. Merle went to walk in but Glenn and Rick pushed him back then shut the door and locked it. Merle glared.

"What gives?" Rick only gave him a look before walking away and going into his cell. Merle looked to Kira. "Come on, girlie, tell 'em to let me in." She raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I have that power?" He let out a breath before walking away, cursing quietly. Everyone went into their own cells. Daryl walked over to Kira and touched her arm. She turned to him.

" 'S alright. Long as he's here." He said. "Come on." He said as they went up to their cell on the second floor.

"Alright." She said.

* * *

The next morning everyone was still in the cell block, excluding Merle.

"We're not leaving." Rick said. Everyone was in the cell block.

"We can't stay here." Hershel said.

"What if there's another sniper?" Maggie asked. "A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds."

"We can't even go outside." Beth said.

"Not in the daylight." Carol said.

"Rick says we're not running, we're not running." Glenn said.

"No, better to live like rats." Merle said from the other side of the door. They had left him outside the cell block. Kira was leaning on the wall next to the door.

"You got a better idea?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day." Merle said. "And we lost that window, didn't we?" He said. "I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now."

"We ain't scared of that prick." Daryl said walking along the second floor.

"Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to."

"Let's put him in the other cell block." Maggie said. Kira gave her a look.

"No." Daryl said. "He's got a point."

"This is all you. You started this." Maggie yelled at Merle.

"What difference whose fault it is?" Beth asked walking to the top of the stairs. "What do we do?"

"I said we should leave." Hershel said. "Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here." Rick started to walk to the door. Hershel got up. "Get back here!" Rick stopped. "You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy." Rick turned back to him. "Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something."

* * *

Rick opened a garage like door and walked outside. He looked at all the walkers trying to get in. He took out his binoculars and looked at the van then past the fence. He saw something move and looked again. The door behind him opened and Carl walked over.

"You shouldn't be out here."

"I'm a good shot." Carl said taking off his hat.

"Yes, you are."

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"If I say something, will you promise not to be mad?"

"I won't get mad."

"You should stop."

"Stop what?"

"Being the leader." Rick looked down at him. "Let Hershel and Daryl handle things. You deserve a rest." Carl walked back inside.

* * *

"How many does that give us now?" The Governor asked Milton.

"20. We have several people with chronic conditions, hearing impairments, arthritis. Adding those gives us 26." The Governor got a water bottle out of the fridge.

"And if we include men and women age 13 and up?"

"You mean boys and girls?"

"Adolescence- it's a 20th century invention. Men and women."

"There're, uh, 35."

"Well, make sure they all have sidearms and plenty of ammo. We'll start training when Martinez is ready." Andrea opened the door and walked in.

"Well, come in."

"What's this I hear about the prison?" Andrea asked. "You said you were gonna leave it alone. No retaliation.

"I went to negotiate. Bad enough we got biters at our gates. We can't have aggressors just miles away."

"So you went and welcomed them to the neighborhood?"

"You know they shot at us? I don't know who these people were when you were with them, but they've changed. They're bloodthirsty."

"You knew about this?" She asked Milton.

"I was informed this morning. I didn't know.

"Don't drag him into it."

"You're right. This is between you and me." She said. Milton got up and left. "I'm sick of this. Sick of the lies. And I'm not gonna watch this town and my friends gun each other down."

"Well, it's too late."

"What do you mean it's too late? I don't know what you're trying to prove, but enough is enough. I'm going to see them. I'll work this out."

"Well, they're hostile. These are all the able-bodied people we have. They're gonna carry arms and receive training. We won't get caught sleeping again."

"One car, that is all I need."

"The roads are blocked. We barely made it back ourselves." She scoffed and went to leave. "Andrea. You go to that prison, you stay there." She gave him a look and opened the door.

* * *

Kira walked over to the cell block door and walked through it and walked over to Merle in his storage area. She leaned against the wall.

"How ya doin?" She asked.

"Be a lot better with some company. Why don't you come bunk with me, baby?"

"I sleep with Daryl." She said.

"Oh I know you do." She blushed.

"You're a pig." He laughed as she left the room.

"Aw come back, baby." She stopped and turned to him.

"Why?" She asked leaning against the door way.

"I could show ya a good time." He winked. She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away again. "Wait wait." She sighed and looked at him. "Could ya get me some tape?" She raised an eyebrow but nodded before leaving.

* * *

Andrea left the building and saw everyone around town.

"Noah's only 14." A Karen said. "Okay? He has asthma. He can't run more than 10 yards before losing his breath. What good is that to you?"

"The Governor wants everyone who can hold a gun in front of the town hall now."

"No." Karen saw Andrea and called her over. "Andrea, you have to straighten this out. They want Noah to fight."

"Who's talking about fighting? You're supposed to be teaching people to defend themselves, not raising an army." Andrea said. Martinez got close to her face.

"Wake up. The only way to defend ourselves is with an army."

* * *

"Take watch. Eyes open, head down." Rick said to Maggie. "Field's filled with walkers. I didn't see any snipers out there, but we'll keep Maggie on watch."

"I'll get up in the guard tower, take out half them walkers, give these guys a chance to fix the fence." Daryl said.

"Or use some of the cars to put the bus in place." Michonne said.

"We can't access the field without burning through our bullets." Hershel said.

"So we're trapped in here. There's barely any food or ammo." Glenn said.

"Been here before. We'll be all right." Daryl said.

"That's when it was just us." Glenn said. "Before there was a snake in the nest.

"Man, we gonna go through this again?" Daryl asked. "Look, Merle's staying here. He's with us now. Get used to it."

"Hey." Rick said.

"All y'all." Daryl went up the stairs.

"Seriously, Rick, I don't think Merle living here is really gonna fly." Glenn said.

"I can't kick him out." Rick said.

"I wouldn't ask you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you." Glenn said.

"Merle has military experience." Hershel said. "He may be erratic, but don't underestimate his loyalty to his brother."

"What if we solve both problems at once?" Glenn asked. "Deliver Merle to the Governor. Bargaining chip. Give him his traitor, maybe declare a truce."

* * *

Hershel went into the area Merle was and saw him duck-taping a knife to his arm.

"You're the farmer, Hershel."

"And you're the black sheep, Merle."

"How'd you lose it?" Merle asked seeing Hershel had half a leg.

"I was bit."

"Bit? You hack it off yourself?"

"No." He chuckled slightly before sitting down. "Rick did.

"Awful kindly of him."

"Saved my life. Gave me more time with my girls. Gave you more time with your brother. Can't put a price on that."

"Can't put a price on anything anymore." Hershel took out a bible.

"I found this in one of the cells. Lost more than the Good Book there for a while. Lost my way." He looked at Merle. ""And if your right hand offends you, cut it off, cast it from you. For it is profitable that one of your members should perish-"" Merle didn't look at him.

""And not that thy whole body should be cast into hell."" He said. "Matthew 5:29 and 30." He looked at Hershel. "Woodbury had a damn fine library. One of the only things I miss about it. When the Governor returns, he's gonna kill me first. Michonne, my brother, then your girls. Glenn, Carl, the baby, whoever else is left. He'll save Rick for last so he can watch his family and friends die ugly. That's who you're dealing with."

* * *

The Governor walked along a group of people.

"This is Mrs. McLeod." Milton said. "She's the one with arthritis." The Governor took his hand.

"Well, thank you, dear, but we'll find another way you can help us." He walked along the group.

"Noah's asthmatic." Andrea said when he got to him.

"You ever shoot a gun, son?"

"I had a BB gun once. My mom took it away."

"Well, you're gonna learn from the best." The Governor looked back at Andrea.

* * *

Carol walked up stairs and into Daryl and Kira's cell. Daryl was on the bottom bunk leaning against the back fixing an arrow and Kira was on her stomach on the top bunk. Carol smiled at her and Kira smiled back weakly.

"Haven't had a chance to say I'm glad you came back."

"To what? All this?"

"This is our home."

"This is a tomb."

"That's what T-Dog called it. Thought he was right till you found me. He's your brother, but he's not good for you. Don't let him bring you down. After all, look how far you've come." The two chuckled. Kira climbed down off the top bunk.

"I'm gunna go… talk to Merle." She said before turning to leave.

"Kira." She looked back at Daryl. "He's my brother and all but I don't want you goin near him."

"I'll be fine. He won't hurt me."

"Tell him if he touches you I'll kick his ass." She smirked

"Already did." She said before walking out of the room.

* * *

"We sealed it thoroughly." Milton said walking up to Andrea. "Nobody's getting in or out."

"I'm gonna ask you something and I need you to be honest."

"Okay."

"The fight at the prison, you swear you didn't know anything about it?"

"I wouldn't advocate a move like that. It's just posturing."

"Good. Then you have to cover for me. I'm going to the prison. And the Governor can't know."

"Don't."

"I have to. I was with them."

"Don't put me in this situation."

"I wish there was another way."

"If he finds out—"

"That's a chance we have to take."

"Maybe you do, but I don't. I'm sorry. I can't." He said walking away."

"Look at what's happened. Woodbury is an armed camp with child soldiers. Cannon fodder in a war over what? Is that what all your work is for? Please, help me get out of here. I can't take a car. They won't open the gates. I just need to sneak out, make my way to the prison, and talk to Rick."

"This is a betrayal."

"No, it's an attempt to stop this before more people get killed. You can do this, Milton."

* * *

The Governor sat in front of his mirror and took off his bandage before holding a match to look at the scar. Milton knocked at the door. He put on an eye patch.

"Come in."

"You asked me to keep tabs on her."

"That's right."

"She's going back to the prison and has requested my assistance in escaping. Her words, not mine."

"Help her."

"…Okay, do you really want me to do that, or is this some sort of test?"

"She asks for help, help her. Milton. Good work." Milton left.

* * *

Andrea and Milton were in the woods as a walker was walking by.

"Hey, you!" Milton walked over with a snare pole. It started towards him "Oh, shit. Andrea!" She ran up and tackled it.

"Pin it down. Don't let it up." She chopped off its arm. "Just a little more." She chopped off the other one. She grabbed a rock. "Lift its head." She put the rock in its mouth. "Force it down. Hey, hold it! Hold it!"

"I'm trying." Milton said. She stomped on the back of its head to break the jaw. "Watch out." Milton said as he saw another walker. She grabbed her hatchet and hit it in the head.

"All right." She walked over and grabbed the snare pole and put it around the walkers neck.

"Can we finish this up, please?" She pulled it up. Another walker made its way towards them. Suddenly Tyreese came out and killed it. The rest of his group came out.

* * *

Michonne was in the kitchen doing pushups, not using her bad leg, while Carol was cooking. Merle came over and sat down. She moved up and kept working out.

"Smart to stay fit." He said. "Don't leave out the cardio... You know, if we're gonna live under the same roof, we should clear the air. This whole hunting you down thing, that was just business. Carrying out orders."

"Hmm. Like the Gestapo." She said.

"Yeah. Exactly. I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of. Before and after. Anyway, hope we can get past it." He got up. "Let bygones be bygones." He walked away to his sleeping area. Kira walked out of the cell block and followed him. He looked and saw her. "Hey girlie. Tired of my brother, wanna give Merle a try."

"I came over to talk to you but if you're gunna be a pig again I'll leave." She said turning around.

"Come on, you know I'm just messin wit'cha." He chuckled. "Sit down." He said sitting down and patting the space next to him. She sat a few feet from him. "What did you wanna talk about, doll?"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Back?"

"To the camp, in Atlanta. You obviously took the van since The Governor had it. Why didn't you just come back? Why did you leave Daryl?"

"I didn't leave 'em and I didn't take it, I was wondering around after I got free; had heat stroke from bein on that roof." He said. "The Governor found me and took me to Woodbury. By the time I was good enough to go back you all would've been long gone. Governor must have taken the van then." Kira nodded. "When did you and my brother hook up? Never seen him care about a girl before like he does you." Kira blushed slightly.

"Back when we were at Hershel's farm, about seven or eight months ago." She looked at the knife duct-taped to his metal sleeve. "That's pretty neat." He looked at his knife then to her and smirked. She looked at her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry that you were forced to cut off your hand like that… I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Tougher than I look, baby."

"Stop calling me that." She said with a small chuckled.

"You know you like it."

"Shut up." She looked away. He laughed.

"You didn't deny it." She shot him a playful glare.

"Daryl never calls me anything like that. It's either Kira or girl."

"Want me to have a talk with him, drop a hint, for ya?"

"No, no, that would be embarrassing; he'd know you talked to me."

"Come on, least I could do, yer practically ma sister-in-law." He chuckled when she blushed deeply.

"Even if we could I doubt Daryl would wanna get married."

"Ya ever ask 'im?" She shrugged.

"Of course not."

"I'll go talk to him." He stood up and Kira sighed. "Anything else you wanna know? 'He want kids?' Some crap like that?" She rolled her eyes.

"You're bored aren't you?"

"Pretty much." He smirked.

"Knock yourself out." He started out of the room. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. "I meant that literally." She said and heard him laughing as he walked away.

* * *

"It's a diversionary tactic." Milton explained to Tyreese's group. "It keeps the walkers away."

"Didn't work so well with those two." Sasha said.

"You got a camp?" Allen asked.

"It's just us."

"We have a town. It's walled." Andrea said.

"There's about 70 of us." Milton said.

"You take people in?"

"We do." Milton said. "I'll take them back."

"Are you sure?" Andrea asked. He nodded and put her bag over her shoulder. "If he asks, just—"

"I'll handle it. I'm better with him than I am with them."

"Thank you so much." Sasha said. "We've had a rough couple of days."

"Where you going?" Tyreese asked Andrea.

"Got to finish my run."

"By yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Got my guardian angel here."

"Need any help?"

"Nope. I'm good." She walked away.

* * *

Merle walked into the cell block and up the stairs to Daryl's cell. Daryl looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Kira? She went to talk to you."

"She's down stairs." Daryl nodded.

"What you two talk 'bout?" He asked. Merle smirked.

"Jealous, little brother?"

"'Course not. She's mine."

"Does she know that?" Daryl narrowed his eyes.

"'Course she knows that."

"Would ya marry tha girl if ya could?" Daryl looked at his brother a moment.

"Did she ask ya to ask me that?" Merle chuckled as Kira had said Daryl would think that. He shook his head.

"Nah, why would I do something she asked?" He leaned against the door frame. "She said you two've been together for 8 months." Daryl shrugged.

"Yea so?" Merle frowned and thought about what to say. "You tryin ta give me advice on women or somethin'? I already got one." Merle narrowed his eyes.

"Ya tell this girl ya love 'er yet?" Daryl tensed.

"What?" Merle rolled his eyes and spoke slowly.

"Have you told her you love her?"

"I- wh-.." He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Aw come on baby brother, you got this girl for this long and you don't even tell her _that_. Women love that romantic crap. You gotta tell 'er ya love 'er. Call 'er babe, baby."

"She… She's never complained 'bout it before."

"'Course not. Figures you're too tough for that. Don't mean she don't want it."

"Should I really be the first to say it?" He looked at his hands. "What if she doesn't-"

"Why else would she have put up with ya this long?" Merle asked with a smirk. Daryl gave him a slight glare. "Come on, that poor girl loves ya."

"Poor girl?"

"Look at cha." Merle laughed.

"Shut up." Daryl said glaring.

"I'm just messin with ya. Go down there and call her babe, or something like that, and watch her face light up." Merle chuckled. After a moment Daryl got up and left the cell. Merle followed behind. The two left the cell block and Daryl walked over to Kira who was sitting at a table. Merle leaned against the door frame of the cell block. Daryl went up behind Kira and kissed her cheek.

"Hey babe." He said into her ear. She face went pink and she looked over at Merle who was smirking.

"H-Hey." She looked up at Daryl with a smile. He smirked seeing her blushing and glanced at Merle before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

Andrea made her way to the prison. Carl and Maggie were on look out. Carl looked through his binoculars and saw her walker but couldn't really see her behind it.

"Psst. Something weird out there." He said to Maggie. She looked through her scope.

"Andrea. Get your dad and the others." Andrea made her way in. She killed a walker that got too close. The group came out with their guns.

"Go." Rick said and Merle moved up.

"Clear!" He said and everyone moved to the gate.

"Are you alone?" Rick asked.

"Open the gate."

"Are you alone?!"

"Rick!" Rick tossed the keys to Daryl who opened the gate.

"Open it." She got in and let go of her walker.

"Hands up! Turn around. Turn around now!" Rick said pushing her against the fence. Michonne watched walking slowly. He searched her. A walker was suddenly against the fence and she screamed. "All right. Get down, on the floor. I asked if you were alone."

"I am." He took off her bag. She kept her hands up. "Welcome back. Get up." Everyone went inside the prison. Andrea walked down the stairs and she and Carol hugged.

"After you saved me, we thought you were dead." Carol said. They let go of each other and seconds later Kira was hugging her. She hugged back, a hand on Kira's head. Andrea looked over and saw Hershel.

"Hershel, my God. I can't believe this." She looked around. "Where's Shane?" Rick looked away. "And Lori?" Rick looked down.

"She had a girl. Lori didn't survive." Hershel said.

"Neither did T-Dog." Maggie said.

"I'm so sorry. Carl." She looked at him. He glared at her. She looked at Rick. "Rick, I- You all live here?

"Here and the cell block." Glenn said.

"There?" She pointed. "Well, can I go in?"

"I won't allow that." Rick said.

"I'm not an enemy, Rick."

"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up."

"He said you fired first."

"Well, he's lying."

"He killed an inmate who survived in here." Hershel said.

"We liked him. He was one of us." Daryl said.

"I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out." She said looking at Glenn, Maggie and Kira.

"That was days ago." Glenn said.

"I told you, I came as soon as I could." She said. She turned to Michonne. "What have you told them?"

"Nothing." She said leaning against a fence.

"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?"

"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us." Glenn said.

"With _his_ finger on the trigger." She pointed to Merle. "Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you?" She let out a breath. "Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out." Rick said. "We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will." Andrea shook her head.

"We can settle this." She said. "There is room at Woodbury for-for all of you."

"You know better than that." Merle said.

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate?" Hershel said. "Did he say that?"

"No."

"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked.

"Because he's gearing up for war." She said. "The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack."

"I'll tell you what." Daryl said. "Next time you see Philip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye."

"We're taken too much shit for too long." Glenn said. "He wants a war? He's got one."

"Rick." Andrea said. "If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town. Look at you." She turned to talk to everyone. "You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

"You want to make this right, get us inside." Rick said.

"No." She said.

"Then we got nothing to talk about." He said walking away.

"There are innocent people." Andrea said but he ignored her.

* * *

"You poisoned them." Andrea said to Michonne, outside.

"I just told them the truth."

"I didn't choose him over you. I wanted a life. Once we entered Woodbury, you became hostile."

"That's 'cause I could see it."

"See what?"

"That you were under his spell from the second you laid eyes on him."

"That is not true."

"And you still are."

"No, I am there because those people need me."

"And what about these people?"

"I'm trying to save them, too." Michonne scoffed.

"I did not realize the messiah complex was contagious."

"Go to hell, Michonne."

"He sent Merle to kill me. Would have sent him to kill you, too, if you had come with me. But you didn't, did you? Hm-mmm. You chose a warm bed over a friend. That's why I went back to Woodbury. Exposed him for what he is. I knew that it would hurt you." Andrea looked back at her. Michonne walked away. Andrea put her hands over her face.

* * *

"Dr. Stevens will be here soon. We'll get you checked over." The Governor said opening the door and walking into the room Tyreese and his group was in.

"Thank you."

"No, it's my pleasure. Now you're welcome to stay as long as you like. We got food, fresh clothing, hot water. Normally we'd provide you with weapons and a car for your journey, but we need all we have."

"Looks like you're battening down the hatches. Were you guys attacked?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, but not by biters. Some dangerous people out there. They came at us a few days ago."

"Anyone hurt?" Sasha asked.

"There were several fatalities."

"Damn. Sorry."

"Yeah. Can't be too careful these days. When you're ready to travel, head west. Avoid anything north up 85."

"We just came from there." Sasha asked.

"Ran into some whack-job in a prison." Allen said.

"You saw him?" The Governor asked.

"Oh, yeah. Screaming like an idiot." Allen said.

"He's a little unhinged." Tyreese said. "But the others seemed decent. Everything seemed cool until their leader came back and practically shoved a gun in my face."

"You were at the prison?" Milton asked.

"We went in for shelter. Lost Allen's wife." Sasha said. "This guy Rick showed up all of sudden, chased us out."

"You need help with these guys? We're in." Ben said.

"Well, now, no... we couldn't ask you to join in our fight." The Governor said.

"Look, we don't want to be out there." Tyreese said. It's only a matter of time before—"

"No, I understand." The Governor said.

"Whatever we got to do to earn our keep."

"Were you inside the prison?" Milton asked. "Can you describe the layout?"

"It's pretty confusing, but I could try."

"You get your rest." The Governor said. "We can talk about it tomorrow. As I say, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. But you take the night. Talk it over. Good night." The two left.

* * *

Andrea walked up the stairs inside the cell block.

"You can't leave without meeting Little Ass-Kicker." Carol said coming over with Judith.

"May I hold her?"

"Of course."

"Oh." Carol handed her to Andrea.

"Got her?"

"I got her. Oh, look at you. Let me guess. Daryl named her "Ass-Kicker."" Carol smiled and chuckled. "That's not really her name."

"Judith." Carol said with a smile.

"Judith. Hi, Judith. Oh, how precious are you?" She looked at Carol. "What happened to Lori?

"During a C-section. Maggie. Carl had to—"

"Oh, my God."

"T-Dog died leading me to safety."

"And Shane?"

"Rick killed him." Andrea stared. "The night we left the farm. That whole Randall thing was a lie. Shane tried to kill Rick."

"Shane loved Rick."

"Shane loved _Lori_."

"Rick's become cold. Unsteady."

"He has his reasons. The Governor, you need to do something."

"I am."

"No, you need to sleep with him. Give him the greatest night of his life. You get him to drop his guard. Then when he's sleeping, you can end this."

* * *

Maggie and Carol opened a gate and Glenn drove in a car for Andrea.

"Can you spare it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Rick said. Andrea looked around at everyone.

"Well, take care." She said. She got in and closed the door.

"Andrea." Rick handed her a gun. "Be careful."

"You, too." She started the car and left. Merle and Kira opened the gate for her.

"Go!" Merle said. She drove down the path past the walkers. Merle closed the gate.

* * *

Andrea got back to Woodbury.

"Heads up!" A guy on the wall said. "Hey, get down." Andrea pulled up. "That's far enough!" She got out of the car. "Hands up." The recognized her.

* * *

She went to The Governor's apartment. He was sitting in his chair.

"I went to the prison. They're broken, living in horrible conditions."

"Michonne there? Merle?"

"Yes."

"And Rick?"

"Yes."

"He send you back here?" He asked taking a drink.

"No. That was my call."

"Why?" He asked. She looked down. He got up and walker over. "'Cause you belong here." He pulled her into a hug and they kissed.

* * *

Everyone was in the cell block. Rick was holding Judith and came walking down the stairs. Merle was leaning against the wall by the door. Kira was sitting on the steps. Hershel and Daryl were standing by some cells. Beth started singing her voice echoed.

** They hung a sign up in our town **

** If you live it up, you won't live it down **

** So she left Monte Rio, son **

** Just like a bullet leaves a gun **

** With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips **

** She went and took the California trip **

** Well, the moon was gold and her hair like wind **

** Said don't look back now **

** Just come on, Jim **

** You got to hold on **

** Hold on **

** You got to hold on **

** Take my hand, I'm standing right here **

** You got to hold on **

** Well, he gave her a dime-store watch **

** And a ring made from a spoon **

** Everyone's looking for someone to blame **

** If you share my bed, you share my name... **

"Some reunion, huh?" Daryl asked. Beth kept singing.

"She's in a jam." Rick asked.

"We all are." Hershel said. "Andrea's persuasive. This fella's armed to the teeth. Bent on destruction."

"So what do you want to do?" Daryl asked.

"We match it." Rick said. "I'm going on a run."

"I'll head out tomorrow." Daryl said.

"No, you stay here. Keep an eye on your brother." Daryl looked at Merle. "I'm glad you're back, really, but if he causes a problem, it's on you."

"I got him."

"I'll take Michonne." Rick said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Daryl asked.

"I'll find out. And Carl. He's ready. You hold it down here."

"You got it." Daryl said. He looked over at Kira who was sitting on the stairs. He walked over and motioned for her to follow him upstairs. She followed him into their cell.

"Something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I talked to Merle today-"

"I know." He gave her a look of confusion. "You called me babe."

"I never knew you wanted me to call you anything or…"

"It's fine. It's not really important if you call me babe." She chuckled. Daryl opened his mouth to speak then closed it. Kira frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You know your mine right?" She blushed.

"Of course." She smiled. "What's the matter?"

"I… look what I'm tryin ta say is I…" He sighed and looked away before mumbling something.

"What?" She chuckled. "Dare, you have to speak up." He mumbled it again. She giggled and moved closer to him. He watched her. She put her arms around his neck. He automatically put his hands on her hips. "Say again?" He sighed and put his lips to her ear.

"I love ya." Kira felt her whole face, neck and ears go bright red. She pulled back so she could look at his face a moment before kissing him. He slid his arms around her waist and held her to him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too. Dare-Bear." He gave her a playful glare.

"Don't call me that." He said before capturing her lips. Suddenly something small and light was thrown into the room. The couple pulled away and looked down to see a sting of condoms on the floor.

"How?-" Daryl walked out of the cell and looked over the railing to see Merle smirking up at him. Daryl flipped him off with a smile, to which Merle laughed, before going back inside.

"Merle." He said scratching the back of his head.

"That reminds me, I had found condoms on that run, I guess he kept them."

"We need 'em a lot more than he does." Daryl said putting his arms around her again. She smirked.

"Good thing we're on the second floor."

"Think you can keep quiet?"

"This is _you_ we're taking about." He smirked smugly.

"Tower?"

"Tower." She said taking his hand and leaving the cell. They ignored everyone looking at them as they left the cell block and went outside.

** When there's nothing left to keep you here **

** When you're falling behind in this big blue world **

** You got to hold on **

** Hold on **

** Got to hold on **

** Take my hand, I'm standing right here **

** Got to hold on... **

* * *

** Down by the Riverside Motel **

** It's 10 below and falling **

** By a 99-cent store **

** She closed her eyes and started swaying **

** But it's so hard to dance that way **

** When it's cold and there's no music **

Andrea was lying next to the Governor.

** Well, your old hometown is so far away **

She got up and walked across the room to her bag.

** But inside your head there's a record **

** That's playing a song called **

She got her knife.

** Hold on, hold on **

** Baby, you got to hold on **

** Take my hand, I'm standing right there **

She walked back to the bed.

** You got to hold on **

** You got to hold on, hold on **

** Baby, got to hold on **

** Take my hand, I'm standing right there **

** You got to hold on **

** You got to hold on, hold on **

** Baby, you got to hold on **

She looked at him.

** And take my hand, I'm standing right here **

** You got to hold on **

** You got to hold on **

** You got to hold on, baby **

** You got to hold on, girl **

** You got to hold on **

** You got to hold on. **

She backed away and looked out the window.

* * *

**_I'm on a role today! Now I'm not sure if the tower can be accessed now that there are walkers BUT I don't care, I say it can be._**

**_Bad Andrea you were supposed to kill him! Next one tomorrow or tonight._**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_This is the episode with only Michonne, Rick and Carl there is no other characters in the episode. BUT! 1: this is kinda important so I added it. And 2: I added in scenes with Merle and Kira, Kira and Daryl and Daryl and Merle. Obviously the only pairing is Daryl/Kira I just mean they have conversations._**

**_VERY Sexual scene after 11_****_th_****_ line_**

* * *

Michonne was driving the car, Rick was in the passenger's seat and Carl was in the back. Driving down the road they saw a man. He started waving his arms.

"Hey! Hey! Slow down! Slow down! Slow ..." He tried to run alongside the car as it passed. "I'm begging you! No!" Carl looked back at the man who tried desperately to catch up to the car.

"Please!" He fell to his knees in the middle of the road. They kept driving and came across a few abandoned cars with dead bodies in them. There was a walker crushed by a big truck on its side. Michonne tried to drive but the tires were stuck in the mud. Suddenly a bunch of walkers were outside the car trying to get in. The three looked at them without fear.

"Cover your ears." Rick said to Carl. Both he and Michonne put their hands over their ears. Rick rolled down his window about two inches and took out his gun. He plugged his own ear and shot a walker.

* * *

"Yeah, this'll work." Rick said getting some clothes from a suitcase he'd found inside one of the cars.

"Tell me when." Michonne said walking around and getting back in the car.

"Hey." He said to Carl. Carl walked over. "Put something under the car like this with a little gravel and sticks. It gives you traction." He bent down to put the clothes down.

"Wouldn't have to do it if she didn't get us stuck." Carl said.

"It was an honest mistake." Rick said as the two stood up and moved to the tires.

"Why'd you let her come?" Carl asked. "She took you to Woodbury and you said she just split on you. And Oscar died and you guys ...

"It wasn't that simple. I asked her to come today. I didn't want to leave her at the prison if I wasn't there, not with Merle. That and we got common interests. For right now, we have the same problems. So maybe we can work on them together." Michonne stared ahead. Her window was open so she could hear every word they said.

"Just for right now?"

"Yeah, just for right now." Suddenly the three heard the same guy they pasted down the road.

"Hey!" The looked to see him running down the road towards them. "I'm begging you! Don't leave! Please! Hey!" Rick knocked on the car and Michonne started it and began to move it. She got it free.

"Let's go." Rick said and he and Carl got back into the car.

"I'm okay! Please! Please!" Michonne started to drive away. "Help me! Stop!" The man stopped running as they drove away.

* * *

The three got out of the car and walked up to a bunch of buildings. They walked along them until they got to the police station. They went inside and Rick sighed seeing the armory empty.

"You got any other police stations in town?" Michonne asked.

"I was the police here. Me and a few other guys." Rick said. "It ain't a big town. There's other places to check. May not have as many guns as were in here, but ...

"We need as many guns as were in here." Michonne said. Ammo, too.

"Yeah, we do. But right now, I only got a line on a couple. There's a few places out on the main street ... bars, a liquor store. Owners had a gun or two behind the counter that people didn't know about. I did. I signed the permits. They might still be there. Do you have a problem with that approach?" She looked at him.

"No, Rick. I don't have a problem." She held out a bullet. He took it and she walked away.

* * *

They walked down past an archway outside and saw a bunch of bodies, burned. On the ground were arrows. Rick looked around a corner before slowly walking out. Michonne put her hand on her katana.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know." Rick said. They walked forward and looked at all the small barricades with spears sticking out. There was a sign that said 'Just Listen'. There was a bird or two in cages.

"It looks like someone's already make this theirs." Michonne said.

"Doesn't mean they found what we're looking for." Rick said. "Couple of the places are just up ahead. Let's get in and get the hell out of here." Rick pointed with his gun. "There. Tyrell's. A shotgun and two handguns. License issued to Tyrell Debbs." Behind them was a walker. Carl tapped Rick's arm. Michonne went forward. "Wait. She'll get caught." The walker walked forward and was suddenly shot. Three looked up to see a sniper.

"Hands! Now you drop what you got and you go. Your guns, your shoes, and that sword. All of it. 10 seconds."

"Run for the car now." Rick said quietly.

"10..." The sniper counted.

"Dad."

"We need that rifle." Michonne said.

"...nine, eight..."

"I think I can get up there." Michonne said.

"...seven, six..."

"Carl, go." Rick said before shooting at the sniper. The sniper started shooting at Michonne and Rick as Carl ran to the car. Rick hid behind a car and reloaded. He went to shoot but the sniper was gone. Michonne was on the roof. She shrugged. Rick put his gun down. The Sniper was suddenly on the ground. He walked forward and kept shooting. Rick was about to come out from behind a barrel to shoot the sniper when Carl shot him before he could. Michonne came out. The three gathered around him. Rick looked at Carl. "You okay?

"Yeah.

"I told you to run for the car. I didn't want you to have to do that."

"I had to." Rick got down and banged on the man's chest. It made a thump.

"He's wearing body armor." He took off the vest and pulled up the shirt to shot a bruise where the bullet hit. "He's alive."

"Do we care?" Michonne asked. Rick took off the mask and saw it was Morgan. Rick stared at him.

"Yeah."

* * *

Back to the Prison Kira walked into Merle's area and leaned against the door way. He was sitting on his 'bed' sharpening his bayonet. He looked up at her and gave her a questioning look.

"This is an awkward 'thank you' but… thanks for keeping what you found in my pockets, at Woodbury."

"Ya mean the condoms?"

"Yes those." She said feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"No need to be shy 'bout it." He said. "Pretty sure everyone knows what you two do when you go on watch anyway. Don't want any more kiddies runnin around." Kira rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "How old are ya anyway?" She looked back at him with a puzzled expression.

"I'm 20, why?"

"You know how old Daryl is right?"

"Of course and I don't care. I also know how old you are, old man."

"I'm not that old! I can still show ya a thing or two."

"Pervert." She said turning to leave again.

"Ya ever need any advice-"

"My sex life and my love life are just fine thank you."

"Ya ever give head?"

"I'm not discussing this with you." He laughed.

"He ever eat ya out?" Her face went scarlet. "Oh I'm gunna have'ta have another talk with that boy." He got up and went to leave. Kira quickly blocked the door. "What's a matta girlie, don't cha want him to?"

"I-I'd rather he not get the idea from his brother."

"You two do _any_ foreplay?" She didn't answer. "Aw come on, even I know how to make love to a woman! Move, I need ta have a talk with him." She didn't move. "Come on girlie. Has a man even touched you here," He reached down and cupped between her legs. She gasped and blushed, pushing his hand away. "with something other than his dick?"

"Daryl was my first." He started laughing. "It's not funny."

"That explains why ya won't get with me; you've never had better."

"I haven't gotten with you because I love Daryl." She crossed her arms. He went to walk past her. "Please don't."

"Now you're either gunna move or I'm gunna hav'ta pick you up."

"You wouldn't- no you probably would dare…" He smirked. She pouted.

"That face won't work on me." He said with a smirk. She groaned.

"Go ahead." She said moving out of the way. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to be dying of embarrassment." He laughed and walked past her and into the cell block. Kira sighed.

* * *

"Keep an eye out for booby traps." Rick said. "Looks like he's gotten pretty creative so far."

"I thought we were just gonna get in and get the hell out of here."

"I'm not leaving him on the street."

"Look, I know you said he helped you ..."

"He saved my life. He wasn't like this then." Rick looked over at Carl who was pointing his gun at Morgan in case he got up and tried something.

"Okay."

"Jesus, he has a son.

"You think he's in there?" Michonne asked. Rick went to go inside. He got under the spears and was about to step on the welcome mat. "Don't. You said booby traps." Rick lifted the mat to see a shredder underneath.

"Thank you."

"Let's just get him inside and go."

* * *

Michonne and Rick brought Morgan up the stairs. There was a sheet over a doorway that said 'Not shitting you'. Michonne was about to hit a tripwire.

"Whoa!" Michonne stopped and brought her foot back. They got him up and over it. Rick pulled back the sheet and saw an axe ready to hit who ever tripped the wire.

"Carl, watch the wire." The two brought Morgan into a nearby room. They stopped seeing all of the guns and weapons. "I showed him that weapons locker last year."

"And it had all of this in it?"

"No, not even half. He's been busy. The cot." They brought him over to it and dropped him on it. Michonne got a bag and so did Carl and they started to pack the bags. Rick looked up at the walls and saw random things written in chalk and paint. 'start' 'clear' 'the doorknob you had the knife you had the G… ' We weren't supposed to be there-' Rick got up and walked over to where some guns were. He froze when he saw the walkie-talkie. He picked it up and looked over at Morgan. He looked up and saw in red spray paint 'DUANE TURNED' "No. We're gonna wait for him to wake up. Make sure he's okay."

"He tried to kill us." Michonne said.

"He told us to go. He didn't know who we were." Rick said.

"He tried to kill us and we didn't leave him for the walkers." Michonne said. "He's had a good day. He doesn't need half of these guns. We do."

"We're waiting for him to wake up. That's it."

"Have you taken a look around this place? The axe, the spikes, the walls."

"You think he's crazy?"

"No. I think he's dangerous."

"I know him."

"He wasn't like this then."

"We're gonna wait for him to wake up." Rick said then walked over to Morgan and started to zip tie his hands together. Carl walked over to a wall that had a map drawn on it. "What do you see?"

"It's our neighborhood." Carl said. On the map it showed which houses were full of walkers which were burnt out. Carl found an arrow pointing to a square. 'Rick's House Taken Burnt out. "It's gone."

"Is that why you wanted to come? To see the house?" Rick asked. "Carl.

"I-I-I just wanted to come." Carl said. After a moment Rick heard Michonne eating something.

"We're eating his food now?" She shrugged and kept eating.

"The mat said "Welcome.""

"I'm going on a run." Carl said.

"Where?" Rick asked.

"I thought maybe the one thing people didn't loot was cribs and there's that baby place that Mom's friend Sara ran. It's just around the corner.

"Carl."

"Dad, it's just around the corner. And there's all those walker traps."

"You're gonna need some help carrying the box." Michonne said.

"What?"

"If you're gonna get a crib, you have to get the box. It's big and heavy. You're gonna need help carrying the box." Carl looked at her. "You are getting a crib, right?" He nodded.

"That's what I said."

"Then I'll go with him."

"Right there, that's the deal." Rick said. "You get into trouble, you holler, okay? I'll hear it from here."

"Okay." Carl said. Michonne got up, grabbed her katana and followed Carl outside. There were a few walkers caught in traps. "You don't have to come with me. I can handle it."

"I told your dad I'd help you."

"Yeah, okay." They saw a walker walking over. "Guess we should take care of that."

"Mmm." Michonne walked over with her katana and stabbed it in the head then swung her blade to get the blood off. She looked over to see Carl running around the corner. "Shit." She caught up to him and put a hand on his shoulder to make him face her. "What the hell was that?"

"I want to do this on my own." Michonne looked to the right.

"You just passed the baby place." Carl looked back at her.

"I'm getting Judith something else first, okay?" He continued walker. She walked behind him.

* * *

Merle walked into Daryl's room.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked.

"Can't I have a nice chat with my baby brother?"

"Not unless you want something."

"It's not what I want. It's what your girl wants."

"Kira? What does she want?"

"Well she'd probably try to kill me if I didn't phrase this right… We were having a conversation." Daryl narrowed his eyes. "We somehow got on the topic of foreplay."

"Somehow? What did you do?" Merle mocked offence.

"I didn't do-" He mentally stopped himself for a moment, he had actually touched her but Daryl didn't need to know that. "-anything. So we got on that marvelous topic and she mentioned that you've never touched her or eaten her out."

"I touch her."

"I mean touch her." Daryl frowned in confusion. "Come on brother you're smarter than this. I mean you've never fingered her or rubbed 'er." Daryl swallowed. "I've also found out she's never given you head." Daryl cleared his throat.

"I-I don-" He cleared his throat again. "She-She never-….suggested it. I figured she didn't want to or hadn't ever.."

"Well then you gotta teach her." Daryl's eyebrows went up. "I could teach her." Merle said with a smirk. Daryl glared daggers at him. Merle put up his hand. "Joke. It was a joke. Though I wouldn't mind." He muttered. Daryl heard him and continued to glare. Merle rolled his eyes. "Ya don't even need to waste condoms." Merle pointed out. Daryl swallowed thinking about it. "Why don't I go get your girl and bring her up here for ya?" Before Daryl could answer Merle had left the cell and was halfway down the stairs. For the first time in a while Daryl felt his face heat up.

* * *

Rick looked at the walls of Morgan's hideout. He sat down and waited.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." He said quietly. Morgan opened his eyes. He tried to grab knife under his cot. Rick picked up a rifle, suddenly he heard a bullet fall. He looked back at Morgan to see he hadn't moved. He looked away then pushed Morgan away as he charged him. Morgan landed on the ground. "Do you know who I am? Do you see who I am?"

"People wearing dead people's faces."

"Morgan, listen to me."

"No, I don't know you!" Morgan got up at attacked.

"You do know me I don't know you!" Rick pushed him against the wall.

"You saved my life, Morgan!" Rick said. "You know me. Look at me." Suddenly Rick was on the ground trying to keep Morgan from stabbing him.

"You don't clear, man. You turn. You just die."

"You know me!"

"I don't know anyone anymore! You don't clear!" He used both hands and was able to stab Rick in the shoulder.

"You know me." He took out his gun and pointed it at Morgan's head. "You crazy son of a bitch."

"Please." Morgan grabbed the gun and held it in place. "Please kill me. Just kill me." Rick pulled the gun away.

* * *

Rick had Morgan tied up

"Just kill me. Just kill me. Just ... just kill me." Morgan said almost crying.

"You found me last year in my front yard, Morgan." Rick said, he had bandaged the stab wound. You and ... you found me. You fed me. You told me what's happening. You saved me. My name is Rick Grimes. You know me. I'm not wearing a dead man's face." He walked over and picked up the walkie-talkie. "I gave you this. I said I'd turn it on every day at dawn so you could find me." Morgan looked at the walkie-talkie then at Rick.

"Rick? I know you. Oh, man. Damn it, I ... I know you. I know who you are. You said you'd turn yours on at dawn. That's what you said. I mean, I hadn't worked up to it yet, and ... then I did. On the road, every morning for days, for weeks, me and my boy. And then... me. Just static, though. Nothing but static. And then nothing but nothing. You weren't there. You were never there."

"I was." Rick said.

"No, not when I tried. I mean, you said you would turn on your radio every day at dawn."

"Morgan, I ..."

"You said that you would turn on your radio..."

"I did!"

"...every day at dawn and you were not there!" Rick wiped his face.

"I kept getting ... I kept getting pushed farther out. I had to. I didn't have a choice. I found my wife and my boy. I had people. I had to keep them safe. We kept getting pushed back deeper into the country. I swear to God I didn't have a choice." Morgan kicked the radio back towards Rick.

"You can have your radio back 'cause it looks like I finally found you." He said. "You found your wife and your son. That's what happened, right? You found them. And did they ... Did she ... did your wife ... did she turn?"

"No, she died." Rick said.

"So you didn't have to see that, then. Of course not. Not like me. No. Not like me. Not like my wife. You remember what happened to her? You remember what she was? Yeah." He looked up at Rick. "Oh. You gave me the gun. You tried."

"What did I try, Morgan? What did I try?"

"You tried to get me to do it 'cause I was supposed to do it. I was supposed to kill her, my Jenny. Knew I was supposed to, but I let it go. Let it go like there wasn't gonna be a reckoning. We was always looking for food. You know, it always came down to food. And I was ... I was checking out a cellar and I didn't want Duane to come down there with me. And then when I came up... she was standing there right in front of him and he had his gun up and he couldn't do it. So I called to him and he turned. And then she was just ... just _on him_. And I see red. I see red. Everything is red. Everything I see is red! And I do it! … Finally. Finally was too late. I was supposed to. I was selfish. I was weak. You gave me the gun." He looked at Rick. "Hey, your boy ... is he dead?"

"No."

"No? He will be. See, 'cause people like you, the good people, they always die. And the bad people do, too. But the weak people, the people like _me_... we have inherited the Earth."

* * *

Michonne followed Carl to a café. He rubbed the dirt of the window and looked inside. There were a bunch of walkers sitting at the tabled. He grabbed the doorknob and Michonne stopped him. They walked away.

"You think I was gonna let you go in there?" She asked.

"I just think it's none of your business. You don't know me. You don't know my dad."

"I came out here to help."

"You came out here for common interests. We have the same enemy and the same problem. And that's why you're here. That's it. This is important. I'm going to do this. And I know how I can. You can't stop me." He said before walking away.

"Psst." He stopped and looked back. "I can't stop you. But you can't stop me from helping you." They opened the door and rolled a few cages with animals in. Carl and Michonne snuck in and went to the back. They waited for all the walkers to be occupied and Carl climbed up to get a picture. Suddenly a walker grabbed his leg. Before he could shoot it Michonne stabbed it in the head. He pulled it out and slowly put it down. They went around a half wall and stopped when a rat walked around it. They looked up to see a few walkers following it. They ran to the back and the door opened and Carl shot a walker. Michonne cut off the top of one's head before stabbing one behind her. They ran around the back and went to the door. Carl ended up dropping the picture before they got out.

"No!" Michonne closed the door. I've got to go back in."

"Where is it?"

"We have to go back. We have to. I have to. It's the only one left! Fine." He went to grab the door.

"Not like this." Michonne said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know you. I get that. But can you do something for me? Wait here."

"I can help."

"No. And no more bullshit. You wait here. That's how we get it done." He stood against the door while Michonne went around the back. She walked back around and handed him the picture.

"Hey." He looked at it. It was the picture of Rick Lori and Carl when he was younger.

"I just ... I just thought Judith should ... should know what her mom looked like. Thank you."

"I was gonna go back in anyway." She held up a red, green, yellow and blue cat sculpture. "I just couldn't leave this behind. It's just too damn gorgeous."

* * *

Kira walked up the stairs slowly before going into her and Daryl's cell.

"Merle… said you wanted to talk to me?" Daryl cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah…"

"You alright?"

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine. Did Merle tell you-" She nodded. He looked away. "Listen we don't have to-" She cut him off by walking up to him.

"Don't you want to?" She asked hooking her fingers in his pants. He swallowed.

"Only if you're comfortable with it. I wouldn't force you to do anything." She smiled.

"I know you wouldn't." He stroked her hair for a moment.

"Hang on." He grabbed a blanket and went up to the cell door. He closed the blanket at the top of the cell door to cover anyone's view. Kira blushed.

"In here?"

"We go on watch too much. Besides Glenn and Maggie are on watch in the tower." The two chuckled. He walked over to her and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He slid his hands down her back and gripped her ass. She gasped as Daryl pushed her against the wall.

"Dare." She moaned as he started kissing her neck. She slid her hands into his hair and tugged. He groaned against her neck and she could feel his hard-on against her thigh. He suddenly picked up her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. He kept his hands on her ass and held her up. He pulled away from her neck and started kissing her. He suddenly bucked against her making her gasp loudly. He chuckled.

"Shh, you've gotta be quiet." He whispered.

"Easy for you to say." She whispered back. She put her legs down from around him and he put his hands on her sides. "Are you going to sit down or..?"

"I'll stand." He said turning them so he was against the wall. She nodded and he smirked as he face turned red. She avoided looking at him as she undid his belt. He put his hand under her chin and made her look up. He pecked her lips. "You don't have t-"

"No, I… I want to." He swallowed again. He let go over her chin and let her pull down his pants and boxers. She got on her knees and took him in her hand before looking up at him. Just that sight alone got him harder. He gasped silently as she kissed his tip. He let his head hit the wall behind him as she took him in her mouth. His hands slid into her hair and tugged slightly. He had to grip the metal beam of the bed when she started bobbing her head.

"Kira." He breathed out. She took him out of her mouth and he bit his lip. He opened his eyes, not realizing when he closed then, and looked down at her.

"A-Am I doing it right?" He nodded quickly. She giggled and put him back in her mouth. His head hit the wall again and grunted. She took him out again and resisted the urge to groan. "Shh." He looked down at her.

"Ki-Kira… p-…please. I need you to ahh-" He was cut off as she took the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. He gripped her hair tighter and couldn't help but buck his hips. She made a noise of surprise. "Sorry." He grunted. He grunted as she kept going. After a few minutes he gripped her hair tighter. "Damn girl.." He grunted. "I-" He suddenly groaned as he came. Kira blushed as she coughed slightly. She took him out of her mouth then licked his tip. "Don- ohh…" His knuckled turned white from gripping the metal beam of the bed. He let out a breath and Kira stood up. Daryl stepped out of his pants and boxers and pushed Kira so she was on the bed. He put his lips by her ear. "Girl you don't know how badly I wanna fuck you right now." He whispered huskily making her blush. "I'm gunna make you scream, I don't care if everyone hears." He said before pulling down her pants and panties and spreading her legs. She gasped as he started to rub her clit before going down on her. She grabbed a nearby blanket and bit into it.

"Daryl!" Her scream was muffled by the blanket.

* * *

"I'm not going to kill you." Rick said. "I don't think that's what's supposed to happen. I think you're supposed to come back with us." He un-cuffed him.

"After all that? After me trying to blow your head off, stab your heart out, happily ever after together?"

"You couldn't kill me, I couldn't kill you. I'll take that as a sign."

"Huh."

"We found a prison. The fences can keep 'em out."

"Is that where your wife died?" Morgan asked. "Just go. Don't go back. Don't stop. Just get yourself some more time."

"Look, I can help you." Rick said "You can come back with us. You can heal."

"You're taking a lot of guns, Rick. No, I'm just saying that that all is a lot of guns. Why do you need the guns, Rick? 'Cause if you got something good, that just means that there's someone who wants to take it. And that is what is happening, right?"

"We're gonna win. You can be there. You can help."

"You will be torn apart by teeth or bullets. You and your boy. Your people, but not me. Because I am not gonna watch that happen again. Man, you take the guns." He got up.

"You know there's a chance. That's what you can't square. That's what hurts. You know there's a chance!"

"I don't think you heard a damn word that I said!"

"We both started out in the same place. Things went bad for you, things went bad for me. But you're not seeing things right. I don't blame you, what you've lost, what you've been through." He walked over to him. "You're not seeing things right, but you can come back from this, I know you can. You have to. "This can't be it. It can't be. You got to be able to come back from this."

"No."

"Morgan, please."

"No! I have to clear. That's why I didn't die today. That's the sign. I have to, man. I have to. I have to clear." Rick nodded before walking away. He picked up a bag of guns and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kira walked into the kitchen. She looked around and didn't see anyone, no one was in any of the cells either. Daryl walked in behind her.

"Where is everyone?" He asked. She shrugged. Suddenly Merle walked over and patted Daryl on the back.

"Good thing everyone's waitin outside for Rick."

"Wait, no one's inside?" Kira asked.

"No one but the three of us. Yer welcome." He said with a grin.

"Oh my god that would've been so embarrassing." She said. "Thank you."

"I know." He looked at Daryl and smirked. "Damn boy."

"Shut up." Daryl mumbled.

"Now I know why ya two have'ta go up in tha tower." Merle said before laughing.

"Shut up." Kira said smacking his arm lightly. Merle moved closer to Daryl and whispered loud enough that Kira could hear him.

"How'd ya get 'er to scream that loud?" Kira's face went red and she glared.

"Don't you dare say a thing." Daryl put his hands up.

"Never knew you were a screamer too, Darlina." Merle said nudging Daryl's arm. Daryl turned and glared at him.

"Jackass." Kira giggled and he sent her a playful glare. She went to walk past him and he slapped her ass.

"Hey!"

" 'S what ya get for laughin." He said. She rolled her eyes and went to walk past Merle who also slapped her ass.

"Hey! Only Daryl's allowed to do that." She said with a small glare. Merle looked between the two and saw the death glare he was getting from his brother. He chuckled.

"I'm gunna go wait for Officer Friendly." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

Morgan was outside taking the walkers off the traps.

"Hey." Rick said when he saw Michonne and Carl with the crib. "I was just about to look for you."

"Sorry." Carl said.

"It's all right. You're here now." Carl looked at the blood on Rick's shirt from where Morgan stabbed him. "Oh, it's nothing." Michonne took one of his bags and put it over her shoulder. "Thank you." They walked past Morgan.

"He's okay?" Michonne asked.

"No, he's not."

"Wait." Carl said. "Hey." He called across to Morgan.

"Carl." Rick said.

"Morgan." Carl said. Morgan looked up. "I had to shoot you. You know I had to, right? I'm sorry." Morgan walked over.

"Hey, son. Don't ever be sorry." He walked back over to the walker he was tying down.

* * *

The three were loading up the car.

"Everything okay with her?" Rick asked Carl

"I think she might be one of us."

"What?"

"Everything went okay." Rick smiled.

"Hop in. I'll throw this in the back." Rick looked out.

"You see something?" Michonne asked after putting some things in the back. "I know you see things. People. I used to talk to my dead boyfriend. It happens.

"You want to drive?" Rick asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. I see things." He said before walking around to get into the passenger's seat. Michonne shut the trunk and got in the driver's seat. They drove past the archway where the burned bodies were. On the wall it said 'away with you' Rick looked inside to see Morgan putting down walker bodies.

** O Lord, live inside me **

** Lead me on my way **

** O Lord, live inside me **

** Lead me on my way **

** Lead me home **

** Lead me home **

** O Lord, in the darkness **

** Lead me on my way **

** O Lord, in the darkness **

** Lead me on my way **

** Lead me home **

** Lead me home **

** O Lord, heaven's waiting **

** Open up Your door **

** O Lord, heaven's waiting **

** Open up Your door **

Rick was looking out the window and saw a body eaten on the ground and then saw the hitchhiker's yellow backpack. They backed up and He got out to get the stuff before Michonne drove off back to the prison.

** Lead me home **

** Lead me home **

** Lead me home **

** Lead me home **

** Lead me home **

** Lead me home. **

* * *

**Another done, i still have to do the last 3 chapters I have 32 written but i have to do 33, 34, 35, and 36 then i have to wait until season 4. Hey i'm gunna rent the game Walking Dead: Survival Instinct and made another story once i do one play through. (That game is pre-show and is only Merle and Daryl.) But i won't get it until i finished Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. I'm also gunna do a playthrough for both games on my CrimsonAdri channel.**

**Hey is Merle too OOC, i'm trying to make him adapt or something... i have no idea**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_Just finished chapter 34 I won't do 35 until later cause it's the last one before season 4 starts on the 13_****_th_****_. _**

**_Katie93319: Q-Q Just watched that scene for the first time… but I can't give spoilers. Let's just say I'd rather not have that scene. T^T_**

* * *

Daryl rode on the Motorcycle and Hershel and Rick where in the car. Rick got out and Hershel kept watch with a gun. Daryl went in first with his crossbow up. Rick followed behind him. Daryl stopped and pointed forward. They made their way through the area. There was a walker on the ground. Rick pointed and Daryl went around the side of a building. Rick went inside slowly. He walked up some steps to an area where there was a table. Suddenly the Governor walked out of the shadows. He raised his hands and smiled. He put his hands down.

"We have a lot to talk about." He said his smile gone.

* * *

"You attacked us." Rick said "Makes things pretty clear."

"I was trying to make things clear. I could have killed you all. I didn't."

"And here we are." The Governor reached for his gun and Rick pointed his at his face. He raised his hands.

"I'm gonna remove my weapon. Show that I mean to negotiate in good faith. I'd like you to do the same." Daryl looked in through the window. "May I?" He took off his utility belt. "See? No trouble. Now you." Rick put his gun in its holster. "Well... suit yourself." The Governor sat down at the table. Taped to the side of the table was another hand gun. Daryl walked back to where the car was as Hershel pulled up.

"He's already in there." Daryl said. "Sat down with Rick."

"I don't see any cars." Hershel said.

"It don't feel right." Daryl said. "Keep it running." Suddenly they heard a car. "Heads up." Daryl and Kira pointed their weapons at an approaching car. Martinez, Milton and Andrea got out. "What the hell? Why's your boy already in there?"

"He's here?" Andrea asked.

"Yup." Andrea opened a door and walked in.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked.

"Nothing." The Governor said. "Your friend isn't much for small talk."

"You want to talk, talk." Rick said.

"I wanted you to talk." Andrea said. "Too many people have died for no reason. Let's end this. Save the bullets for the real threat. We can solve this. That's why I asked you to come here."

"I know what you've done." Rick said. "I heard about the raids, the heads, Maggie."

"Merle did that." The Governor said.

"No. You know what I'm talking about."

"You know all about me and I know all about you. I don't care about any of that. We're here to move forward." He smiled.

* * *

Outside Daryl paced slightly. Hershel stood by the car and Martinez and Milton were by their car.

"Maybe I should go inside." Hershel

"The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately." Milton said.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked.

"Milton Mamet."

"Great. He brought his butler." Daryl said making Martinez chuckle.

"I'm his advisor."

"What kind of advice?"

"Planning. Biters. Uh, you know, I'm sorry. I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen."

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine."

"Look," Martinez said. "if you and I are gonna be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor, shut your mouth." Daryl walked up to him.

"We don't need this." Hershel said. "If all goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough." Daryl walked away.

* * *

Back at the prison everyone was going through the guns and ammo Rick, Michonne and Carl brought back.

"Carl, come here." Glenn said. Carl walked over and Glenn handed him some ammo. "You stash these at the loading dock. All right? Beth, put more up on the catwalk. If anyone gets pinned down, we need to make sure that they have plenty of ammo. I'll go work on the cage outside."

"What we should be doing is loading some of this firepower in a truck and paying a visit to the Governor." Merle said. "We know where he is right now."

"Are you suggesting that we just go in and kill him?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"We told Rick and Daryl that we'd stay put." Michonne said.

"I've changed my mind, sweetheart. Being on the sideline with my brother out there ain't sitting right with me."

"The three of them are right in the middle of it." Glenn said. "No idea we're coming. They could get taken hostage or killed. A thousand things could go wrong."

"And they will." Merle said.

"My dad can take care of himself." Carl said.

"Sorry, son, but your dad's head could be on a pike real soon." Carl left.

"Don't say that to him." Maggie said.

"It's not the right move." Glenn said. "Not now. Can't take the risk of putting them in the crossfire. That's my decision. It's final." Glenn said before going outside. Kira slapped Merle's arm. He looked at her with a glare.

"Why did you have to say something like that to Carl."

"It's the end of the world, Princess, we can't be sugar coating things."

"You didn't have to say _anything_ to him. And- And don't call me Princess." She gave him a look.

"Can't call you babe, can't call you Princess. The hell am I supposed to call ya?"

"My name. Kira." She said walking away. She turned back to him. "I was fine with girlie." She said. He smirked.

"Alright girlie." Kira rolled her eyes with a smile.

* * *

"I've known you both at different times, but only after the world went to shit." Andrea said. "And you both stepped up for the good of others at great personal risk. There's no reason—" The Governor snapped.

"Get to it."

"Woodbury takes west of the river." Rick said. "The prison takes east. No one crosses, no one trades." Rick handed him a map.

He's right." Andrea said. "We should hammer out boundaries, then leave each other—"

"I'm sorry, what is this?"

"It's a solution." Andrea said. The Governor laughed.

"Absolutely not.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Rick asked. "You told me—"

"Told him what?"

"You told me he was willing to talk."

"I am, but the truth is, Rick, she's in no position to make such an offer anyway. I'm here for one thing only- your surrender."

"Oh, you want surrender? Come get it. You think we hit Woodbury heavy last time?"

"Just take it easy, all right? We're here to settle this." Andrea said.

"You're right. Would you step outside?" He asked Andrea.

"What?" She asked.

"Rick and I, we got a lot to talk about."

"I'm not leaving." She said.

"I came to talk to him." Rick said. Andrea left the building and walked outside. She sat down on a bench. Rick sat down across from The Governor. Martinez pulled the door closed. "So you're the Governor."

"That's- that's their term, not mine."

"Oh. But still, you're beholden to your people."

"Well, of course."

"You have responsibility to them."

"Mm-hmm."

"Wasn't Merle your lieutenant?"

"He was helpful, yeah."

"But you knew he was erratic. You blame him for scooping up Glenn, Maggie and Kira in the first place?"

"Exactly. I was trying to sort it out when you attacked."

"So it was his fault?"

"He's a wild card, but he's effective. He gets the dirty jobs done."

"I thought you'd take responsibility."

"I thought you were a cop, not a lawyer."

"Either way, I don't pretend to be a governor."

"I told you, I'm their leader."

"You're the town drunk who knocked over my fence and ripped up my yard, nothing more."

"Didn't you ever misjudge someone? Hmm? Andrea told me about your baby. That it might be your partner's. But you're caring for her and I admire that. Restitution for your own lack of insight. For failing to see the devil beside you."

"Oh, I see him all right." Rick said. The Governor chuckled. He suddenly put up his hands and got up.

"I brought whiskey."

* * *

Outside Daryl was still pacing. Milton walked over.

"There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves.

"Boss said to sit tight and shut up." Martinez said.

Don't you mean the Governor?" Daryl asked.

It's a good thing they're sitting down, especially after what happened." Milton said. "They're gonna work it out. Nobody wants another battle.

I wouldn't exactly call it a battle." Daryl said.

I would call it a battle and I did." Milton said. "I recorded it." He held up a little book.

For what?

Somebody's got to keep a record of what we've gone through. It'll be a part of our history.

"That makes sense." Hershel said.

"I've got dozens of interviews—" He said walking over to him. Suddenly they heard walkers. Martinez got a bat. Daryl lowered his crossbow.

"After you." He motioned for Martinez to go first.

"No way. You first." Andrea rolled her eyes. Andrea walked past the two men and stabbed one in the eye. Martinez swung his bat around before smashing a walkers head. He smirked back at Daryl. Daryl and Martinez walked over to two move, Daryl shot one while Martinez swung his bat around before hitting the other one in the head. Andrea sighed and walked away as the two men started to try and one up each other. Martinez went over to another walker but Daryl shot it first, the bolt went through the walker's eyes and into the next of the other. Martinez was about to hit it with the bat when Daryl threw a knife at its head. Daryl went and searched the walkers. Martinez leaned against a pole.

"Look what he's got." He held up a box of cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and held out the box to Martinez.

"Nah, I prefer menthols."

"Douchebag." Daryl lit the cigarette. "You army or something?" Daryl asked Martinez.

"Nah, I just- just hate these things. Yeah. After what they did to my wife, kids."

"Sucks."

"Thanks… This is a joke, right? They ain't gonna work anything out. Sure, they'll do their little dance and tomorrow, next day... they'll give the word."

"I know."

"Hey." Martinez motioned to the box of cigarettes. Daryl gave him one.

* * *

Milton was sitting next to Hershel. Hershel was looking at Milton's little book.

"May I ask how you lost your leg?" Milton asked.

"I was bit."

"So you cut off your leg to keep the infection from spreading? Interesting. How long after the initial bite?"

"Immediately."

"You didn't bleed out?"

"We have good people. They took care of me."

"Doctors?

"No. We learned by trial and error."

"Me, too. May I see it? Your stump. I'd like to, um... ahem, see where the amputation was. How high above the bite."

"I'm not showing you my leg."

"It's important data."

"I just met you. At least buy me a drink first." Hershel chuckled. Milton laughed too.

* * *

The Governor sat down, there was now whiskey on the table.

"I care about my people and I don't take their deaths lightly, and I know you don't either." He said. "In a way, this fight, it's a failure of leadership."

"Then leave us alone."

"Well, now, that would be an even bigger failure. You've moved into our backyard. You shot up Main Street. If I let that threat persist, I look weak and, well, the whole thing crumbles."

"Well, that's your problem. Your choice."

"Now, isn't that why we're here? Choice. If we choose to destroy everything we've fought for over the past year... we're gonna kill everyone we know. At your prison. Back in Woodbury. People we love, Rick. I was at work one day taking shit from a boss half my age and an IQ even lower. And the phone rang. My wife had been in an accident. "Sorry, Mr. Blake, we did everything we could." I sat there holding that phone, knowing that I would never see her again. Gone. It was just an accident. No one's fault. She left a voicemail asking me to call her, but I hadn't had a chance yet. I sat there clutching that phone thinking, "What did she want?" Just to check in? Ask me to pick something up for dinner? What did she want?" Rick took a cup and drank.

* * *

Back at the prison Glenn was fixing up some fence before going inside. Merle was packing up a bag.

"Hey, you're not going." Glenn said to him.

"I don't need permission."

"I can't let you."

"You can't stop me."

"If you're gonna live here with us, it's gonna be on our terms." Maggie said. "If Michonne can do it, why can't you?" He picked up the bag and turned to her.

"'Cause it's my brother out there, that's why. What's the matter with y'all?" He walked up the stairs.

"I'm not gonna let you put them in danger." Glenn said.

"Nut up already, boy. This guy cops a feel of your woman and you pussy out like this? Get out of my way."

"No."

"Get out of my way!" Merle said grabbing him with one arm and trying to push him out of the way. They ended up falling and rolling down the steps. Merle pointed his bayonet at Glenn and Maggie jumped on his back. Michonne ran over and held his arm up. Kira looked over and saw Beth raise a gun into the air and shoot. "Let me go! Let me go!" Merle said trying to get Maggie off. They got off him and he stood up. He glared and walked away.

* * *

"If you'll excuse me." Hershel said to Milton. He got up and moved over to Andrea. "How's it going in there?"

"They kicked me out." She sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing here.

"You're trying to help."

"What happened with Maggie?" Andrea asked.

"He's a sick man." Hershel said.

"What am I gonna do now?" She asked. "I can't go back there." She started crying.

"We're family. You belong with us. But if you join us, it's settled."

"I know."

* * *

"You know, the truth is I didn't want any of this." The Governor said getting up. "They chose me because there was nobody else around. And they still think that I'm the man that can keep them safe. They still think I know what I'm doing." He picked up his belt and put it on. "I know you got guns. Mmm. That was quite a stash you brought back the other day. Now, my people, they're not combat-tested like yours are, but I've got more of them. So this fight, it will go down to the last man. So let's end it. Today. Let's not do this. We can walk away. You have something that I want. One thing that makes this all alright."

"I'm not giving up the prison."

"No. No, I- I don't want your prison. That doesn't sound safe at all. I mean, you lost your wife, another man."

"We're not moving on."

"What good would that do me? Best you stay where I can keep my one good eye on you." He took off the eye patch. "I want Michonne. Turn her over and this all goes away. Is she worth it? One woman... worth all those lives at your prison? Is she?"

* * *

"You know I'm right." Merle said as Michonne walked into the cell block with a bag of guns. "The folks here, they're strong, good fighters. But they ain't killers.

"Rick is. Maggie is. Carl put down his own mother."

"Mercy killing. That don't make him an assassin."

"Mmm, but you are."

"When I have to be."

"Then how do you explain letting me get away?"

"I must have been seduced by your sterling personality. You coming with me or not? Me and my brother, we have a few calls we use when we hunt. I'll give him a heads up. He'll warn the others. You shogun the Governor's ass, I'll take care of the rest. We'll be home before you know it."

"And what about Andrea?"

"Bullets fly, she's gonna have to make her choice real quick."

"You're on your own. You get people killed, it's on you." She picked up the bag of guns and walked away. Kira walked up to Merle and tapped his arm. He looked down at her.

"I'll go with you."

"Nah that's alright." He shook his head and walked past her.

"Why not?" She asked following him. "Don't think I'd be of any help?"

"If you got hurt or killed on my watch Daryl just might kill me." He chuckled.

"That's no excuse." He walked into his area and she leaned against the door way. He sat down. "I could watch your back. Daryl doesn't want you to get hurt or be killed either."

"Isn't that sweet." She walked over and sat next to him.

"He really missed you."

"Did _you_ miss me?" He asked with a wink.

"Didn't know you long enough to miss ya, all I did was flip you and you called me a bitch." She said smirking. He chuckled.

"Yer the one tha flipped me."

"I told you not to touch me. You didn't listen." He chuckled.

"Not my fault you were so damn fine."

"_Were?_" She put her hands on her hips.

"Lost a lot of weight." He said motioning to her body.

"Not my fault." She said looking away.

"Don't worry, baby," She looked at him. He held up his hand. "Don't worry _girlie,_ yer still smokin'." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Wouldn't mind getting another kiss." He said with a wink. She rolled her eyes again.

"You kiss me again, I'll tell Daryl about that one and the first one." He chuckled.

"You know you like it."

"I prefer Daryl's kisses."

"You've only had one of mine."

"And I'm not getting any others." She stood up.

"Hey I don' mind given ya more, babe." She turned and looked at him, he raised his hand. "_Habit_. Habit." He said. She scoffed lightly. She walked back over and he smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked walking closer.

"Nothin' honey." She stopped and crossed her arms. She bit her lip for a moment and suddenly moved to stand in front of him. He continued to smirk up at her. She reached down and held his chin so he couldn't move his head and kissed his cheek. She stood up straight and let go of his chin. "Come on, gimmie more than tha." She rolled her eyes and went to walk away when he grabbed her wrist. She gasped as she was suddenly sitting on his lap. She grabbed his arms to steady herself.

"_Merle._" He chuckled. She tried to get up but he put his hand on her back and kept her there. "Merle let me up." She said her facing going pink. He chuckled. "I'll tell Daryl." She threatened.

"Go right ahead." He said before pushing the back of her head to push her lips to his.

"mm!" She pushed against his chest and he let himself fall back onto his bed. "Merle!" She said against his lips. He finally let her up. She got up and backed up, her face bright red. "I-I'm telling Daryl."

"Go right ahead girlie, that was worth it." She glared at him and left the room.

* * *

Glenn was watching some walkers. Maggie came outside and walked up to him.

"Hey. I thought it was my watch." She said.

"I got it."

"Keep you company?"

"That was a hell of a choke hold."

"I should have put him to sleep." She chuckled.

"When we got back from Woodbury... I made it all about me. And you needed your space and I didn't give you that."

"Oh, I didn't need my space from you. I just... wanted you to see me." She smile. "I'm with you. I'm always with you, you know?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know." He hugged her.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Oh, God, I love you. I love you." They kissed. Suddenly Glenn stopped and looked at all the walkers. "Wait."

"Hmm?"

"I can't do this."

"Come here. Come here. Come here." They went inside and shut the door.

* * *

"Yeah, I don't get it." Rick said. "You've obviously got big plans. Like you're the guy who's gonna lick this thing. Bring us back from the brink. So why waste your time on a two-bit vendetta? Why risk it all? You could have a statue of yourself in the town square, Governor. Killing Michonne is sort of beneath you, don't you think?"

"You could save your son. Save your daughter. Everyone you know. It's your choice." Rick looked down for a moment.

"If I give you Michonne, how do I know you'll keep your word that you'll stop?" Rick asked. The Governor took the map and put it on the table.

"You can have everything you want. I told you, I don't care about you. You think about it. Two days. I'll be here at noon." He got up and left. He walked to his car and Rick left and walked to _his_ car. Andrea watched and looked at Hershel. She got into the Governor's car. Daryl got on his bike and they all went back to their places.

* * *

** What you got going on? **

** High notes, eyes closed **

** Holding on **

** And I don't want another **

** Day to break **

** Mmm **

** Take our **

** Steal our night away... **

Rick, Daryl and Hershel got back to the prison and Carl and Carol let them in.

"Let's get inside." Rick said.

* * *

The Governor, Martinez and Milton got back to Woodbury and got out of their car.

"Position gunmen all around that feed store." The Governor said. "The minute you see Michonne, you open fire. Kill the others, but you keep her alive."

"What about the deal?" Milton asked.

"Well, they'll bring Rick, Merle's brother, maybe Glenn, Merle himself. We can take care of the whole crew. It's the best way to avoid a slaughter." Milton stopped. The Governor turned back to him.

"That is a slaughter."

"Not at our end. We're gonna have to eliminate Rick sooner or later. No way we can all live side by side." He called across to Andrea. "Thanks for setting that up. You really put yourself out there."

"Glad I could help."

"Rick and I set terms. He's gonna consider them and then we'll meet again in two days."

"What sort of terms?" He didn't answer but smiled. "Hope it works out."

* * *

"So, I met this Governor." Rick said to everyone gathered in the cell block. "Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked.

"Yeah."

"Should have gone when we had the chance, bro."

"He wants the prison." Rick lied. "He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury…. We're going to war."

** Warm shadow **

** What you got in store for me? **

** Warm shadow **

** Eyes closed next to me **

** Warm shadow **

** What you got in store for me? **

Everyone looked at each other. Daryl nodded to Merle. Daryl walked over to Kira and put a hand on her cheek. She put her hand over his and he leaned down to put his forehead against hers. She reached out and stroked his cheek. He pecked her lips then put his lips to her ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "Dare… I need to talk to you." She said. He looked at her confused but followed her up to their cell.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… Merle-"

"Did he do something?"

"Uh Kinda…

"Did he do something to you?"

"… yeah." Daryl glared at the wall before going to leave the cell. Kira grabbed his hand. "Wait. He didn't do anything that bad." He looked at her.

"What did he do?"

"He… kissed me. Twice. Once at Woodbury and once today." Daryl frowned and narrowed his eyes. "He was flirting with me and I kissed his cheek and he-"

"Why would you kiss his cheek?"

"To shut him up." Daryl looked at her like she was insane.

"This is Merle, why would you think _that_ would shut him up. The only thing that can shut him up is a blow to the back of the head."

"Well I don't have that much upper body strength." Kira whined.

"You could've gotten me." He said. Kira looked at the ground. "Hey." He walked closer to her and lifted her chin. "He does anything like that again tell me, alright?" She nodded. "Good." He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "One last round in the tower?"

"Last round? I don't plan on dying anytime soon." She said. He smirked.

"Neither do I."

"Promise me you'll be careful when everything starts.."

"I promise. You'd better be careful too." He wrapped his arms around her. "No way in hell I'm losin you."

"I love you." She said pecking his lips.

"I love ya too." He said kissing her slowly.

* * *

Hershel walked outside and stood next to Rick.

"The group's taking it as well as can be expected." Hershel said. "Merle and Michonne are convinced we should hit first. Carol and I think we should take our chances on the road. We're in this together. So if we stay and fight, so be it." Rick nodded.

"He gave me a choice. A way out."

"What does he want?"

"Michonne." He looked at Hershel.

"He'll kill her."

"And then kill us anyway… What if he doesn't? What if this is the answer?"

"Why didn't you tell them?" Hershel asked.

"They need to be scared."

"They are."

"Good. 'Cause that's the only way they'll accept it."

"She saved my life. And Carl's. Glenn, Kira, Maggie- if she hadn't come here, we never would have known they were taken. She's earned her place."

"Yeah. Yeah, she has. Are you willing to sacrifice your daughters' lives for her?"

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because... I'm hoping you can talk me out of it."

* * *

**_I just finished watching Episode 15 This Sorrowful Life…_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_Posting this one today since it doesn't have anyone from the prison in it, it's one of those ones with just Woodbury scenes._**

**_First scene is a flash back in case you didn't know._**

* * *

_Michonne had finished securing her two pet walkers to a nearby tree. Andrea was sitting in front of a fire cooking the contents of two cans._

_"Almost done." Andrea said. Michonne sat down. She put her hands out to get warm. "Here." Andrea said. She handed a can to Michonne, holding it with her blanket so she wouldn't burn herself. _

_"If only we had some cab'." Andrea smiled. "Girls' night." Michonne said. They started eating._

_"Boys are getting restless again." The two walkers were trying to walk forward but the chains prevented them from going any further. "You still haven't told me, where did you find them? Did they attack? Did you hunt them down? Or did you know them?" Michonne looked at her silently. "I'm so sorry." Michonne started to cry silently. "Oh God. You want to talk about it?" Michonne shook her head. "Okay."_

_"They deserved what they got. They weren't human to begin with." Michonne said. She put the can down before getting up and walking away._

* * *

The Governor was attaching chains to two pipes. He knelt between them and pulled at the chains a few times. He smiled briefly.

* * *

At Woodbury men were loading up the jeeps with guns.

"You, grab the .50." Martinez said to a guy.

"You got it."

"The Governor wants all this?" Milton asked walking over.

"He wants options." Martinez said.

"Where is he now?"

"Not here."

"How many are going out?

"Everybody." Andrea walked around the jeep and looked at the men lifting a huge gun onto the jeeo then looked at Milton.

"I thought there was a deal on the table." She said.

"I'm sure it's just a precaution, a show of force." Milton said walking past her.

* * *

The Governor put down a tray and put many different tools on the table. Milton stood in the doorway. Just as the Governor turned around Milton started to walk away.

"Milton… Milton! You need something?"

"What is that?" Milton asked turning back.

"It's my workshop."

"How does that help Woodbury?"

"Excuse me?"

"This was supposed to be a new start, a way out. What about everything we talked about? Beating this thing? Clawing our way back? Look, this business with Michonne, I understand. But the people at the prison..."

"What? Hmm? I should move on?"

"Yes."

"Well, I will as soon as this is over."

"Philip—"

"Let me ask you something, huh? Do you still believe the biters have some spark in them, huh? Of who they were?"

"I think so."

"Then that was my daughter, wasn't it?"

"Whether that was Penny or not, it's done. It doesn't matter."

"Oh... it's all that matters." The Governor walked away.

* * *

Milton pulled Andrea to the side, outside.

"There is no deal. Philip's asked for Michonne." He said.

"Rick would never agree to that."

"Whether he hands her over or not, he's gonna kill them all."

"I have to stop this." She said.

"I don't think you can." He nodded at her to follow him.

* * *

Milton took her to a room from where through a window they could see a chair in the middle of a room. There were hand cuffs on the arm and a table nearby with tools.

"Leave." Milton said. "Tell the people at the prison to get out of there. In time, he'll move on."

"No." She said. "I have to kill him."

"You'll never get close to him. They'll gun you down first.

"Only if they see me coming. Milton, this is sick. I can't just stand back and watch this." The door opened below and the Governor walked in with a box. He opened it and the two watched him take out pill bottles, a curved needle and thread. He put a tape recorder on the chair seat and whistled before sitting down. Andrea took out her gun. Milton looked over and pulled it away from the window. The Governor left the room. She walked away from Milton.

"How can you still protect him?" Andrea asked Milton in her apartment. "He doesn't give a shit about you."

"I knew Philip before he became the Governor. That man still exists.

"I don't believe that."

"Okay, so you kill the Governor. Then you get shot and Martinez takes over. What then?" She sighed "Killing the Governor doesn't save your friends."

"Then I have to go back. Warn them. And you're coming with me."

"I can't leave Woodbury."

"You really want to be a part of this?"

"I don't know anyone at the prison."

"So what? You know Merle. He fit in. You'll be fine."

"Like it or not, I belong here."

"Then if you stay, you can't keep looking the other way." She kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself."

* * *

Andrea walked outside.

"Andrea." Martinez called as she walked by. "Andrea!" She stopped and he walked over. "Governor wants all weapons collected. Got to get the team geared up."

"I think I'm more helpful armed."

"Hand over your piece and any ammo."

"No."

"Let's not be stupid about this. Hand over your piece." She took off her holster and took out her ammo.

"You got a knife?"

"You want to frisk me?" He walked away and The Governor walked over.

"I should have told you about all this. I'm sorry." He said. "I just, uh- I want to keep you separate from this. Safe. You understand?"

"Yeah. I just want to help."

"Well, you can. Tomorrow. I want you with us when we go and meet Rick. He tries anything, you can talk some sense into him."

"Tries anything?"

"Well, you trust them, I don't."

"Understood. I'll be there." He walked away.

* * *

"You take this one." Sasha said to Tyreese from on top of the wall. "You need the practice." He took aim. "Just relax."

"How am I gonna relax if you keep telling me to relax?" He shot and missed.

"Wasn't even close."

"You want to do this?"

"I have been." He shot again. "You're wasting ammo." Again. He shot one last time and got him.

"Got him."

"Nice shot." Sasha laughed.

"Hey," Andrea called up to them walking over. "large pack of walkers was spotted heading for the main wall. Martinez wants some help. I got this covered."

"We're not supposed to leave this post." Tyreese said.

"Ask Martinez. I'm just doing what I'm told." She said.

"You got to bring him over. We need to hear it from him." He said.

"You're wasting time." She said.

"Why can't you handle it?" Sasha asked. "You're supposed to be a good shot." Andrea sighed. She looked behind her before climbing up the latter.

"What are you doing?" Tyreese asked.

"Got to get out of here." She said.

"Nobody leaves."

"Please, I don't want any trouble."

"What is this about?" Sasha asked.

"Just get out of my way." Tyreese went to grab her and she pointed her knife at him.

"Don't." She said.

"Relax." He said. "Nobody's got to get hurt here.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry, it's just this place is- I can't stay here.

"Why?" He asked.

"The Governor, he is not what he seems to be." She said.

"He seems pretty straight up to me." Sasha said.

"That's what I thought, too. But I'm telling you, he has done terrible things. He's planning worse. I've got to get out of here and you should, too.

"Look, you're rattled, exhausted." Tyreese said. "Just put the knife down.

"I'm going." She said.

"Okay." He said. She climbed down and ran down the street

"We shouldn't have let her go." Sasha said.

"What do you want me to do, shoot her?"

* * *

"You should have stopped her." Martinez said.

"Stop her how?" Sasha asked. "Shoot her in the back?"

"No, you did the right thing." The Governor said. "Thank God neither of you were hurt."

"We stand on that wall to stop biters, not keep people in." Tyreese said. "This isn't a prison camp, is it?"

"Of course not. It's just she's in no shape to take care of herself.

"Seems pretty capable to me." Sasha said.

"She was out there all winter alone." The Governor said. "Can you imagine? Now, you two had each other or your friends. She only had the biters. We brought her in and tried to help her, but it was too late. She'd been out there too long. Did she- did she say anything?"

"Like what?" Tyreese asked.

"I don't know. Like what panicked her?"

"No. I hope this doesn't affect us."

"What do you mean?" The Governor asked.

"Well, we heard she was with that prison group. I hope I didn't complicate things."

"No. No. Um, look, I'll tell you what. Martinez here could use a hand with something. If you wouldn't mind helping him out, I'd appreciate it." He said walking away.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Is she gone?" Milton asked when the Governor came out of the building. "They going after her?"

"No. I am."

"Oh."

"You have a problem with that, too?"

"Let her go."

"Why would I do that?"

"She just wants to be with her people."

"You talked to her?"

"No."

"You did. You knew she was leaving, didn't you?"

"She told me." The Governor grabbed him and pushed him against a fence.

"What else did you two talk about, huh? Did you tell her about the deal? Did you tell her about Michonne? She knows, doesn't she?" He pushed against him before storing away.

* * *

"Hey." Martinez said. "Be ready to roll in a few."

"Where to?" Sasha asked.

"We're not going after that girl, are we?" Tyreese asked.

"What if we were? Is that a problem?" Martinez asked.

"She was pretty shook up. She definitely didn't want to be here."

"Look, she's on her own, understood?" Martinez said. "We got something else. It's sort of hard to explain. Just be at the truck in five."

"Okay."

"What girl?" Allen asked.

"Andrea jumped the wall." Sasha said.

"On your watch? And you let her go? Hey, man, these guys have been talking. She's trouble.

"Maybe she's not the issue." Tyreese said. "She said some pretty crazy shit."

"You know why? 'Cause she's crazy. Hey, don't screw this up for us."

"I'm just looking out." Tyreese said

"For you two, maybe."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We got a good thing here. I don't want to get tossed out because of you. These guys are on edge. They've been attacked by that crazy-ass cowboy and some chick with a sword. Shit's going down and you're making waves. We just have to get with the program."

"I am." Allen got closer.

"That guy doesn't trust you." Tyreese put a hand on Allen's chest and pushed him back slowly. "Do not screw this up."

"Ease back, man."

"Or what? You need to shame me in front of my boy again?

"Don't go there, man. Donna... I just happened to be there. It could have been anyone.

"But it wasn't, was it? It was you.

"You want to do this now?" Sasha asked.

"A long time coming." Allen said.

"You guys catch up." She said. "Come on, Ben." The two walked away.

"Yeah, it was me. I saved her life. Right place, right time." Tyreese said.

"And from that moment, she was glued to you like a lost puppy. Her knight in shining armor. It made me feel like... I could have done it."

"I know you could've."

"She didn't."

"Of course she did. She knew that. She was just scared, that's all. This ain't got nothing to do with you or me."

"Yo, I said five." Martine said. "Let's go. Fire it up."

"We ain't done." Allen said.

* * *

Andrea heard a truck and ran into the woods. She put her back to a tree and sighed in relief. Suddenly a walker grabbed her through a tree and a few more were in front of her. She held one back with her leg and stabbed one before breaking the arm of the walker holding her. She stabbed the second one that was in front of her before turning to another. She stabbed it and ran away.

* * *

"What is that?" Sasha asked as they walked towards the pit of walkers.

"Jackpot, baby." Martinez said.

"This some kind of extermination?" Sasha asked.

"You could say that. No weeding out today, Shump. The more the merrier." Martinez said.

"All right."

"You got a use for them?" Sasha asked.

"Honey, we got a use for everything."

"This got something to do with that meeting tomorrow? The one with the prison group?" Tyreese asked.

"Ho, ho, ho. Get that man a prize."

"You're bringing biters?" Sasha asked.

"Allen, heads up."

"Okay, this is genius."

"Hey, kid, grab the collars out of the truck."

"This ain't right." Tyreese said.

"Didn't think we were gonna have any problems today, fella."

"I didn't think we'd be feeding people to biters."

"What do you care? They're rats."

"This is sick."

"Hey, give me a hand here. Ty, you deaf?" Allen asked.

"I'm not doing this. They got women and children. You can't do this."

"Fine, suit yourself. We get back, you tell the Governor. He'll send you packing. Send you all packing."

"There's no need for that. Damn it." Allen said.

"Relax." Tyreese said. "We looked out for each other. We'll do it again. We'll get out of your way if that's what you want."

"You don't speak for us. You're not sending my boy out there again." Allen said. "I look out for him."

"Like you looked out for Donna?" Allen attacked him. Tyreese managed to get them on the ground.

* * *

"Tyreese!" Sasha yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Ben yelled.

"Get off me!" Tyreese pushed Ben down. Tyreese pushed Allen down towards the walkers that were reaching up.

"Do it." He let go of Tyreese's arms. "Go on!"

"Please." Sasha begged,

"Go on!" He pulled him up.

"You okay?" Sasha asked.

"You've all been very productive." Martinez said. "Shump, take 'em back to town. Let 'em do some knitting."

* * *

Andrea walked in an open field. She heard another truck and looked to see the yelled truck. She got down quickly as it passed by. She looked up and a truck was heading right for her. She got up and ran. The truck horn blared. She ran as fast as she could. The truck stopped and she ran into the woods. The Governor turned the truck around.

* * *

Andrea walked out. She was at the back of a bunch of buildings. She heard the truck and went inside. She was walking inside and knocked over something.

"Shit." The truck turned off and The Governor got out. He walked up to the door and opened it before walking in. Andrea heard something get knocked over and knew he was in with her. He started whistling. There was a walker behind Andrea and she stabbed it. It fell against a fence and she quickly pressed herself to stop it moving. She quickly moved away. The Governor found the walker she had killed.

"Andrea." He whispered. "Come back with me. Come back to Woodbury." His voice echoed. "We need you. We all need you. That's your home now." He said louder. "Your people. Your town. You can't just leave 'em all behind." He walked slowly. "Please, Andrea, come home… Suit yourself. He said and took a shovel and smashed a nearby window. He walked around and smashed more. Andrea moved away. They were in the same room almost. He shook the shovel to make a rattling noise. He heard a fence move and started whistling. Andrea tried to calm her breathing. He let the shovel drag on the ground as he walked towards where she was. Suddenly something behind him made a noise. He picked up the shovel and started walking in the direction of the sound. Andrea slowly got up. The Governor killed a walker before taking out his gun. He shot two walkers. Then split ones head with his shovel. Andrea slowly moved her way through a room of boxes. She sighed and put her head against a box. Suddenly a walker was next to her. She pushed it back and it fell onto a hanging hook. She moved away towards the door. She opened it and there were a bunch of walkers walking up the stairs. They all looked down at her. She quickly closed the door. She turned around and saw the Governor. "Time to go home, huh?" She opened the door again. "Andrea." She went behind it, letting the walkers go to him. He pushed them back and had to move back. He couldn't take them all on. She closed the door and watched through the broken window before running upstairs. The Governor ran out of bullets. Andrea went down another set of stairs and heard the governor yelling. She walked outside.

* * *

A black truck pulled up to the screamer pit. There were a bunch of walkers in a horse trailer. Someone put gasoline on the walkers in the trailer and in the pit. They threw a flaming rag into both before driving away.

* * *

Andrea walked through the woods the next morning. She let out a breath when she saw the prison. She raised her arm but before Rick – in the tower – could see her, the Governor pulled her down. He put her down and put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh." Rick looked through his scope but didn't see anything. He had sworn he saw something move. "Shh."

* * *

A yellow car pulled up to the screamer pit and a guy got out and looked in and saw all the walkers alive but burned to a crisp.

* * *

The Governor drove his car in to Woodbury. He rolled down the window slightly.

"Did you find her?" Martinez asked The Governor.

"No luck."

"Just got word. Someone barbecued the pit biters."

"Who?"

"Got a few shit stirrers in the bunch. Tyreese and his sister."

"Send them over to distro. Rest of the group, too."

"All right."

"We're still gonna need biters, so get some more."

"Right. You got it."

* * *

The Governor walked into the building Tyreese and his group were in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.

"Did you find her?" Sasha asked.

"No." He said. "Hardly made it back myself. I'll look again tomorrow. So I heard there was a little hang-up at the pits.

"You got a beef with Rick, that's fair enough." Tyreese said. "But you can't be feeding his kids to biters."

"No one's feeding anyone to biters."

"Well, I saw the trailers."

"It's a scare tactic. It's a bluff. I'd rather scare his people into leaving us alone than engaging in another fight. I'm trying to save lives here.

"They're just for show?" Sasha asked.

"You know, people are more afraid of a biter on a leash than a gun in their face." The Governor said. "It's pretty effective."

"Then why didn't your man just say that?" Tyreese asked.

"'Cause... we don't discuss tactics with people that we don't really know." Sasha crossed her arm.

"Governor, look." Tyreese said. "I shoot my mouth off sometimes, but the truth is we want to stay. I saw red. It won't happen again.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." The Governor said. He stopped before leaving. "Where did you get the gasoline?"

"Come again?" Tyreese asked.

"Doesn't matter." He said then left.

* * *

Milton saw the Governor and walked over.

"Is she dead?" He asked.

"I hope not."

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better."

"It's a real shame about the pits." Milton said.

"You heard about that, huh?"

"I hope you find out who did it."

"Already have." The Governor said. Milton walked away.

* * *

** Stood at the edge of the valley **

** looked at the ground below **

** oh, I was surrounded **

** there's nowhere left to go **

** There's a wolf in my heart **

** There's a wolf in my heart **

** for you **

** For you **

** For you. **

Back in that building with the chair and the tool...Andrea was handcuffed to the chair with tape over her mouth.

* * *

**_Who else thinks Milton did it? I actually have no idea. I kinda hope Milton finds Andrea. Sorry there was no Kira or anyone else beside the little bit of Rick but this was an important chapter by itself.I kinda can't wait to post the next one but i don't wanna post it too soon since there's only two more chapters left._**

**_Now i'm not gunna be able to write any chapters for season 4 unless i'm able to get a script and the episode online. Even if i didn't have the script I could probably do it but i can't type that fast while watching something. So if a website updates quickly that would be fantastic. (Can't use netflix cause they don't even have season 3 up yet)_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_Malachite16819: Also TO EVERYONE: If you really want/need to know if Merle dies just scroll to the author's note at the bottom. I don't wanna put it here cause that would be a spoiler. _**

**_Katie93319: Actually I think the website I use for streaming is gunna update within a week after it's on TV. (Plus links don't show up on PMs or Reviews)_**

* * *

Rick was outside with Hershel and Daryl.

"It's the only way." Rick said to Daryl. "No one else knows."

"You gonna tell 'em?" Daryl asked.

"Not till after. We have to do it today. It has to be quiet."

"You got a plan?" Daryl asked.

"We tell her we need to talk. Away from the others."

"Just ain't us, man." Daryl said.

"No. No, it isn't." Hershel said before leaving.

"We do this, we avoid a fight." Rick said. "No one else dies." Daryl nodded.

"Okay."

"We need someone else." Rick said. Daryl nodded understanding.

"I'll talk to him."

"I'll do it." Rick said.

"I'll go with you.

"No. Just me." Rick said before walking away.

* * *

Kira walked out of her and Daryl's cell. Her eyebrows went up at the site of all the ripped open mattresses everywhere. She looked over the railing to see more.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked walking into the cell next to her and looking at Merle. "You digging for treasure?" He chuckled.

"A certain kind a treasure, hun."

"_Right_ cause your stash isn't in the bag on the motorcycle anymore, huh?" Merle flashed a small glare. She walked over and sat down on the mattress he had started to rip into. He gave her a look. "I wish you wouldn't want that stuff."

"Don't knock it till you try it, girlie."

"I'd rather not… I gotta think of a nickname for you." He gave her a look.

"Why?"

"Daryl has one."

"What's his?"

"I mostly call him Dare or D," She chuckled. "Although a few times I've called him Dare-Bear." Merle started laughing. "Hey that's not as bad as Darlina." She said with a small giggle. "I could call you MD.." He shook his head.

"Ya sound like a nigger." Kira slapped his arm, hard. "Jeeze, you've been holding back, girlie."

"Help me think of a nickname."

"Move your ass, I'm still looking." He motioned to mattress she was on.

"No, help me think."

"If I do will you move?"

"I might." He rolled his eyes.

"Good enough…" He thought for a moment then smirked. "You could call me Big Daddy." She rolled her eyes.

"I knew you would think of something like that. Can't you think of something appropriate?" He chuckled.

"I never implied anything sexual about that." She blushed slightly.

"The way you said it implied something."

"_Sure_."

"How about.. Blackbird."

"What?" He gave her a weird look.

"Merle means Blackbird."

"And ya know this how?"

"I used to look up name meanings when I got bored."

"And you remembered my name because…?"

"Blackbird sounds cool." He shook his head. "Fine. Why don't I call you big brother like an Asian girl." She chuckled.

"For one thing you're not Asian."

"How about just bro then. You said before I'm practically your sister-in-law."

"That works; now move your ass." He said.

"No."

"Girl you better move." She laid down on the mattress. "Get up."

"No." She smirked.

"Don't make me pick you up." She crossed her arms behind her head. "Don't test me, girlie." She closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt his left arm wrap around her, his hand on her ass, and he lifted her up.

"Merle!" She squeaked. "P-Put me down." He gave her ass a squeeze and chuckled.

"No." He said with a smirk.

"_Merle!_" Suddenly Rick was in the doorway of the cell.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"He won't put me down!"

"She wouldn't get up!" Rick rolled his eyes.

"Put 'er down." Merle huffed but let her down. She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. She walked out of the room and Rick watched as she walked downstairs. She didn't leave the cell block though. "What's all this?" Rick motioned to the mattresses.

"Just looking for a little vacation." He said "Best dope I ever had was in a mattress… Nothing." He sat down. "This place must have been no fun at all."

"We need your help." Rick said. Merle chuckled. "Do you even know why you do the things you do? The choices you make?" He asked. "If we give the Governor Michonne, Woodbury stands down." Merle stood up. "I don't like it, but it's what needs to be done. We need to make it quiet. We need your help with that."

"You ain't told any of the others, huh?"

"Just Hershel, Daryl and you."

"Huh. The inner circle. I'm honored. You know, when we'd go out on runs, he'd bash somebody's skull, slash somebody's throat, and he'd say, "Never waste a bullet." I always thought it was just an excuse. You go on. Give him that girl. He ain't gonna kill her, you know. He's just gonna do things to her. Probably take out one of her eyes. Both of 'em, most likely. You'd let that happen for a shot? Whew. You're cold as ice, Officer Friendly… You're gonna need wire, not rope. Wire. Nothing she could chew through. Oh. You know something? You're right. I don't know why I do the things I do. Never did. I'm a damn mystery to me." He said. He looked directly at Rick. "But I know you, Rick. Yeah, I thought a lot about you. You ain't got the spine for it."

"We need to get her to the Governor by noon." Rick said then walked away.

* * *

Carl and Maggie were making noise to attract walkers.

"Hey! Come on! Over here!" Carl shouted banging on a pot. "Hey! Come on! Over here! Hey! Right here!

"Over here!" Maggie shouted doing the same. "Come on! Here! Here!"

"Come on!" Rick looked out to see Glenn and Daryl putting down things of barbed wire. Michonne chopped off a few walker heads. The three got in the truck and drove up. Rick opened the gate and they drove in. He pulled the gate closed.

"They try to drive up to the gate again, maybe some blown tires will stop them." Glenn said.

"That's a good idea." Rick said.

"It was Michonne's." Daryl said.

"We don't have to win." Michonne said. "We just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth." Maggie and Carl walked over.

"Hey." Maggie said to Glenn.

"Let's go." Rick said and everyone followed him.

* * *

"Ain't no way." Merle said looking out the window.

"What?" Carol asked. He turned away from the window.

"Nothing." He said looking down at her. He was on the second floor.

"What happened here?" She asked putting Judith in her crib.

"We got any whiskey? Hell, I'd even drink vodka."

"Go to hell, Merle." She said. He chuckled. She sat down to load bullets into clips. Merle started walking down the stairs. "Are you with us?"

"Sure.

"I'm not talking about occupying the same space. Are you with us?"

"I'm here for my brother."

"Well, he's here for us. It's not time to do shots. It's time to pick a damn side."

"You ain't like you was back in the camp- a little mouse running around, scared of her own shadow."

"It wasn't my shadow, it was my husband's."

"Well, you don't seem scared of nothing anymore."

"I'm not."

"Hmm. You're a late bloomer." She got up and put her backpack over her shoulder.

"Maybe you are, too."

* * *

Glenn was trying to fix a gate.

"Hey." Daryl called to him walking over. "You seen Merle around?" Glenn looked back at him before going back to what he was doing. Daryl put his crossbow down and went over to help. "He say he was sorry yet?... 'Cause he is." Glenn picked up a box of bottles and put them on the table next to the crossbow. He started ripping up a rag to make molotovs "He's gonna make it right. I'm gonna make him. There's got to be a way. Just needs to be a little forgiveness is all." Glenn walked over.

"He tied me to a chair, beat me, and threw a walker in the room. Maybe I could call it even. But he- he took Maggie to a man who terrorized her, humiliated her. I care more about her than I care about me." He said and walked back to the table. Daryl picked up his crossbow and walked away.

* * *

"Merle." Daryl walked down to the generator room. "You down here?" He heard noises and raised his crossbow. "Merle." He walked into the room and saw Merle.

"Hey, little brother."

"What the hell?"

"I was just about to holler back at ya."

"What you doing down here?"

"Just looking for a little crystal meth." Daryl looked away. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Shit mess my life up when everything is going so sweet, right?" He chuckled.

"You talk to Rick yet?"

"Yeah. Oh, yeah. I'm in. But, uh, he ain't got the stomach for it. He's gonna buckle. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. If he does, he does." Daryl shrugged.

"You want him to?"

"Whatever he says goes." Merle scoffed.

"Man. Do you even possess a pair of balls, little brother? Are they even attached? I mean, if they are, they belong to you? You used to call people like that _sheep_. What happened to you?"

"What happened.. with you and Glenn and Maggie and Kira?"

"I didn't even hurt Kira… but I've done worse. You need to grow up. Things are different now... Your people look at me like I'm the devil... grabbing up those lovebirds like that, huh? Now y'all want to do the same damn thing I did- snatch someone up and deliver them to the Governor, just like me. Yeah. People do what they got to do or they die."

"Can't do things without people anymore, man."

"Maybe these people need somebody like me around, huh? Do their dirty work. The bad guy. Yeah, maybe that's how it is now, huh? How does that hit you?"

"I just want my brother back."

"Get out of here, man." Merle said before looking away. Daryl walked out and Merle picked up a phone and went behind a generator to put it in a bag.

* * *

Hershel, Maggie and Beth were sitting at a table. He read from the bible he found.

""Thou shalt not be afraid for the terror by night. Nor for the arrow that flieth by day. Nor for the pestilence that walketh in darkness. "" Outside Rick was getting computer wire. ""Nor for the destruction that wasteth at noonday. 1,000 shall fall at thy side and 10,000 at thy right hand. But it shall not come nigh thee. "" He looked up and saw Lori. ""Only with thine eyes shalt thou behold and see the reward of the wicked. Surely He shall deliver thee from the snare of the fowler and from the noisome pestilence."

"You're not there." Rick said. He took a breath. "She's not there." He looked back and saw her.

""He shall cover thee and under His wings shalt thou trust. "" Rick unwrapped the wire and threw it away. ""There shall no evil befall thee. Neither shall any plague come nigh thy dwelling.""

"You okay?" Beth asked.

"What I wouldn't do to keep you two safe." Hershel said. Rick walked inside. "Rick? The three got up and Hershel moved over to Rick. "What you're about to do—"

"I can't. I won't." He walked away.

* * *

Merle was leading Michonne into the prison.

"So where is it?" Michonne asked.

"Around the corner. We got to clear some walkers, then get the others down here to barricade it. A breach like this could be an open invitation to the Governor."

"He's not much for subtlety." A few walkers walked over.

"You want to take your chances?" Michonne killed one then Merle did. More were coming. Merle looked and Michonne and suddenly hit her over the head before killing the walkers. He took her katana and started to drag Michonne away. He put a bag over her head and tied her hands together.

* * *

"Governor made Rick an offer. Turn you over and we all give peace a chance." Merle said as he walked down the road with Michonne. Her hands were tied with wire and Merle held the end of a wire like a leash. "I agree with you. He would have blinked."

"But not you." She said.

"I'm being straight with you."

"You were straight when you led me into the tombs."

"Okay, maybe I wasn't straight."

"You put a bag over my head."

"I got it done. He wouldn't'a. Keep moving. He was a guy that came back for me on that rooftop. Nah. It's _all_ on me. You know? I figure that's why I was back there in the first place. Do the dirty work." He saw a walker and smirked with a chuckled. "May I?" He asked taking out her katana and walking over. "I'll take that as a yes." He said when she didn't respond. He sliced of its head. He turned back and saw her there and chuckled. "Oh! You know what? I'd figured you would have run." She smiled.

"Wanted my sword back before I get away." He laughed.

"It may go down that way." He sheathed the katana. "But if I were you, I wouldn't get my hopes up." He walked around and grabbed the wire. "Move."

* * *

Outside the prison Rick walked over to Daryl

"It's off. We'll take our chances."

"I'm not saying it was the wrong call, but this is definitely the right one… What's wrong?"

"I can't find Merle or Michonne." Rick said. "They've gone."

"Come on." Daryl said and they ran inside. Daryl brought Rick down to the generator room. "He was in here. Said he was looking for drugs. Said a lot of things, actually."

"Like what?"

"Said that you were gonna change your mind. Here we go." He picked up a bag. "Yeah, he took her here. They mixed it up."

"Damn it! I'm going after him."

"You can't track for shit." Daryl said.

"Then the both of us."

"No, just me. I said I'd go and I'll go. Plus they're gonna come back here. You need to be ready. Your family, too." Daryl was about to leave the room.

"Daryl." He looked back at Rick. "Kira's missing too." Daryl's eyes widened a fraction before he bolted out the door.

* * *

"I want to be with my brother." Merle said. "My brother, he wants to be in the prison. This little trip... maybe it'll keep that place standing. If I pull it off, maybe all is forgiven."

"That's a whole lot of maybes."

"You got to play the hand you're dealt." He walked up to a house. "I only got one." He ran over to a car and opened the door.

"You talk about the weight of what you have to do, how you can handle it. A bad man, someone truly evil, they're light as a feather. They don't feel a thing."

"I've killed 16 men since all this went down." He said. "Let's go."

* * *

Glenn walked into Hershel's cell.

"Look at what that bastard's done." He said. "Look at us.

"He's one man." Hershel said. "There'll be others like him. There always have been.

"I know." Glenn walked in and sat on a stool "It's like the walkers. There's nothing we can do." He took out the watch Hershel gave him and held it. "When you gave me this... I didn't fully understand what it meant. Such a simple thing. I know what it means now. I know what it takes… I want to marry Maggie. And we don't have to have a wedding. I don't even know if we'll last the week. But I want her to know before... who knows?"

"You have my blessing." Hershel said.

"Thank you." Glenn got up and left. Hershel smiled.

* * *

Merle and Michonne jogged up to a few cars at a motel.

"All right." He said. "I think we're good."

"Yeah, we're great." They walked under the shade. He tied her to a post then went over to a car and pulled out the antenna. He put it through the window, that was open about a centimeter, and used it to pull up the lock in the car. He opened it and got inside. He hotwired it.

"Come on. Yeah!" The car started. "That's the deal." Suddenly the alarm went off. "Oh, shit."

"Merle!" Michonne yelled seeing walkers. "Come on, Merle!" Walkers were getting too close to Michonne. She kicked one back and stepped on its head. She ran around one and used the wire around its neck to cut its head off.

"Okay. Okay." Merle was still in the car. A walker tried to get him and he stabbed it but didn't kill it. He took out the katana and killed it. A walker came out of the motel and almost got Michonne, Merle ran around the car and shot it. He shot more walkers. Suddenly an arrow got one in the head. His eyes widened. He looked to see Kira stabbing a walker about 10 feet away. "What are you doin here?!" She ran over.

"No time for questions!" She said. Merle ran over to Michonne and cut the wire.

"Let's go!" He ran over and opened the side door and Michonne got in. Kira got into the back and Merle he ran around and got in himself.

* * *

They were driving down the road.

"I want to know why you followed me." Merle asked Kira who was sitting in the back seat.

"I overheard you and Rick talking… I was gunna take out the Governor from a far…"

"Didn't you tell me _I_ couldn't do it by myself what makes you think _you_ could?" She didn't answer, just looked out the window.

"So is this your thing, then? You take out the trash?" Michonne asked.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, darlin'."

"The Governor, Rick, anyone who needs their piss bucket emptied and you come a-running. Things are different for your brother."

"Yeah, they are. Rick says jump and he wants to know how high." Kira gritted her teeth and glared out the window.

"Mm-mmm. Rick needs him. Respects him. He didn't ask him to do this little job, now, did he?"

"No, 'cause he wants it done."

"You keep telling yourself that. The truth is this could have been your shot. With your skills, a whole new beginning. But you choose to stay on the outside. No one's gonna mourn you, not even Daryl. He's got a new family." Kira sat up to say something but Merle shot her a look in the mirror.

"You keep trying to get under my skin, I'm gonna cut that tongue out. Your buddy's turning you over 'cause he's trying to save his own ass. You're as much on the outside as I am, girl."

"Maybe. But once the Governor's done with me, at least I won't have to live with myself."

* * *

Glenn walked outside and down along the fence. A bunch of walkers lines up on the fence. He cut off two fingers, the left pinky and ring finger, from one before walking away.

* * *

"You said you killed 16 men since this thing started?" Michonne asked. "You ever kill anyone before?"

"No."

"And how about before Woodbury?" He looked at her before looking back at the road. "Before you met him?" Merle sighed. "Huh. So he saves your life, cleans you up, fed you a line of bullshit. Why would you kill somebody else for him?" Merle didn't answer. "You know, we _can_ go back." He smirked.

"Ain't happening."

"The three of us. We can just go back."

"I can't.. go back. Don't you understand that? I can't."

"Why?" He pulled the car over. He sat there a moment. He looked over at her. He cut the wire on her hands. She took it off and looked at him.

"You go back with them. Get ready for what's next." He reached across her and opened the door. "I got something I got to do on my own." She got out. He gave her back her katana. She shut the door. He looked back at Kira. "You too, get out." She stared at him and shook her head.

"There is nothing you can say or do to make me get out of this car. Even if you could, I'd follow you."

"Kira… _Get out_."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone." He opened his door and got out. He motioned for Michonne to go and walked around to the other side and opened the back door.

"Get out." She moved to the other side.

"No." He reached in and tried to pull her out.

"Get out!" She grabbed onto the back of the driver's seat.

"No! I'm not going back unless you're with me!" He let go of her and stood up.

"You get hurt it's_ not_ on me." He slammed her door shut and got back into the car. "There's no going back." He said, his hand on the wheel. "Make your choice now. Get out and go back with Michonne… or stay and possibly… die." Kira climbed up and got into the passenger's seat.

"Shut up and drive."

* * *

Daryl walked across a yard to where Michonne was stabbing a decapitated walker head.

"Hey!" She looked up. "Where's my brother?" He walked over to her. "You kill him?" She shook her head.

"He let me go."

"Where's Kira? Did she-"

"She's with him."

"Don't let anyone come after me." Daryl said running past her.

* * *

Merle and Kira were in the car, music was playing. The windows were only cracked a bit. Merle took a swing of whiskey. As walkers started pawing at the car the two looked at them as if bored. Merle put the tip of the bottle against the window where a walker's mouth was. He started laughing before taking another drink. He turned up the music louder and moved the car up. He stopped it and let the walkers follow it.

"At least the music's not bad." Kira called over it. Merle looked to her and laughed.

* * *

Merle led the walkers farther until he got to the meeting place where he was supposed to hand off Michonne.

"When I say go, we bail." He said getting his gun. He opened his door. "Go!" Kira opened her door and jumped out. She ran over to where Merle was hiding. "Come on." He said and the two ran to get into the warehouse. On the other side Martinez and a group were looking confused. Merle looked out the window to see the group heading towards the car.

"Where's it coming from?"

"Come on, come on. With me."

"We'll have to spread out!"

"You two with me."

"Walkers! All over!" They group started shooting the walkers. Merle used his rifle and shot two guys who were kinda secluded but didn't kill them. The Governor walked out and began shooting. Walkers began to eat the two men who'd been shot. "Come on." They moved to the other window. Merle shot more. Kira suddenly noticed Martinez pointing towards the building they were in. Merle aimed at the Governor but shot Ben, who got in the way, in the shoulder instead. Suddenly a walker came into the building Kira and Merle were in. She quickly stabbed it in the head.

"We need to leave." She said seeing a few men coming over to the building.

"Let me take the shot." Merle said aiming at the Governor again. He took a shot but a walker got in the way. He cursed under his breath.

"Merle _please_." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away. "I'm begging you please. We have to leave." He turned to her and glared. He gritted his teeth when he saw tears coming to her eyes.

"Go, I'll catch up."

"Merle I know you're lying, _please." _She pulled his arm more.

"God Damn it." He said before moving away from the window. He grabbed her arm and they escaped through the back.

* * *

Glenn walked over to Maggie outside.

"Hey."

"Hey. Carl was looking for you."

"He found me. I think we should head over. Rick has something to say. Uh, just... one more thing before that. Here." He took her hand and took put a ring in it.

"Yes." She said and kissed him.

* * *

Rick walked over to where everyone was gathered outside. Maggie and Glenn walked over and stood with them.

"When I met with the Governor, he offered me a deal." Rick said. "He said- he said he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne. And I was gonna do that... to keep us safe. I changed my mind. But now Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal, Kira's missing and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late. I was wrong not to tell you." He looked down a moment. "And I'm sorry. What I said last year, that first night after the farm... it can't be like that. It can't. What we do, what we're willing to do, who we are, it's not my call. It can't be. I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we are the greater good. We're the reason we're still here, not me. This is life and death. How you live... how you die- it isn't up to me. I'm not your Governor. We choose to go. We choose to stay. We stick together. We vote. We can stay and we can fight or we can go." He said. He slowly walked backwards before walking away.

* * *

Rick went to the tower and looked through his scope to see Michonne walking alone towards the prison.

* * *

**_I didn't kill Merle but I just watch the scene where Daryl finds him. Q_Q *Sniffles* Daryl crying could make anyone cry. That was so sad! I never wanna see that scene again…. This is making me cry more than any of the other character deaths reaction to deaths. SO…Merle is alive in my story still not sure how that will affect the plot but... I'll have to not have anyone talk about his death since it didn't happen… if anyone has any requests for Merle scenes with anyone please PM me and I'll give credit. I don't wanna watch the last episode until the 12_****_th_****_ or 13_****_th_****_ cause season 4 starts on the 13_****_th_****_… I'll watch half later so I can write some. _**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_Finished this 10/4/13_**

**_Hey, I wanted to put this at the top so people would read it. I'm doing Extra Life 2013. Basically you set a goal and people donate for children's hospitals. All you have to do is play video games. I'm not asking for donations but I'm asking that anyone who loves to play video games, join. You can sign up whenever and the event is on November 2_****_nd_****_, it's a Saturday, and you dedicate the whole day to playing games. I'm going to either start a team or join my friend's. _**

**_I was waiting to post this until someone reviewed on the last one or until today since there's only 4 days until the season 4 premiere (I saw season 9 of Supernatural last night too, this week is the week of premieres for me.) So here you go. _**

**_JUST FOUND OUT: On the site i watch it on Episodes get uploaded 5 hours after they air on tv so we're good (I know this cause S9E1 of Supernatural is up already)_**

* * *

Merle and Kira were walking through the woods. Merle was walking fast, angry, his fist clenched at his side, his teeth grinding. Kira was struggling to keep up behind him. She was tripping over rocks and roots almost every 10 seconds. Merle knew exactly where to step.

"They would've killed us if they found us." Kira said.

"I could've killed that son of a bitch." Merle growled.

"Even if you did his men would still fight for him. They'd avenge him. We wouldn't stand a chance."

"You sayin I ain't tough enough?"

"This isn't about being tough, they have _guns,_ they would kill us on sight. That and there's only two of us."

"I could take them all single handedly. No pun intended." He deadpanned.

"Just- okay stop." She reached out and grabbed his arm. He stopped walking and turned to her. "That was a total suicide mission-"

"I told ya, ya didn't have ta come." He pulled his arm from her grasp.

"Look… Michonne's gunna get back to the prison and Daryl's gunna come looking for you. If you had died… don't you know how it would affect him? You're his _brother_! You're the only blood he has left… And being completely serious if you died I would miss you too, maybe not as much as Daryl but I would."

"That's sweet girlie, but if someone doesn't take out the Governor we'll all die."

"But if we work together there's a better chance that most of us will survive." He came closer and put his face a foot from mine and stared into my eyes.

"Listen here girlie, I want you to run, go back to that prison. Stay there or come back with Daryl, I don't care. I'm going back there." He pointed in the direction they came from. "And I'm gunna kill that bastard." He turned and started to walk away when Kira grabbed his hand.

"Don-" Suddenly she was against a tree, Merle's bayonet stabbed into the tree next to her head.

"You're not in charge, girlie, you can't tell me what to do. I said I'm gunna kill 'em so I'm gunna kill 'em!" Kira bit her lip and felt tears welling up in her eyes. Merle glared. The second he moved away she moved forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He tensed but let her hug him. After a moment he pushed her back with his hand. Tears were streaming down her face. His face softened slightly. "Don't cry, girlie." He said putting his hand on her cheek and wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"We're _all…_ a family…" She said sniffing. "Me, Rick, Michonne, Daryl, _you._ We have to stay together. We've already lost so many people. Amy, Jim, Jacqui, Dale" Suddenly her legs buckled. Merle wrapped his arms around her to keep her up. "Shane, Jimmy, Patricia, T-Dog, Lori, Oscar, Axel." She was practically sobbing. He lowered them both to the ground so they were kneeling. He rubbed her back slowly. He put his lips by her ear.

"Shh shh…" He was grateful no one could see him. He wasn't nice, but he couldn't bear to have Kira crying. Even in the short time that he'd gotten to know her, he didn't know why but, he did think of her as a little sister. He'd never had one, obviously, she was as close to one as he was gunna get. She pulled away after a moment and sniffled.

"You remind me of my brother, doing that…" She said. She had a very faint smile. "When we were little, he'd just rub my back and shh me while I cried. He'd never know what to say."

"Not used to cryin girls."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to just break down like that."

"Don't make a habit of it." He said looking away. She smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. "Don't tease me, doll, don't think my heart can take it." He put his hand over his heart. She chuckled. "There's that smile…" He smirked. "C'mon, let's start headin back." He stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. "We're sure to meet up with Daryl."

"Thank you Merle." Kira said and followed behind him.

"No problem girlie."

* * *

Daryl walked to the meeting place and saw all the walkers and dead bodies. He looked at each one. He came across a walker eating Ben. It looked up. Daryl looked around a bit before shooting it in the head. He pulled the bolt out and looked around a bit more. When he didn't find Merle or Kira, or their bodies, he headed back to the prison.

* * *

Merle and Kira got back to the prison. They killed a few walkers before they were let in. Carl surprised Kira by hugging her. She hugged back putting a hand on the back of his head. Glenn pointed a gun at Merle. Kira pulled away from Carl and stood in front of Merle.

"Glenn put it down." She said.

"He almost gave Michonne to the Governor after Rick said he changed his mind." Merle's eyebrows narrowed.

"I didn't know!" Merle said.

"Merle risked his life to take out some of the Governor's men." Kira said.

"He also risked yours!" Glenn shouted.

"I _chose_ to stay." Kira said. "He could've taken out the Governor but we would've been caught. Don't you know what he was trying to do for you all?!"

"I don' need ya ta defend me, girlie." Merle said pushing her out of the way and standing in front of Glenn's gun. Glenn glared at him.

"Glenn please…" Kira said. Glenn looked at her and was about to say something when Maggie pointed past the gate.

"Daryl's back." She said. Everyone turned to see Daryl running over. Carl and Carol opened the gate and he ran in. He ran straight for Kira and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her before turning to Merle with a glare. He walked over and suddenly punched him in the face.

"You _jackass_! Why would you take her with you?!" Merle glared at him, holding his jaw.

"Daryl!" Kira grabbed his arm. "I followed him; he didn't know!" She said shaking her head.

"Why didn't you send her back?!" Daryl shoved Merle with one arm.

"I tired!" Merle shouted. "Damn girl wouldn't listen!" Daryl turned to Kira.

"Why did you go off without tell me, or _anyone_?" He put his hands on her shoulders. She bit her lip.

"Because you would've stopped me…and….and if I didn't go Merle could've died." She said. Daryl stared at her before looking at Merle. "There was a walker…" She looked to Merle. "If I hadn't taken it out you could've given our position away to the Governor. And that guy saw you. They were going to find us." She bit her lips again. Merle looked at her then at Daryl. Daryl pulled Kira to him and put a hand on the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I could've taken him out." Merle said. "I… I didn't wanna put Kira in danger." He said before turning to walk into the prison.

"Her being there put her in danger!" Glenn said. Merle whirled around.

"Listen here you-" Before Merle could say anymore Kira cut him off.

"I already said that it was my own choice, Glenn." Kira said. Daryl put his lips to her ear. "He told me to go back I didn't listen." Merle glared at Glenn before turning to walk into the prison.

"Thank you… for bringing him back alive…" He whispered. She kissed his cheek.

* * *

The Governor punched Milton in the face.

"I have to say I was impressed." The Governor said. "You had taken a risk. Getting your hands dirty. You know, we were gonna have those biters for our little Michonne and ..."

"Y-You were g-gonna use them _on w-whoever showed up."_

"That's right. Hey, hey. Because we didn't have them, you burn 'em up, eight of my men died." He pushed him again. The Governor grabbed his bloodied face. "Now, you knew those men. Huh? They kept you safe, kept you fed."

"As long as I looked the other way."

"Yeah. Well, it can't be like that anymore. Time for you to graduate. Hey. I'm gonna tell you the secret. There's a threat, you end it. And you don't feel ashamed about enjoying it. You smell the gunpowder and you see the blood ... you know what that means? It means you're alive. You won. You take the heads so that you don't ever forget. You kill or ya die."

"What would your daughter think… about what you are?" Milton asked.

"She'd be afraid of me. But if I had been like this from the start, she'd be alive today." Milton put his head down. The Governor stood up. Milton looked up.

"Did you kill Andrea?" The Governor grabbed up and pulled him up. He led him to another room and threw him in.

"Milton." Andrea said; she was handcuffed to the chair.

"See? She's still alive. I'm gonna need her for something."

"I heard you in the other room." She said. "You don't have to lose any more of your men. Just stop this."

"Your friends at the prison ... I'm gonna kill them all. People are gonna help me. I had to stretch the truth a little bit, but just a little. Now they're foaming at the mouth. You, get those tools." He said to Milton. "I'm not gonna need them anymore. Go on." Milton walked over past Andrea and to the table. He stumbled and knocked everything over. "Careful. Pick that up." He started to put everything on the ground but left one. "Come on! Step to." He picked up the tray and walked over. "Hold up." Milton stopped. "Put 'em down." He grabbed Milton by the shirt. "You're gonna kill her now. You're gonna show me that you've learned something. Milton... there is no way you are leaving this room without doing it. So don't make it hard. Just ... just do it." He held out a knife.. Milton took it slowly. He walked over to Andrea. "That's it." Suddenly he turned and swung at the Governor. The Governor stabbed Milton and Andrea gasped. He stabbed him again and again and again. "I told you you were gonna do it. And now you're gonna die. And you're gonna turn. And you're gonna tear the flesh from her bones." He pulled the knife out and Milton sunk down. "In this life now, you kill or you die." He took hold of the door. "Or you die and you kill." He closed it.

* * *

At the prison Carl was packing clothes into a bag. He picked up the picture of Rick him and Lori. He looked at it a moment then put it in the bag. Carol put some things in a plastic garbage bin and brought it outside. Hershel sat at the table packing his bag. Carl picked up Rick's old badge and put it in his pocket. He picked up his bag and took his hat from the top bunk before leaving his cell. Outside Carl walked by Rick. Rick grabbed his arm.

"Carl." Carl shrugged his arm out of Rick's grip and kept walking. He went to the trunk and Beth put his bag in. Glenn walked over to Rick who had the hood of a car up.

"I've never seen him this mad." Glenn said. "Even with Lori. He just shut down."

"He's still a kid." Rick said. "It's easy to forget." He closed the hood and walked to the light green car. He looked up at the small bridge between parts of the prison and saw Lori. Kira walked over to Daryl who was sitting on the ground by Merle's motorcycle.

"Maybe you should thank Merle… You already thanked me for bringing him back. Maybe you should thank him for giving us a chance." Daryl looked over at Merle who was bringing things out with Michonne. He looked up at Kira and nodded. She held out her hand for him. He took it and she helped him up. He squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it. She smiled and pecked his lips.

* * *

Rick walked to the top of the stairs. Michonne walked to the bottom.

"We're ready." She said. He walked down. "The deal the Governor offered about me ... you had to think about it. You had to. I get it." They started walking.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I came real close."

"But you didn't." He nodded. "I never thanked you."

"For what?" He pulled the door closed behind the,

"For getting me out there that day, taking me in."

"Well, if you didn't have that baby formula, I wouldn't have."

"You could have just taken the formula."

"Well... must have been something else, then. You know, it was Carl who made the call. He said you belonged here. You're one of us." She looked at him a moment before walking away. He stood there a second then followed her.

* * *

"Remember, they killed eight men back there." The Governor said loudly, outside. "Five here last time. They're no different from the biters. They're not gonna stop until they kill us all, taken everything we've worked so hard for. We're gonna end this once and for all."

"Governor." Tyreese said. "This ain't easy to say… You're gonna have to count us out."

"This isn't our fight." Sasha said.

"We'll fight against the biters, not other people. Now we'll stay here and defend the children. When you return, if you want us gone, no hard feelings." The Governor took a gun from someone and walked back over to them. He held out the gun to Tyreese who took it.

"Thank you." The Governor said. Sasha let out a breath. "Let's roll!"

* * *

The Governor and his group of trucks made their way to the prison. Martinez shot a grenade at the tower while another guy shot up the other tower. They all killed the walkers and blew up the other towers. They shot up the barricades and pallets. The men started to get out.

"Go!" The Governor said. A truck drove up and pushed through the gate. The men ran in and aimed around. They went up to the door to the cell block. It was open. Allen pulled it open. They went to the next door and pushed it open and went in. The Governor walked down the steps and slowly walked to the cell block. He pushed the door open and nodded for his men to go in. Martinez walked out of the other exit. He shook his head to the Governor. The Governor started to walk back. He passed a cell and walked back. He walked inside and saw a bible. He picked it up and there was a paragraph highlighted.

'And shall come forth; they that have done good, unto the resurrection of life; and they that have done evil, unto the resurrection of damnation.'

He threw it down. He walked out of the cell and into the kitchen. Something made a noise down the hall that led deeper into the prison.

"Give me a flashlight." The Governor said. "Let's split up. You take a group that way. You," He looked at Martinez. "bring a group, follow me." Martinez started pointing people out as The Governor opened the door. "Go." He whispered.

* * *

Milton was still alive, slumped against the wall.

"Milton?" Andrea said to him.

"When the tools dropped, I-I left some pliers on the floor behind you. If you can drag ... if you can drag your right foot back, you ... you can get them." She looked back and slid her foot back. "That ... that's it."

"Oh, God."

"Almost."

"I'm gonna get us both out of here. And you're gonna be okay."

"Now when ... when you get free, you are going to find something very sharp... and you are going to stab me in the head." She looked back at him. "That is what you are going to do. Keep trying." She kept trying to get the pliers.

* * *

The group, searching the prison with Allen, were walking through the halls.

"Hey, look over there." Allen said. Suddenly they heard a noise.

"What was that?"

"Shh." The Governor looked back. "This way."

* * *

Tyreese walked into the store-house where a lot of women and children were with Sasha. She got up and walked over.

"We took out a few biters on the south wall." He said. "Other than that, everything's quiet."

"I'll get the next one." She said. "What do you think happens when they return?"

"We might have to slip out. Andrea made it out."

"If she's at the prison, it didn't do her any good."

"I'll be right back."

"It's my turn."

"Stay put. I got it." He left.

* * *

"I got it. I got it." Andrea gasped happily. She looked back at Milton. "Milton?" She dragged the pliers to the front. She stared at Milton. He suddenly gasped and she let out a relieved breath. "Milton."

"Why did you stay... after you found out your friends were out there?" He asked.

"I wanted to save everyone. Even the Governor for a while I had a chance to kill him."

"What stopped you?"

"No, this was before. He was asleep. I had a knife. But I tried to stop it all another way... because I didn't want anyone to die." She started crying.

"I'm still here." He said. "_I'm still alive."_

"Yeah. You are." He looked at her.

"You need to hurry." She nodded and took off her boots. She tried to grab the pliers with her feet.

* * *

The group walking through the prison made their way slowly. Suddenly a flash bomb went off in front of them. Some people shot their guns and another went off. Suddenly an alarm started to blare.

"On the ground! On the ground!" The Governor shouted. They started to kill walkers. They headed outside. Glenn took a breath. He was decked out in riot gear. He turned and shot through the fence.

"Get the hell out of here!" Glenn shouted.

* * *

In the woods Hershel, Beth and Carl were by the car. They could hear the gun fire.

"I should be there." Carl said.

* * *

The Governor and his people made their way by with Glenn shooting at them. Maggie popped up and began shooting as well. Allen got to the truck and got on top and aimed the big machine gun.

"Hit it, hit it, hit it!"

"It's not working. Shit. It's jammed!" Some people got into a truck and started to drive away.

"They're not helping anyway. Come on." Martinez said. The Governor got in his truck and they drove away.

"We did it?" Maggie called over.

"We did it." Glenn said. "Come on down."

* * *

One of the men was running through the woods. Carl stood up and pointed the gun at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't shoot." Hershel stood up and pointed a gun.

"Drop the weapon, son." He said.

"Sure. Here, take it." He held out the gun and Carl shot him. Hershel stared.

* * *

"We did drove them out." Rick said

"We should go after them." Michonne said.

"We should finish it." Daryl said.

"It is finished." Maggie said. "Didn't you see them hightail it out of here?"

"They could regroup. We can't take the chance." Glenn said. "He's not gonna stop."

"They're right." Carol said. "We can't keep living like this."

"So we take the fight back to Woodbury. We barely made it back last time." Maggie said.

"He don't care." Daryl said.

"Yeah." Rick said. "Let's check on the others."

"Come on."

* * *

They went inside and Beth walked in holding Judith and Carl was behind her.

"Hey." Rick walked over and kissed Judith's head. "Hey." He turned and hugged Carl.

"Dad, I'm coming to Woodbury."

"Carl."

"Dad, I did my job out there. Just like all of you. Took out one of the Governor's soldiers."

"One of his soldiers?" Hershel asked.

"A kid running away? He stumbled across us." Hershel said.

"No, he drew on us." Carl said.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Rick said.

"It's what I was there for." Carl said. "I'm going with you."

"That kid was scared." Hershel said. "He was handing his gun over."

"He said he drew." Rick said. "Carl said it was in defense."

"I was there. He didn't have to shoot. He had every reason not to ... Maybe it looked like that to you, Hershel-"

"Rick! I'm telling you he gunned that kid down." He said before going away.

* * *

The Governor was half way out the passenger side window yelling to the truck full of people that left first.

"Pull over! Hey! I want this truck over. Go, go! Pull in front of them." He said to Martinez. He did just that. "What the hell are you doing? We need to dig in."

"It's not worth it."

"That was a slaughter." Karen said.

"You bunch of pussies." Martinez said. "I told you we should have handled this shit ourselves."

"We're done fighting for a hole with a half dozen psychopaths living in it. They can keep it."

"You've seen what they've done ... attacked us. Allen said. "They killed my boy. We're going back."

"We are not soldiers." Karen said. "You want us to kill biters, of course. But this is crazy."

"Then go home, then." Suddenly the Governor shot at them. Martinez and another guy backed up behind him. They moved to the side of the car. The Governor gun the people down. Allen pointed his gun then the Governor shot him in the head then walked out a bit He walked over to where the bodies were and shot them in the head. Karen was still alive, a body on top of her. She closed her eyes. The Governor didn't shoot. She opened them again. He walked back and got in his car. Martinez and the other guy looked at him. He pulled the door closed. The guy got in and Martinez got in the back before they drove away.

* * *

Andrea picked up the pliers with her feet.

_"_Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay." _She looked over to Milton who hadn't spoken or moved._ "You're still here. You're still alive." She muttered. She lifted one foot and tried to grab the pliers. She dropped them. She looked to Milton then picked them up again. "All right." She finally got them and started to break the handcuffs. Milton suddenly moved his hand.

* * *

Daryl was on the motorcycle. Daryl handed a bag to Michonne who put it in the truck. Rick walked past her.

"Michonne." He handed her his rifle. She took it and put it in the truck. He walked over to Carl who was sitting at a table. He crouched in front of him. Carl looked at him.

"Hershel told me about the boy you shot."

"He had a gun."

"Hmm. Was he handing it over?"

"He had just attacked us."

"Yeah. Yes, he had. Was he handing it over?"

"I couldn't take the chance. I didn't kill the walker that killed Dale. Look what happened."

"Son, that is _not_ the same thing."

"You didn't kill Andrew and he came back and killed Mom. You were in a room with the Governor and you let him go. I did what I had to do. Now go." He stood up. "So he doesn't kill any more of us." Rick picked up his old badge that Carl had dropped. Rick walked over to the group at the car.

"Rick, we're staying." Glenn said. "We don't know where the Governor is. If he comes back, we'll hold him off."

"Just the four of us?" Daryl asked.

"Five." Kira said giving Daryl a look.

"You're staying here." He said giving her a hard look. "And we're _not_ discussing it." She glared.

"_Fine_."

"Make sure she doesn't follow us." Daryl said to Glenn who nodded. Daryl pulled Kira to the side and kissed her.

"Come back in one piece." She whispered.

"Of course." He said.

"I appreciate you staying." Rick said.

"Sure." Maggie said.

* * *

Maggie and Glenn picked up the fence and moved it so the truck and motorcycle could get through. Carol stabbed a walker in the head.

"Come on. Come on." She moved back inside.

* * *

They didn't get far. They stop and got out to see a bunch of walkers. Daryl shot one and Michonne cut off the heads of a few. Rick stabbed one in the head. Suddenly Karen put her hands on the windows of the truck. Daryl flinched and looked back. Rick pointed his gun. She got out and held her hands up.

* * *

Andrea was trying to get free still. She stopped seeing Milton breathing. He opened his eyes and started gurgling. Andrea frantically tried to get free as he got up. She got one hand free and struggled with the other.

"No! Come on!" Milton made his way over. She screamed.

* * *

The small group that left the prison took Karen with them to Woodbury. They slowly made their way in the dark towards the wall. Suddenly someone began shooting. The group fired back.

"Tyreese!" Karen yelled standing up._ "_It's me! Don't ..."

"Get down!" Rick said pulling her down.

"_Karen!_ Karen, are you okay?" Tyreese called.

"I'm fine!" She got up again.

_"_Where's the Governor?_"_

"He fired on everyone. He killed them all." Sasha looked shocked at Tyreese.

"Why are you with them?"

"They saved me."

"We're coming out!" Rick shouted. "We're coming out." Everyone put their hands up and walked over. The gate was opened.

"What are you doing here?" Tyreese asked.

"We were coming to finish this until we saw what the Governor did."

"He ... he killed them?" Tyreese asked. Rick nodded.

"Yeah. Karen told us Andrea hopped the wall going for the prison. She never made it. She might be here."

* * *

"This is where he had Glenn, Maggie and Kira." Daryl said as they walked through the building.

"The Governor held people here?" Tyreese asked.

"He did more than hold them." Daryl said. They got to the door of the room Andrea was in and saw the blood pooled out at the bottom. Michonne took out her katana.

"Will you open it?" She asked.

"One, two..." Rick opened it and they saw Milton's dead body. They looked down and saw Andrea's legs from around the corner.

"Andrea!" Michonne ran to her. The others walked in. Rick crouched in front of her.

"I tried to stop them." Andrea said.

"You're burning up." Michonne said. She pulled away her shirt and showed a bite at her shoulder.

"Judith, Carl, the rest of them..."

"Us." Rick said. "The rest of us.

"Are they alive?" Rick looked to Daryl.

"Yeah, they're alive." Rick said.

"It's good you found them." Andrea said to Michonne. "No one can make it alone now."

"I never could." Daryl said. Merle looked at him.

"I just didn't want anyone to die." Andrea said. "I can do it myself."

"No." Michonne said. There were tears running down her cheeks.

"I have to. While I still can. Please?" She looked at Rick. "I know how the safety works." He took out his gun and gave it to her.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Michonne said. Andrea looked up at Daryl then at Rick.

"I tried."

"Yeah." He said. "You did. You did." Daryl and Rick left. They closed the door behind them. Andrea smiled at Michonne. Rick stood by the door. Tyreese and Daryl sat on pallets and Merle stood by Daryl. They were silent. Then a gunshot, the gun clattering to the floor and Michonne sobbing.

* * *

The group made it back to the prison with a bus. Glenn and Maggie closed the gate. Kira ran to Daryl who got off the bike, and hugged him. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly. He leaned down and captured her lips. The others came outside. They looked at the bus and at the body bag in the bed of the truck. They watched as Tyreese helped women and children off of the bus.

"What is this?" Carl asked.

"They're gonna join us." Rick said. Carl looked at them then to Rick then back before walking away. Hershel patted Tyreese on the back. Everyone went inside. Rick looked up and didn't see Lori.

* * *

**_Just finished season three….. I didn't really cry at Andrea's death… I never really liked her.(Although when I watched an episode last night before Supernatural I was watching S1Ep6 and I when they mentioned Amy I cried but I was thinking of Andrea.) She fell for the bad bad guy; Shane, The Governor. But poor Milton Q-Q Anyway…. _****_This story is now on hold until season four comes out online_****_(/ also on tv) Hey… I just thought of something. Who wants to watch it together, I mean we'll all watch it around the same time(if we're in the same time zone) But I was thinking about making a Chatzy room and we could all watch and comment on the season premier together. If no one wants to that's okay. _**

**_Now if I'm doing this right I'm writing this 10/4/13 but I won't have this posted until either the 9_****_th_****_ or the 10_****_th_****_ cause I don't want people to wait too long between the last chapter this one and the season premier._**

**_I'm really gunna need ideas for Merle in season 4 cause he supposed to be dead but I saved him sooo… I'm not sure how to fit him in._**


End file.
